Ring A Ding Ding
by Rainfox88
Summary: Chloe's first delivery as a courier in the Mojave Wasteland gets her a bullet to the brain, and a battle for answers. She seeks out the man who shot her, only to get caught up in something much bigger than she ever expected. F-CourierxBenny, CassxBoone
1. Prologue

**Ring-A-Ding-Ding**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fallout series or its characters. Fallout: New Vegas along with the other Fallout games belong to Bethesda and all those awesome people. This story will follow the adventure of my female Courier character, Chloe. It will not follow the game so much as the story progresses! Remember, this is mainly a F-Courier/Benny pairing, but may also have a bit of others, like F-Courier/The King, and F-Courier/Swank as well. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

**Prologue**

Chloe didn't remember much after the blow to her head. She just remembered getting intercepted on her route to New Vegas from Primm. All she could recall was that she was somewhere on I-15, near Goodsprings. A group of Great Khans, but also a man that stood out from them, had surrounded her with weapons that made her forget about the peashooter she had on her waist. Chloe should have taken the Sheriff's advice and brought along more firepower, maybe even a mercenary. But who the hell would want the oversized platinum chip she was carrying to the big city? It wasn't worth anything.

She slowly fluttered open her eyes, hearing voices around her and making her head ache some more. She could hear dirt being scraped away as someone dug a hole. Her blurry vision was slowly clearing, and she could see a Khan digging a hole not far from her. She tried to focus on the voices, hear what they were saying and what they sounded like. Her body ached all over as she tried to move.

"You got what you were after! So pay up!" A man said.

She heard a soft chuckle, and she recognized the voice that answered. "You're crying in the rain, pally."

By this time, Chloe was able to get to her knees. Her wrists were bind with rope. She tried to pull them apart, but the rope only dug into her skin more. She kept blinking, watching as her vision cleared and cleared.

"Aw, guess who is waking up over here," another male's voice chuckled.

It was useless to keep fighting the rope. Chloe decided to look up to the men who did this to her. Her heart jolted as she recognized the faces that ambushed her on the trail. There were four Great Khans. One was digging the grave not far from her left. She realized she was in some kind of cemetery. The three other Khans stood around the man in the checkered suit…the man that had smooth talked her earlier before a striking pain to the back of her head knocked her out cold. He was smoking a cigarette, and grinning down at her. They had torches lit to see out here in the vast darkness, though the moon and stars did help above them.

The man in the white and black checkered jacket tossed the cigarette down to the ground, grinding it into the dirt with his boot. "Time to cash out."

Chloe knew this was bad, but she didn't quite feel afraid. She knew she should have been scared, but she was more confused than anything.

He took a step towards her. The Khan on his right heaved an annoyed sigh, seeming to be more nervous to Chloe compared to the others.

"Just do it already!" he snapped.

The suave talker held up his hand to silence the bigger man. "Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face," he said, his eyes going from her to glance slightly at the bigger, dark-skinned Khan. "But I ain't a fink, dig?"

Chloe was trying to talk, but her throat was so dry. She tried to figure out what exactly was going on here. She knew she was about to be killed, and still she wasn't afraid, still only confused. She knew the man in the checkered suit knew something about the platinum chip that she didn't, but why did he have to kill her for it?

He reached into his jacket, pulling out that platinum chip that she could have swore was worthless. Her head was pulsing with pain. He showed her the chip, it's gleaming side almost brilliant to her sensitive eyes right now.

"You made your last delivery, baby," he told her gently.

_Actually, it was only my first…_ she had tried to speak those words, but they only came out as thought.

"I'm sorry that you got twisted up in this scene," the man in the checkered jacket said, putting the chip up. He then pulled out a handgun, and it was then that fear finally struck Chloe. The gleaming pistol went down to his side again, and she looked back up into his eyes. She saw him pull back the hammer to cock the gun, its soft clicking seemingly to echo in her ears.

He gave her a look as though he should explain. "From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an 18 karat run of bad luck." He slowly aimed the pistol at her. Chloe swallowed, trying to speak but everything was spinning right now. "Truth is…the game was rigged from the start."

Chloe knew what was about to happen, and yet she didn't close her eyes. One last look into her killer's eyes, and then she heard the blast and the fire from the shot blinded her. Everything went black, no pain, no nothing. Only a cold darkness swept over her, taking her into some kind of oblivion that was full of numb shadow.

* * *

**A/N: Short, yeah I know, but I tend to make my prologues short! The next chapter will be coming soon, and it will definitely be longer! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear feedback from all of you! More of the storyline will be given as the chapters come as well! Thanks again! :) Who likes Benny even though he's a cheating bastard? I know I do! XD**


	2. Chapter 1: Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**Chapter 1: Ain't That a Kick in the Head?**

The rifle quivered in her hands as she aimed down the hill at the radscorpion. It was her first time to hold a firearm in her hands, and she was nervous. Chloe glanced up to her father for reassurance. He nodded down at her with a warm smile. He helped her straighten her pose, and then pointed down at the large, skittering scorpion.

"You got it. Now look down the barrel and let the scope line up. Aim for the radscorpion and pull the trigger," he told her.

Chloe found the faith there in his eyes. His stood beside her in his usual mercenary attire and rawhide cowboy hat. His dark mustache fit well with his white smile and green eyes.

She found the confidence she needed from him. She took the shot after adjusting her sights. With a powerful blow, the radscorpion was killed instantly down the hill. A sharp gust of wind swept by them, and Chloe grinned happily that she aced the shot.

"That's my girl!" Dad laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "Not bad for a first-timer, huh?"

"I got a good teacher!" Chloe replied, grinning up at him.

"Well, I should hope that your old man still has some moves," he chuckled. He then grew quiet and frowned, kneeling down so he could talk face to face with his young daughter. "I won't always be here to protect you…and…I think I have sheltered you too much for the kind of world this place really is. That is why I am teaching you these things now. You've seen plenty on some of the jobs I have taken on, and now you need to learn firsthand how to defend yourself."

Chloe nodded, frowning and glancing down at the light rifle. She then perked up, smiling up at him. "You think that once I get good enough, I can be your partner in your jobs? We can be a father and daughter mercenary team!"

"I think I can go for that," he answered, dipping his head and ruffling her brunette hair. "You still have some years ago. You're still a kid."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time," she grumbled, kicking the arid dirt.

"Okay, so let's recap. What have you learned today?"

"That radscorpions are scary?"

Her father chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Honey, those have been babies. I would hate for you to have to see the big ones if you are going to say that."

Her eyes grew wide. "How big do they get?"

Dad heaved a sigh. "Well, the important thing is that you have learned the most vital areas on various wildlife. A quick kill is the best one to make."

"So, shooting a person in the head is the quickest way?" Chloe asked nervously, lowering her eyes for a moment. The rifle suddenly felt heavy in her small arms. "I've seen you do that a lot on raiders and stuff."

Her father was quiet for a moment and then he slowly nodded. "Yes. I was hoping to save that for a later date, but yes…if you are ever attacked by another person and there is no way to get out of that fight, you make sure you shoot them in the head. Call it a…guarantee kill."

Chloe took his advice in, knowing she would need this in the future with or without him. She was really close to him, her mother having died when she was even younger. Not that Chloe had been close to her when she was alive either.

"Mr. Colby Maye?" came a young man's voice behind them. Father and daughter turned to see a citizen of the nearby town they had been staying at for a few days. He nodded at them, and continued. "I was told to come find you. A courier from the Mojave Express stopped by, and there was a package for you. Apparently, there is someone who wants to hire you within New Reno."

"Alright," her father said. "We will be there shortly."

With a soft pat on her shoulder, he moved away to gather up their things. Chloe put the gun on safety just as her father came over to take the gun from her. They started walking back towards town side by side.

"You have much to learn, Chloe, but I have all the faith in you. You are a quick learner, and strong. I know you are a survivor, and all you need to know is the ropes of this land."

She smiled up at his towering form. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled into a light hug for a few steps, chuckling softly. She couldn't wait to grow up and make him proud. She wanted to be just like him.

* * *

Light sheared through the darkness with a pain to make Chloe groan. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she realized that her head was pounding. Her vision was blurry from the sudden light, and she jerked up into a sitting position as her last memories within the cemetery were recalled abruptly.

"Whoa! Slow down there!" a man's voice called out with gentle sternness. "Take it easy."

She blinked to clear her eyes. There was an older man sitting down in front of her. He had moved to try and catch her wobbly form. She could tell he was a doctor, and it was then that it clicked in Chloe's head that she was alive and sitting on a bed in some kind of clinic.

"You've been out cold for a few days now," the doctor continued, stroking his white mustache. "I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings…though I doubt you are enjoying how you ended up here."

"What…happened?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes. Her head felt as though someone was stabbing her skull with an ice pick over and over again.

"The town and I are unsure exactly what happened, but Victor might be able to tell you more. He was the one who dug you up and brought you here."

"Dug me up?" she hissed. "Those bastards really did kill me!"

"Almost," Doc Mitchell said. He heaved a sigh. "I tell ya, I don't think I have ever known anyone to survive a bullet to the brain. You are really lucky. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Chloe."

"Well Chloe, let's see if you can get around. You can stay here as long as you like until you get back on your feet. If you want answers, I will take you to Victor. But for now, let's take baby steps, alright?"

She slowly nodded. He helped her get to her feet. At first the world seemed like it was spinning and Chloe felt nauseas. She bent over slightly, feeling bile rise to her throat. The doctor must have recognized her body language, and stepped back to avoid the vomit, but nothing came.

Chloe took a moment to catch her breath. "The man who shot me was wearing a black and white checkered jacket…and was tagging along with some Great Khans."

Doc Mitchell cocked his head slightly. "Well, that's a strange mix. The man you seek sounds like a city slicker. Still, you better just wait to ask Victor all about it."

"Who's Victor?" she grumbled, taking slow steps. It was hard to keep her balance at first, but she was glad the doctor stuck with her to help guide her along. "Why didn't he do anything before I got shot?"

"That's a question for him, not me," Doc Mitchell replied. "But Victor is a robot. He's kinda hard to miss out here in this little 'ol town. Stands out like a pack Brahmin with only one head."

_Great…my only witness was a freaking robot…_

She heaved a sigh, trying to focus on moving around without tripping or fainting or getting sick. The doctor walked her across the room to the far wall where a cracked mirror was located. Chloe looked at her reflection and paled. She was not only dirty and smelly, but she looked as though she was cracked out on Jet. Doc Mitchell did a great job patching her up though. Chloe was relieved to see that she wasn't horribly disfigured by the bullet to her skull as he pulled away her bandage on her head. It was still healing, but Chloe could tell that all she was going to have was a small scar or two on her hairline. Luckily, she could make it to where her brunette bangs could cover most of it.

"Wow…I look like shit!" she exclaimed.

Doc Mitchell laughed. "Well, it's better than being in the ground. You just need some food and water and a little rest. You'll be fine. Now, I'm still shocked that you were able to survive such a wound, but you need to know that you might have some problems for awhile."

"Problems?" she echoed, looking from her reflection to him intently. "What do you mean problems?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you have some severe headaches, dizziness, nausea, lack of perception, episodes of loss of senses like hearing…things like that. A head wound is a serious thing, dear. I did all I could, and though I know you will make a full recovery without any permanent damage, these minor problems may plague you for awhile or they may not hurt you at all."

"Great," she grumbled. "Still…at least I'm alive. I need to catch up to that guy and shoot him in the head and see how he likes it!"

The doc gave a weak smile. "I wouldn't rush to try and get revenge. In fact, I would probably keep my head low for awhile. It's strange that a city slicker would be walking around with a gang of Khans…I sure hope you didn't get yourself mixed up with any of the Three Families."

"Three Families?"

"You're new to these parts, ain't ya?" Doc Mitchell asked, cocking his head.

Chloe slowly nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Uh…yeah. I came from the New Reno area…looking for…some place better. I've only been here for barely three weeks. This courier job was actually my first around here. I was hoping it was going to stick…but I guess not."

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm sorry that your short arrival here has gotten you a bullet to the brain."

Chloe shrugged. "It happens. It's the Mojave Wasteland."

"True," the doc replied, dipping his head. "But there are places where people look out for each other. Goodsprings is one of them. As long as you are here, you are one of us so long as you don't cause trouble."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, I have a present for you," Doc Mitchell said, turning quickly. He left her for a moment to go into another room. He came back a moment later with something small and shiny in his hand. He held it out to her and Chloe took it curiously.

When he plopped it into her palm, she realized it was a bullet. It was cleaned away and Chloe could tell it was a 9mm bullet. She gave the doctor an odd look.

"The bullet I pulled from your skull," Doc Mitchell explained. "It's strange that it didn't spread when it hit your head. I wonder if the gun that was used just so happened to mess up right when he pulled the trigger. It just seems like fate that you are still alive. Keep it…it might be a lucky charm."

Chloe twitched a smile, nodding at him and slipping the bullet into her pocket. The doc guided her along to another room, where he proceeded to let her sit down and do some tests. Afterwards, she was able to eat and drink something small and simple, as well as clean herself up and get a change of clothes from him. She got s pair of jeans and a gray button up shirt with sleeves that stopped just at the elbows. The doc also handed her a black jacket for the cool nights out in the wasteland, and so Chloe tied it around her waist. The clothes used to be Doc Mitchell's wife's before she passed away. He had no use for them anymore.

Doc Mitchell brought her courier bag to her. Chloe had forgotten all about it, but as she went through it, she found all of her things still in place. She had a couple hundred caps on her, all that was left from her trip from New Reno. She also had a 10mm handgun and some ammo to go with it. Her delivery information for the Platinum Chip was in there, but of course not the chip itself. The chip had been in her pocket before the man who shot her took it from her and had his Great Khans knock her out. She also found her knife and medical supplies in tack.

"I have one last present for you," Doc Mitchell said when he was sure that she was going to be fine to move on. He pulled out a large, metallic wrist brace that had a computer built into it. Chloe had seen them before. It was a Pip-Boy 3000. She had seen a few from the occasional Vault dwellers that had come out when she had been traveling with her father. She never got to really see one up close and personal though.

"It's a Pip-Boy 3000. You said you were new to the area. I figured this could help you tremendously. It used to be mine. I came from Vault 21 up by the Strip long ago…traveled around a lot with my wife, but after she passed I just settled here. I don't need it anymore. It has an entire map of the New Vegas area. It can also monitor body readings through your pulse…you know, tell you if something is wrong. It has the date and time on the settings, as well as a built in flashlight. It can also pick up on several radio stations across the Mojave Wasteland. Now, it looks heavy but it isn't, and it is really easy to get on and off."

"Wow, thanks," she grunted, surprised. She took the wrist computer. Doc Mitchell showed her how to strap it to her left arm. She checked it all out, amazed at all its gadgets. She map proved to be the most valuable to her, since she did not know this area at all. "You have done so much for me, Doc. You've been the nicest person I have met in awhile, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. What can I do to ever repay you?"

Doc Mitchell smiled, waving a hand at her dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it, dear. I was just doing my job. I'm a doctor after all. So, what will you do now?"

She thought on it for a moment. "I'm going to go talk to Victor, and then I should head back down to Primm to see if I can learn anything more about the chip I was carrying and see if that guy had been following or even been seen down that way. He knew that I had what he wanted, so he must have stopped by Primm at one time."

Doc Mitchell looked unsure. "Well, I can't stop you. Just be careful out there, will ya? I just hope you aren't getting caught up with any of the Three Families."

"You said that before. Who are the Three Families?" she questioned curiously.

"They run the Strip along with Mr. House and his police robots, the Securitons like what Victor is. They used to be tribal gangs, but House somehow domesticated them into these smooth talking, sophisticated businessmen."

"Wow, that's weird," Chloe mumbled. She had crossed many tribals back in the New Reno area, but none ever that came across as domesticated. Her father had told her time and time again never to trust them.

"Yeah, I know. They've been there for years now. The Chairmen, the Omertas, and the White Glove Society. All three were derived from different tribes of nomadic warriors."

"And what about this Mr. House guy? Who is he?" Chloe asked, now thoroughly interested.

"He's back from before the Great War. At least that is what he says. He says that Vegas has always been his, and forever will. He created the Securitons back in the Pre-War days, and I guess that is how he still controls them."

"So…he's like a ghoul or Super Mutant or something? How else could he live so long?"

"Don't know. No one has ever seen him. Not even the Three Families have seen him in person," the doc answered, shaking his head.

"Wow…very weird," she mumbled. She felt a headache coming on.

"It's been a long while since I have been up that way, but…did he talk in a certain way?"

Chloe instantly perked up. "Yeah! I've never heard the accent before but it was very catchy. In fact…the weirdest thing of all was how charismatic he was about killing me. I have gotten into my fair share of trouble, and no one has ever been so…I don't know…nice about trying to kill me."

"Definitely not the Omertas then," Doc Mitchell sighed. "Which is a very good thing. Maybe Victor and your boss back in Primm can tell you more then."

She nodded. "I will get on that."

"Would you like me to take you to Victor now?"

"Yes, please. If you don't mind."

Doc Mitchell smiled, getting up out of his chair. Chloe followed a little slower, and they headed out of the clinic to the outside. The arid scent of the desert wasteland filled her nostrils as soon as she stepped out. The sun shone with such intensity that Chloe had to shield her eyes for a moment. Doc Mitchell's clinic sat on a small hill over looking the rest of the little town. Chloe could see many houses, as well as pen full of Bighorners and a schoolhouse. She could also see the General Store at the edge of town, right next to the saloon, called Prospector Saloon. Up the hill more from the clinic was an abandoned gas station, stripped away from years of sitting.

Doc Mitchell motioned her along, and she started following him down into town. The dry wind blew by in short, rough bursts in spots as they made their way along the broken asphalt. It didn't take them long to spot Victor rolling along near the General Store. Chloe had never seen a robot quite like him before, and found him odd. Doc Mitchell hollered at the Securiton, and Victor spotted them.

He rolled right over to them. Chloe couldn't help but to smile at the friendly cowboy picture that was displaying his "face" on the screen. He waved one long arm at them, snapping the metal pinchers at the end used as his fingers.

"Well, howdy pardners!" he said. He looked Chloe over a minute. "Might I say that you look as fit as a fiddle!"

Chloe glanced over at the doc, who smiled and urged her to get to talking to the robot.

"Thanks for digging me out of that grave," she told him.

"Don't you mention it, little lady. I'm always willing to lend a helping hand to a stranger in need!"

"Do you know who those men were who attacked me?"

His cowboy face popped around in his screen like an old time film. He shrugged an arm. "Can't say I'm familiar with the rascals. Maybe some of the fine folk here in Goodsprings can help you out."

Doc Mitchell turned to Chloe. "Trudy might be your best bet. She knows everything that happens in this town."

She nodded, turning back to Victor. "So, you were just out on a stroll when you came upon me?"

"I was," Victor replied. "I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. They looked like a bunch of bad eggs to me, so I laid low!" He pointed up to a tall hill on the outskirts of town with an old water tower. "After they ran off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Good thing you still were! I immediately hauled you off to good 'ol Doc Mitchell here!"

Not exactly the answers that Chloe was looking for, but they were better than nothing. The doc patted her on the shoulder.

"Let's go ask around, see if anyone saw anything," he said.

"Sorry I can't give anything more," Victor put in. "If you need anything else, just holler."

With that, the polite Securitron rolled off towards his shack. Doc Mitchell stuck with Chloe as they went around asking for answers. Easy Pete, a retired prospector, was able to tell them that the men did come into town for a drink. He said the man in the suit was calling the shots. He told them the man had eyes like a snake, not to be trusted. Obviously.

Most of the town folk didn't know anything. Chet, the man who owned the General Store, told them he saw the man in the checkered jacket and said he was a typical city boy, and that the Great Khans had to be hired guns. When they entered the Saloon, Sunny Smiles said her dog, Cheyenne, bit one of the Khans and before a fight could break out, the man in the checkered suit cooled everything down and seemed polite, though she did mention that he came across as a fox.

Finally, they found Trudy cleaning some mugs behind her counter. She smiled upon seeing them. The older woman nodded to the doctor, pointing back to her shelf full of drinks.

"The usual, Doc?"

Doc Mitchell chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no. This here is Chloe, the girl who got shot. She wants to know about the men who tried to kill her. I heard they came into town, so I figured you would know something."

Trudy held out her hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you, dear. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that."

Chloe twitched a smile, taking her hand. "It's alright. It's nice to meet you too."

Trudy sighed, sitting the mug along with the cleaning rag down on the counter. "Oh yeah, they were here. Thought trouble was going break loose when Cheyenne bit one of the Great Khans, but the city slicker who was calling the shots smooth talked everything here in the bar down."

"Anything else you can tell me?" Chloe asked. "Did they say where they were going?"

"They were in a heated debate over it, but the guy in the checkered jacket kept shushing them. Sounded like they came in north through Quarry Junction. If that's the case, I don't blame them for not wanting to go back."

"Why's that?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Let's just say there are a bunch of critters that you don't want to deal with. Merchants avoid the stretch of I-15 like it is radioactive, which I guess it could very well be. Anyways, the leader said something about the Strip. If the fella wants to get there and avoid the 15, he is gonna have to go east…take Highway 93 up."

"Thanks," Chloe said, dipping her head.

"No problem. I hope it helps. Be careful out there, and don't do anything stupid if you are planning on following them."

"Would you like to head up the hill to the cemetery and see if we can find anymore clues?" Doc Mitchell asked.

They said goodbye to Trudy, who went back to work, but the doc asked Sunny to tag along with her dog just in case they had some trouble with local wildlife. The dog led the way with Chloe, Sunny, and Doc Mitchell right behind. The trek up the hill didn't take long, and Cheyenne took out a bark scorpion for them.

They walked over to Chloe's grave where Victor had dug her up. It was now only an empty hole in the ground. The Great Khans had left empty bottles and junk all around, but none that proved useful. She spotted the cigarette butts from the man who shot her, and picked them up to stuff in her bag. She also found the bullet shell belonging to the sole bullet that struck her skull.

"There isn't much here, is there?" Sunny asked, putting a hand on her hip. Cheyenne was sniffing around the grave, growling softly.

Chloe watched the shepherd mix check the surrounding grave, reminding her of the dog she had for years and lost on her trek to New Vegas from New Reno. She looked away, turning to Sunny and Mitchell. "I guess not."

"So, what now?" Doc Mitchell asked.

"I guess I am gonna head back to Primm," Chloe sighed, rubbing her fingers through her hair. She was looking into the grave, thinking.

"Well, we can't stop you, but you should at least spend the night and head out in the morning. It would be safer that way."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks, I will do that."

* * *

"I'm tired of you hauling us all over the wasteland! When are you going to pay us?" Pierce snapped, trekking behind his fellow Khans.

Benny rolled his eyes, snapping the lid on his Zippo lighter a few times before lighting the cigarette that poked out of his mouth. He took a drag before glancing back to the Khan. "The check's in the mail, dig?"

"I think we have much better things to do. We did what you asked us to do," Jessup sighed.

"You're all crying like kittens. I will pay you once we arrive at Boulder City."

Melissa, the only female Khan in the group, glared and bristled at him. "Boulder City? You better not be pulling anything on us!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Benny asked, putting his hands on the back of his head and grinning at them. "There are four of you, and only one of me. Besides, ain't a few of your kind in Boulder City anyways? That just doubles the odds against me, dig? You shouldn't worry so much, baby."

Melissa folded her arms, clenching her jaw. "All this for a stupid poker chip."

Benny took the Platinum Chip out from his jacket, flipping it like a coin. "A very special poker chip, honey baby."

"It won't ever be special to us. Chance is dead because of you," Pierce growled.

Benny shrugged. "His choice. He wanted to die. I just did it humanely, ya dig? He would have done something ugly like cut his wrist open."

"Don't you say that," Melissa snapped.

"Why? 'Cause it's the truth?" Benny snorted. "He had the choice to toss it away, instead he drank it."

The Great Khans grew quiet behind him. Benny slipped the chip back into his jacket as they continued to walk along the broken and eroded highway. He looked off towards the hills, watching for raiders or wildlife.

"Well, if you gave Chance a choice, you sure as hell didn't give that girl a choice," Jessup finally said.

"The courier?" Benny asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't want to kill her, but it's true. If I had let her go, then Mr. House would find out what I was up to. We can't have that now, dig? That would affect you finks as well."

Jessup muttered something softly and glared off into the hills. They still had awhile before they would reach Boulder City. The Khans were growing tired of tagging alongside Benny, but it wasn't as though they could just drop the pay they were going to get. The tribe needed the money, and Benny was willing to pay well for that damn chip they worked so hard for.

And though they had thought about jumping Benny for the caps and leaving him, they soon thought better of it. They knew Benny's past. The Great Khans used to fight over land and other resources with the Boot Riders. The Khans lost much of those battles against the nomadic tribals. Benny was tribe leader, even though the Boot Riders were domesticated and called the Chairmen, that didn't make them any less dangerous. If they took Benny out, the Chairmen would hunt them down, and could easily get favored by the NCR.

"You cats need to relax a little, take things smooth. The Ben-man is going to play his hand in all of this, don't you worry."

* * *

**A/N: So now it's starting to take off! Hope all of you enjoyed this much longer chapter! Oh, and I went back and added more detail on the Prologue as well as a sentence that somehow got deleted when I edited it before publishing it here on . So if you want, check it out! I am really used to writing mainly in the Resident Evil section, so this is out of my normal zone lol. Chloe's story will come along in pieces, and most will come in flashbacks like in the beginning of this chapter! Also, since Fallout: New Vegas is such a massive game with a huge map and lots of traveling, there might be some jumping around in areas. And I have also decided to have some CassxBoone in here as well! :) Hope this chapter drew you guys in! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 2: They Went That A Way

**Chapter 2: They Went That-A Way**

Chloe tossed and turned while laying on her thin bedroll. Grumbling, she turned towards the cackling gunfire. She flipped over to where Shadow was laying. The pit bull mix thumped his tail and licked her face. Chloe heaved a sigh.

"Is something the matter, hun?" came her dad's voice.

"Couldn't we have stayed in a hotel for the night?" she asked, sitting up to look at him.

Colby was cooking some gecko meat over the fire, but his eyes were to the starry sky. It was dark around their little campsite, and though it was drastically hot while the sun was out in the Mojave Wasteland, at night it could cool down to freezing temperatures.

"Now, Chloe, you know we don't have much caps right now. I promise after we reach Quinn and finish our contracts there that we will stay in a hotel."

"Alright," she grumbled, petting her dog on the head.

Shadow had been with them for a little over seven years now. He had been her fifteenth birthday present. Dad had found him in an abandoned junkyard while they were scavenging for items. Dogs were all over the Mojave Wasteland, whether wild like the common coyotes, or a good companion to the people all over. Dad had told Chloe that he was sure that Shadow came from a wild pack, and that the mother dog had to leave him to move the other pups.

The pit bull mix was mostly black, save for a small strip on his nose and a white sock on his front left paw. Chloe had seen the dog in action plenty of times. He had helped her and her father out of some dire situations, from raider attacks to encounters with the wildlife like the fierce Yao Guai. He bore scars all over his body to prove it.

"Oh yeah! Did I tell you that Jacob will be there in Quinn?"

Chloe instantly sprang back up, grinning. "He will?"

Her dad laughed. "So excited! Yes, he is actually going to help us on one of the assignments."

"That's great! We haven't seen him in months!"

"Yes, I know. His help will be greatly appreciated…as well as his company."

"Daddy!"

"Oh, I'm just teasing you," Colby sighed, finishing up one strip of gecko and putting on another over the fire.

Jacob was almost five years older than her. She had known him all her life. His father was once a good friend to her father, but his life was cut short some kind of tribe near the New Vegas area. Jacob was only fifteen, and Chloe was only ten. Jacob had been old enough to go to work, but he still stuck around when Chloe and her father went to New Reno for jobs. She found it strange that Jacob was going to be in Quinn to help them with work.

She shook out of the thoughts, grinning over at her dad. "Are those gecko steaks ready yet?"

"Do you want to cook them?" Colby asked, eyeing her playfully.

"I don't know, do I? The last time I cooked them, they came out like cardboard!"

Colby chuckled. "Gecko meat is tricky. Don't worry, you make one helluva good mole rat steak!"

"You bet I do!" Chloe laughed. Shadow barked his approval, and Chloe patted his head.

"Alright, they should be done now. Want some?"

She nodded, crawling out of her bedroll and stretching. She went over to their duffle bags and dug out a couple of Nuka-Colas for them to drink with their small meal. She handed him one of the soft drinks, and he handed her a plate full of sizzling gecko meat.

"You know I like Sunset Sarsaparilla better," Dad sighed.

"Because you're a weirdo!" Chloe sighed. "I think you drank them all, Dad."

"I did? My memory must be slipping. Old age I guess."

"Dad, you are not that old!" Chloe exclaimed. She tore off a chunk and fed it to the begging Shadow. His tail was thumping hard on the rocky ground, and his jowls were gathering lots of saliva.

"You think? Eh, I guess your right. I still have some good moves."

"Don't overdo it," Chloe sighed, pointing at him with her fork. "So, what's this job we are doing in Quinn with Jacob?"

"Well, I hear there is a small group of Legionaries in the area."

Chloe almost choked on her steak. "Legionaries? As in Caesar's Legion?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"This is really far from the Colorado River."

"I know, and that makes it strange. Anyways, the town wants someone able to get rid of them before they decide to take the entire place. So, you be sure to be in high alert when we arrive there tomorrow to do business."

"Why isn't the NCR doing anything?" Chloe asked.

Colby gave her a dull look. "Really?"

"Fine, I get it."

"What's the matter, sweetheart? This could give us the most caps we have had in awhile. I know it is dangerous, but Jacob will be a big help."

"Something just doesn't feel right. Why would the Legion sent just a little pack this far?"

Colby shrugged. "I have no idea, but it is our job to wipe them out and make sure they don't come back."

Chloe slowly nodded, her eyes falling to the cackling, bright fire. "Yeah…"

* * *

Her head was pounding. Chloe awoke to ringing in her head and then absently remembered some of the side effects Doc Mitchell had told her about. She crawled out of the warmth of the mattress and blanket, stepping around in the dark to try and clear her head. She had no idea why she had a memory come to her in her dreams. She had one earlier, before she had awoke to Doc Mitchell looking over her in her coma. That one was from when she was little, around nine. This one she just awoke from happened just a couple months ago.

It wasn't so much the pounding in her head, but the aching in her heart that drove her to go outside. Doc Mitchell was letting her sleep in his clinic in one of the patient rooms. The night outside was cool and breezy. Silver clouds slowly glided across the starry sky. There were only a few lights on in the town of Goodsprings. Sighing, Chloe went over to a large rock not far from the porch of Doc Mitchell's clinic to sit down and look to the stars.

It was all too much still. She just wanted to forget about it all, but how could she with these memories coming back to haunt her in her dreams? It was her fault that Dad was dead. It was her fault that she was all alone now, and had been for over a month. It was killing her. Shadow died just before reaching the New Vegas area protecting her from a Yao Guai that had sprung up when she wasn't paying attention. She was able to kill the mutated bear, but her dog that she had had at her side for seven years bled out in her arms. Bled out…just like Dad did.

After Dad died she had tried sticking with Jacob. They even started a romantic relationship, but soon Jacob wanted to go east. East made no sense to Chloe. There was nothing out east. The farther east anyone went, the more destructive and radioactive it got from the atomic fire that drenched the land in the Great War long ago. And the more wild tribes of raiders and nomads there were. Besides, Chloe had always known that Dad wanted to come to the New Vegas area, because there were so many jobs available. And so, Chloe and Jacob parted ways, perhaps forever, so she could come here in some hopes for making Dad happy.

_But how can he be happy when it's your fault that he's dead?_

She wiped the tears that had started spilling from the brims of her eyes. There were many times along the weeks that had past since her dad's death, Jacob's departure, and Shadow's death, about putting a gun to her head and ending it all. The New Vegas area was proving to be way more difficult than New Reno, but Chloe couldn't pass that it was probably because she was all alone, and she had never been alone in her life, not ever. She was lost. And now a bullet to her head seemed pointless. The man she was after to seek answers shot her in the head, something she had thought of doing, and even that didn't kill her. She took it as a sign from Dad, mostly.

Now, as much as it hurt to do so, she wanted to go on. She wanted to make it up to her father. She wanted to prove that she could make it on her own. All she had right now was a broken heart and some battle scars. Maybe things could start to change if she put herself out there to strive and live on.

_Until you find the man who shot you in the face…then he is going to kill you for good…_

Chloe sighed. She knew she was crazy for going after the jerk that shot her. The townsfolk here in Goodsprings were right. It would be better for her to lay low for awhile then to run after the man who shot her. But she felt compelled to go after him, like she had something to prove. Maybe that was enough to go. And if he shot her in the head again, maybe that would be enough too.

Her mind was made up. Sighing, Chloe got up and entered into the clinic to go back to bed. She would be heading out at dawn to get to Primm early. She needed to talk to her boss, Johnson Nash, to figure out if he knew anything about the Platinum Chip.

* * *

Chloe made sure she had all her supplies ready. Her courier bag held many essentials, like water and food and medical supplies. She had her 10mm pistol holstered at her side. Sunny had given her a small carbine rifle to help her along, and they even spared her some ammo. She thanked them graciously. Even the food and water came from Trudy, and the medical supplies came from Doc Mitchell. She only had a few hundred caps, all she had left from her journey from New Reno. Chloe knew eventually, she would have to find ways to make more caps. Not everyone was going to be as considerate as Goodsprings had been to her.

"Thanks, you guys," Chloe said, smiling and shaking Trudy's and Doc Mitchell's hands.

"You take care of yourself, and don't forget about us," Trudy said.

"Remember what I said about those side effects from getting shot in the head. If anything worsens you come straight back and see me or find another doctor ASAP! Keep that bandage on your head for another week, changing it daily of course. Then it should be good enough to come off."

"Thanks Doc!"

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "Just don't go getting yourself shot anymore."

"I will try not to," she laughed.

She waved a final goodbye to them, and then started down the highway south towards Primm. It was a few hours walk, but she was used to walking everywhere. She and her father were always on the move around the New Reno area for new jobs. As long as she stuck to the I-15, she should avoid most wildlife. Of course, Trudy and the Doc had warned her about some escaped convicts from the NCR's prison who were calling themselves the Powder Gangers from all the dynamite they were using. Trudy said that they have been seen along the highway between the towns of Sloan and Primm.

Just as she was out of Goodsprings, she heard something rolling up from behind her. She turned to see Victor coming her way. He came to a halt in front of her, his friendly cowboy face on the screen flickering.

"Howdy, Chloe! Off already?"

"Yeah. I'm heading to Primm to see if I can figure out anything more about the chip I was delivering and see if anyone saw the man who shot me."

"Oh…well, be careful, alrighty? Watch out for them there Powder Gangers that people have been seeing. No more bullets to the head, got it?"

She smiled, nodding at the Securitron. "Yeah, thanks. See ya around, Victor. And thanks again for digging me out of that shallow grave."

"Don't mention it, little lady! Farewell, until we meet again!"

The large robot turned and headed back into town. Frowning, Chloe started off again. She had attached the Pip-Boy to her arm and was playing with it as she walked. The date said Sunday, October 19th, 2281. She was able to turn the radio on, smiling slightly at the old tunes that played from it. Her dad had kept an old radio with them to listen as they sat at campfires. She would always get a good laugh when he tried his hand at singing along with the songs.

The sun was sizzling above her, raising the temperature in the Wasteland as minutes went by. The atomic bombs from the Great War ripped a hole in the sky, and so it remained arid and hot pretty much all year around. Rain was scarce out here. Chloe wouldn't mind getting some rain about now.

Her trip to Primm was uneventful save for a few large geckos that came after her and a lone Radroach near a toxic dump. She was able to spot some coyotes watching her along the hills in the morning, but only out of curiosity. They soon slinked off deeper into the hills to avoid her.

As she reached Primm's entrance, reading the green overpass signs and keeping to the right lane, she saw a white flag waving on one of the electric poles near what looked like a makeshift station. Old tin and blown up cars from the Pre-War era were around to help in hiding. She recognized the white flag with the two-headed bear and logo. The New California Republic was here, no surprise. Though they weren't here when Chloe left just days ago with the chip on her, now it seemed a good sized group was stationed here.

The NCR were unavoidable these days, especially in California. For years they had been spreading east, taking over Nevada and Arizona as well. They were one of the largest factions in post-apocalyptic America. Chloe even heard stories on how they were able to take out large numbers of the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel. Chloe had mixed feelings about the faction. They didn't quite have all their priorities straight, worried more about taking over things than helping the majority of the people. Now, that didn't go for all of them, but Chloe had seen her fair share in New Reno.

"Hold it! What are you doing here?" an NCR trooper asked, walking over to her.

"I work for the Mojave Express," she said, glancing around behind him. Primm was on the left side of the bypass, and so she would have to cross the makeshift bridge to get to it.

"Well, Primm is off limits."

"S'cuse me?"

"A whole bunch of convicts from the NCR correctional facility up the road broke out. They have taken over the town."

Chloe glared at him. "And you guys are just sitting around?"

"We don't have the men or the supplies to take them out. Lieutenant Hayes is trying to get backup down here."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I can take care of myself so let me through."

"Those men are dangerous, ma'am! Even though they are not from the main group who are calling themselves the Powder Gangers, there is still a good sized gang of them. All the citizens are hiding out in the Vicki and Vance Casino what we know of."

"Thanks for the info," she said, slipping past him.

The NCR trooper watched her go. He followed her to a bridge where he joined another trooper. Chloe got out her gun, slipping across the bridge to get into the town. She wished it was night at the moment to help hide her as she snuck along and put her back to the wall of a building. Kneeling, she wedged herself between the building and a wrecked vehicle. Chloe had taken out plenty of raiders and convicts with her father. It angered her to know that the NCR just a block away were too chicken to try and come rescue these people.

She spotted two men in prison wear just down from her, near the Sherriff's house. She aimed her pistol and took them both out. She heard more men yell out, and she knew she needed to move fast. She had no idea how many they were. She knew the Vicki and Vance Casino was just up from where she was now. As she vaulted over the car, another convict came out from the other side of the building. A bullet whizzed past her face, and Chloe aimed and shot him in the head.

She heard more gunfire and looked back. Thinning her lips, she was relieved but also annoyed that the NCR troops had decided to join her. It didn't take them long to wipe out the gang. Chloe took this time to enter into the casino with some of the NCR soldiers. The warm glow of the inside, with the reddish orange carpet and lights from the slot machines reminded her of when she was here last.

There were many of the townsfolk in here. Most of them had guns and aimed at her and the NCR when they entered. They quickly put away their weapons, running up to demand some answers. Chloe even saw the Protectron robot with the cowboy hat she had saw on her last visit that was the casino's security.

"It's about damn time you guys did something!" one of the women residents yelled.

Chloe left the NCR to explain themselves to go look for Johnson Nash. The old man was wearing overalls and was sitting next to his wife, Ruby. He instantly recognized her.

"I don't know what brought you back to Primm so soon, youngster, but if I were you I would change my plans. Town's gone to hell."

"I took care of the convicts…well, the NCR helped after they saw me go in," Chloe answered him.

"So what brings ya here, youngster?"

"I lost a package I was supposed to deliver." Chloe took out her delivery order slip for the Platinum Chip as Courier Six.

Johnson Nash took it and looked it over, his wife looking over his shoulder as well. "Oh…you're talking about one of them packages. That job had strange written all over it, but we just couldn't turn down the caps."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What was strange about it?"

"That cowboy robot had us hire six couriers, all carrying something a little different. A pair of dice, a chess piece, that sort of thing. Last word I heard from the office, it looked as though payment for the other five jobs were received. Guess it was just your chip that didn't make it," Johnson explained. He heaved a sigh, growing a scowl on his face. "First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well…that's where you came in."

"Cowboy robot? You mean that Protectron over there with the rawhide hat?" Chloe inquired, baffled.

"Nope. Different fella. Bigger. Had himself a face on a screen with a cowboy. He talked more like you and me."

_Dammit, I bet that was Victor!_

Chloe bristled in anger, but took a moment to calm down. "Okay, so this other guy who was supposed to run my job? He canceled?"

"Yeah, got a look on his face when he saw your name next down on the courier list. His expression turned right around. He asked me if your name was for real. I told him for sure as lack of rain! You were still kicking! Then he turned down the job, just like that. I asked him if he was sure, said it was good money. He gave me this look and said, "No, let Chloe carry the package." Like the Mojave would sort you out or something. Then he just up and walked out."

Chloe was confused now. Who would know her out here? She was new to these parts. It just didn't make any sense. "Do you know who he was? Where he went?"

Johnson shook his head. "No idea. Sounds like you two had a history together for him to act like that, and turn down the money, too. Hope he didn't see any trouble in that package of yours. Maybe he thought your name was bad luck. Well…it's not for me to say."

Chloe would have to let this man who dropped her job on her go for now. She needed to focus on tracking down the man who shot her. Sighing, she got her thoughts together. "Some men stole my package. A man in a checkered jacket and some thugs. Did they pass this way?"

Johnson thought for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, a few nights ago one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a guy in a daisy suit come through with some of those Great Khan misfits. They was talking 'bout a chip."

"That's them! That man shot me. I need to know the best way to get to them."

"Well, your best bet in getting information on that is to talk to Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town, he was keeping a good head of notes on them. He was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty boy friend came through. He may have heard where they were going."

"Where is he? Is he still inside Bison Steve?"

"He was captured by the convicts in there last we heard," Ruby answered before her husband could.

"Okay, guess I gotta go save a deputy," Chloe sighed.

"Try to get those NCR soldiers to help you."

"Yeah right."

She went to the front door. The NCR soldiers had just left. When she came outside to the hot air of the morning, she saw more troops coming down from the bypass. She went over to a man who she realized was Lieutenant Hayes.

"Ma'am, are you crazy? Or just plain stupid?" he growled as she walked up. "You could have gotten yourself killed just barging in here like this!"

"What? Are you mad that I had more balls than your men?" Chloe snorted. "I needed answers, and these people needed help. Get your priorities straight."

"It wasn't as though we didn't want to help them, but our orders were to stay put," Hayes sighed.

"Well, you guys did a pretty good job taking them out when you came after me. Now, I am going inside the Bison Steve hotel across the street here to go rescue Deputy Beagle from the rest of those convicts. Are you guys going to join me?"

Heaving a sigh, Hayes pointed to four NCR soldiers nearby. "You four, go with her and rescue any remaining civilians in there and take out the rest of the convicts. I need to get everyone else at their stations."

The four NCR soldiers saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Chloe and her small team of NCR soldiers entered into the first floor of the large, rundown hotel. There were barriers set up with tables, chair, and various other furniture. As soon as the double doors closed behind them, a small group of convicts came after them. The shootout broke out in fury. Chloe dove behind the reception desk, quickly using it as cover before jumping up to pop some bullets into the yelling men.

They were quick to move on, running into more down the hallways as they searched for the deputy. In the main dining hall, they found the leader of the convicts, armed with a shotgun. One of the NCR soldiers got shot in the arm by another convict. Chloe was quick to dispatch them with her team before moving on. They came to a locked door. It was for the maintenance employees for the hotel. One of the NCR men tried to ram it, but the lock was too solid.

Chloe kneeled down before the lock, pulling out a flathead screwdriver and a bobby pin. They watched her in awe as she took the time to pick the lock successfully. "There!" she exclaimed, grinning. She saw the looks on their faces. "What? My dad was a master with locks in his days as a scavenger."

They went on through, finding the deputy tied up on his knees back in the kitchen. He was a man in his forties, with graying blonde hair. He was relieved to see them, and they untied him and got out of there.

Once back outside, her four NCR soldiers left to get the wounded one tended to. Lieutenant Hayes came over to her and Deputy Beagle, but Chloe held up her hand to tell him to wait. She turned to the deputy, who had already thanked her before.

"So, can you tell me about the man in the checkered suit who came through here?" Chloe asked him.

"Wow, I just got done with the worst part of my law enforcement career and now I am getting interrogated."

She glared at him. "Look, I helped save your ass. Tell me where they went!"

"Okay okay!" the deputy exclaimed. He took a moment to think back. "Ahh yes, your boyfriend did come through with a small pack of Great Khans. He was talking about some poker chip that he took from some lovely pussycat…his exact words…hmm…I'm guessing that would be you. They said something about heading to Novac through Nipton. If that is the case, and you are following him, I strongly suggest sticking to the roads."

"Thanks…oh and he is not my boyfriend."

Deputy Beagle raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sorry. He talked as if you were."

"Do boyfriends shoot their girlfriends in the head?" she grumbled, pointing to the bandage on her head.

"Well…"

"Never mind, don't answer that. So, what are you going to do now? The sheriff is dead. Does that mean you are sheriff now?"

Deputy Beagle lowered his eyes. "Actually, no. I'm just a deputy, and that's all I want to be in the chain of commands. But we do need a sheriff still. In fact, while I was tied up back there in the hotel, I was thinking about handing this town over to the NCR." He looked over to the Lieutenant, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm not one to like martial law, but if it is the best way to protect these folks, then so be it."

"Well, thanks for the information. I guess I will be going so you can discuss the new law with Lieutenant Hayes here."

"Wait," the Lieutenant said. "Thank you for your help, ma'am. Here…I'm not entitled to hand pay to civilians, but you've earned it."

He dropped a small bag of caps into her hand. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Mr. Nash wanted to see you in the Mojave Express building."

She nodded, taking off to head down the block to the building. As she came to the front door, she paused upon seeing the body of a fellow courier. It was Daniel Wyand. If she remembered correctly, he was the fourth courier in the six that were sent out with the strange packages. He was shot in the head. For a moment, she wondered if the same man that shot her in the head, got to Daniel first.

Sighing, she entered into the shop. A radio was playing, and before she could say hello to Johnson, who was waiting for her behind his counter, something metal banged right into her head.

"Ow!"

She looked up to see an Eyebot floating above her. She realized it was playing the radio from within its floating metal cast. It beeped at her rapidly, like it was annoyed, and then floated off to the back of the room.

"Sorry about that. That thing is all kinds of confused," Johnson sighed. "I'm thinking about taking it apart and dumping it. I wanted to use it for some courier work, after I had found it dead outside of town."

Ruby came out from the back of the building. "My casserole burned in all that mayhem!"

"You're lucky it didn't burn down the whole building then!" Johnson snorted.

"Oh dearie, do you want some Radscorpion venom casserole? It's my own recipe! Don't worry, there isn't enough venom to be harmful, it just adds some twang to the casserole. Unless you have a cut in your mouth! Then you'll just drop dead!"

She laughed, and Chloe's eyes widened. She laughed hesitantly at the old woman. "Uhh, no thanks, Mrs. Nash."

"Woman, get into the back before you scare her off!"

"Don't take that tone with me, Johnny!" She left to head to the back of the building, presumably where their living quarters were.

Her husband sighed. "Again, sorry about that. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure," Chloe said, sitting down on the bar stool next to the counter.

"Did you see Daniel outside?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"The NCR brought him here before this whole convict thing went down. Did you get shot with a 9mm?"

"Yes, I did."

"Even though Daniel's delivery was received, he was still killed on his way back here. I'm thinking that your pretty-boy city slicker wanted to see if he could get anymore information off of Daniel before finding you."

"That's nice to know."

"Please be careful. This guy sounds dangerous. Oh, and one last thing. Please take ED-E here. It might be temperamental, but it does one heck of a job at taking out enemies. If you could find someone who could fix it up, I'm sure it would be a good companion, much more useful to you than me."

"In other words, please take that heap of junk with you!" Ruby called.

"Woman, hush it!"

Chloe chuckled. She was pretty good at tinkering things. She was sure she could fix the Eyebot right up. "You sure he isn't an Enclave spy?"

Johnson snorted, waving her off. "You kidding? ED-E's form of spying is watching Radroaches scavenge about before shooting them with its laser! And all it does is plays the local radio."

"Thanks, Mr. Nash."

"It's the least I can do for you helping this town out. Good luck with your boyfriend…err, I mean that city slicker of yours."

She left after using her Pip-Boy to reprogram the Eyebot. It buzzed along behind her, playing an old tune. She was met with Lieutenant Hayes just as she was leaving town.

"Yes?" she inquired.

The Lieutenant took one moment to look at ED-E oddly, before shaking out of his thoughts and smiling at her. "If you are on your way to Novac, I was wondering if you could possibly stop by the Mojave Outpost just south of there to deliver this message to Ranger Jackson? He will pay you for the work."

"How much exactly?"

"Seeing as he needs the report right away, I would say a few hundred."

"Alright, I will take it to him."

"Thanks again." He handed over a rolled up piece of paper tied with a dirty ribbon.

"Come on, ED-E!"

Chloe was heading south again. The Eyebot stuck at her side, beeping at her once in at times while also playing some tunes in its body. As it flew along beside her, it seemed to do a little wiggle in its floating like a dance, as if it was going along with the tunes.

"I've never had a robot for a companion before. I guess I better watch myself. I don't want to start talking to you as though you will answer me."

"Beep be beep!"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. She used her Pip-Boy to check the map. It came in handy, so now she would be able to know which roads to stick to. It looked as though the Mojave Outpost wasn't too far south from the road to Nipton. It wouldn't be too much out of the way. Besides, she would need the caps.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 2! There's one companion added. Chloe will get more as the chapters roll out and she gets closer to Benny! Not much happened in this chapter, I know, but don't worry, a lot more is on the way the next few chapters! Hope all of you enjoyed! I keep wanting to call ED-E a he even though it is proper to call ED-E an it lol, so if you see some typos from me calling ED-E a "he" and an "it", at least you will know what I mean, lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing ya'll! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: On the Trail

**Chapter 3: On the Trail**

"Do you think we will run into any trouble when we reach Nipton?" Jessup asked, shouldering his rifle.

Benny and the Great Khans had just got onto Highway 164 from the I-15. Benny checked his watch for the time. If they kept walking with no stops, they would make it to Novac by sunset. The Powder Gangers hardly gave them any trouble. Their beef was with the NCR, and they didn't feel like messing with the Khans.

There wasn't much to look at as they trekked along the broken road. The dried up lake to their left was crawling with large mutant ants feeding on a dead radscorpion and to their right were more mountains.

"Nah, I doubt it," Benny sighed.

"Not unless there are some NCR. Then I will feel like fighting," Pierce grumbled, rubbing at his thick mustache.

"Fine, get yourself shot. I won't cry."

The large, dark skinned Khan glared at Benny's back. Melissa rolled her eyes, keeping an eye out for any stalking wildlife or raiders. "Let's just be sure that we make it to Novac by the time it gets dark. We don't want to be out here at night."

"Why's that, baby cakes?" Benny questioned, looking over his shoulder at her.

Melissa gave him a look. "Oh yeah, you've been living the civilized life behind city walls for almost a decade, so of course you would forget," she sneered with snide. "It's Deathclaw breeding season, asshole."

"Oh yeah, roving males. That's not good," Jessup sighed.

"Baby, those roving males will be out day or night," Benny chuckled. "It has been awhile since I've lived like you three, but that don't mean I haven't forgotten anything, dig?"

"Then let's hope that we don't run into one, hmm?" Melissa grumbled.

"Jeez, is she always this moody?" Benny asked, glancing to Jessup.

"Actually, yeah."

"Jessup!"

"Whoa, whoa, check this out! We got ourselves a small group of Powder Gangers plotting something," Pierce said, pointing down away from them. The small town of Nipton was just up the hill, but the four of them were quick to make out the white and red flag with the two-headed bear hanging on a pole near the town's entrance. A group of Powder Gangers were hiding out behind a large, broken down advertisement sign talking and pointing towards Nipton.

"Ain't that swell? They are gonna go kill some NCR rangers," Benny snorted.

"I want in on this!" Pierce growled.

"Aw, c'mon Pierce! We need to get to Novac before dark. Let it go," Jessup said, slapping his friend's arm.

"Fine. But it isn't as though we can just forget about what they did to us at Bitter Springs."

They entered into the small, rundown town without any trouble. The few NCR rangers that were here were off duty, and could care less about the Khans that arrived with Benny. They took a moment to check out what was going on before Benny told them to move on.

"Looks like they are here for some much needed hey-hey," Benny laughed, watching as the rangers drank merrily and talked with the local women.

"Some what?" Jessup grunted. "Can you speak regular words instead of your weird city slang?"

"He means they are here to get laid, you dumbass," Melissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh."

"You know what? Maybe we should go see if they have some water before we head on out," Pierce suggested, immediately breaking from the group.

Growling in annoyance, Benny came to a halt. Melissa went after Pierce, leaving Jessup to hang with the leader of the Chairmen. Jessup cupped his hands around his mouth to yell at his fellow Khans over the noise of the small festival that was going on.

"Hurry up and no funny business!"

Melissa waved him off as she pursued Pierce. Grumbling something, Jessup turned back to Benny, who was smoking a cigarette and slapping his lid open and shut on his Zippo lighter.

"Let's hope they get back before the Powder Gangers come in here with guns blazing," Jessup stated.

Benny didn't say anything. He could care less about the escaped convicts. There was something else that was bothering him. He felt like he was being watched. He kept trying to tell himself it was just nerves. He was ready to get back to the Strip. As he turned away from the Khan beside him, he looked up to the ridge on the outskirts of town. His eyes caught the sight of what was troubling him.

There was a group of Legion scouts watching from the ridge, a few even had binoculars. Benny narrowed his eyes, watching their movements. Yep, they were definitely planning on attacking Nipton. Benny could care less, so long as he wasn't around. He was just glad that even though he had been living the civilized life for the last seven years, his perception and instincts were still right on the spot.

"We need to leave. Now," Benny said, turning and heading for the town's exit, keeping north for Novac.

"What? Hold on! What about Melissa and Pierce?"

"I suggest you go get them, or do you feel like getting crucified today?"

"Huh?"

"On the ridge just to the south of here. A bunch of Legion cats, dig? They are on their way here, like now."

"Shit!"

Jessup turned to head deeper into the town and grab his two fellow Khans. Benny waited impatiently, and was relieved that Jessup was quick to get the other two. They immediately set out, not even bothering to say anything to the townsfolk. That would just drag them into it, after all.

"Jessup, why are you freaking over the Legion? Remember that Papa Khan is negotiating alliance with them against the NCR?" Pierce asked as they headed out.

They walked straight over the railroad tracks and followed along on the torn up highway as it went uphill. More rocky and barren terrain continued to surround them.

"That doesn't mean his whole army knows that. Besides, it's only talk right now."

After following the highway for awhile in silence, they saw themselves coming upon a group of Legionaries walking along the road. They were not the same ones Benny saw, but they were sure this group was heading straight to Nipton. They were easily spotted, and so had no choice but to converse with them as they crossed paths.

"What do we have here? A group of degenerates?" the soldier, a Decanus, snorted. He was wearing a coyote pelt over his shoulder and head, with the coyote's head acting as a hat.

"Do you get fleas while wearing that dog on your head?" Benny asked.

"What did you just say to me?"

"What? You got a hearing problem, fink?" Benny asked, smirking.

"Ahh, Benny, what are you doing?" Jessup asked.

"Don't mind him. He's just an asshole. We're Great Khans. Caesar and our tribe leader are discussing alliance."

"So, I've heard," the Legion soldier said. He glared at Benny. "You better watch your tongue, knave."

"Who you calling a knave? Don't you have some towns to burn or something?"

"You're lucky that we do," he said coolly, turning and heading out with his men.

The groups went their separate ways. The Khans were glaring at Benny as soon as they knew they were off of the hook.

"What the hell were you thinking? You trying to get us all killed? Not to mention that isn't going to go over well with our alliance," Pierce grumbled.

"Why are you so bent on having an alliance with them?" Benny asked.

"Because," Melissa sighed. "Caesar promised us the whole western territory in and around Red Rock Canyon. Something the NCR would never do."

Benny chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Boy, how gullible can ya finks be? He ain't called the Conqueror of 86 Tribes for nothing. I guess yours will just be number 87."

They grew quiet, and Benny was satisfied. The Great Khans were in rough times, he knew. They were once large and powerful, but as more and more dispersed to spread the clan, the more trouble they got into with other tribes and factions. Benny's tribe was no exception. Their tribes were all the time fighting over resources and territory.

"How can you stand there and keep calling us finks when you used to live just like us not even a decade ago?" Melissa asked, bristling.

"Are you jealous, baby?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I don't know…maybe because my clan has luxurious pads, food, water, medical treatment all day every day. You guys still have to scrap for that, dig? I don't miss the old days a single bit."

"It sounds nice, but I highly doubt our tribe would subject ourselves to turning into a bunch of domesticated dogs for House to control."

"Yeah, no wonder a lot of your tribe left when you took over as leader," snorted Pierce. "And most of them were the women, now that has to say something."

"Bingo must have been a better leader if almost half of the tribe just up and left after you took over," Jessup added.

Benny twitched a smile. They were passing by Ranger Station Charlie now. The few NCR troopers that were stationed up front only watched them curiously as they passed by on the road, and continued north to Novac. "Yeah, some of the tribe left because they couldn't stop the drive of being nomadic. It's fine with me, of course. They all ended up dead because they had no chief. And of course Bingo was a great leader. How many of your kind did he kill again? I forget…"

"Speaking of which…how did you kill Bingo? I mean the man was a mountain, and you…well, not so much," Melissa asked.

"He challenged me to the knife when the tribe was having trouble deciding to take House's offer or stay nomadic. Since I was always ready to counter his reasons for why we should have stayed nomadic, he thought it would only be right to see which one of us would make the better leader."

"And you won? Just like that?" Pierce asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Up ahead, more company," Melissa informed them.

It was a single man, young maybe in his mid to late twenties, and he was walking along the railroad tracks that ran parallel to the road they were on. He had the look of a mercenary, clad in dark combat armor and shouldering a rifle and shotgun as well as having a holster for a couple of handguns. He had a small duffle bag in one hand, and his free hand was set close to his nearest gun as he watched them closely.

The man had untidy dark hair and blue eyes. There was a distinct scar, thin and clean like from a blade, that went from his cheek bone down to his jaw line on his left side.

"Evening," he said to them. His tone was cautious. "Is Ranger Station Charlie this way?"

"Yeah, just keep heading down the road a bit," Jessup answered, waving back to behind them. "Don't know why you would want to go to the bears for though."

The young mercenary shrugged. "I'm new to these parts."

Benny eyed him suspiciously. The young man did seem out of place here. For a moment, the two men seemed to study each other with an air of tolerance. Benny was sure that the mercenary found it odd to see a man like him with a group of misfit Khans.

"Well, thanks for the information. Travel safely," the man said, keeping on the tracks and heading south towards the NCR station.

"That was…odd," Jessup stated.

"Very," Benny agreed.

They reached the town of Novac by the time the sun started to set on the horizon. The two story tall, green tyrannosaurs rex statue was dirty and beat up, but stood out for miles around. They got their rooms and were on their way back outside to meet up with Manny Vargas. Instead, Benny bumped into an older, dirty man that looked to be lost or confused.

He grinned at Benny with dirty teeth. "Ahh, look at you, stranger! You be is smart wearing that checkered jacket. I know there is be aliens about that can only see in black and white checker pattern! But listen, listen! You forgot your face and pants! They can still see you, my friend!"

Benny blinked, suddenly fighting the urge to roll out in laughter. He could hear Jessup, Melissa, and Pierce behind him snickering at this crazy old loon. Instead, the head of the Chairmen just smiled and nodded.

"I will…be sure to fix it right away. Who are you again?"

"No-bark Nooman! But shhhh! If anyone asks! We never spoke! I'm still chasing after that gecko that is half leprechaun. He took my gold away! And my gerbil!"

The old man headed off, still muttering to himself. The Great Khans broke out into hushed laughter, and Benny turned to face them. He shook his head at the three once they collected themselves.

"Wow, that is just sad. Do you see what your drugs are doing to people?" Benny asked, twitching a smirk.

"We don't sell whatever the hell he's on!" Melissa laughed.

A man stepped out of his room not far behind them. He was heading to the dinosaur statue with a sniper rifle and a red beret on his head. The man wore sunglasses, with simple mercenary attire. He glared at them as he passed. The beret's insignia told him he was NCR.

They saw Manny heading their way, the same kind of beret on his head, along with a little heavier combat armor, and a shouldered sniper rifle. When the two men crossed paths, they only paused a moment for quick words. The sniper with the sunglasses then headed towards the t-rex statue alone.

Manny grinned when he saw the three Khans. Melissa cried out his name in joy, rushing up to him and slamming into him with a big hug. Pierce and Jessup slapped handshakes with their fellow tribe mate. Manny had left the Great Khans many years ago, and joined the NCR. This was way before the bitterness between NCR and the Khans developed, of course.

"It's good to see you again, bud," Jessup laughed. Manny looked very close to the same as when he left. His tan skin and trim cut black mustache were the same. By the looks of his head and beret, it seemed that Manny dropped the crazy mohawk like what Jessup had.

"You look great!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys, it's good to see you too. And what's this? Benny? Wow, now this is strange. I hear your tribe's been domesticated and is one of the Three Families on the Strip."

"That's right."

"You mean 'ol crazy Bingo dropped being nomadic just like that?" Manny asked, surprised.

"Bingo's dead," Benny replied.

"Oh, wow. Who's chief then?"

"You're looking at him."

"Really? Well, guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Just like your old man before Bingo right? Course, if I remember correctly, Cash wasn't as crazy as Bingo was."

"What about you, Manny? How have you been?" Pierce asked.

"I'm trying to settle down. My days as a 1st Recon Sharpshooter are over. That guy that just passed us that I talked to, he was my partner. I spotted for him, his name is Craig Boone. Well, we aren't so much on friendly terms right now, but he hasn't been with anyone."

"Why's that?" Jessup asked.

"His wife disappeared. I think he blames me because I used to argue with her all the time. I can't help if the woman was a total bitch. I don't think any of the town misses her. She went out of her way to be mean. She just hated it here, and wanted to be on the Strip. Anyways, she is gone. No one knows if she just left him to go by herself or if something happened to her." Manny then grinned and shook his head. "But what the hell am I babbling about? Tell me what is up with the four of you! Our tribes were always fighting, and now you are all traveling together?"

"It's strictly business of course," Benny chuckled, lighting a cigarette.

"Trust us, we do not want to be waltzing around with him just for the fun of it," Melissa grumbled.

"Ditto," the Chairmen leader muttered.

"So what's the business?" Manny inquired curiously.

"Let's just say I dumped a broad in Goodsprings," Benny explained. "A hot broad…What? She was hot."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Do you men ever get your minds out of the gutter?"

"We're heading to Boulder City to meet up with Carlos and Rachelle. Benny's gonna pay us there and head out on his own. I wish that was now," Pierce added, glaring at the man in the checkered jacket.

Benny eased a sly grin. "Be careful what ya wish for, pally."

"Wait a minute…you needed to hire them to dump your girlfriend?" Manny asked, confused.

"She was a crazy broad, total batshit loony. And hot. Did I mention that already?"

"Yes, you did," Melissa retorted, glaring at him. "And she was just a poor, defenseless courier minding her own business."

"Right, right," Benny mumbled, grinding his cigarette butt into the ground. He blew the last drag out through his mouth, right in Melissa's face.

"Benny, I swear I'm about to kick your ass in public," she warned.

"I might like that, baby."

Melissa hissed out in annoyance, lunging for him but was caught by Manny and Jessup. "You freaking prick!"

"Calm down, Melissa!" Jessup exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't want any trouble!" Manny put in.

"You mean…you're in charge here?" Pierce asked.

"Well, the town takes care of itself," Manny explained, letting go of Melissa as she calmed down. "Jeannie May Crawford, the woman who gave you your rooms, she handles most of everything. But when it's trouble, it's me and Boone who step up and take care of it."

"Really, you act as though I have wronged you every chance I got," Benny sighed, shaking his head. "That hurts, ya know?"

"Probably because you have," Pierce grumbled.

"Really? Let's see…how many fights have our tribes got into since I took over?"

Jessup hesitated, and then reluctantly answered him. "…None."

"And how much did our tribes clash when Bingo was leader? Or with my father, Cash? Or with Swank's father, Sinatra? Oh yeah, a lot weren't there?"

"Alright, we see your point," Melissa snipped. "But only because you are living on the Strip. If your clan was still out here, you wouldn't be any different from them."

Benny shrugged. "Well, I am turning in. You cats have fun. It was good seeing you again, Manny."

"Yeah, as strange as it is," Manny replied.

"Don't get any funny ideas and slink off without us. We want that pay," Pierce stated as Benny headed to his room.

"Right Mr. McMurphy, I am just gonna slink off in the middle of the night all by myself and head back to the Strip."

Benny entered into his small, dirty motel room. He took a moment to look it over, not at all admiring the decorations. He pulled Maria out along with the Platinum Chip. The silver 9mm pistol with the ivory handle gleamed under the light in the room. The barrel of the gun was engraved with floral and ivy details. The ivory grip held a modest image of Our Lady of Guadalupe. She was a well known Catholic figure in the biblical Woman of the Apocalypse. The image was painted, but had a polish nickel finish.

It had once been his mother's gun. He took it after she was killed. The gun meant a lot to him, and had helped him through the struggle that was life in the Mojave Wasteland. He checked to see if Maria was loaded, and then sat it down on the bedside table.

Benny then turned his attention to the oversized poker chip. He slightly smiled upon looking at his metallic appearance, and flipped it like a coin once more before setting it down beside his handgun. He knew the chip was going to get him and his tribe on the top of New Vegas. Still, the more he thought about it, the more he did start to feel a little guilty killing the courier woman. There had been something unique about her, something that had caught his interest. Benny had no idea what, but it wasn't as though he could find out now. At least he had the honor to shoot her himself bury her. Anyone else would have just left her to rot.

Whether the Great Khans outside believed him or not, he had also did the same thing for Chance. The mute Khan that had also been apart of their group wanted to die. He didn't want to let go of his past, that massacre at Bitter Springs. So Benny gave him the leftovers of a poison that he had made with Swank before the trip that would kill him painlessly. Benny knew if he hadn't, the mute Khan would have found a way to kill himself instead.

Benny was then reminded of the original use the poison was used for. One of the only older members of his tribe, a man named Frankie, that had stayed with Benny and the rest of the tribe to renovate the Tops could not let go of the past either. It wasn't as though Benny could blame him. Most of his tribe that were now the Chairmen were the younger generation males leftover from the Boot Riders. It was hard to settle down after living the life of a nomad. But soon Frankie was causing trouble within the casino and the Strip as he desperately tried to rally followers within the Chairmen to go back to being nomadic. Benny and Swank had no choice but to end the life of one of their own family members.

Benny sighed, sitting down on the bed. _I ain't no saint…but it isn't as though you have much of a choice these days…_

_

* * *

_

"Holy shit this hill is huge!" Chloe exclaimed, craning her neck and seeing that she would have to follow the I-15 up this monster of a hill to the Mojave Outpost. The hill was littered with burned and crashed cars and large trucks, probably back when the bombs hit a couple centuries ago. On the top of the hill were two huge statues made out of scrap metal and junk that had to have stood five stories or so. The statues were of two men shaking hands. Chloe could recognize it from here. This was where the NCR made a treaty with the Desert Rangers of Nevada in this region. The Rangers were successfully merged into the Republic and were now some of the top soldiers in the faction, wearing their distinct dark armor, masks and the thick brown trench coat.

ED-E beeped noisily at her, and then flew off. Chloe watched as the Eyebot attacked some large mutated ants that were hanging around, killing them off quickly with its laser guns. The robot came back to her, chirping almost as though it was happy with itself for killing the ants for her.

"Wow, you are handy," she told it. "Well, let's get our exercise!"

She trekked up the steep hill with ED-E close in tow. The Eyebot beeped and trilled like it was talking to her, but Chloe had no idea how to speak robot. She knew she would have to take time to check the Eyebot over. Johnson Nash spoke the truth when he said the Eyebot acted strangely. She was sure it just needed a tune up and some new parts.

Chloe was well-fit and athletic, but the steep hill drove a lot out of her just by its steepness and the heat from the overbearing sun. By the time she was crossing under the statues and entering the outpost, her head was spinning and her ears were ringing. Her head started to throb, and Chloe knew she needed to sit down. She walked into the large gated area, heading straight for the nearest door as dizziness took over.

She entered into a saloon with several caravan drivers and NCR soldiers sitting around. Chloe clumsily went to the nearest stool and fell on it. The woman next to her turned to look at her. Chloe was hissing in pain, trying to focus on getting the world to stop spinning.

"Have too much to drink?" the woman asked.

"Huh? No, I got shot in the head and I am having a dizzy spell."

"Oh. Well, it's not everyday that someone tells me that," she sighed.

Once her vision became normal and the ringing stopped, Chloe was able to give the woman her undivided attention. The woman wore a cowboy hat and her auburn hair was up in a bun. She had on a brown jacket, with a faded red and white plaid shirt underneath. She also wore a pair of tight jeans and some old boots. A rifle was strapped across her shoulder as she sat at the bar guzzling down whiskey.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as she took a deep gulp right out of the bottle without even flinching. Chloe could have gagged. As an NCR man came over and caught sight, he had the same expression. The woman glared at him.

"Keep those eyes up and turning or I will set them spinning," she growled.

The man immediately slinked off. If he had a tail, Chloe was sure it would have been between his legs. She blinked as the woman turned back to her.

"Men."

"Uhh…you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Alright? No. I'm trying to drink to forget and it's only making me mad. Whiskey always gets my temper back, especially back West…until I punched enough people, then they learned to lay low when the bottle hit."

"What are you trying to forget?"

"Lost my caravan while I was heading north. One of my drivers got burned to ash. They didn't even take the cargo, they just burned that too. I came back here, but I didn't know Jackson had everyone all locked up tighter than a New Vegas virgin," she then snorted contemptuously. "Says the roads aren't safe. Well, no shit you old fuckup. I don't need a Brotherhood Scribe to tell me that."

"Wow, that's weird. Why would they just burn everything? Doesn't sound like raiders."

"My guess is Legion. They've been trying to cut NCR supplies for awhile now. Still, something smells fishy to me. I guess it doesn't matter much anymore. I sold what was left of my cargo, along with the family business name to the Crimson Caravan. My only option is to head back home to California…but I don't want to go with my tail between my legs. I really let Dad down."

"Why did you sell it to them?"

"Only way to get enough caps to go home."

Chloe eased an assuring smile as the woman gulped down more whiskey. "I'm sure your father will understand."

"Ahh, he's been gone a long time. Probably dead. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Maye. It's nice to meet you," Chloe stated, extending her hand.

The woman hesitated, and then took her hand and shook. "I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Just call me Cass. I hate Rose. So, what's your story, Chloe?"

"I came from New Reno," she answered, lowering her eyes. "Lost my dad and my dog. My mom died when I was little, but they were all I had. So, I get here and this asshole in a black and white checkered jacket shoots me in the face and nearly kills me. Yeah, I don't think my luck is turning around."

"Wow, that's rough. Why did he shoot you?"

"I was a courier for the Mojave Express. My first job since I got here in this region. I was carrying this oversized poker chip composed of platinum. I guess it was worth something to him, because he almost killed me over it with his hired Great Khans. Anyways, I'm trying to track him down."

"Oooh, revenge huh?"

"Not quite sure yet. I hope."

"I guess we both have learned that we should have stayed home," Cass sighed.

"Hey! Whose robot is this? He's bumping into me on purpose!" called an NCR soldier.

"Hey! ED-E! Stop that! Bad Eyebot! Bad!" Chloe called, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to the robot.

It was beeping in annoyance. Chloe used her Pip-Boy to restart the Eyebot's grid. ED-E started whistling and went back to acting normal.

"Sorry. It needs some work," she said to the soldier.

Chloe went back over to Cass. "Well, I better be heading out. I'm supposed to give a message to this Jackson guy and then I will be heading to Nipton to follow that guy."

"I'll be downing this whiskey and staring at that fucking wall across from me. It was good talking to a normal person for once, thanks. I guess I should be planning my trip home since I no longer have the caravan."

Chloe thought for a moment. Maybe Cass could come across. The older woman didn't seem like she wanted to go home, and she definitely didn't want to stay here. Chloe could use all the help she could get, and Cass probably knew the region well as a caravan driver.

"Look, umm, if you want we could travel together. I don't have much caps right now, but I would pay you. I think I could use some help tracking this guy down."

"Thanks for the offer, Chloe, but it would be best for me to just head back home."

Chloe nodded, smiling graciously. "Of course. Take care, Cass."

"You too."

She left with ED-E to head over to the other building. She met up with Ranger Jackson and gave him the message from Primm. They talked briefly, but only about the events in Primm. Soon, Chloe was heading out towards Nipton. She stood below the two giant statues, looking down the steep hill once again. At the bottom of the hill, the I-15 had a right exit onto Highway 164 that would lead her straight into Nipton.

"Can you believe these two statues?"

Chloe jumped at the voice, turning to see Cass walking up with a small shoulder bag and her rifle. "Huh?"

"It's almost ridiculous. All it is, is NCR showing its dick to all the East. If the Republic cared as much about the people as they did about these two asinine statues, I think things would be better off. I don't know about you, but two men shaking hands covered in blood is not something to brag about."

"Covered in blood?" Chloe echoed, craning her neck up to look at the statues.

"I'm speaking figuratively," Cass chuckled, but soon the smile dropped. "Course when Caesar comes through here, there will be blood for real. And when the blood dries in the sun, he will melt these two down and shape it into a bull."

"Let's hope that don't happen," Chloe mumbled, looking to the east. "Travel safely, Cass."

"You mean we can travel safely."

Chloe turned back to her, twitching a smile. "What? Change your mind?"

"I got tired of staring at that fucking wall."

The two women and the robot headed out. By the time they got onto Highway 164 ED-E was checking out Cass curiously and creating a series of strange noises. Cass gave the Eyebot a strange look.

"Is this thing cussing me out in robot?"

"It's just temperamental. I need to make time to see if I can fix it," Chloe sighed. "But it does a good job at spotting trouble for me."

They talked as they headed for Nipton, easily getting to know each other. ED-E buzzed around them, keeping alert. As they were nearing the town, they saw the smoke and fire. But most of all, they spotted the blood red flag with a gold bull hanging up at the entrance.

"Shit, we should head back," Cass stated, immediately stopping.

"What? This is the only way through to Novac. I can't stop."

"Do you want to be taken as a slave?" Cass growled.

ED-E was beeping, and soon a group of Legion soldiers were surrounding them. Chloe immediately told the robot to stand down. The leader of the group, a Frumentarii, stepped forth wearing a fox head and cloth over his own head and shoulders.

"Relax, we aren't going to kill you," he said. "I am Vulpes Inculta, leader of Caesar's Frumentarii. It's good that you two were able to stumble upon the destruction of Nipton. I want you to spread the word of its demise and the lessons we taught here, especially to the NCR."

Chloe took a deep breath to try and keep down her growing anger and hatred. "What "lessons" did you teach here?"

"This was a town of whores. NCR soldiers and Powder Gangers came here often to join in on its little festivities, but only at a price. They were all so cowardly, only caring about themselves. Truly sad indeed."

"Your crimes are unforgivable," Cass hissed.

"As are all crimes," Vulpes stated. "If you feel that strongly about it, then attack us. You soon won't feel a thing."

The two women didn't do anything. Vulpes gave a smug smirk and nodded to his fellow Legionaries. The group headed off along with a few mongrel dogs they used in the army.

Chloe and Cass looked upon the destruction of Nipton. There were decapitated heads on spears, burning houses and bodies. A row of crosses along each side of the town's main street held Powder Gangers crucified and bleeding, barely alive. It would kill them to remove them from the crosses.

"Those sick fucks," Cass snapped, looking away.

"Let's go," Chloe sighed, tears swelling in her eyes.

They were quick to leave the burning town behind, crossing the railroad tracks and following the highway towards Novac. The two women were quiet for a long while, only the sounds of ED-E's buzzing and the wind keeping it from silence.

Chloe checked the time on her Pip-Boy by the time they got into town. It was getting into the evening. Chloe wondered if they would be able to find the men who tried to kill her here. Cass helped her ask around about the men.

Jeannie May Crawford, who was already trying to get them to stay in the little motel behind the huge dinosaur statue, said the men were here, and had talked to Manny Vargas. Chloe knew it was getting late, and so she and Cass agreed to get a room just to be safe. Cass left with ED-E with some of Chloe's caps to get them a room.

On her way over there, an older man with gray shaggy hair in dirty clothes came strolling by. When she looked at him, he quickly put his finger to his mouth. "Shh! The chupacabra will hear you!"

"Huh?"

"It's killing McBride's Brahmin! It's the livestock vampire, don't ya know? Only this one has an automatic weapon! And he's invisible! And he argues with himself!"

"Uhh, okay. Have you seen a guy in a checkered coat around here?"

"Sure have! I know he was smart enough to wear it for them there extra terrestrials that can only see in black and white checkers, but he ain't fooling them completely because he forgot his pants and head! I told him so and he took it to heart!"

"Are they still here?"

"Nah, this was last night. They stayed the night here in the motel and was talking to the sniper with the mustache in the dinosaur a lot. They left real early this morning. It's better that way. Those rabbits get real hungry in the morning and could eat their shoes!"

Chloe slumped her shoulders. "Thanks."

Chloe entered the dinosaur through the door and small staircase by the tail-end. The small gift shot was dark and dingy, but Chloe easily saw the staircase up to the t-rex's mouth. There was a black man standing on the other side of the counter, giving her a friendly grin.

"Welcome to the Dino Bite Gift Shop! My name is Cliff. How can I help you?"

"Is Manny upstairs?"

"Yes, his shift is about over. Boone should be coming in anytime. Who're you? How do you know Manny?"

"I don't. My name is Chloe. I'm looking for a man in a checkered jacket who came through here with a few Khans."

"Oh them. The guy in the checkered jacket looked so familiar but for the life of me I couldn't remember where I saw him. Manny used to be with the Great Khans, so he was happy to talk to a few of his old tribe mates."

"Thanks," Chloe said, heading upstairs.

She came out into the t-rex's mouth. It was the perfect sniper's nest up here. The man in front of her yawned and stretched after shouldering his sniper rifle. He turned around, but was surprised to see her.

"Oh, you're definitely not Boone. Can I help you?"

"Are you Manny?"

"Yeah, I do security detail here. Me and Boone. Did ya need something?"

Chloe eased a smile. "Uhh yeah, I'm looking for a man in a checkered jacket. I hear from the townsfolk that you spoke with him and the Khans he was with."

"Yeah, I know him. I used to be with the Khans, so of course I would know the Khans that were with him. What do ya want with him?"

Manny seemed guarded now, like he was suspicious of her. Chloe thought fast, trying to think of a lie that would get on the same side as the Khans and the man who shot her. "Uh, he's a friend. Boyfriend…yeah…"

Manny's eyebrows rose. "Oh jeez, you must be the girl he dumped in Goodsprings! He told me about you."

_He sure did dump me alright…_

"Man, Benny wasn't kidding, you are hot."

"What?" she grunted. _So his name is Benny…_

"Why would Benny dump you?"

"Because he's a pompous asshole that's why," Chloe retorted, crossing her arms.

Manny grinned ear to ear. "I like you. Alright, alright. He went to Boulder City. That's where he was going to pay my old tribe mates and go on his own way."

"Thanks a lot," Chloe said. "Glad to hear I am catching up to him."

"Good luck, sweetheart," Manny sighed.

Chloe left the dinosaur's mouth and headed down into the gift shop. As she was closing the door to the shop to head down the stairs and find Cass, a man's voice snapped at her and made her jump. Her foot slipped off of the deck and she went to fall, but was caught by strong arms.

The man pulled her to her feet, looking at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Chloe was confused as she dusted herself off. "Uh thanks. I'm Chloe. You must be Boone."

He wore the same beret that Manny had on, as well as a sniper rifle on his shoulder. He was definitely more serious and stiff than Manny, she could tell by his composure. "Yeah, what of it?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Are you this rude to everyone? I was just trying to be friendly."

"I don't have friends here."

"I'm not from here."

He raised his eyebrows. Chloe gave a triumphant smirk. Boone heaved a sigh. "Look, this town doesn't even look me in the eye anymore. You're a stranger. Maybe I can trust you. It's a start anyway."

Chloe was baffled. "You trust strangers?"

"I said it was a start. Listen, my wife was sold to a group of Legion slavers. They came at night and only took her. Someone here in town sold her, and I want to know who it was. Do you think you could check for me? I will make it worth your while."

Chloe wasn't sure, but then she really took a good look at his eyes. He was lost and broken…similar to her. Closing her eyes, she slowly nodded at him. "Sure. I will check it out."

"If you find out who it is, come back to me and I will explain further. I work nights up in the dinosaur. Are you staying the night here?"

"Yes."

The door to the gift shop opened, and Manny came out. He yawned while looking at Boone. "C'mon, Boone, your shift has start-oh…sorry."

Manny seemed curious about Boone and Chloe talking. Boone gave her one last look, and headed up to his post. Chloe walked down the rest of the steps with Manny.

"Poor guy. Do you know what happened to his wife?"

"She just went missing. We haven't been on friendly terms with it. I never got along with Carla. She was used to living on the Strip, and hated it here. She went out of her way to be rude, and had no friends. She didn't want any. She upset a lot of people here. We are all thinking she just up and left. She's been trying to get Boone to leave for a long while. Guess she just got tired of waiting."

She split up from Manny, heading towards Cass and ED-E who were talking to Jeannie May Crawford near the entrance to the motel. She heard a rolling, metallic motion behind her and spun.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Why ain't it my good friend from Goodsprings!" Victor greeted, his little cowboy head on screen flickering. The Securitron stood out here as much as he did in Goodsprings.

"What are you doing in Novac?" Chloe asked, instantly remembering what she learned from Nash in Primm.

"Don't know really. Just got the notion to head to New Vegas. Reckon I'll find out when I get there."

"Quite a coincidence us meeting like this."

"Seeing as this is the only road around, I'd be rightly surprised if we didn't run into each other time to time."

"Well," Chloe sighed. "It's good to see a friendly face anyways.

"Likewise friend! Likewise! What can 'ol Vic do for ya?"

"Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Johnson Nash in Primm told me it was you who hired all the couriers. What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"I don't reckon I understand what you are saying. I didn't hire any couriers. Why would I need 'em? You sure he didn't mix me up with someone else?"

_Forget it…he isn't going to talk…_

"Never mind. I guess I will see ya later, Victor."

"Be seeing ya, Chloe!" Victor hollered as she left.

She was quick to meet up with Cass and they went to their room to check it out. ED-E searched the small hotel room curiously. There were two twin beds in rundown place. They sat down their supplies and sat down for a break.

"So, did you find out anything?" Cass inquired.

"Yeah, they left this morning for Boulder City."

"Well, that isn't too far from here. Maybe they are staying there for the night. If we leave early in the morning, we should catch them easily."

Chloe nodded, eyes falling to her feet. "Yeah."

"Oh, and that Jeannie May woman? Did you know she sold a woman to the Legion? She left me alone in her office to go in the back and grab something and I well…just kinda checked things out. Found the receipt."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You what? Did you take it?"

"Yeah, along with a bottle of unopened whiskey that was out."

"Let me see the receipt," Chloe said.

Cass reached into her pocket, and handed the slip of paper to her. Chloe read it over and her eyes grew wide. "What a hag! I will be right back!"

"Hey, whoa! You can't take it back to her," Cass snapped.

"I'm not. I'm taking it to Boone. This was his wife."

"Oh…so he is gonna kill her? Does that mean we get our caps back?"

Chloe couldn't help but to chuckle. Cass stayed put in the room as Chloe ran up to the dinosaur's mouth to show Boone the receipt.

She found him on watch in the dinosaur's mouth. The sun was all the way set, and the stars were starting to form in the dark sky. He whirled around, glaring at her.

"Goddamn it, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Oh, sorry. Look, my friend Cass stole this from Jeannie May."

She handed him the bill of sale. Boone looked it over, and she watched as his eyes narrowed. He crushed the paper in his fist, jaw clenching. "Alright. Find a way to get her in front of the dinosaur so I can finish this."

"How?"

"Just make up a story. If you hurry, you should catch her in the motel lobby before she leaves to go home."

Chloe left back outside, where she bumped into Cass. "Where's ED-E?"

"He's acting as guard dog to our room. What is going on?" Cass asked.

"Let's get Jeannie May in front of the t-rex statue, and then I will explain."

"Great," Cass grumbled as they entered into the motel lobby.

The older woman smiled at the two women. "Why hello there! Do you two young ladies need anything else while you are staying here?"

"Actually, yes. I found a bag of supplies out in front of the dinosaur. I wanted to show you to see if it looked like it belonged to anyone here."

Jeannie May looked confused. "Alright, lead the way."

Chloe and Cass led the older woman outside and to the outskirts of town. Cass was glaring at Chloe, wanting answers, but Chloe put a finger to her lips to tell her companion to hush it. As soon as they were in front of the t-rex statue, Jeannie May opened her mouth to speak to them and only got about half a sentence before a loud shot echoed out and her head exploded.

"Nice," Cass growled. She looked up into the dinosaur's mouth, barely seeing Boone and his rifle. "So this hag sold his wife to the Legion?"

"Yep."

"I think I'm going to bed now," Cass sighed. "After I enjoy that bottle of whiskey I snagged though."

They walked back together, but split up so Cass could return to their room, and Chloe could return to Boone. The 1st Recon sharpshooter faced her. He seemed a little more relaxed now, and very tired.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Here. It's a hundred caps. All I have right now."

He handed her a small bag of caps. Chloe nodded at him. "It's fine. Thank you. So what will you do now?"

"I don't know. I probably won't be staying here. Maybe I will wander…like you."

"I'm trying to find a guy in a checkered jacket named Benny. He shot me in the head and took something that belongs to me. I heard from Manny that he went to Boulder City, so Cass and I will be heading that way tomorrow."

"Yeah, I saw him last night. He is the leader of the Chairmen."

"The Chairmen?"

"Yeah, they run the Tops hotel and casino. I remember him from when I was stationed at the Strip for awhile."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Not really."

"Thanks, I guess I will be getting back to my room. Good luck with everything."

"Yeah," he mumbled, turning to look back out of the t-rex's mouth. "Wait…You don't seem like you are from around here."

Chloe paused upon turning the knob on the door. "I'm not. I came from New Reno. Lost everything. My first day on the job as a courier got me a bullet to the head."

"Look, I really feel as though I didn't pay you enough for what you just did for me. Maybe we could travel together and I can help you take this guy down…so long as you hate the Legion of course."

Chloe grinned. "Are you kidding? I hate the bastards, and so does Cass. Are you sure, Boone?"

He twitched a tiny smirk. "Yeah. Better than staying here."

"Great! We are heading out in the morning. Will you-"

"I'll get plenty of rest now. Don't worry."

Chloe felt relieved. Things were finally starting to turn up. She was gaining allies now. And though it still hurt her inside to know that Dad and Shadow were never coming back, it made it easier to know that she was at least making friends.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, now that is what I call a chapter! I didn't mean it to be this long, but hey it's all good! So now Boone's in the group, yay! Boone rocks! And yes I named Benny's father Cash after Johnny Cash and Swank's father Sinatra after Frank Sinatra! I was going for all the 'ol 50s and 60s theme that Fallout proudly displays! Lol! More of their past will come forth as the story goes along, as well as Chloe's! Next chapter might be as long as this one! Woohoo! Oh and the mercenary that Benny and the Khans passed on the railroad track is important! If you think REALLY hard you might be able to guess who he is...maybe...Okay! Thanks for reading and reviewing ya'll! Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Caught in the Crossfire

**Chapter 4: Caught in the Crossfire**

Boulder City was just a shadow of its former self. After the first attack on Hoover Dam four years ago, it had still remained just a ghost town covered in destruction. The NCR blew the place to hell when they lured Caesar's Legion here the first time in the battle for Hoover Dam.

Right now it was acting as a Great Khan hideout. Benny, Jessup, Pierce, and Melissa met up with Rachelle and Carlos. Rachelle was one of the finest warriors in the tribe, having blonde pigtails and a choke collar to go with her punk-like looks. Carlos was a bit younger, rash and lively with dark buzz cut hair. There were a handful of other Khans with them. According to Carlos, they were hiding out from the NCR's nearby patrol.

"Hey McMurphy! What's up?" Carlos asked, slapping handshakes with his close friend.

"Carlos, you know I would rather be called by my first name," Pierce sighed.

"Why the hell do you have him tagging along?" Rachelle asked, glaring sourly at Benny.

"You dames are too bitter," Benny chuckled.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Melissa muttered, walking over to Rachelle.

"Easy, everyone. Let's just get this over peacefully, huh?" Jessup asked.

"You're a high rollin' kind of cat, Jessup," Benny stated. "That is the ring-a-ding way to go. I promised you ten thousand caps for the job, and I will hold true to my word."

Rachelle and Carlos's eyes widened. "Ten thousand!" they exclaimed in unison, and then looked to their tribe mates.

"What kind of job did you guys do?" Carlos grunted.

"This is great! The tribe needs this money bad!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"So where is it?" Pierce growled.

"I'm having a contact bring it here. You didn't think I would carry that much on me, did ya pally?" Benny answered coolly.

Pierce drew his handgun, pointing it at Benny. "You aren't moving until I see the money."

"Uhh, Pierce? C'mon, man. He's a tribe leader, and I don't know about you, but I don't want anymore trouble from the NCR. You know the NCR will back up the Families over us."

"I don't care! I know he's a damn fox! I'm trying to protect us, dammit."

"It's good to know that at least one of you ain't so gullible," Benny chuckled, slowly reaching into his jacket to pull out Maria.

"Shit! We're surrounded!" Carlos exclaimed.

Out of the rubble and destruction of the nearby buildings came several NCR soldiers with weapons raised and ready on the group of Great Khans. Benny didn't move, a smirk on his face as some of the soldiers came over to stand next to him.

"You fucking snake-in-the-grass!" Melissa snapped.

"Ah, jeez, I feel real bad 'bout this, dig? But old habits die hard, ya know? Did you really expect me to pay you after our tribes' bloody history? My tribe may be living the high life in Vegas, but the bitterness of the past is still there. Aw c'mon, you would do the same thing to me if given the chance."

"You'll pay for this, Benny," Rachelle hissed.

"I probably will one day," Benny replied, shrugging. "But it's a dog eat dog world out there, honey. Gotta think of the family back home, dig?"

Benny waved his hand at the NCR, turning and taking steps to head out of Boulder City. The shootout broke out in a frenzy. The Khans scattered, and the NCR troops went after them. Benny checked over his shoulder to make sure his back was covered, and his eyes widened as he saw Pierce heading his way with a hole already in his abdomen. The dark skinned Khan aimed his pistol and yelled out at Benny.

Benny took off running, feeling the bullets whiz past his skin by inches. He aimed Maria behind him as he ran, firing a few rounds at Pierce. One bullet caught his shoulder, but the man kept coming. Benny saw Jessup and Melissa catching up fast.

Benny skidded to a halt, turning around and aiming the pistol at the oncoming Pierce. Before Pierce could shoot another round, the Chairmen leader fired a single bullet that slammed home in Pierce's chest. The Great Khan finally collapsed with a yelp, crumbling to the asphalt.

Knowing that Jessup and Melissa wouldn't come after him to tend after Pierce, Benny took his chance and slipped out of Boulder City just as more NCR soldiers were flooding into the area.

It didn't take him long to find his way back to Highway 95 and started following it towards New Vegas. He reached for his pack of cigarettes, slipping one in between his lips and then feeling for his lighter. It wasn't on him, and so Benny growled in annoyance. He must have dropped it in the gunfight. He at one time had called that engraved lighter a lucky charm. Well, the Platinum Chip was just going to have to take its place, but it sure as hell wasn't going light his cigarette.

Giving up, Benny decided to make a quick stop at the 188 Trading Post to see if his luck could buy him a new lighter. He wasn't surprised to see that they didn't have any. He would just have to wait until he got back to the Tops to borrow a lighter from one of the guys until he got a new one.

"Hey, I know you. Aren't you from one of the Three Families?"

The female voice caught his interest, and he turned to see a woman wearing a brown cloak. The hood was up over her head, so Benny couldn't see much of her hair or other features besides her face.

"Yes," he answered. "And you are, pussycat?"

"Veronica. So, what's the Strip like? I always wanted to go!"

Benny checked his watch, knowing that he should be going. He started off, unsurprised that the broad started following him. "Uhh, it's Hipsville, dig? It is THE best place around."

"Nice! I totally should go!"

"Yes, you should. But not with me," Benny sighed, stopping to glare at her.

Veronica looked around, noticed that she had followed him down the hill from the trading post. She giggled softly. "Oh. Oops. Sorry."

She turned to start walking back up the hill. Heaving a sigh, Benny pulled out a business card for the Tops. "Hey."

She turned to look at him questioningly. "Hmm?"

"Here. If you ever find yourself on the Strip, come to the Tops. First round free on me, alright?" Benny said. He wrote something on the back of the card. "Just show them this and the Chairmen will take care of ya."

"Oh wow, thanks. That is very kind of you, ahh…what's your name?"

"Benny."

"Thanks," Veronica said, smiling as she took the business card.

"Catch ya later, toots," Benny chuckled, turning and heading off again.

It was going to be a long trip to Freeside. Benny checked the time. It was still early in the morning. He would probably get to the Strip by noon. It couldn't get here any sooner. Benny was ready to settle down and have a drink.

* * *

The trip north on Highway 95 was proving to be drastically quiet save for ED-E's beeping. Boone wasn't much of a talker. The sniper mostly kept look on the terrain around them. If there was any talking it was mainly Chloe and Cass. Chloe yawned, not having much luck sleeping in the motel at Novac. She was haunted by more dreams of the past, things she wanted to forget.

"If all men were as quiet as him, I think the world would be a better place," Cass chuckled. "But jeez, can't he drop the serious act just a little? He's making me tense."

"I heard that," Boone growled.

"Well, it's true."

"It's alright, Cass," Chloe said, twitching a smile. "Just let him be. He's helping us, isn't he?"

Cass sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

ED-E was beeping madly, his laser pointed towards the ridge to their left. As they looked, they started hearing a man screaming in pain. There was definitely a fight going on over the ridge.

"Shit! We better go help him!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? We could get killed. It's not our place. Besides, I've heard raiders pull that trick plenty of times. One of the oldest in the book," Cass snapped.

"I know the difference between real pain and fake pain, and something is killing him!" Chloe retorted, taking off over the ridge.

Boone and Cass glanced at each other and were after her. ED-E was ahead, beeping noisily. By the time Chloe got over the ridge and slipped down the rocky slope to the other side it had become quiet. There was a man torn and ripped apart at the base of the ridge. Blood was all over, but there was no sign of anything else. It was strange, and it caught Chloe off guard. She pulled her handgun out, checking out the surroundings.

As she was nearing a large boulder to check and see if something was hiding behind it, the creature showed itself. A large beast rose up from behind the boulder, its dragon-like head and horns looking down at her with flaring nostrils. Chloe was frozen, petrified as the creature came out from the boulder. It's muscular, lithe roan body had leathery skin and thick scales, and more spikes covered its body. The long arms held foot-long talons on large fingers. The legs rippled with muscle, and the claws were almost just as long as the free arms. The tail thrashed from side to side as the creature looked her over, towering over her figure.

Chloe was trying to move, but she just couldn't. She knew what was standing before her. It was a full-grown Deathclaw. It opened its mouth and roared out at her. This was Chloe's motivation to bolt for it. The dinosaur-like creature was quick to pursue.

"Shit! A Deathclaw!" Cass called just as she and Boone came over the ridge.

They took out their weapons and started firing. ED-E beeped angrily, flying down towards the running Chloe while shooting its lasers. Chloe aimed behind her and fired as she ran for the ridge. She started up it, slipping on the slope. Boone grabbed her arm and pulled her up. They backed out into the road, but the agile hunter leaped all the way up onto the ridge to pursue them.

"Satisfied now?" Cass barked.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe yelled, firing at the creature.

The Deathclaw roared out, rushing after Boone. It lowered its horns to ram the man like a bull, but Boone rolled out of the way, and the creature slammed into a rock instead. The reptilian creature was quick to recover and ran for Chloe and Cass, taking several more bullets.

Chloe heard more firing from up the road. She looked behind her to see a woman in a brown cloak running for them, shooting a laser pistol. Several of the beams struck the Deathclaw and released blood.

"Chloe! Watch out!" Cass yelled.

Chloe was hit with a hard force. The Deathclaw had knocked her down and roared in her face, letting her see into its gaping mouth full of teeth and rancid breath. A single bullet from Boone took the creature down before it could do the finishing blow on her.

"Damn! That was close! Are you guys alright?" the woman asked, helping Chloe to her feet.

"Uhh, yeah, thanks. You helped us back there."

"No problem. I was just on my way to Hid-I mean home and I saw ya guys in trouble. I'm Veronica."

"I'm Chloe. And this is Boone and Cass. That Eyebot over there is ED-E."

"Let's try sticking to the roads now. It is Deathclaw breeding season. I'm surprised there weren't more than that. I guess we were lucky and just bumped into a roving male," Boone sighed, straightening his beret.

"You call that lucky?" Cass hissed. "We were almost ripped to shreds!"

Veronica's eyes widened. "Nope! There's another one!"

They spun to see another Deathclaw heading their way. Before any of them could start shooting, they heard loud, hoarse voices yelling out behind them. Chloe saw a large group of Super Mutants heading straight their way.

"Uh-oh! Those are Super Mutants from Black Mountain!" Veronica exclaimed. "They must have heard the commotion!"

The Deathclaw completely bypassed them. The huge predator slammed into an armored Super Mutant, locking jaws down on the throat and ripping the mutant open. Blood gushed out everywhere, but the Deathclaw dropped the Super Mutant to impale its horns into another Super Mutant. The Super Mutants were firing their automatic weapons at the creature until it dropped dead.

Chloe felt a presence beside her. She looked to see a shimmering, mirage-like form beside her that glistened in the sun. A crackling noise was heard, and then the mirage turned into a Super Mutant, only this one was a Nightkin. The towering, blue-skinned mutant laughed down at her form.

"Human slave!" the Nightkin roared out, and then a bash to Chloe's head knocked her out cold.

* * *

Benny was relieved to see the sight of REPCONN Headquarters. It wouldn't be long before he was reaching the gates to Freeside and being home free. He frowned upon seeing a familiar face heading his way. Benny came to a halt as the mercenary reached him, looking just as confused and surprised.

"Hey, you're that guy who was traveling with the Khans yesterday," the mercenary with the scar said.

"Yep. And you're that strange mercenary that was heading to Ranger Station Charlie. How was your stay there?"

The merc shook his head, frowning. "Uhh, got attacked by Legion troops. They ransacked the place. I was the only survivor, I guess 'cuz I wasn't NCR. Instead, they told me to head to Camp Golf to warn the rangers there. Is Camp Golf this way?"

He pointed to one of the highways that led off of the 95. Benny slowly nodded at him, though he couldn't help but to feel suspicious of the guy.

"Yeah, it sits right on the bank of Lake Mead. I'm sorry; I don't think I ever caught your name, pally."

The mercenary smiled faintly. "That's because I haven't given it to you. My name is Jacob. I came from New Reno."

"No wonder you stand out," Benny chuckled. "I'm Benny. I'm the leader of the Chairmen on the Strip."

"Must be the life. Maybe one day I will make my way onto the Strip," Jacob sighed.

"What brought you to New Vegas?"

"I'm looking for someone. Her name is Chloe. We have a past together. Last I heard she was a courier from Primm. Ironically, I was going to take the same courier job she was going to, but when I saw her name I bailed out. She needed it more than me, after all. I know this is a long shot, but have you happened to see her? She's in her early twenties, slender, very pretty, brunette hair and green eyes? She might have a pit bull with her."

Benny swallowed, faking a small smile. "Nope, sure haven't. Good luck. She sounds like a gorgeous pussycat."

"Yeah, she is. I was stupid to let her go. She lost her father to some Legion soldiers…and I guess I acted a little uncaring about it."

"You never know what you got 'til it's gone," Benny stated.

"That's true. Well, good luck, Benny. See ya around."

"Good luck finding your girl."

Benny headed off, now feeling more tense than he had before. He knew the woman he had shot in Goodsprings was the woman he was looking for. There was no reason for Benny to spill the beans. It wasn't because he was worried that Jacob would attack him, because Benny knew he would be able to handle the mercenary. Still, there was something just not right about Jacob. It was as though he was hiding some dark, sinister secret. Benny wasn't a saint. Because of that, he knew when he smelled a rat.

* * *

Chloe groaned, blinking her eyes as she finally came to. Her head was pulsing with pain, and she saw that her eyesight was blurry even as she rapidly blinked them.

"Oh, good! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like crap," she groaned. She didn't recognize the voice. She looked over and nearly jumped out of the bed she was laying on.

"Haha, I'm not that scary," the ghoul chuckled.

"S-sorry, I'm just-"

"Confused? Surprised? Yeah, I know. I was too when I wound up here," the ghoul sighed. He was wearing a green mechanic outfit. His accent was strangely distinct, and he sounded a little different from most ghouls, like his voice wasn't as rough.

"So, what's your name?" Chloe asked, rubbing the whelp on the back of her head.

"Raul. You?"

"Chloe. I might have brain damage now."

"Yeah, I saw that you already have a bandage on your head."

"Some jerk shot me in the face," Chloe grumbled, checking her fingers for blood.

"Oh, wow. You are just having a whole bunch of bad luck, aren't you?" the ghoul chuckled.

Chloe looked around. Boone, Cass, and Veronica were still out. They were all cramped together in this small room with a single locked door. Chloe saw a broken down ED-E on Raul's desk. The ghoul followed her gaze.

"Oh don't worry. I fixed him; he is just on standby mode right now. The Nightkin want him for scrap metal. Guess they don't know what they have here."

"Guess I better start plotting an escape plan," Chloe sighed.

"Without any weapons? Up against Super Mutants and Nightkin? Are you crazy?" Raul asked. "Maybe you do have brain damage."

The others were starting to come around. Cass groaned, sitting up slowly and cussing under her breath. Boone grimaced but was awake soon. Veronica mumbled something and slowly came around. Chloe looked to the old ghoul.

"So what's your story?"

"Like an old idiot, I followed the Black Mountain radio signal because I couldn't help myself. I wanted to fix it up correctly, and then these crazy weirdoes captured me and have kept me captive since. It's Tabitha! She's behind this Black Mountain Radio! She wants to gather all the Super Mutants and Nightkin in the Mojave to take over New Vegas!"

"That's not good at all. How long has that been?"

"Uhh, three weeks I think," Raul grumbled. "When you get to be my age, it doesn't really matter I guess."

"I really want to punch something right now," Cass growled.

"I was so not expecting this," Veronica sighed, taking off her hood to rub at her head.

"A good escape option sounds good to me right about now. Who has any ideas?" Boone asked, walking around to check the small, square room out.

"I'm starting to think you are bad luck," Cass sighed, glancing down at Chloe.

"Me? Why?"

"Let's see, a guy shoots you in the face, you had to deal with criminals in Primm, we were almost killed by the Legion in Nipton, we get attacked by Deathclaws, Super Mutants, and Nightkin all at once…yeah…what could happen next?"

Chloe got to her feet, brushing herself off. "Probably more by the time I find Benny."

Veronica perked up. "You know Benny?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who shot me in the face," Chloe grumbled, pointing to her bandage.

"Oh…"

"Why? You know him?" Cass asked.

"Well, kinda. I saw him stop by the 188 Trading Post while he was on his way to New Vegas this morning. He gave me this," Veronica answered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card.

Chloe took it and read it over. It was a business card for the Tops Hotel and Casino on the Strip. On the back was a small note that he had written for a free round.

"He was really nice! And classy! I didn't know he shot you in the head, though, that kinda sucks," Veronica stated, taking the card back.

"Focus, people. Let's work on a break out plan," Boone grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, good luck," Raul snorted.

"Uh, you're going to help us," Chloe said, smiling as she walked over to ED-E to get the Eyebot out of standby mode. The robot instantly awoke, and rose to the air to float around, beeping in an annoyed fashion.

"Me? Hey, wait a minute, you aren't the boss of me! I don't want to get killed, thank you very much!" the ghoul exclaimed.

Chloe went over to the door. She bent down to examine the lock. It was electronically locked. There was no way she could pick it. She thought for a moment, and then pointed at ED-E.

"ED-E! Shoot the door down with your laser!"

"What? They are gonna hear that!" Cass barked.

"Have any better ideas?" Chloe asked, looking between them.

No one answered, and then Boone sighed. "So what should we do once the door is blown up?"

"I guess I will distract them with ED-E. You guys can find our weapons and supplies and hopefully make it back to me before I'm Swish cheese."

"Are you kidding? You can't just waltz out there and dance in front of them by yourself! You'll be killed!" Raul said.

Chloe thought for a moment. "I don't have many options. I couldn't live with myself if any of you guys got hurt or killed because of me."

The door beside her was just unlocked. Chloe jumped away, ordering the Eyebot to back down as well. They all prepared for mayhem to come through that door.

"Okay, when it is open, ED-E is going to fire and we have to take any weapons that are on him!" Chloe ordered.

The door eased open, and a dark-skinned Super Mutant entered. They all got ready to spring, but the Super Mutant quickly put his finger to his mouth and hushed them.

"Quiet or Tabitha will hear!" he hissed.

"Huh?" Chloe grunted. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The Super Mutant gave her a look. "My name is Neil. I usually guard at the base of the mountain, but I had to come up here to give Tabitha some news. I heard from the others that you all were in here."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Cass grumbled, crossing her arms.

Neil kept his body in the threshold of the door, but reached out into the room behind him. He tossed a few bags into the room, all holding their weapons and supplies. "Tabitha needs to be stopped. She is one of the many reasons why humans think we Super Mutants are nothing but big, dumb, ferocious creatures."

"You don't seem big, dumb, and ferocious to me," Chloe stated.

Neil chuckled, but the smile soon faded. "Never mind that. Look…when you exit this building, go directly behind it. You will see some dumpsters near the back by a tall mesh fence. It's broken in an area where you guys can slip through. The trail will lead you straight down the mountain back onto Highway 95."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Veronica inquired.

"I know the difference between right and wrong, thank you."

"What about you?" Chloe asked, growing slightly worried. "What if Tabitha finds out?"

"Yeah, Neil? What if she finds out?" came a hoarse feminine voice.

Neil spun, backing into their tiny room as a large female Nightkin came in with others behind her. The sight of Tabitha was definitely an odd one. If the situation wasn't so dire, they probably all would be laughing. The Nightkin was wearing a large straw hat, along with a fake blonde wig. A green pair of star shaped sunglasses covered her bulging eyes.

"ED-E!" Chloe yelled.

The Eyebot trilled at her, firing multiple lasers at Tabitha. Neil ran full force into her and the other Nightkin, pushing them back. He called for them to get out, and so they did. Outside, the bullets were flying. Chloe was trying to keep an eye out for her friends. Neil was trying to persuade his brethren to stop all this violent nonsense, but they only seemed to follow Tabitha's orders.

Chloe's leg was grabbed while she was running. Her face slammed home into the ground, and then she was being dragged. Tabitha had a hold of her, and picked her completely off of the ground, dangling her like a small insect.

"Girl must die!" she roared.

Chloe thought fast, aiming her pistol and firing multiple shots into Tabitha's face until the Nightkin collapsed. Chloe barely got out of the way before the large mutant could land on her in the fall. The few remaining Nightkin and Super Mutants stopped fighting, looking over Tabitha.

Boone and Cass pulled Chloe to her feet as Neil rushed over to his fellow mutants. "You know she was wrong! This is why I kept trying to tell all of you that we should go to Jacobstown! Marcus has a sanctuary set up for us there!"

The mutants stood and thought about it, and then slowly nodded at him. "Okay. Let's go."

"Sorry, little girl."

Chloe glared. "I'm not little!"

Neil heaved a relieved sigh, turning to face Chloe and her followers. "To them you are. I guess we are leaving Black Mountain now. It is a good feeling to know that we are going some place better. This would never have been possible for us with Tabitha's reign of terror."

"Thanks, Neil," Chloe said.

"Thank you. I hope your travels are safe…well…safer." He chuckled softly at this, and then turned to herd his brethren onward down the mountain.

The four humans, ghoul, and Eyebot headed down the trail back towards Highway 95 after getting their supplies together and looting the Black Mountain buildings of anything useful. They were mostly quiet on their walk down the trail. They were relieved to see the highway up ahead. They all stopped upon reaching the asphalt.

"Well, Raul. It was good meeting you. Enjoy your freedom," Chloe chuckled, extending her hand.

The ghoul shook it. "No problemo', boss!"

"And what about you Veronica?"

Veronica seemed surprised. "I was hoping I could tag along. I live in a hole in the ground, and you having exciting adventures that I never get to have."

"Exciting?" Cass snorted. "More like death defying."

"A hole in a ground?" Chloe echoed, confused.

"A bunker, really. My…family lives down there. I am one of the only few that come out for supplies, but they can take care of themselves. Besides…I have the feeling they don't want me around much anymore anyways."

"Do ya guys mind if she comes along?" Chloe inquired, looking between Boone and Cass.

Boone shrugged. "She may prove useful."

"Useful?" Cass snorted. "The way poor Chloe's luck is right now, she needs a whole damn army."

Chloe glared at her friend. "Thanks, Cass."

"Yay! Thanks. You won't be disappointed!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Uh, boss?" Raul asked, scratching his decaying scalp.

"Why are you calling me that?" Chloe sighed.

"Because you called the shots up on the mountain pretty quickly. I'm impressed. Anyways, I was wondering if I could tag along as well. Being trapped up there on the mountain for that long has kind of made my mind wander. Could I just travel with you until I figure out where I need to go next?"

"Sure, Raul. No problem."

With everything settled, and two more companions added to their group, they set off again north along Highway 95. Chloe was still bent on getting to Boulder City, even though Veronica had told her that Benny had left for the Strip by himself this morning. The Khans could still be in the deserted little western town. She wanted answers. The Khans would have the best answers next to Benny himself.

The large group was caught easily by the NCR as they were heading into Boulder City. They were stopped by NCR Lieutenant Monroe. They could see that the soldiers had easily taken over the town, but near a broken down saloon, Chloe could see some Great Khans holed up inside and outside.

"I don't know why a large group such as yourselves is here, but you cannot go any further. We've had a long shootout with the Khans, got 'em hold up in that saloon over there. But we are staying put because they have two of our own held hostage. Private Gilbert and Private Ackerman," Monroe explained. He glanced back to the saloon, rubbing his hand along his beard nervously.

"Those Khans have answers that I need," Chloe told him.

"Well, you can't just go waltzing in there. You might get killed, and the hostages might as well."

Chloe sighed, glancing back to her companions. "Look, I will go alone. They won't shoot at me. I'm not NCR. I'm sure they want a truce as much as you do. I will talk to them."

"Uh, Chloe?" Cass asked. "You sure?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. You guys just wait here."

Monroe reluctantly let her pass. Chloe made sure to head to the saloon with slow steps and where her hands could be seen. The Great Khans watched her curiously, but also with a distinct look of worry etched on their faces.

Chloe nodded to the nearest Khan, a woman kneeling behind a burnt up vehicle with blond pigtails. She was accompanied by a slightly younger man with a buzz cut. "Where's your leader? I'm here to negotiate with him."

She could see the two hostages, a woman and a man, being guarded by a few Khans in one of the hollowed out rooms of the destroyed saloon. The Khan nearest to her pointed to the door that led to the only enclosed part of the building that was left.

"There," she said.

Chloe entered into the saloon. The place was a mess from the destruction, leaving only the front open and small by surrounding rubble. It was enclosed, and she saw two more Khans behind the counter. She recognized them as two of the three that were with Benny when they shot her.

They recognized her too. Their jaws dropped and eyebrows rose. The woman tried to speak something but it came out in grunts. The male Khan eyed her up and down.

"Damn, Jessup! It's her!"

"I know, Melissa! I know!" Jessup exclaimed. "Uhh, wow, this is awkward."

"You died! How are you fucking standing there?" Melissa snapped.

"Does it matter?" Chloe asked. "Look. I want answers. Where is Benny and where is the Platinum Chip?"

"That damn fox got away with it. He set us up! That's why we're holed up like a bunch of damn mole rats!" Jessup snapped.

Chloe was surprised. "He betrayed you?"

"Yeah," Jessup sighed, looking away and shoulders sagging. "He killed Pierce too. I should have known those caps were too good to be true. I let it blind me…when I should have never taken it in the first place. Benny and we Khans…well…we have dark history. Should have known Benny would try and get us back. There's a reason why he was called The Fox back in the day."

"Pierce was right," Melissa muttered, glancing down at her feet. Chloe followed her gaze. There was a dead dark-skinned Khan lying on an old mattress on the floor. She recognized him as the third Khan that was with them when she was shot. He was dead, and looked as though he had bled to death from a bullet wound to the chest.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but I'm sorry. It was wrong of us to help Benny try and kill you," Jessup stated.

"It's fine. Did Benny head back to the Strip?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he is kicked back having some drinks by now," Melissa growled, making a fist.

"Here," Jessup sighed, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a silver Zippo lighter with an engraved insignia on it. He plopped it into her hand, and Chloe looked it over. She recognized it as Benny's. He had been playing with the lid before he shot her in the head. "It's Benny's. Drop it when he shot Pierce. Do me a favor and shove it up his ass when you meet up with him."

Chloe twitched a smile, pocketing it. "I'll keep that in mind. Look, about the NCR hostages…"

"Yeah?" Jessup growled.

"I know you want a truce. I can tell that all of you just want to leave in peace. You've been through a lot…I can tell. If you let those two soldiers go, I will give you my word that I will have the NCR let you go."

"Are you kidding?" Melissa snipped. "They'll shoot us on sight!"

"I told Lieutenant Monroe that I would talk a treaty with you. Let the hostages go, and you guys can walk."

"Why would you do that for us? After what we did to you?" Jessup asked, surprised.

Chloe thought for a moment, pursing her lips. "I guess because it is the right thing to do."

"What are you going to do when you face Benny?" Jessup asked.

"I…don't know. I keep telling myself that I am going to get revenge…but I just won't know until I get there."

"Yeah, well…don't fall for that silver-tongue of his. He will probably sweet talk you into forgetting about everything and then when you least expect it, he will stab you in the back," Melissa warned.

"I'll try to remember that, thanks."

Jessup heaved a sigh, putting his palms over his eyes and taking a moment to think. "Alright…I will tell Rachelle and Carlos to let the NCR soldiers go. Anything to be able to get home without extra holes in us."

"Jessup, what about Pierce?"

"We are just gonna have to leave him, Melissa. I know you want to bury him like we did for Chance, but we just don't have the time…especially with NCR running the place."

The female Khan slowly nodded, kneeling just a moment beside Pierce's body to take the beaded necklace that was around his neck. There was a claw in the middle of the necklace. Chloe recognized it as a Yao Guai claw. Melissa slipped it around her slender neck and then nodded towards Jessup. The three of them left outside, where Jessup proceeded to tell Rachelle and Carlos to let the hostages go.

"Alright, just wait here for a moment," Chloe told the Khans.

She led the two NCR soldiers away from the saloon, meeting up with a surprised Lieutenant Monroe and group of companions. The privates were immediately escorted off towards medical treatment.

"They didn't want any of this," Chloe explained, looking to Monroe. "Let them walk. The man I am after set them up with you guys."

"You must be talking about Benny," Monroe sighed, shaking his head.

"Please tell me you have something on him."

"Well, I don't know much, but he is the head of the Chairmen. The Chairmen are one of the Three Families that rule New Vegas under Mr. House. The NCR has a temporary treaty with House, and so we have an embassy office located on the far north side of the Strip. Pretty much, we just tolerate each other. I'm hoping that once we win the upcoming battle for Hoover Dam again…if we do…that we can soon have New Vegas annexed. To me, Mr. House is just a tyrant with his police robots…even though no one has ever seen him. And the Three Families…well, they are just rehabilitated tribals."

"That much I know already," sighed Chloe, frowning.

Monroe grabbed the nearby speakerphone. He called out for his men to back down and let the Khans go. They watched as the confused soldiers left their positions and backtracked towards them.

The Lieutenant turned back towards Chloe and her group. "I appreciate the help, ma'am." He tipped his army cap off to her.

Chloe and her group of companions started heading out of Boulder City together. Cass had plenty to say on what she thought of the previous actions.

"I don't know how you did it. If it had been me, and those Khans helped put a bullet through my head, I'd still be beating the shit out of them in that saloon."

Chloe shrugged. "It seems as though karma has already paid them back. Benny set them up, that's why the NCR had them holed up in the saloon. Lost a few and didn't get paid. I figured that was enough for them."

"This Benny guy sounds like quite the charmer," Boone snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, boss. I think you handled it well. The more peaceful, the better," Raul stated.

"Why'd he shoot you in the head anyways?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To steal the chip I was delivering."

"Chip? As in poker chip?"

"Yeah, an oversized one made of platinum. Looks utterly worthless, but boy was I wrong about that apparently."

They bumped into the small group of Great Khans as they were putting Boulder City and the nearby mill behind them. Jessup walked over to her, twitching a weak smile. He gave a quick glance to each of her comrades before focusing on her.

"Hey, thanks again for what you did for us back there. I won't forget it. I will be sure to tell the whole tribe about you and what you did for us. If you ever happen to stop by Red Rock Canyon, look me up and say hello."

"You're welcome. I hope this means that you won't be knocking me out, or burying me in a shallow grave, or shooting me anymore."

Jessup gave a crooked grin to match Chloe's. "Wow, we really got off on a bad start. But I blame that on Benny. Good luck, Chloe."

Chloe dipped her head at the Great Khan. "Thanks."

She and her group stopped to let the Khans ahead. They started heading east along the nearby railroad tracks. Chloe and her group were taking the broken road back onto Highway 95 to get on track.

"Hey, your creepy robot friend from Novac is pulling up," Cass grumbled lowly.

Surprised, Chloe looked to see Victor rolling up. The large Securitron was waving one of his pincher arms excitedly in greeting. The cartoon cowboy head on his projection screen seemed even happier now.

"Well howdy again, friend!"

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

"Still on my way to New Vegas, pardner! What was the deal with all them there Khans?"

"Three of those Khans helped Benny shoot me."

"Who?" the Securitron inquired, but then grunted. "Oh yeah! You mean fancy-pants?"

"Yeah, he should be in the Strip by now."

"Well, that's good to hear, friend! He definitely won't be expecting you! Well, I better be on my way! Hope to see ya soon, Chloe. Although, let's try to not keep bumping into each other like this? It's mighty embarrassing. People are gonna start to talk," Victor chuckled.

The Securitron headed out on his own. Chloe saw the confused looks from her group. They kept to Highway 95, knowing that Freeside wasn't too far off now. Chloe explained to them about what she knew of Victor ever since from Goodsprings.

"I think that robot just sent my creepy factor through the roof. He was creepier than Boone and Mr. Eyebot over here," Cass sighed. ED-E beeped at her in an annoyed tone.

"What makes me creepy?" Boone asked, tone almost dangerous. He then shook his head, looking even grumpier than before. "Never mind. I don't even want to know if it is coming from your lips. Anyways, that Securitron has to belong to Mr. House. They are everywhere on the Strip and act as House's police force. Though usually their screen depicts cartoon police officer heads instead of cowboy heads."

"They have to be connected then," Veronica informed.

"It seems to me that it would be unlikely for this Mr. House to be the real Robert House who founded RobCo back before the Great War. I mean that was 204 years ago, and he definitely doesn't sound like a ghoul," Raul murmured.

Chloe snapped her head around to gawk at the ghoul. "You're a pre-war ghoul?"

"Yeah, sure, boss. I thought I told you that?"

"You've only been traveling with us for a few hours," Cass sighed.

"Have I? I'm growing senile I think," Raul sighed, then shook his head. "Anyways, I come from Mexico City…hence my accent. Robert House pretty much owned Las Vegas back in the day, was one of the most brilliant minds of the century they called him. He founded RobCo at the young age of 22, ya know. He defended the city with his own missiles that took out any of the atomic bombs aimed for Las Vegas during the Great War."

"It couldn't possibly be the same House," Cass snorted incredulously.

"If he isn't a ghoul, that is," Raul added.

"Maybe he's a computer. Like he uploaded his memories and personality onto some kind of matrix to forever run the city with the Securitrons even in death," Chloe proposed.

"Are you crazy? That sounds absurd!" Cass exclaimed.

"What? I've seen it before. A few years ago I was helping my dad do a job outside of New Reno. We found this old Vault where the people we were hunting had taken refuge. Well, after we took out our targets, we decided to explore the rest of the Vault and make sure there wasn't anything useful. We broke into the Overseer's Office, and there he was! The Overseer had uploaded his brain into the whole circuit! Even though he had been dead for many, many years, we were talking to him as if he was right there on screen! One of the creepiest things I have ever seen in my life!"

"You sure you both weren't high on Buffout?" Cass snorted.

Chloe rolled her eyes, though she twitched a smile. "No, perfectly clean."

The thought disturbed her the more she thought about it. What was Mr. House? It didn't seem important before, but now that they were nearing Freeside to enter the Strip, it suddenly felt very essential. She shook out of the thoughts as quickly as she had slipped into them.

_I need to focus on getting onto the Strip and dealing with Benny first._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Told ya this chapter would be just as long! XD So the merc turned out to be Jacob, but what's his story? And it looks as though we only have three more companions to go to join Chloe! More of Chloe's past will come up in the next chapter as well! And some things will not be as they seem...duh duh duh! . Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing all of you! I appreciate every single review/favorite/alert so thank you! :) Have a good week!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog

**Chapter 5: Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog**

It felt good to be back on the Strip. Though it was daylight, the streets were still crawling with NCR troopers, travelers, and gamblers, looking for a good time. The Securitrons were posted in certain areas keeping a watchful patrol going at all times.

Benny slightly glared up at the towering Lucky 38 as he headed for the Tops. The impregnable fortress housing the de facto Mr. House seemed to loom over the entire Strip. Across the street, hookers from Gomorrah were trying to dance and attract customers. That wasn't it. Benny caught the eyes of the Omerta brothers. Nero, the head of the family, glared icily across the road at him. He, along with his brothers, Big Sal and Cachino were all dressed up like 40s styled mobsters. The Omertas and their fellow goons were the smallest of the Three Families, but that definitely didn't make them any less dangerous. Before House came along, the Omertas and their goons made up a tribe known as the Slither Kin. They always had a bad habit of shooting first, asking questions later, and were known to trick people into their camps and kill them or make them slaves.

Though the broads were nice to look at, Benny wouldn't be caught dead with any of them. He didn't want to catch any kind of disease. Gomorrah was the cheapest, dirtiest place on the Strip. The same thing applied with their hookers. The Omertas were a filthy pack of rats, and even now as Benny waved with a sly grin to the glaring Nero, he wondered how they could all just barely tolerate each other. Before Mr. House came along, their tribes would have just killed each other.

Benny wasn't surprised by the greeting he received when he entered into his joint. Many of the Chairmen came over to welcome him back. Benny was surprised to see Swank missing from his usual spot behind the front counter.

"Heya, chief! Good to see ya! What's the haps?"

"There's the Ben-man! How was the trip?"

Benny mingled with his fellow tribe mates for a few minutes, getting a briefing on how business was going. Even in the day time, the Tops was packed with gamblers and partiers. The hotel and casino was the second largest building on the Strip, next only to the Ultra-Luxe.

On his way to the elevators that would take him up to the thirteenth floor where his suite waited for him, Benny was stopped by one of his appointed floor managers, Dean. He was one of the few older men who had stepped down from being nomadic. Most of the Chairmen were made up of the younger generation men from the Boot Riders. A third of the tribe, mostly the older men, women, and some of the younger women and children had left when Benny took over, preferring to stay nomadic. Last Benny heard, they were wiped out by the Legion.

Dean wore the matching suit that most of the Chairmen all wore. He had thinning light brown hair, a mustache, and green eyes. "Benny! It's good to see you back! That was a long trip! You were gone for a week!"

"Yes, it was. I'm ready for a drink. Say, Dean, when you see that 'ol brother of mine, send him up to my pad, dig?"

"Sure, Ben, sure! Oh, and Tommy told me to tell ya that he wanted to talk as soon as you were back. He said something about trying to find new acts for the Aces Theater."

"Tommy sure does like to cry in the rain," Benny sighed, waving Dean off. "I'll talk to him later."

Benny was able to get to the thirteenth floor after that. He entered into his suite, leaving one of the double doors open. It was just as he left it. The large bar and kitchen on the right side of the living room awaited him with his drinks. His living room had a few couches and chairs around a table. There was a fireplace on the far left wall. The bathroom and his room were side by side on the far wall across from the entrance.

Benny went to the bar, pouring him a glass of brandy. He sat down on one of the nearby bar stools, sitting the glass down next to the ashtray. He forgot to borrow a lighter from one of the guys, but he could do that later. He just wanted to relax for a moment and gather his thoughts.

He heard a light tap on the open door. Benny didn't even look up from his glass to know that it was Swank. Swank was older by five years, handsome, strong featured and very charismatic. Benny put those attributes to good use. Swank was his right hand man, but he was also his older half-brother. He looked the same as Benny had left him, slicked back black hair, dark eyes and clean. Only now Swank was wearing a gray suit instead of a black suit.

"Well, look what the cat drug in," sighed Swank, making himself at home. He poured himself a glass of brandy and joined Benny at the bar table.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" Benny asked, grinning.

"Nothing that could be as exciting as you being out there on the road," Swank replied. "I still can't believe you hired Great Khans to follow you around. Thought you had more pride than that, hey?"

"Only so I could con them into doing some dirty work and then hole 'em up like mole rats."

Swank shook his head. "Just can't let it go can ya? Those poor saps. You really are a lot like Cash whether you like it or not. Well, I wish you would tell us what this trip was all about."

Benny held up a finger, smiling. "Don't be so impatient, bro! Trust me, will ya?"

"Frankly, you're kinda worrying me," Swank stated, taking a drink of his brandy.

"Why are you worrying so much? Who's chief? Me or you?"

"You are."

"Alright, then stop your worrying, and let's give a toast."

"To what?" Swank asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Benny held up his glass, thinking for a moment. "Let's just say…To a better future for the tribe."

Swank raised an eyebrow. Slowly, he dinged his glass to Benny's, and the men drank on it. Swank couldn't understand how things could get better than what they had now. House had given them everything, and they had all settled well into their new life. All the Chairmen were grateful to House, so what could be better than what they had now?

"Jeez, Swank, you look beat."

"That's from me doing your job and my job for a whole week, ya dig? Hate to see what you would do without me," Swank chuckled.

"Probably roll over dead," Benny sighed.

"You know it!" Swank chuckled, slapping Benny lightly on the shoulder. "Well, I better get back down there to the front counter. It's almost time for rush hour."

"Yeah, I'll be down a bit later. I'm gonna clean up," Benny told him, downing the rest of his brandy.

Swank nodded, getting up and leaving Benny's suite. Benny watched his brother go, thinking for a moment. Swank was the only blood relative that Benny had left. They shared the same mother, Cynthia, who was killed after Bingo took over. Cynthia didn't like how Bingo was able to kill Cash for leadership. Bingo killed her too. Benny's father, Cash, had taken over from Swank's father, Sinatra. Swank was four when he watched it go down. And though Cynthia was devastated over her loss of Sinatra, it didn't take her long to fall for Cash either. Swank had hated Cash for awhile, but after Benny was born and Cash had become a great leader for the tribe, he let the bitterness go and learned it was just the way of the tribe. Cash had been one of the most well known men in the Mojave Wasteland. He was not only a hardened fighter, but a con artist and manipulator. He had even tricked a large group of NCR soldiers to their deaths when they had started arriving near New Vegas. He had become known as the Coyote of the West since then.

As for his death, Benny had to let it go. He killed Bingo to take over as chief just as Bingo did over Cash, or Cash over Sinatra. But killing his mother had been a different story, one that affected him and Swank both. Benny was still young when Bingo took over. He had been sixteen. After sixteen long years of Cash being tribe leader, it was hard to see another take his place. But when Bingo killed Cynthia out of her loyalty to Cash, it changed the tribe forever. Benny vowed he would kill Bingo one day, and it wasn't just to become chief, it was to get back at him for going against tribe order and killing Cynthia the way he did.

That was why when Benny did kill Bingo to gain chief; he made sure he let Bingo bleed out slowly with that knife in his throat. That was seven years ago. Benny had been only twenty when he took over. The third of the tribe that left that didn't want to settle into House's offers and stay nomadic also had a problem with Benny's age at the time. They thought he was too young to be a deserving tribe leader. But they forgot that he was the son of the Coyote of the West.

_And now they are all dead and don't get to enjoy the high life…_

Benny walked into his bedroom, tossing off his jacket and tearing at his tie. It was their fault that they were dead. It was really just a big shame. Benny took out the Platinum Chip, grinning down at its lustrous side that held the Lucky 38 insignia upon it. Now it was Benny's time to use the chip to overthrow House for good. It wasn't as though Benny didn't appreciate House for what he did for him and his tribe. It was just strictly…business. Benny felt that if the Chairmen ran the Strip, things would run much smoother around here.

_Now to take a little time to go talk to Yes Man…_

* * *

Freeside was large and slummy. Chloe could tell that many, if not, most of the residents lived on the streets. The few NCR troops that were here had small stations set up in certain parts of town, but were only giving food to those willing to pay, and only if they were registered NCR citizens. When they first entered the city, they were offered paid help by bodyguards. Seeing as how Chloe had an Eyebot, a gunslinger ghoul, an NCR 1st Recon Sharpshooter, a Brotherhood Scribe, and a bad mouthed, tough as nails, caravan driver, she figured she didn't need any help.

She could tell that crime was high here. It saddened her to see some kids tearing apart a large rat they had caught to eat. Yet, the NCR refused to do anything about these poor conditions. Chloe knew well they had plenty of food. Even Boone and Cass were agitated at the thought to see their own country neglecting their duties.

"So why didn't you tell us you were a Brotherhood Scribe at first?" Cass asked Veronica.

"Because of him," Veronica sighed, pointing at Boone.

Boone rolled his eyes. "Like I could care less."

"Well, how would I know that? I mean, the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR have been enemies for many years."

"Hey boss, if you are looking for the entrance to the Strip, it's through these doors down the next district," Raul sighed, pointing to the mess that barricaded the road. The barricade was made to separate the two districts in the city. The doors used to get through to the other side were actually part of an old, blown up bus. They would have to slip through the doors of the bus and threw the hole on the other side to get into the next district.

"Thanks, I'm just…mad," Chloe grumbled. "Look at this? Children eating out of dumpsters and eating on mutated rats. Yet you have to be an "NCR citizen" to get any food? That's a load of shit!"

"Tell me about it," Cass growled, folding her arms. "And they wonder why New Vegas hates their presence here."

"It's wrong. It should be their duty to protect and take care of these people, not let them rot…oh…no offense Raul," Veronica stated.

"None taken," the ghoul mumbled.

"Well, payback's a bitch. I'm sure the residents along with the Kings will rally up and do something about it soon," Boone stated nonchalantly, examining the bus.

"The Kings?" Chloe echoed, curious.

"You see all those young guys with slick back hair all wearing typically the same clothes?" Cass asked.

"Yeah?"

"Those are the Kings."

"Why are they called the Kings?" Chloe asked.

"They named themselves after a singer way back in the Pre-War era…even before my time," Raul explained. "Everyone loved the guy. His name was Elvis Presley, but he was known as the King of Rock, or simply the King. He was a legend a few hundred years ago. Apparently, these guys took over the King's School of Impersonation that was open for business back in Pre-War days when it was still called Las Vegas. Anyways, they dress and talk like the guy now. And their leader…who just calls himself the King, lives in the building."

"I think I remember reading something about that Elvis guy in a Pre-War book," Chloe laughed. "That's strange."

"Well, the King pretty much runs the place with his gang," Cass sighed. "I guess the only good thing about that is at least they actually do a good job at it. The King I hear is a very good leader, and very charismatic."

"Speaking of which, looks like we got some trouble down the road," Boone stated sharply.

They could see it from where they were at. Down the road a group of Kings and a group of NCR soldiers looked to be in a heated debate, and it looked as though the guns were about to come out and play.

"Looks like they are arguing over the water pump," Veronica informed.

"I hear that's the only place here in the city that has fresh water," Raul added.

"Chloe, don't even-" Cass was cut off as Chloe took off towards the feud. The older woman shook her head, grumbling. "Why do I even bother?"

"Is Trouble her middle name?" Veronica asked, taking off after her.

The group followed after the courier. ED-E beeped excitedly, catching up with its owner quickly.

"Wait! Boss! It's isn't our business!" Raul called.

"She isn't going to listen!" Boone hollered.

Then they saw it. Chloe was going in for some children who were caught in the middle. The two arguing factions failed to take notice of the young boy and girl hunkered between their lines of fire. She ran right in, even as an NCR officer aimed and started the shooting frenzy that broke out. Chloe tackled the two kids to the ground as multiple shots fired out and bullets whizzed right above their heads.

"ED-E! Shoot the guns out of their hands!" Chloe ordered.

The Eyebot beeped in response, using its laser to quickly shoot multiple shots to knock the guns out of both factions' hands. By this time, Boone and the others showed up with their weapons ready to go. With their guns fried by the Eyebot's laser that had also burned their hands, the NCR soldiers and few Kings raised their arms.

Chloe crawled to her feet with the children disheveled but okay. She told them to get going, and after a small, squeaky thank you, they took off down the road. Chloe looked angry now, glaring between the NCR soldiers and Kings.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Did you guys not notice those kids? They could have been killed!"

"Who the fuck are you, lady?" an NCR soldier growled. "Can't you see this is none of your business?"

"Oh, shut up you damn squatter," one of the Kings hissed. "She saved your ass, didn't she?"

"No, I saved those kids' lives!" Chloe yelled, shooting the King member a glare. The young King gulped and backed down. Chloe glared back at the NCR soldiers. "I see what you guys do here in Freeside. You guys have every right to be hated by New Vegas. You are not the glorious NCR I hear of back in California. Lucky for you, my father and I know some higher-ups within the Republic. Just wait whenever I inform them about what is going on here in Freeside."

"Huh? Are you crazy, lady?" a soldier asked, worried.

"She's bluffing!" snapped the soldier that started the shoot out.

"Do you want to try me?" Chloe growled.

"I think you guys better leave," Boone warned. "The Kings have more of a right to be control of the water than you. At least they sell it to everybody."

The NCR soldiers hesitated, then reluctantly gathered up their ruined weapons and headed down the street together. Chloe and her group watched them go, along with the nearby Kings.

"Hey, thanks lady," one of the Kings stated.

"Whatever," sighed Chloe, shoulders drooping. "Just make sure no more kids are stuck in the middle if you decide to have any shootouts."

Chloe started walking back the way they came. Boone and the others followed her as they made their way back to the bus to slip through into next district. Veronica jogged up to walk beside Chloe, her grin small but gracious.

"That was some quick acting, Chloe!"

"Thanks. I guess I'm just used to it from mercenary work with Dad," she sighed.

"Well, you don't seem like much, but you sure did handle both the NCR and the Kings well," Boone stated, chuckling softly. It was the first they really heard him laugh.

Chloe twitched a smile. "Thanks, Boone."

"I personally felt like punching out all of those bastards," Cass grumbled.

"When do you not feel like punching something out?" Chloe laughed.

"I'm just glad we all got out of there in one piece. It's not everyday the Kings and NCR just drop their feuds like that. You did a good job, boss."

Before Chloe could thank Raul, ED-E beeped angrily at her. Coming out from behind a nearby building were a few Freeside residents carrying blunt weapons. Chloe pulled out her handgun, but didn't want to fire on just any residents. But as they came closer, she realized they were coming after them. They were thugs. Boone was quick to aim his rifle; blowing one man's head clean off. ED-E, Raul, Cass, and Veronica also fired their weapons just as Chloe fired hers.

Someone slammed into her from behind, and Chloe realized a few more thugs had jumped them. She turned to face her attacker, receiving a sharp blow to her head, directly on her bandaged bullet wound. Yelping, Chloe dropped, the pain immediately making her dizzy and her ears ring. She couldn't hear anything for a long moment, and when her vision cleared, so did her hearing. She was stumbling while Boone and Cass helped her towards the Mormon Fort in Freeside.

"Chloe! Answer me!" Cass yelled.

"I'm fine!"

"Well, that blow to your head must have torn open one of your stitches! You're bleeding all over your face!" Boone informed.

"Yeah, it hurts like a motherfucker!" Chloe griped. "Where are you guys taking me?"

"The Followers of the Apocalypse are located in the Mormon Fort here in Freeside. They can clean you up," Boone explained.

Once inside the Fort, they were immediately greeted by a woman with a mohawk. She was wearing a doctor's coat and seemed worried. It seemed most of the Followers wore the same doctor's coat and slacks that were running the Fort. There were many residents from Freeside in here getting treatment.

"What happened?" the female Follower asked, looking her over.

"Well, she already had a wound there. Another blow to the head probably broke the cut back open," Cass explained.

Chloe was made to sit down in one of the tents. The female Follower poked her head outside and yelled out at someone. "Arcade! Get a medical kit! I'm gonna need you to take over for me! I still have to finish stitching up one of the Kings!" She came back inside as Chloe and her group settled. She smiled faintly down at Chloe. "I'm gonna let Arcade take care of you. He's one of the best. Just wait here, alright?"

"Thanks…uhhh. What's your name?"

"Julie. Julie Farkas. If you ever need anything else, you just ask."

Julie slipped out of the tent. Chloe groaned, pulling off the bandage that was on her head. It was soaked with blood now. She turned to Veronica, turning her head to show the wound to the Brotherhood Scribe.

"How's it look?"

Veronica looked sick. "Very gross. And it's still bleeding."

"Boss, you're bleeding like a blown up mole rat!" Raul exclaimed.

A man slipped into the tent. Chloe looked up to him. He was young, maybe in his early thirties with short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and the same doctor's coat and slacks as the other Followers. He wore a plasma pistol on his belt and held a medical kit in his hand.

"Oh boy, this isn't pretty," he sighed, immediately moving to work on her.

The Follower Arcade opened the medical kit and got to work while the others waited. Chloe hissed in pain as he worked to clean the wound and seal it up again. Arcade seemed interested in the wound as he was stitching up the new tear.

"Ya know, this looks too much like a bullet wound but it surely cannot be that. I mean-"

"It is," Chloe corrected him. "I got shot by a guy a few days ago. Doc Mitchell in Goodsprings fixed me up. Told me to keep the bandage on for a week."

"Wow, you are quite lucky then," Arcade chuckled. "You got some dark bruising around the wound, but that is quite normal. Now the rest is looking good, but this new tear will take a little longer to heal than the rest. You must have a thick skull if you can withstand a bat and a bullet."

"It was a damn bat?" Chloe spat, glaring at her friends.

"I thought I told her that?" Cass mumbled.

"No, you forgot to mention it," sighed Boone.

"Oops."

"Don't worry, your face is fine!" Arcade quickly added. "Now, have you been having any side effects from the bullet wound to your skull?"

"Just some minor episodes. Nothing serious," Chloe mumbled.

"Like what?" Arcade asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Well, mainly headaches. Some dizziness and blurry vision. Oh and my hearing went out for a moment."

"Those all sound normal," Arcade answered, dipping his head.

Chloe was relieved, but soon Cass snorted in laughter. "Could I ask and see if running recklessly into battle is a side effect? 'Cuz she sure doesn't think on that sometimes."

"Hey!"

"You sound as though you have had quite an adventure," Arcade chuckled, finishing up.

"Well let's see," Cass sighed, rubbing her palms together. "We almost got killed by a Legion raiding party, we got attacked by two Deathclaws and some Super Mutants and Nightkin at the same time, we got kidnapped by Nightkin, and almost got into a shootout with some NCR and Great Khans. Then we get here and we almost get killed by a feud between the Kings and the NCR, and then some thugs attacked us and slammed a bat into her face. And this is just what happened after some asshole shot her in the face."

Arcade blinked, looking surprised.

Chloe sighed. "Thanks for summing it all up, Cass."

"No problem!"

"Well, there you go. Good as new! Now make sure you let this one set for twenty-four hours. After that, then you can resume to cleaning the wound once a day and re-wrapping it. I think it will be safe to say that you can still take your bandage off for good within a few more days, even with that new tear. You will still have a little bruising around the area, but that's normal and it will go away in a few days."

"Thanks, Arcade," Chloe said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"No problem. It's my job," he chuckled.

Julie popped her head into the tent just as Chloe and the others were getting up and leaving. "Oh, glad to see you not covered in blood."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Julie looked to Arcade. "When are you leaving for Jacobstown again?"

Arcade scratched his head. "Uh, probably tomorrow before noon. Why?"

"Just making sure. Thanks."

Julie slipped back out of the tent. Arcade turned to Chloe and the others. "I'm visiting an…old friend of mine. He was actually one of my mentors. He specializes in human and canine brains…though he always preferred to work with canines. I guess humans just talk back too much."

"Have a safe trip, Arcade. And thank you again for cleaning me up," Chloe stated sincerely.

"No problem. What was your name again?"

"Chloe. Chloe Maye. These are my friends here. This is Boone, Cass, Veronica, and Raul. Oh and that Eyebot is ED-E."

Arcade peered curiously at the Eyebot for a moment. There was a glint to his eye that Chloe caught quite well, but it was soon gone as the Follower scientist and doctor turned back to her with a genuine smile. "Well, I better be getting along to my next patients. Good luck to all of you."

"You too."

* * *

Chloe stared up at the massive gate that led to the Strip. She couldn't believe that she had come so close, yet she still remained so far. The Securitrons would not let them pass. Their credit check failed. They did not have enough money to enter the Strip. Chloe knew that in order to reach Benny, she would have to come up with more caps. It just wasn't fair. He was just over that gate, enjoying the high life with the Platinum Chip he stole from her, while she was stuck in the slums with hardly any caps to spare. She recognized the Lucky 38's tall, slender fortress that served as a beacon of light that could be spotted several miles from all over the Mojave Wasteland. Its lights were heavenly bright.

Since it was getting well into the evening, they had no choice but to go to the Atomic Wrangler to get them some rooms to spend the night in. On the other side of the barricade, this district was crawling with even more King members. Needless to say, there were hardly any thugs that even thought about coming out with them patrolling the area. Chloe took a good look at the large building where the King resided in. The King's School of Impersonation was just down the street from the Atomic Wrangler and the Silver Rush. Its neon lights lit up the whole street just on its own.

Chloe was pretty upset, so she let the others go in to get their rooms while she sat down outside on a bench with Cass. She came so far, yet she hit another brick wall. It would take her forever just to be able to raise enough caps to get into the Strip.

"Hey, don't fret over it. We'll figure something out," Cass assured her.

"I dragged all of you here…for nothing."

"I actually had a blast traveling with you here. If you think I am mad about it, then you're wrong."

"Thanks," Chloe said, twitching a smile. "Can't say the same for the others, I'm sure. Boone is only here to repay me for what I did for him in Novac. I'm sure he will be departing soon…along with Raul and Veronica."

"Are you kidding? This is way better than getting groceries for all those saps who don't appreciate me!" Veronica laughed as she came from the Atomic Wrangler to join them. She wasn't alone.

"I don't mind following you around, boss. At least you know what you're doing and where you're going…alright so maybe you don't sometimes, but hey, I still trust you." The ghoul grinned as wide as he could with his chapped and tattered lips.

"I guess I should admit that I am having a good time. This is much better than being stuck in Novac going nowhere," Boone sighed. He dipped his head at Chloe almost respectfully. "Thank you, Chloe."

"I should be the one thanking all of you. I wouldn't have made it here without any of you. Thanks," Chloe stated sincerely.

Cass rubbed her palms together, grinning wolfishly. "Alright, now that we have all thanked each other in a sappy gathering, can we please go get some drinks?"

The group chuckled, and agreed to Cass's offer. Chloe and Cass got to their feet, but they were soon stopped when a group of Kings walked over to them. Leading them was man with slicked back black hair and a hardened face. He wore a black jacket with a black and white striped shirt underneath. They paused, tensing as the Kings seemed to gather around them.

"What do you clowns want now?" Veronica grumbled.

The leader sneered at her, and then pointed directly at Chloe. "You."

"Me?" Chloe grunted. "What did I do?"

"The King wants to see you…personally."

"And who are you exactly?" Boone growled.

"The name's Pacer. I'm his right hand man, understand?" He had a unique accent, and that's when Chloe remembered that all the Kings made themselves to talk like Elvis Presley. Most of the Kings just acted like Pre-War greasers, but Pacer seemed to have much more of that Presley twang than the others.

"Chloe, don't," Cass told her.

"Yeah, we got your back, boss."

"You don't have to listen to them!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I would hate to cause any trouble," Pacer warned. "Listen, the King don't ask just anybody to come and see him. If I were you, girly, I would take this offer graciously."

Chloe thought for a moment. She figured she really didn't have a choice. She didn't want to cause any trouble with the man who basically ruled Freeside. Still, she had a good feeling this wasn't a bad meeting, merely mutual business or curiosity. Chloe figured some of the Kings told him about her and the feud at the water pump. She turned back to her friends, twitching a smile.

"Don't worry. I won't be long. You guys just go enjoy your drinks. I'll join you shortly."

"Are you insane?" Boone snapped.

"Yes!" Cass hissed.

"ED-E, stay!" Chloe ordered.

The Eyebot's antennae dropped and it made a squeaky sound like it was sad. Sighing, Chloe had to shoo the robot back over to the others. The group reluctantly watched her go as she followed along beside Pacer and the other Kings.

As rude as Pacer was, she chose to ignore him and the uneasiness that came over her when they entered the King's School of Impersonation. The other Kings broke off to return to their duties. Pacer escorted her through the building, where Chloe received many different kinds of looks from fellow Kings. There were curious looks, suspicious looks, lustful looks, and even looks of jealousy. The pre-war music that played within the building was catchy. Soon, Chloe realized the music was also from Elvis.

Pacer brought her into a large theater, where a King was singing up on the stage in the back of the room. There were a few Kings in here, most of them hanging out together and eating and drinking. Pacer was bringing her to a man who sat alone near the stage. He had a strange looking dog with him, one that immediately caught Chloe's interest. She had always loved dogs, and this one was peculiar in his appearance.

The dog was definitely a German Shepherd. He cocked his head curiously as she came over with Pacer. Chloe didn't know whether she should have been awed or horrified by the dog. He was half-robot, almost. His most noticeable feature was his visible brain, which was kept in a special bullet-proof glass case with a light and a computer inside. It was also sitting in a pool of special blue liquid that she had no idea what it was. Three of his legs were all metal and robotic, and most of his back was robotic as well. The only leg that was normal was his front left leg. The dog wagged his tail and panted, looking happy like any other dog would.

"Here she is," Pacer sighed, motioning to Chloe.

Chloe broke her attention from the dog to look to the man sitting down at the table. She was not expecting the man she saw before her. The King was an extremely handsome man, looking to be in his early thirties with dark hair and eyes. He wore a fancy white coat with a black satin undershirt and black slacks and shoes. His smile was genuine, and he graciously offered her a seat across from him.

Chloe felt her knees turning to jelly. The dog howled behind the King, suddenly laying down and shaking his head dramatically. Pacer glared at her as she did not take the King's gesture to heart.

"Are you going to sit down or do I have to make you?" Pacer threatened.

"Pacer, you know better than to treat our guests like that," the King stated calmly. Chloe recognized that the King's twang was almost identical to the original King's accent.

"S-sorry, she just isn't responding," he grumbled.

"Well, here," the King said, getting to his feet. He walked around the round table. Chloe tensed as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her over to the nearby chair. The King pulled it out for her and helped her into her seat. Chloe smiled nervously, glancing up from the King to Pacer. Pacer gave her the darkest glare she had ever seen, and soon excused himself to let the King and her be alone.

"I uhh…" she started, but realized her tongue and brain were all jumbled up.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," the King sighed, smiling.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of those soldier boys."

Chloe immediately decided to explain herself. "No, no. It's not what you think! I was just trying to save the two kids who were caught in the middle of the feud between your Kings and the NCR soldiers!"

The King chuckled, calling one of his boys over. "Please get her a glass of wine."

The young King quickly ran off. Chloe tried to tell him that she didn't need it, but soon the young gang member was back with a glass and a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass and then poured the King a glass. He then vanished. Chloe was all very confused.

"What is your name, sweetheart?"

"C-Chloe…Maye."

The German Shepherd cyber-dog howled again, and he came around from behind the King to sniff at Chloe. Chloe instinctively petted the cyber-dog, smiling as the dog seemed to enjoy it.

"Rex sure makes himself at home."

"He's very sweet…but I've never seen a dog like this."

The King twitched a smile, putting his chin on his fist to peer at her curiously. "Yeah, he's what you call a cyber-dog. They are pretty rare. He was born a normal dog back in the Pre-War days as a police dog. After the war, he was made into a cyber-dog. At the time, it was some kind of running experiment to enhance dogs for battle. Well, I hear that Caesar had him for many years as his own personal dog, but then dropped him off as junk when a wire in his brain came loose and he went into some kind of sleep mode. The NCR brought him here and I got him off of the Followers. I've had him for a few years now."

"Wow, that's crazy!" Chloe exclaimed, starting to slowly relax while petting to Rex and listening to the King.

The King frowned. "Yeah, well, he needs a new brain, but I can't seem to find anyone who can help him. If he doesn't get a new brain soon, then Rex will die. I keep telling myself that maybe it is for the better. He is almost 210 years old."

"Oh, that's horrible," Chloe sighed, turning back to Rex.

"That explains his odd behavior, so please excuse him," the King chuckled as Rex suddenly started to chase his tail for no reason.

Chloe decided to turn back to the King. She took a tiny sip of her wine. The King watched his dog for a moment, and then his eyes landed right back on her. Chloe thought for a moment, and then decided she better take her chance to ask questions. "So, you pretty much run Freeside?"

"I know my boys didn't make a good impression on you today near the water pump, and I apologize for that. I do my best to keep them all in order, but sometimes they just get a little too eager protecting Freeside. I do as much as I can, and I know it isn't enough for Freeside, but I feel good knowing that at least with the Kings around, things are fair and crime isn't near as high."

Chloe could tell he was being sincere. "It's good to know that someone cares about Freeside."

The King frowned. "After House took over, Freeside was pretty much his leftovers. I just couldn't let it be in turmoil. It isn't much, but most of those Kings were orphans that I decided to gather."

"Where did you come from?" Chloe asked.

"I used to be with a tribe…a nomadic one. Even though I was born into it, the nomadic life just didn't suit me. When the new chief took over to make House's deal, I didn't want any part of the Strip. I knew House was going to leave Freeside a mess, and so I left the tribe to come here on my own and fix it up."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "So you used to be one of the Three Families?"

"Kind of," the King chuckled. "I left really before they became known as that." Soon he frowned, and he extended his arm to touch her face softly. He lightly brushed her bandage on her head with his thumb. "You look like you've been through a lot."

Chloe lowered her eyes. The King quickly caught this. "Lots of sadness, I see. Many losses. You've had quite a journey."

She gave a half-hearted chuckled. "You're good. Yeah, it's true."

"Tell me," the King said, pouring her another glass of wine.

"Well, I came from the New Reno area. I was a mercenary along with my father. He was killed by Legions slavers. I had a boyfriend at the time, but he wanted to go east. Well, not only is Caesar's entire Legion east, but beyond it I hear is nothing but more destruction and radiation. So I told him no and I left for here. My dad always wanted to come here. I had my own dog, one I had since I was young, but he was killed just before I reached New Vegas. So then I finally land a job as a courier a couple of weeks after I arrive here, and then on my way here to the Strip, this jerk shoots me in the head outside of Goodsprings for the chip I was carrying."

"Chip? As in poker chip?" The King asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but it was made out of platinum and a little bigger," she explained. "He's the head of one of the Three Families. He's in the Strip, and I'm trying to get to him."

She soon realized what she said, and stopped there. She didn't know if Benny had been in the same tribe or not as the King, but she didn't want to get herself into trouble if the King had any remaining loyalty to his tribe.

The King seemed to think over her words, and for a moment, Chloe thought she had spoke too much. The King's lips twitched, but she couldn't read what shone in his eyes. "Let me guess…a guy in a checkered coat?"

Chloe's eyes widened, but she didn't need to answer because the King read her response. "How did you…?"

"Benny. He was in my tribe. Took over with House's offer."

"Oh wow…um, I'm sorry this is…"

The King merely smiled, hushing her. "Sweetheart, it's none of my business. Benny hasn't been family in many years. We hold no loyalty to each other anymore. Though he does stop by occasionally to talk and we can catch up, it's strictly mutual."

She didn't want to believe him, because he could have easily just lied to her with those words. However, Chloe felt that the King was speaking the truth. He even gestured to her head again.

"I'm sorry that he did this to you. I thought Benny had more respect than this. Apparently, life on the Strip and acting as tribe leader has made him a bit colder."

"It's fine," Chloe sighed. "Look, I need to get going. It was nice talking to you."

She got to her feet. Rex, who was lying down, immediately perked up. He started barking madly, tail wagging and pawing at her legs. She took a moment to pet the dog. The King slowly got to his feet, coming around to her side.

"May I escort you out at least?" he asked.

Chloe nodded nervously, smiling. "Sure."

"Rex, you can come along, so long as you don't go crazy. He really needs a new brain."

A thought popped into Chloe's head. The thought turned into an idea that made her jump in joy, surprising the King when she grabbed his arm. "Oh my God! I almost forgot! I think I might know where I can get a brain!"

"You do?" the King asked.

"One of the Followers who looked after me at the Mormon Fort said something about a guy in Jacobstown that specializes in canine and human brains! Maybe he has a spare one! Oh, I need to go talk to Arcade!"

"That's swell, baby! Can we go now?"

"You mean, you're coming yourself?" Chloe grunted.

"It would be rude of me not to escort you, such a beautiful lady, especially one that might know a way to fix my dog."

Chloe slowly smiled, nodding. "Alright, let's go."

Chloe, the King, and Rex made their way outside of the School. The King members were staring on in disbelief. Even Pacer came jogging up to ask what was going on. He and a few Kings came along for protection, but it didn't take them long to get to the Mormon Fort and enter inside. Chloe looked around for Arcade Gannon. She found him talking to Julie nearby one of the tents. They were surprised to see her with the King and some of his followers.

"Uhh, may we help you?" Julie grunted.

"Chloe? What's going on?" Arcade asked.

"You said that guy in Jacobstown that you were going to go visit specialized in canine brains, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he would have an actual brain for this cyber-dog here?"

Arcade peered curiously at Rex, bending to his knees to check the brain and the glass tube protecting it. The cyber-dog panted happily, tail wagging as the Follower looked all over in the brain.

"Hmm, well, it looks as though most of this dog's memories are backed up on a computer chip at the base of the brain. This should make for an easy swap with a new brain. It's been a few months since I've seen Dr. Henry, so I don't know for sure if he still has any that can be used," Arcade explained.

"Oh," Chloe mumbled.

"If you're up to the trip, you're more than welcome to come with me to Jacobstown. I'll only be staying the night. Of course, to be safe, you will need to bring along the dog in case he does have a brain so they can do the operation," Arcade continued.

Chloe turned to the King. "Well?"

The King looked sadly down to Rex. "As much as I want to, I cannot leave my duties here."

Chloe thought for a long moment. She then had an idea. There was a slim chance it would work, but it wasn't as if she was going anywhere as it was right now. "Up for a bargain?"

"The King does not bargain with trash like you," Pacer growled.

"Pacer, don't talk to her like that," the King ordered, rounding on his right hand man. "What is the matter with you, lately?"

"I'm just trying to help. There's something about her I don't like."

"Really now," the King snorted. He turned back to Chloe. "Fire away, baby."

"I will travel to Jacobstown on one condition."

"If I can make it possible, I will do it," the King stated, nodded.

"If you can get me and my friends into the Strip, I'll do all in my power to get Rex a new brain."

The King thought for a long moment. "It will be tough with the amount of friends you have, but seeing as I have many connections within the Strip, I'm sure it will be no problem."

Chloe frowned. "Please tell me you aren't going to tell Benny I'm on my way."

The King twitched his lips. "I told you, it isn't my business. You're secret is safe with me, Chloe. You do what you have to do. I told you before that we hold no loyalty to each other."

She felt she could believe him and trust him, so she shook on it. She turned back to Arcade. "It's a deal, Arcade! When are you heading out?"

"Tomorrow morning. You can meet me here in the Fort, and we can go."

"Great, see you in the morning!"

They left the Mormon Fort. The King and his posse escorted her back to the Atomic Wrangler. Chloe was surprised to see Cass and Boone outside, as if they were waiting for her to show up. Cass was pacing, while Boone was leaning on the wall. Cass stopped moving once they spotted them walking up.

Chloe turned to face the King. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"I should be thanking you. I'll be waiting for you to come pick up Rex in the morning," the King answered. "I'll pull those strings while you are away."

"This doesn't seem like a fair trade," Pacer put in, folding his arms. "What if she comes back without a new brain for Rex?"

"I know Chloe will keep her word. And if she is unable to locate a new brain, at least she was able to try. And that is enough for me."

"Well, goodnight. I will see you in the morning," Chloe said. She went to turn away and go join Cass and Boone when the King grabbed her arm and twirled her around. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Chloe was too stunned to kiss back or respond at all. Cass and Boone gawked as the King let her go, smiling and heading home with his posse and Rex.

Chloe blinked, slowly smiling as she turned to face Cass and Boone, but found that her legs had become very weak. Cass was literally green, pretending to stick her finger down her throat.

"That almost made me fucking barf!" she exclaimed. "I oughta pop that man in the damn nose!"

"I'm just gonna…ya…well…you know, so…drink…sleep," Chloe mumbled, walking into the Atomic Wrangler.

Boone gave a sickened Cass a look. "Don't even think about it."

"What? I wasn't going to do anything! You think you know me so well, but you don't!" Cass snapped.

They followed her inside. Chloe made sure to gather her bearings before she gathered her friends around a single table in the lounge of the small hotel and casino.

"Okay…I have something to announce."

"Chloe and the King sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

Cass was cut off by Boone's glare. The caravan driver glowered back, and then sighed. "Alright, alright. You got my undivided attention."

Chloe tried again. "Look, I know I brought all of you here, and then we hit this dead end because none of us can get into the Strip. I'm sorry about it. I will understand completely whenever anyone decides to leave on their own. I shouldn't expect any of you to stay with me forever. The King promised me a deal that if I take Rex to Jacobstown to try and get him a new brain, he would pull strings to get us onto the Strip."

"And he will also pull strings to get you undressed," Cass laughed. When she realized she was the only one chuckling, she quickly shut up. "Jeez, you guys are no fun."

"Anyways," Chloe grumbled, glaring at her friend. "So it's all up in the air now. You guys have your own choices, whether you want to come with me, stay here, or go your own way."

"Jacobstown?" Veronica gasped. "I heard they have snow up there! I'm definitely in!"

"What's snow?" Chloe asked, confused.

"It's this cold, white stuff that covers the ground and is supposed to be a form of rain when it gets too cold! Something they used to have a lot in the Pre-War days!"

"It sounds like something you can eat," Cass snickered.

"You can. It's just like shaved ice," Raul answered.

"You can shave ice?" Cass grunted.

"Never mind," the old ghoul grumbled. "Count me in, boss. It's been a long time since I've seen some snow. I could go for some cooler weather also."

Chloe looked to Cass and Boone. ED-E was definitely in, as it seemed the Eyebot was attached to Chloe and wanted to follow her everywhere. Cass heaved a long sigh, thinking. "I'm actually thinking about writing a book bout this crazy adventure you are taking me on, so why should it stop here?"

"What a way to put it, Cass," Chloe chuckled.

"Well, Craig?" Cass inquired, turning to the sniper.

Boone gave her another glare. "It's Boone. Only Carla could call me Craig."

"Oh right, sorry."

"As I am interested just to see where this will go next, you can count me in," Boone answered evenly.

"You sound so excited," Cass stated dully, rolling her eyes. "And I am being a smartass by the way. Really now, can't you be lively for anything?"

Before an argument could break out, Chloe jumped in. "Alright! Cass, you know that isn't fair. Boone doesn't judge us. We all have our secrets, so just let him be."

Cass let her eyes fall. "Right. Sorry."

"What time are we heading out, boss?"

"In the morning, so I guess I don't have to tell you guys to get plenty of sleep," Chloe chuckled.

"Well it is a good thing you are staying here than with the King, because you probably wouldn't be getting much sleep with him," Cass chuckled.

Chloe blushed. "Hey, I'm just as surprised about that damn kiss as you are. So drop it!"

"Kiss?" Veronica echoed.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Raul inquired, confused.

ED-E beeped rapidly, flying over to Chloe and twitching its antennae. Chloe got to her feet, quickly heading for the stairs to run for her room. "Goodnight!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! What a long chapter! Chloe is so close yet so far to getting to Benny! What could happen next? A nice trip to snow covered Jacobstown sounds like a blast, but since Chloe seems to have this what Benny would call an 18 karat run of bad luck, there is no telling what could happen to the group next! XD It seems now that Arcade and Rex have joined the party! Rex rocks, because who wouldn't want to own a cyber-dog? :) Yes, I know in the game Swank and Benny aren't really brothers, but I thought it would add a nice to twist to the story afterall. I also decided to make the King used to be a part of their tribe as well, even though it never really said what tribe the King came from lol. Oh and more on the bit where Chloe was talking about her and her dad knowing some NCR higher-ups will be explained next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also hope all of you had a wonderful, safe Christmas with your loved ones! Ta-ta!**


	7. Chapter 6: Guess Who I Saw Today

**Chapter 6: Guess Who I Saw Today**

Chloe was happy to see Quinn come into view after hours of travel. Shadow barked excitedly, but her father quickly hushed him. The walk from New Reno proved to be laid back this round. They only had one run in with raiders, and then some wild dogs tried to attack them. Other than that, the roads had been clear to Quinn.

"Let's go see if we can find that boyfriend of yours," Colby chuckled.

"Dad! He isn't my boyfriend!" Chloe griped. Shadow barked in agreement, and she patted the pit bull on the head.

"Oh, excuse me!" he laughed. "You guys just seem to like each other a little too much, that's all. But he knows I will blow his head off with my sawed-off shotgun if he tries anything with you."

"No wonder the guys are scared to say hi to me," she grumbled.

Colby ruffled her hair. "You know I'm just kidding, sweetie."

"So, are we going to go out and hunt for the Legion Slavers immediately when we meet up with Jacob?"

"Nah, we can rest up first. Jacob should have been there all day. He is supposed to be gathering information on where they are being spotted at. Did I ever tell you that Joshua and I used to hunt a lot of Legionaries back in the day?" Colby asked.

"Yeah! So, do you think that is why he got hunted down when he went to New Vegas?" Chloe asked, thinking about Jacob's father.

"Not sure. I think mainly it had to do with the fact that he used to be in a tribe when he was young, and when Caesar conquered it, he ran away. At least, that is what he told as his story anyway. I sometimes felt as if he wasn't speaking the truth. I don't know if he was just too ashamed to tell the truth, or if he was hiding something."

"Have you ever asked Jacob? Maybe his father told him something that he didn't tell you," Chloe asked.

"I did, and he acted as though his father never said anything to him," Colby answered.

They had finally made their way into the small town. The residents were walking about doing their own business, trying to sell their produce and livestock at the bazaar, or trying to catch the caravan before it headed out. It took them no time to spot Jacob. He waved them down in the town square. He shook Colby's hand and then gave Chloe a hug. Shadow barked at Jacob, growling lowly.

"Shadow! Down! You know better than that!"

"I see he still doesn't like me," Jacob chuckled. He tried to reach down to pet the dog, and he only bared his teeth.

"Shadow!" Chloe yelled, making the pit bull slink away, still growling.

"I told you dogs hate me," Jacob sighed.

"He's just protective of Chloe," Colby chuckled. "Besides, that just goes to show that we don't get to see you very often. You come across as a stranger to Shadow."

"I guess you're right," Jacob chuckled. He looked the same since the last time Colby and Chloe seen him. He wore a mercenary outfit, with several types of weapons on him. His untidy black hair was the same, along with the thin scar on his cheek. "How about after this job we all three go to the Nines? It's the best bar and casino in town, and has some musical acts and great food."

"What a perfect way to relax after dealing with some Legion boys," Colby chuckled, and then turned to his daughter. "What do ya say, sweetie?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great! So, are you guys ready to head out? I heard from the sheriff that the Legion Slaver group was last spotted at Falling Rock. They said they sent out a few other mercenaries already, but none have returned. If we hurry, we can take our chance because I hear a group of NCR rangers are heading that way to deal with the problem."

"They will definitely get the job done if we don't head out then," sighed Colby. "We could use the caps, so let's head out."

Jacob nodded, taking point and leading them out of town. Chloe got her weapons ready as Shadow trotted at her side. His ears were pricked forward, and he panted from the heat of the desert. Falling Rock was a gorge a few miles outside of Quinn. The residents were worried that the Legion Slavers were camping out that way, and building its defenses to take the town. Chloe knew this was a very dangerous job, and she could see that her father was fixated on the job. He was tense, his eyes sharp as they neared Falling Rock. They could see a pack of mole rats digging around near their mounds off from the dirt track they were following to the gorge. Luckily, they found no trouble with any of the local wildlife this round.

The gorge was deep and narrow, with bits of rock falling around them as they moved their way through with weapons ready. Shadow was getting anxious with soft whining and pricked ears. The sun's rays couldn't reach them in certain areas of the gorge, so they hit many areas within shade.

They were about to hit the main opening of Falling Rock. It was more of a basin in the middle, open and circular with only narrow paths to get out of the gorge. It was the best area to find the Legion Slavers.

Colby turned to Jacob and Chloe. "I will go first. Cover me."

He took off, Shadow right on his heels. Jacob and Chloe followed after her father, crouching slightly before coming into the opening of the basin. There was nothing here. They stood dumbfounded for a moment, seeing no life. There were definitely signs of the Legion being camped here, however.

"Looking for someone?"

They spun around, weapons raised. Shadow barked, ears pinned back and hackles bristling. There was a large group of Legion Slavers. Somehow they had expected their arrival and had followed them into the gorge. The man who had spoken to them in the front of the ambush party was definitely the leader. Colby cursed under his breath, glancing over at his daughter.

"We are here to take you out of commission. We know that you are planning to raid Quinn," Jacob stated bravely, gun aimed at the leader.

"Well, there are eight of us and only three of you…four if you count that mutt. It's too bad we didn't bring any of our dogs to play," the leader said. He wore a strange battle helmet decorated in raven feathers.

"I know it will do no good to reason with barbarians like you. So let's just cut to the chase where we kill each other, huh?" Colby growled.

"That sounds fair. And I will claim your daughter right there as my first slave in the New Reno region. How's that?"

"I won't give you the chance!"

Colby opened fire with his .387 Magnum. The Legionaries were quick to open fire right back at them. Shadow howled, running straight for a soldier that was coming for Chloe. He leaped up, hitting the slaver in the chest and knocking him to the ground before ripping at his face. Jacob slid to cover behind a boulder, while Chloe and her father dove behind the rotting body of a Pre-War vehicle that was in the basin.

A slaver came around the corner, grabbing Chloe. Chloe was quick to act, elbowing him in the face and busting his nose, and then slamming her fist into his abdomen and flipping him. She put a bullet in his head just as her father engaged another Legion slaver. Chloe saw Jacob getting swarmed by a few men at once. She tried to run his way, but was tripped by another slaver. He tried to climb on top of her, in the hopes to knock her out. Chloe slammed her knee into the man's groin, and it was enough to knock the air from him.

"Shadow! Sic him boy!"

The pit bull came charging up, latching jaws onto the slaver's throat and tearing him off of Chloe. Chloe got to her feet, aiming her pistol to fire multiple shots at the men coming after Jacob. Her father was firing too. They were winning the battle.

Chloe saw the leader of the slaver group rise up from behind a rock, aiming his rifle right at her. She immediately turned the arm that was holding her gun to shoot him down, but her father slammed into her and knocked her out of the way. The single bullet echoed across the basin, striking Colby in the chest.

"DAD!"

He dropped to his knees, firing a few blind rounds at the slaver leader. He poked his head up to take another shot, but before Chloe could aim her gun, she heard a blast from a shotgun. Jacob had fired the shot, and the blast blew the slaver leader's head clean off with a geyser of blood.

Jacob was quick to run over to her. Chloe was trying to hold pressure on the bullet wound on her father's chest as he crumbled onto his back. Shadow came running over, a bullet wound in his side. The dog started licking Colby's fingers, whimpering.

"We have to get him back to Quinn! Now!" Chloe yelled. "Dad, hang in there!"

"Shit! We got more trouble!" Jacob called, pointing.

Another group of Legion soldiers were coming into the gorge now. Shadow started barking like mad, but Chloe couldn't leave her father's side.

"Go, Chloe! Get out of here!" Colby choked.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried.

"Jacob! Take her away from here!"

"But we can't leave you!"

"I'm bleeding out, just go!" Colby yelled, coughing up blood.

Bullets were flying now, and they sliced the air right above her head. Jacob grabbed her, pulling her away from her father. Chloe fought Jacob, crying and kicking. She saw some of the Legion soldiers being shot down. They saw NCR rangers moving into the gorge with weapons aimed.

Chloe was really fighting Jacob now. The NCR would help them and her father. She slammed her elbow into Jacob's throat. He yelled out, letting her go. As Chloe took off for the rangers, she felt a sharp pain strike the back of her skull. The world and battle around her instantly went black and she crumbled to the dirt.

* * *

Chloe leaped awake, gasping. She was sweaty and nearly out of breath. The dream brought tears to her eyes, and she punched the wall hard. She climbed out of bed, only to start pacing. ED-E beeped at her, having been hovering by the door all night long. The Eyebot seemed curious, and floated over to her.

"I'm fine," she growled. She then heaved a sigh after ED-E responded with another beep. "Look at me…I'm talking to a robot that only beeps. It would be better if you could talk like other robots."

She slumped back down onto the mattress. She took a moment to clear her head, and let her heartbeat slow down. The dream was an exact playback on how the battle at Falling Rock went down. When she had awoke from whatever had hit her from behind, she was back in Quinn with Jacob, Shadow, and the NCR rangers that had saved them.

Jacob had told her that a Legion slaver knocked her out from behind, and showed his own wounds from the battle with the same slaver. The NCR had been unsuccessful at taking all the Legion soldiers out. And when Chloe, Jacob, Shadow, and an NCR search party went back to Falling Rock to retrieve her father's body, he was gone.

Chloe had no idea why the Legion would take her father's body with them. She wanted to so badly hope that maybe he was still alive, but the possibilities were just minuscule. If her father had somehow survived the bullet to the chest, which had probably hit his lung according to the blood he spit up while laying there, then the Legion would have surely finished him off. The question was, why would they take his body?

Chloe knew some sick, twisted things about Caesar's Legion. There was no telling what they would do with her father's body, but she heard that sometimes they fed their dogs with dead bodies, or used them to attract the wildlife they used, like ravens for their feathers, or coyotes, wolves, and foxes for their pelts. Or mounted the bodies up to rot away as warning signs to traveling people.

Chloe knew what disturbed her most was that she wasn't able to say goodbye for her father. She had long since lost hope since the incident at Falling Rock a few months ago that he would be alive. There was just no way. But she didn't even get to say any final words, or bury his body. It was unfair…and she hated the Legion for it.

Jacob swore that he would protect her after that. Even though she had started a romantic relationship with him, Chloe felt as though something wasn't right. Jacob had been good to her, allowing her to heal and letting her take her time deciding about his proposition to head east.

She was confused with his obsession to go east. She told him Caesar's Legion was just across the Colorado River, and there was no way around its vast numbers in the territories. Jacob tried to tell her that he heard stories of better societies to the east, and that there were ways around the Legion within Colorado.

Her instincts told her it was a bad idea. Instead, she told Jacob it was best for them to part ways. He went east, straight across the state of Nevada, and she traveled south east across the Mojave Wasteland to the southern tip of Nevada…to New Vegas. Caesar's Legion was just across the Colorado River, and their numbers were much higher here than in New Reno. Chloe came here only for the fact that her father had always wanted to come here with her and see how much it had changed since he had been in the region when he was young. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she also came here to get some sort of twisted revenge on Caesar's Legion.

Sighing, Chloe grabbed the Pip-Boy off of the nightstand where she had put it. She checked the time. It was almost six in the morning. She figured it would be best to start getting ready. It wasn't as though she could go back to sleep anyways. She took the time to clean her head wound and rewrap it, then proceeded to get dressed into her clothes and clean up a little. She made her way down to the front counter, where she checked out of her room, and also ordered some breakfast.

She took her meal to an old round table, sitting her bag of supplies down next to her feet. ED-E floated around the lobby not far from her. The courier started digging into her hot bowl of squirrel stew but jumped as Cass slid into a seat in front of her with a plate of sizzling gecko kebabs.

"Morning, Chloe!"

She blinked, slowly smiling. She was glad someone decided to show up to talk to her. Now she could put that dream to rest and try to forget about it. "Good morning, Cass. Sleep well?"

"Besides the fact that my room reeked of sex and booze, hell yeah I did!"

Chloe chuckled. "It isn't the cleanest place in town, but it's better than sleeping on a bedroll out in the desert."

"Amen to that. Have you seen Veronica or Raul get up yet? I know Boone beat us up. I don't know where he went though."

"No, I haven't," Chloe answered, looking over to the stairs that led up to the upper balcony where the doors to the rooms were.

A few minutes later, they saw Veronica tiredly following behind the gunslinger ghoul as they walked down the stairs. The two ordered their food, and then joined Chloe and Cass at their table a few minutes later.

"Ugh, I did not sleep well at all! Guess I am used to the luxury of the bunker," Veronica snorted sarcastically.

"After weeks of sleeping in that tiny cell up in Black Mountain, this felt like luxury," Raul mumbled.

"Where's Boone?" Veronica asked, looking around.

"He went off somewhere," Cass shrugged. "He'll probably show up just as we are leaving."

"Actually, there he is now," Chloe stated, pointing to the entrance to the Atomic Wrangler.

Boone had just entered the hotel and casino. Spotting them at the table, he made his way over to them. They could tell he had been up for awhile. He looked dressed and ready to go for the long trip into the mountains. They finished their meals and headed out of the Atomic Wrangler. Chloe stopped just before they reached the King's School of Impersonation.

"You guys go on ahead to Mormon Fort. I will slip in and get Rex and meet you guys there."

"What's wrong? You don't want us to be present while you are with your boyfriend?" Cass snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny, Cass," Chloe sighed. She then shooed them off and headed into the King's building by herself.

The building was much emptier than the first time she came in to see the King. She figured because it was so early in the morning. The Kings that were hanging around looked at her curiously, and weren't shy in their greetings to say hello. It didn't take her long to bump into the King's right hand man.

Pacer glared at her. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

She glared right back. "Well, yeah, I gave him my word. What's your problem with me? If I recall, I didn't do anything sour to you."

"Do I need a reason?" Pacer scoffed. "C'mon, follow me. The quicker you see the King and get Rex, the quicker you will leave and get out of my hair."

Chloe rolled her eyes, following Pacer to the hallway on the other side of the front lobby, away from the theater where she had spoken to the King the first time. He led her through the upper floors of the School until they came to the King's suite. Pacer lightly tapped on the door.

"What's her name is here," he called.

"It's Chloe."

The door opened, revealing the King. He peered between Pacer and Chloe, feeling the tension. He beckoned Chloe inside and she entered without any hesitation. Pacer turned and left. The King closed the door behind him, watching as Chloe examined his suite while petting Rex.

It was easily the biggest room in the while building, save for the theater downstairs. It was set up like any other fancy suite, with many intact portraits, posters, and photos of the original King of the Pre-War days.

"Did you sleep well?" the King asked.

Chloe turned to him, smiling at his twang. "Yeah." She then frowned, glancing away.

"Your eyes tell me different," he said, walking over to her. "Somethin' tells me you got the nightmare blues, darling."

"It's nothing." She shook it off. "Well, it will be late tomorrow before we will probably get back. Will you be up?"

"You can come see me anytime," the King chuckled. "Now, before you go, I should tell you a few things about Rex. He hates rats. He will take off after it if he sees one, and will hardly listen until he kills it or it gets away. He also hates hats…I don't know why though. Maybe it's because it rhymes with rats. Even though he used to be a Legion dog, it seems as though he has grown to hate them since he was dropped off as junk. He'll do alright by you when it comes to them and anything else that is a threat."

Chloe nodded. "No rats, no hats. Got it."

The King kneeled to pet on the German Shepherd cyber-dog. Rex panted happily, thumping his tail and pawing at the King. "Now, you behave yourself, Rex. And you take care of Chloe. Got it, 'ol boy?"

Rex barked in response.

The King stood up, nodding at Chloe. "Good luck. I will see you when you get back. I will probably just be bored outta my mind until then."

"Not very exciting around here, is it?"

"My duties keep me bind down in this building. I hardly get out, and I can't leave my boys to themselves," the King sighed. "But as long as it keeps Freeside a little more civil, then so be it."

Chloe twitched a smile. "You're a good man."

"I try to be, anyways." The King looked at his watch. "Well, darling, you better head out. I don't want to keep ya."

"Ya, you do," Chloe laughed. "I can tell."

"That obvious?" He kissed her forehead. "Travel safely, darling."

"I will. C'mon, Rex!"

* * *

Highway 157 was winding as much as it was eroding away with time. The large group stayed to the road for safety and a better climb to the top where Jacobstown resided. Arcade led the way with Chloe, Rex, ED-E, and Veronica close behind. Cass, Boone, and Raul brought up the rear, keeping alert since they were entering into thick Bighorner territory. The giant mutated mountain rams traveled in herds, and though most of the time they avoided humans, they were easily angered, especially when lead males were around.

"So, Jacobstown is a town of Super Mutants?" Chloe asked again.

"Yeah! Dr. Henry has worked at the ski lodge there for years with his ghoul assistant Calamity," Arcade answered, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"So they aren't going to try and rip us to shreds?" Cass grumbled.

"As long as no one causes trouble, they don't mind at all. They are all friendly…well, except for the Nightkin. They get kind of rude if you stare at them."

"Stare at them?" Veronica chuckled. "Are they self-conscious or something?"

Arcade scratched the back of his head, making a strange face as if he was trying to think of the best way to explain. "The stealth boy prototypes they used long ago in the Master's Army kind of made them all…schizophrenic."

"Great! Schizoid Nightkin! This day just keeps getting better and better!" Cass snipped.

"Just be nice and don't stare and they will leave you alone," Arcade sighed.

Rex was sniffing the asphalt as he trotted along, tail wagging like crazy. Chloe watched him with a smile, reminding her of Shadow. She was sure it had been awhile for Rex to be outside of Freeside. He was happy as can be, and stuck close to her side. Each bark he made, the light in his brain compartment would light up. It had taken Chloe a long moment to settle him at the Mormon Fort, because he was growling at Cass and Boone with their hats on. After Chloe told the dog to settle and that they were on their side, the dog seemed to settle and relax.

The cyber-dog suddenly jerked his head to look to the left side of the road. He howled, taking off and almost tripping Raul. ED-E was close behind the dog, beeping madly.

"We got Cazadors!" Boone exclaimed, drawing his rifle.

The swarm of huge wasps came their way. They opened fire with their weapons, dodging and keeping their legs moving to prevent getting stung. The stinger itself was like getting a knife into the body, but then the venom could have been fatal. Chloe dodged a Cazador that was the size of her. She fired multiple shots before it fell to the ground dead. As she ran around to help the others, she slipped off the side of the road, falling over a wet slope. She hit the bottom with a sharp thud.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" Arcade called.

"Yeah! Just give me a minute! I will climb back up!"

Rex was over the edge now, barking like crazy. He paced side to side, as if trying to decide if he should jump or not. ED-E didn't have that problem, flying immediately down to her. At first, Chloe didn't understand what was making Rex go crazy, but then Boone called out at her.

"Radscorpion! Move Chloe!"

She spun, watching in horror as a huge scorpion the size of a truck unbury itself from rocks and dirt. Chloe's heart hit her throat as she jerked into gear. The arachnid slammed its barb down, trying to stick her. The barb struck ground instead. The pinchers swooped at her, and Chloe quickly climbed up the slope as ED-E started firing its lasers and her friends started covering her with their own rain of bullets.

Raul helped her to her feet once she made it. The others were able to kill the hissing Radscorpion. After taking a moment to catch their breaths, the group made their way back onto the cracked and broken highway to continue their climb up the mountain.

"Damn it, I hate those freaking things!" Chloe yelled, shivering in disgust.

Arcade chuckled. "Yeah, it would be better if they returned to their normal size like back in the Pre-War days, huh?"

"Boss, I didn't think you could move so fast. You looked like a dang spider monkey climbing up that slope."

Chloe chuckled at the ghoul. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Considering a giant Radscorpion almost impaled you and ate you for lunch, yeah!"

Chloe petted the panting Rex as they moved on. As the hours slowly ticked by, the desert terrain slowly turned to green grass and tall, evergreen trees. Chloe was awed by the trees. It was the first time she had ever seen them in person, besides in Pre-War books. The Great War had left the world dead and dry. The trees out in the wasteland were nothing but charred black stumps leftover from the bombs. Looking at the luscious mountains around them, with the trees and other flora, it gave Chloe a good insight into what the world would have looked like before the bombs dropped. It was beautiful.

She had to go touch one. She felt like a little kid, but Arcade chuckled at her inquisitiveness, and opened up to talk about the many different trees he had read about. Chloe wasn't the only one. Boone looked interested, though he kept a low profile about it. Raul wasn't shy to open up how he missed real trees, and that they brought back old memories from his Pre-War days. Cass felt the bark tentatively before smelling it curiously. Veronica went on and on about something as her duties as a Brotherhood Scribe and was taking samples and writing notes.

They finally moved on, being quiet for a long moment before Cass broke the silence.

"Chloe, I was just thinking. Yesterday, when you were griping at those NCR soldiers and Kings at the water pump…you said you and your father knew some higher-ups."

"Yeah."

"Who do you know?"

"I only know them through my father. There were a few. I guess the easiest one to say is President Kimball."

"You met Aaron Kimball?" Boone snorted.

"Yeah, I did. He and my dad were once great friends in their younger days. Of course, they eventually went their separate ways. Well, when Aaron became President of NCR, he offered Dad and me a home in California with plenty of food, water, and security, with well paid jobs."

"And you guys didn't take it?" Veronica asked, sounding surprised.

"No, my Dad didn't want to. I don't know why."

As evening hit, they were well on the top of the mountain. Snow had started to form, barely covering the grass at first, but then as they neared Jacobstown, it became a few feet deep. The temperature had dropped rapidly. Though she was cold, Chloe went straight to the snow to check it out. Rex dove right in, burying his nose and snorting. His tail was wagging. When Chloe picked the cold white substance up, she almost felt like she was holding something magical.

"This is snow?" Chloe asked, grinning.

"That it is," Arcade chuckled. "A form of rain. Very common in the Pre-War days. Associated with winter, Christmas, all that good jazz. The water vapor in the atmosphere freezes into these little ice crystals and fall to the ground as flakes."

"I read a Pre-War book on activities in the snow. There was snowball fighting, building beings called snowmen, and rolling around in the snow to make snow angels!" Veronica exclaimed.

A ball of snow smacked the Brotherhood Scribe right in the face, making her yelp. Cass howled in laughter. "Like that?"

"Yes!" Veronica replied, hitting the snow from her face.

Chloe balled up some of her own snow and chunked it. Arcade ducked, and the snowball hit Raul.

"Hey now! That's uncalled for!"

It didn't take long before more snowballs were flying. Arcade, Raul, and Boone got out of the way while the girls flung snowballs. Rex ran around barking happily while ED-E buzzed and beeped a tune. The Eyebot turned on its radio to a Pre-War song that was singing, "Let it Snow".

"Should we let them tire out?" Arcade chuckled.

"They are tiring me out just watching them," Raul sighed, shaking his head.

"Duck!" Arcade yelled.

Boone was hit and so was Raul again. Arcade dodged two more snowballs before Chloe had a successful hit on his back. Boone grumbled something as he wiped the snow from his face, glaring at Cass.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Chloe chuckled and turned to Cass and Veronica. "Alright, alright, we should get going."

"You men are no fun!" Veronica exclaimed as they made their way back to the road.

Jacobstown was just another half-mile up the road. The town had a huge wall made out of logs going all around it. They could see the large ski lodge in the back, along with some of the houses the Super Mutants had built. They were greeted at the main entrance by a dark green Mutant loaded down with several types of arsenal on his person. He seemed quite curious of the large group, but his eyes brightened upon seeing Arcade.

"Hey, Arcade! I didn't know you had so many friends."

"Very funny, Marcus," Arcade greeted. "They traveled with me from Freeside. Chloe here wants to see if Dr. Henry can fix this cyber-dog."

Marcus scratched his bald head. "Alright. Well, everyone, I'm Marcus. I am in charge of this town. We are all second generation Super Mutants here. The reason why we live way up here is to keep safe from those who think we are nothing but mindless monsters. You are welcome here so long as you don't cause any trouble. Seeing as you are with Arcade though, I doubt I will have to worry about that."

They followed Arcade into the large ski lodge. Their group got many different looks from the Nightkin and Super Mutants walking around. Some said hello, while others glared at them suspiciously.

Once inside the ski lodge, they stayed on the first floor and went to the eastern section from the lobby. They found a clinic set up here, and they were greeted by a female ghoul dressed similar to a nurse.

"Hey, Arcade! Dr. Henry was expecting you. I didn't know you were going to bring so many friends though."

"The more the merrier, eh Calamity?" Arcade joked.

The female ghoul smiled, nodding. She beckoned them all in before calling over to Dr. Henry. They could see him bent over a project at the table. He grumbled something, and then left it to greet them. Dr. Henry was a man in his sixties with white hair and a white mustache. He wore thick glasses and simple clothing.

"Arcade, my boy! How are ya? Did you bring that sample?" the doctor greeted. He then noticed the large group with him. "Who are these weirdoes?"

"These are friends of mine. Chloe here wanted to know if you could fix her cyber-dog. He needs a new brain," Arcade explained. He then grunted, quickly digging into his jacket and pulling out a metal cylinder tube. "Here's the sample you wanted. I hope it works in your research."

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been easy trying to find a cure for the Nightkin…but they are counting on me, and by God I am going to find one!"

"You are trying to cure the Nightkin? Of their schizophrenia?" Chloe asked.

Dr. Henry nodded. "Yes. They refuse to stop using the Stealth Boys. I guess I can't blame then. It's just how they are. It would be like trying to take the ability to make web from a spider. What I am trying to do is find a cure to free their minds from the side effects of those Stealth Boys they use. We can't fix the Stealth Boys, but I know we can cure the side effects easily, if we just look hard enough."

"He's been working on this for…what? A year?" Arcade asked

"Just about." The doctor then shook his head, and motioned to Chloe. "So, what seems to be the matter with your cyber-dog here?"

"Arcade told me that you specialized in human and dog brains. Rex here needs a new brain. The one he has is dying."

"Hmm, yes I see that." Dr. Henry kneeled to take a closer look at the dog. Rex sniffed him curiously as the doctor looked him over. "Wow, this brain is long overdo to be replaced. But seeing as cyber-dogs are extremely rare, I can understand this case."

"So do you have a brain I could use?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Dr. Henry sighed. "Not here, I'm afraid, and I don't have the time to travel to the bunk…I mean my other laboratory to see if the ones there are still good."

Chloe's shoulders sagged while her group exhaled negatively. They had traveled all this way for nothing. Arcade studied Chloe closely, and then turned to Dr. Henry.

"I could travel there for you, Dr. Henry."

"No, no, are you crazy?"

"I promised Rex would get a new brain. I don't have much money. Is there anything I can do to get one of those brains?" Chloe asked.

Dr. Henry thought for a moment, and then sighed, glaring at Arcade. "Alright, alright, you win. Look, here's the deal. If you go into the cave up on the top slope just outside Jacobstown and figure out why the Nightstalkers are suddenly having the ability to camouflage into their surroundings, I will travel to my other laboratory with Arcade to get you a suitable brain for Rex."

"Deal!" Chloe yelled, jumping in excitement.

"I wouldn't sound so thrilled," the doctor grumbled. "Nightstalkers are dangerous animals. Their venomous bite can kill you in an hour. And now we have a pack of them that are suddenly being able to go invisible! It was hard to spot them before, but now this will be near impossible."

"What is a Nightstalker anyways?" Chloe asked. "Never heard of them unless they were called something different from where I came from."

"They've been in this region for many years, but are fairly new," Arcade explained. "Apparently, some idiot thought it would be a good idea to mix coyote and rattlesnake DNA to make a chimera of a creature. They have the head and tail of a rattlesnake, and along their back is rough scales. The rest of the body is of a coyote. Even though they have the head of a rattlesnake, they act just like coyotes and form packs and are nocturnal."

"I have plenty of Nightstalker serum here," Dr. Henry added. "Calamity can give anyone injections if they get bit. Just remember to head back right away if you do get bit. I propose you take Lily with you. She is one of the best warriors in town, and Nightkin and Super Mutants can withstand more venom than humans."

"Alright," Chloe stated, slowly nodding.

Arcade smiled down at her. "She is the Nightkin outside near the Bighorner pen. Don't worry, Chloe. You just get in there and figure out what is going on, and Dr. Henry and I will go get that brain for Rex."

"There's no need for you guys to go alone. I will take Lily, ED-E and Rex into the cave, and the others can go with you."

"No! We will be fine with just ourselves!" Dr. Henry snapped.

"Okay, sheesh."

Dr. Henry turned to Arcade. "Let's head out so we can get back before dark. Calamity, you are in charge here."

The two men headed out. Chloe and her group were given free rooms for their stay, and got settled into the ski lodge before meeting back down into the lobby.

"Okay, I don't want anyone getting bitten. I am going to take ED-E and Rex with me. You guys just hang out here."

"But!" Veronica protested.

"I won't be gone long!" Chloe exclaimed, heading out the door with Rex and ED-E.

The evening was causing much more shade than from earlier, now that the sun was dipping below the mountain. Chloe found the Nightkin Lily Bowen by the Bighorner pen while tossing the domesticated animals some hay.

"Hello?" she greeted nervously.

The Nightkin whirled around, smiling with bright, white teeth. She wore a straw hat with a flower sticking out on one side. She also wore bright colored sunglasses that were out of place. She wore a simple female Nightkin farmer's outfit even down to the gardening gloves. It looked more like the attire for desert, but then Chloe remembered that Nightkin and Super Mutants were immune to the cold.

"Oh! Hi darling! It is so good to see you again!" Lily's voice was loud and rough.

"Huh?" Chloe grunted. "But we've never met. I'm Chl-"

"Oh, you are so funny! Come give Grandma a hug! You've gotten so big!"

Chloe's eyes widened, but she wasn't quick enough at moving away. The Nightkin swooped her large arms around her and picked her up to give her a squeezing bear hug. Rex barked playfully. It didn't help that Chloe could see that her friends had come out and were now witnessing her get hugged by a Nightkin. Cass and Veronica were busting out in laughter.

Lily put her back down. "There! You don't fight near as much as little Jimmy! I think he is still a little too shy! So what can Grandma do for you, pumpkin?"

_And I thought things couldn't get weirder…_

Sighing, Chloe gave a weak smile. "I'm trying to get my dog here a new brain. Dr. Henry said you could help me search a cave outside of town to see what is going on with the Nightstalkers there in turn for Rex here getting a brain!"

"Pumpkin, doesn't that sound a little too dangerous for you? Nightstalkers are sneaky predators! Charleston Cave is home to many of them!"

"It's the only way to get Rex a brain. Will you please help me?"

"Aw, anything for you, sweetheart! Are we heading out now?"

"Yes! Can you lead the way?"

"Of course, dearie! Follow Grandma!"

The Nightkin took off running. Chloe quickly followed after her with Rex and ED-E at her heels. The cave was located behind Jacobstown up on the top of a slope, hidden in the crevice of the snow covered rocks and trees.

They slipped through the entrance, coming down a slippery tunnel until they entered the cave. Chloe immediately told ED-E to scan ahead. The cave was dark, but luckily the Pip-Boy's light and ED-E's search light were bright enough. There were even several cracks in the cave that led sunlight drain in. The cave was silent, with the occasional echoing water droplets or falling pebbles in the distance.

Rex was already growling, pinning his ears. Chloe tried to move forward but Lily grabbed her and picked her up as though she weighed nothing.

"Hold on, dear! There is danger here!"

Chloe tensed when she heard rattler echo across the chamber. Then there was another one. Rex barked loudly, hackles bristling. ED-E's sensors easily picked up the thermal readings of the animals, and the Eyebot quickly took out the invisible beasts with its quick lasers.

"Good job, ED-E!"

They let the Eyebot fly ahead to use its abilities as they traveled through the cave to look for clues. There were a few of the Nightstalkers that showed themselves to Chloe and her comrades. The rattlesnake head opened wide and hissed, running after them. Rex slammed into one. Chloe feared the dog would get bit, but as the Nightstalker struggled against the bigger dog, it tried to bite but only hit the metal of Rex's backside. ED-E took out a few more invisible ones, while Lily used her giant sledgehammer to kill several others. She got bit on the wrist by one as she was finishing it.

"Lily! You are bit!"

"I'm fine, darling! Let's move on! Oh shut up, Leo! I think she knows that!" Lily snorted.

Chloe was confused. "Huh? Leo?"

"You know how he can be, dearie!"

"But there is no one here," Chloe sighed, then remembered the Nightkin suffered from schizophrenia. It would also explain why Lily thought Chloe was her granddaughter when she clearly was not.

"Of course he is! Don't be silly!"

They moved on. Finally, they found the back of the cave, where more sunlight filtered through a large crack in the rock ceiling. They found the half-eaten corpse of a Nightkin lying to the side. Next to him, Chloe caught sight of something very interesting.

"Oh my God! That explains everything! The Nightstalkers have been chewing on this Stealth Boy!"

"No wonder they can go into hiding like us!" Lily exclaimed.

Chloe picked up the chewed up Stealth Boy and looked it over. Chloe used a few of these in her lifetime. The Stealth Boys always came in handy whenever you needed to be very sneaky and just plain be invisible.

"Alright, let's head back, Lily!"

Chloe let ED-E lead out. Rex was at her heels while Lily followed on behind her. ED-E caught sight of another invisible Nightstalker and started shooting. Rex was howling, but Chloe missed the visible one that came out of the shadows and tackled her. To protect her face, Chloe threw up her arms. The snake-dog hybrid bit her on the forearm hard before Rex tackled it and killed it.

"Oh no! My baby has been bit!"

"I'm fine. We have plenty of time to get back before the venom starts-"

"I will save you, pumpkin!" Lily yelled.

Chloe didn't have time to get away before the Nightkin swooped her up in her arms and took off running. Rex was barking, following at Lily's heels while ED-E trilled as though it was annoyed.

Chloe was sure she was going to be sick by the way Lily had her hanging over her shoulder like a bag of vegetables. She was relieved that Lily burst through the doors of Jacobstown Lodge and took her straight to Calamity.

The female ghoul wasted no time in giving both Chloe and Lily serum shots. Chloe rubbed at her arm where she gave the shot, waiting for Dr. Henry and Arcade to get back. Veronica and Raul joined them shortly after they arrived back.

"Where are Cass and Boone?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Cass said something about hearing Dr. Henry say something suspicious, so followed them out I think. I guess Boone went after her," Veronica explained.

"Either way, I don't think it was a good idea for them to follow after Arcade and Dr. Henry," Raul added.

It wasn't much longer before Dr. Henry and Arcade showed up with Cass and Boone trailing behind them. Cass looked furious, and Chloe knew something was definitely up by the tension between the four. Boone looked more suspicious than anything, glaring at Dr. Henry as the doctor walked over to the table with a large enclosed case.

"Chloe! Can you believe these two are former Enclave?" Cass hissed.

"Keep your voices down!" Dr. Henry hissed.

Arcade looked just as tense. "There's no reason for this. It was wrong of you to follow us."

"It is kind of hard not to when I hear that you are going to a damn Vertibird refueling plant!" Cass snapped.

"Hey, hey! Knock it off!" Chloe yelled, jumping up and running over to them.

Veronica's jaw had dropped open, and Raul looked just as surprised. Cass glared at Chloe as she came over.

"I don't care who they used to be with! This is unfair to them! Dr. Henry has been helping these people here for a long while and Arcade has been with the Followers even longer than that! He has saved hundreds of lives. Does that not matter?"

"Over the fact that the Enclave has slaughter thousands and thousands? Of course not!" Cass snapped.

"It will do me no good to explain myself," Dr. Henry sighed. "And now they are going to go tell their superiors. I'm done for."

"No one is telling anyone anything," Chloe snapped, looking between them all. "I can't help what the Enclave did, and I can't help your guys' feelings over it. But for the fact alone that the Enclave have been gone for decades, and that Dr. Henry and Arcade both have been doing their best to help people tells me that we should just drop it and get along."

Cass grew silent, her whole body tense. Boone slowly nodded at Chloe, making his way over to Veronica, Raul, Lily, ED-E, and Rex. Boone glanced over at Cass. "She's right, you know."

Cass growled in annoyance. "Fine…I'm sorry for following you two." She slunk over to the others.

Chloe slowly turned to Arcade and Dr. Henry. Calamity was helping the older man get the case open. Arcade looked stunned as he stared at her, as if wasn't expecting her to defend him like she did. Dr. Henry slowly nodded at her.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"We all give our word that we won't tell a word. Right everyone?" Chloe inquired. Her team nodded. She then twitched a smile, cautiously walking over to Arcade. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries."

"Did you figure out what was going on with the Nightstalkers?" Dr. Henry asked.

"Yes, I found this!" Chloe got out the chewed up Stealth Boy from her courier bag and handed it over.

Dr. Henry seemed surprised, but it quickly made him think of something. "Oh, this is great! If I am able to pick up behavioral changes in the Nightstalkers for chewing on this, then I might be able to find a cure for the Nightkin sooner than I thought! Thank you, Chloe!"

"You're welcome! Lily and I got bit, but we made it back here in plenty of time. Were you able to find a new brain for Rex?"

"Yes, you are lucky! Since being gone from the bunker for many years, even though I have stored many of the different types of brains for my research in specialized containers, most have become too deficient to use. This one I have here was the one in best quality, but I am afraid it only has only a mere decade left on it before it is bad. Most of these brains, especially used for cyber-dogs like Rex here or in RobCo's Robobrain robots, the brains can last nearly fifty years. So, if I were you, I would definitely seek out a new brain in about nine years. It might sound cruel, but the best way to do it is to put down a sick or aging dog whose brain is still healthy that can be used."

Chloe made sure she took this all in. "Alright, I think I got it."

"Now, I will have to prep the brain for the transfer. It will take all night to sit. How about we do Rex's surgery in the morning?" Dr. Henry asked.

"Sounds great! Thank you so much for your help, Dr. Henry."

Dr. Henry took her hand to shake it. "No problem."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that almost turned out bad! Luckily, Chloe has a knack for calming everyone down! Yay, Rex gets a new brain! Well it seems now that Chloe can head back to Freeside and finally enter the Strip to hunt down Benny! But what will happen as she enters the Strip? It's a mystery! XD Yes, I made it to where Chloe's father's fate is up in the air. Is he dead? Or is he alive? Who knows! And it's good to know that Chloe has an ally in Aaron Kimball, no? Lily was fun to write, because as crazy as she is in the game, she is also a great grandma! ;) And the Nightstalkers are some of the coolest creatures in New Vegas lol, creepy, but totally cool. Alright, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Those who have already reviewed/alerted/favorited this story I thank you so much for keeping up with it! It means alot! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Overseer

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Overseer**

The morning rays were warm on Chloe's skin. They felt much nicer than the cold wind that swept through Jacobstown as Super Mutants and Nightkin were starting in on their chores. The sun had a way of making the snow gleam brightly in its light, putting a smile on her face.

Chloe had left the warmth of the ski lodge to accompany Lily out to feed the Bighorners. She was petting one of the calves as Lily talked on about her memories from Vault 17 when she was once a human. Rex was getting his brain switched out currently. Arcade told her it would only take an hour. He joked as if it was them just switching out an old battery for a new one on a Pre-War vehicle. Dr. Henry also had ED-E with him. He offered to fix the Eyebot for her. Chloe figured that no one could fix an Enclave Eyebot better than an ex-Enclave soldier.

Last night Chloe and her group had stayed up late learning about each other. She was relieved to see Cass finally calm down around Arcade and Dr. Henry and realize that they were trustworthy. Chloe learned a lot about her friends last night, and she could see how it brought them even closer together, despite the short amount of time they've known each other. Boone was still the most withdrawn from the group, but was coming around much more. There was still a darkness to his eyes that told Chloe that he was keeping tragic secrets, and she hoped that he would soon open up.

They were all still asleep when Chloe took Rex down to see Dr. Henry and Arcade. She saw Lily when she left the clinic to let them fix Rex and ED-E and decided to accompany her to the Bighorner pen. Arcade had explained to Chloe that Lily was once a human living in Vault 17, and when she was a 75 year old grandmother, the Vault was attacked by Super Mutants working with the Master's Army. She was taken and turned into a Nightkin. Between that and her "alter-ego" Leo, Chloe knew Lily was just as unstable as the other Nightkin, and hoped that Dr. Henry would be able to find a cure. Though Chloe understood that Lily was confusing her with a memory of her old granddaughter, she liked the warmth of Lily's company. She never knew her real grandparents. Her father never spoke of his parents, and Chloe never really knew her mother in the first place before she died to know about her side of the family.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the Bighorners, sweetie!" Lily said, her smile looking more like an angry bare of the teeth.

"No problem, Lily!"

"Why are you calling Grandma by her real name? Am I not special enough to be called Grandma?"

Chloe sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "Oh, ah, no, no! You are very special, Grandma!"

"Oh, I just love you so much, dear!"

"Hey Chloe!"

She looked over to the entrance to the ski lodge. Cass was waving her down while standing just outside the door. Veronica was with her and had called her name. Cass put her finger in her mouth and whistled; making many of the Super Mutants stop what they were doing and look over at them curiously.

"Oh, you better run along and be with your friends, sweetie! Don't worry, I can finish the morning chores!"

"Thanks Lil-I mean Grandma!" Chloe called, running towards Cass and Veronica. She almost slid on the snow to the steps, but caught herself and grinned at her friends. "What's up?"

"Rex is as good as new! Dr. Henry is just finishing up ED-E for you!" Veronica exclaimed.

Chloe followed the two women into the ski lodge, meeting up with Arcade, Dr. Henry, and Calamity in the clinic. Rex was lying down, but as soon as he saw Chloe, he got to his paws with a happy bark. His tail started wagging as he trotted over to greet her.

"Oh, Rex! You look great! That brain looks much healthier!" Chloe said, bending to pet the cyber-dog.

Arcade came over, smiling. "It was a simple procedure. Using a neurological scan I was able to download all of Rex's memories in the old brain onto another memory chip. It is located near his other one. This is simply so Rex is still current with what he is today. With a new brain like this, who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

"A really, really, really old dog," Cass chuckled.

"And here is your Eyebot," Dr. Henry said, walking over. The Eyebot was turned off in his arms. His ghoul assistant turned the robot back on, and ED-E immediately jumped up to start floating around again, beeping happily. Dr. Henry turned to Chloe. "This Eyebot has had a tremendous journey. It came from the east coast…near the ruins of Washington D.C. Apparently, the Enclave is thick out that way…or was. According to its stored database, it looked as though the Brotherhood of Steel wiped most of them out. I have no idea why it was sent out this way, though. Whatever it was, the damage done to it prior to you finding it in Primm made it forget its purpose. That explains why it likes you so much. It thinks that you are its purpose right now."

"Wow, I'm flattered," Chloe joked.

"It won't listen to anyone but you," Arcade stated. "We tried already."

"I better get back to working on the cure for the Nightkin," Dr. Henry said, turning away. "Good luck to you and your friends, Miss Maye."

"Thanks."

"Don't you think you should take a break?" Calamity asked, folding her arms and glaring at the doctor.

"Oh, Calamity! You worry too much!"

The female ghoul rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to Chloe and the others and following the doctor over to his research. Arcade glanced back over at Dr. Henry, then back to Chloe.

"Well, we are all set to head back to Freeside. I just have one last thing to discuss with Dr. Henry. I will meet you guys out at the front entrance to Jacobstown," he said.

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Chloe left the clinic with Rex, ED-E, Cass, and Veronica. They stopped just inside the main lobby in the lodge, turning to each other. Chloe looked around, noticing that she hadn't seen Boone or Raul all morning.

"Where are Boone and Raul?"

"Still sleeping probably!" Veronica answered.

"I saw Boone come down earlier to get some breakfast, but he went back up to his room," Cass added.

They headed upstairs to their rooms. They needed to gather their supplies anyways, and also managed to round up a grumpy Boone and a cold Raul. The poor ghoul was so cold from this weather, that he was mumbling incoherent Spanish. They met outside the main entrance to the Super Mutant community. Chloe and the others talked with Marcus some more while waiting for Arcade to show up. Once the Follower scientist met up with them, Chloe remembered that she probably should say farewell to Lily.

She told the others to wait, and she jogged over to the Nightkin, who was busy gardening while humming a song. She stopped when she saw Chloe, stomping over to her with another Nightkin grin.

"What is it, dear?"

"I came to say goodbye, Grandma! I'm leaving with my friends now."

The Nightkin slumped her shoulders, frowning. "This is so unexpected! I was gonna bake something for you later!"

"I will be back later to visit!"

"Alright, but at least give your Grandma a hug before you leave!"

Chloe again was too slow at dodging those blue arms. Lily snagged her up easily, crushing the petite girl against her chest with a big squeeze. Chloe thought she was going to pop but then Lily sat her down.

"Have fun, sweetie!"

Chloe jogged back over to the group, and they immediately set back out down the mountain for the hot desert at the base of the mountain. Cass laughed at her, patting her on the shoulder.

"You didn't forget to kiss your Grandma on the cheek, did you?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Really, though, I think she popped one of my kidneys," Chloe sighed.

Rex started barking, ears pricked towards a thick set of brush off the road. ED-E was beeping a warning, lasers turning to the source and firing a single shot. A huge Yao Guai came bursting out from the brush, roaring out. It rushed them like a truck, even as they all started firing on it.

Rex went straight for the mutated bear. Panic surged through Chloe as she remembered Shadow doing the same exact thing to protect her, only to get ripped apart. She yelled out the dog's name, aiming and firing her gun at the bear. It knocked Raul, Veronica, and Arcade on their butts, and made Cass and Boone dive out of the way.

The Yao Guai slashed at Rex, barely missing him. ED-E continued shooting laser beams, but the bear knocked it out of the way too. Just when it turned to come after Chloe, the air in front of her began to shimmer like that of light on water. Chloe realized it was Stealth Boy camouflage just before it was turned off and Lily suddenly appeared before her.

"Stay away from my baby!" she yelled, drawing out a hammer-like sword and slamming it down onto the bear's skull.

The bash blew a sickening cavity in the Yao Guai's head, making the creature drop dead right on the asphalt. They all took a moment to catch their breaths and form back together. Rex trotted back over to Chloe with ED-E close behind.

"Where the fuck did you come from? Did you follow us?" Cass grunted.

"I thought I felt a presence behind us," Boone grumbled.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Chloe asked, looking to the Nightkin.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just wanted to spend more time with you! It's been forever it seems!"

"But I!"

"You know," Arcade said, stroking his chin and smiling at Lily. "If she tags along, it severely decreases our chance of getting attacked, especially by people."

"I can totally go for that right now," Raul grumbled. "I think I just sprained my back."

No one seemed to have any objections to this, so Chloe slowly nodded her head to comply. "Alright, come on, Grandma!"

"You have quite a team building up, Chloe," Arcade added as the group headed out once more. "It's not everyday you see an NCR 1st Recon Sharpshooter, Brotherhood Scribe, caravan driver, Nightkin, ex-Legion cyber-dog, Enclave Eyebot, gunslinger ghoul, and a Follower of the Apocalypse scientist tagging along with a Courier."

Chloe looked her friends over, smiling slightly. "I guess I do. Maybe my luck is finally starting to turn around."

"Don't say that so soon. We're not in the Strip yet," Cass said.

* * *

They arrived back to Freeside earlier than expected. It was early evening, and the group immediately settled in the Atomic Wrangler to rest, eat some food, and plan out their next steps. The looks on the residents' faces seeing Lily with them were priceless. Chloe swore one of the Kings looked like he was about to shit his pants. Arcade disbanded from the group to return to Mormon Fort, and wished them luck. Chloe hated to see the Follower go, but knew he had his own duties to return to.

While Raul, Veronica, and Boone watched Cass in awe as she downed a whole mug of whiskey like water, Chloe got Rex at her side and told ED-E to stay. She needed to return the cyber-dog to his real owner. Lily wasn't shy to tell her to be careful, and Chloe left with Rex to the King's School of Impersonation.

She found the King in his suite without the help of Pacer. The King's hospitality proved to be endearing as he let her sit down and got her a glass of wine. They discussed Rex while the King looked the German Shepherd over.

"He looks great. He is acting much more like himself now," the King said, looking at the new brain.

"I know. I couldn't believe the difference."

"It's good to see him happy again. You've been good to me, Chloe. I thank you for it." The King took a folded piece of paper out from inside his white jacket and handed it over to her. "Show this to the Securitron at the Gate. This form shows that you and your group are NCR VIP guests for the Embassy. It's only a one time pass, but it was the best I could do."

"A one-time pass is all I need…hopefully," Chloe said, lowering her eyes. She looked the form over. "Thank you."

"What are you planning on doing with Benny?"

"I really don't know. I want revenge…but now I don't feel that as much."

The King studied her for a moment, slowly sitting down across from her on the opposite couch. "Whatever you do, baby, you be careful. Years as tribe leader has changed Benny. I don't know what he is planning, but it bothers me why he would shoot you over an oversized poker chip. If you want to kill him, I suggest that you really think it through. The Chairmen are all over the place, and they will protect him."

"What if I just talk to him? Or do you think he will kill me on the spot?" Chloe asked.

The King thought for a moment. "I highly doubt he will kill you on sight, but I would really think it over if he asks you to talk alone."

She nodded. "Alright. I guess it really is all up to Lady Luck on how it turns out in the end."

"Oh, don't talk like that, darling. I do want to see you again, you know."

She softly laughed. "I will remember that. Are you ever going to tell me your real name?"

"How about I tell you when you come to me for a personal visit after your business in the Strip?" the King asked, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"I can go for that." Chloe then kneeled down to pet Rex, who whimpered and licked her face. She felt sad for handing Rex over so soon. The cyber-dog was filling the aching hole where Shadow had left in his passing. She loved the dog's companionship, but knew he belonged here with the King. "Well, Rex boy, you be good. Enjoy your new brain, alright?"

Rex barked, tail thumping on the floor, but he lifted his front paw to scratch at her knee and was whining again. Chloe kissed the German Shepherd's nose, and then rose to her feet.

The King was on his feet now, and he took her hand to kiss it. "Good luck, Chloe."

She said farewell and left, heading downstairs to the main lobby of the School. She was greeted by many Kings as she made her way down. She had the unfortunate opportunity to run into Pacer near the entrance.

"Heading to the Strip now, eh?" Pacer asked, folding his arms.

"Yes, is that alright with you?"

"I hear you are gonna go face Benny. I'm guessing he is the one who shot you in the head and that's why that bandage is on your face?"

Her patience was starting to wear. "Ya, so what? What's it to you?"

Pacer half-shrugged, but before he could say anything, barking erupted behind them. Chloe spun to see Rex trotting up to her while panting. The King wasn't far behind and joined them. He gave a suspicious glare to Pacer which made his right hand man's bitterness drop a lot. Pacer excused himself, leaving the King alone with Chloe in the lobby.

"He knows why I am going to the Strip. Did you tell him?" Chloe asked.

"No, I did not. He must have eavesdropped on us. This isn't like Pacer. I apologize for his behavior. I am going to have a talk with him as soon as you leave."

"Is he friends with Benny? Do you think he would have told Benny that I am on my way?"

The King chuckled out loud, shaking his head. "No, no. I highly doubt that."

She was curious. "Why?"

"Pacer was also in the same tribe as Benny and me. I was good friends with Benny's older half-brother Swank. We're about the same age, and Benny is about five years younger. Pacer isn't much younger than that. Pacer hates Benny, and has for many years. Benny used to torture Pacer when we were kids. Nothing personal, it was just how we were raised. Boys will be boys, ya know? Anyways, Pacer always hated that Benny could usually get away with anything because his father, Cash, was the tribe leader for the longest time until Bingo came along."

Chloe was grinning now. "Can I please use that if he is bitter towards me next time?"

The King dipped his head with a sly smile. "For all of his behavior lately, yes you may."

"Thanks! Well, I better be on my way."

"Wait. Take Rex with you."

She grunted. "What? Why?"

The King looked down to the cyber-dog, whose eyes were brightly on Chloe. "I think he has grown really attached to you. That, and I know it is unfair of me to keep him locked away with myself in this building. The trip to Jacobstown was the first time Rex got outside of Freeside in a long time. He is happy, and that's all I want for him. So take him. He's yours."

"I…don't know what to say…" Chloe mumbled. She was confused and surprised, staring at the King's genuine smile.

"How about a thank you, then?"

She giggled. "Alright. Thank you. But you didn't-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "It's alright. Good luck, darling."

The King turned and left for the theater on his own, not looking back. Chloe shook her hand, smiling. She knew her face was beet red as the King members gawked at her after watching their leader hand his dog over to her just like that.

Chloe and Rex left just as it was starting to get dark. They rendezvoused with the others at the Atomic Wrangler, and then headed down the district to the northern gate that would lead them into the Strip. There were several Securitrons posted around the Gate. There were a few on catwalks overlooking the street before them. There was one on either side of the Gate itself and then there was the Gate Keeper in the central.

"Halt there. Please subject to a credit check, or proceed to present a legitimate pass," the Gate Keeper Securitron stated seriously.

All of these Securitrons looked exactly like Victor only instead of having a cartoon cowboy head on their screen, it was a cartoon head of a grumpy police officer. Chloe immediately held out the form. The Securitron grabbed it and scanned it, only to hand it right back over when he was done.

"You all may pass. Please enjoy your stay in New Vegas!"

Chloe was relieved to hear those words, and they headed through the gate into the Strip. At first, the Strip bedazzled her. It was nothing like New Reno. The neon lights from the casinos that were now turning on from the darkening evening lit up the streets on their own. The towering Lucky 38 casino had a bright white light beaming at the very tip of its structure. The same light could be seen for miles across the Mojave Wasteland in itself.

The streets were busy with mostly travelers and NCR soldiers. Many of the soldiers were drunk and staggering about hollering odd things. The casino Gomorrah to their right had two huge black metal silhouettes of women with their back against the casino's sign with one slender leg up, mirroring each other and outlined in white neon. There was fire burning brightly across the top strip of the Gomorrah sign, controlled and contained but looking wild from the street to attract customers. There were hookers dancing and calling out along the edge of the street outside Gomorrah.

Chloe and her group walked slowly to take it all in. The Strip was filled with noise from people and Securitrons, to the old Pre-War music that flooded out from every single casino. Chloe felt like her head was spinning from all the neon colors. She saw the Tops Hotel and Casino coming up down a ways, and her heart skipped a beat knowing that Benny lied just ahead.

"Alright, I think I just lost what little eyesight I had left from all these bright lights," Raul complained. The ghoul rubbed his eyes.

"This is the coolest place ever! I don't think I am ever leaving!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I wonder which place has the best drinks?" Cass asked, looking around.

"This place looks too dangerous for you, sweetie!" Lily called.

"Have you guys forgotten that we are here to help Chloe?" Boone grumbled. "Don't go try running off on your own."

"Who made you boss?" Cass rounded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Alright, calm down. I don't care what anyone does. My business is with Benny at the Tops. You guys can go anywhere but there! I don't want anyone getting hurt in case it gets ugly in there!"

"Well howdy, pardner!"

Chloe leaped out of her skin, spinning around. She was surprised to be looking right at Victor with his smiling little cartoon cowboy face.

"Victor! What's up?"

"Ain't this funny? I was just about to leave the Strip to go hunt you down. Mr. House is asking for you personally!"

Chloe grunted, looking to the others who looked just as taken aback. "The Mr. House wants to see me? Why?"

"He sure does! Well, he knows all about your little run-in with Mr. Fancy Pants while you were carrying his Platinum Chip. He wants to give you an intriguing proposition! This way please!"

Chloe looked to the Tops one last time, heaving a sigh, before following the rolling Securitron with her friends. They entered into the Lucky 38 casino, the first visitors to step foot into the building since before the Great War. Needless to say, there were many people watching in shock. The Lucky 38 was Mr. House's fortress, and Victor explained that Mr. House's penthouse was up on the top floor overlooking the entire Strip.

Victor took them onto the elevator and went to the Presidential Suite floor. The suite was huge and luxurious, furnished and ready to go almost like new. Victor faced them after they had looked around all the bedrooms, kitchen, game room, and restrooms.

"This is where you will be staying. Mr. House had it fixed right up for you, and it is plenty big for all your friends. As long as you are working for him, he says that you and your friends can stay here free of charge, and that includes food, room service, and a little bonus to go have some fun on the Strip!" Victor explained.

"I'm unpacking right now!" Veronica yelled excitedly, taking off for one of the bedrooms.

"Oh this is very nice! Shut up Leo!" Lily said, walking along to check it out further.

"I could really go for a nap right now," Raul sighed, following after her.

"Is there a bar?" Cass asked.

"In the kitchen and dining area!" Victor replied happily.

"I'm gone!" Cass headed for the kitchen.

Rex was sniffing around curiously. ED-E wasn't far behind him, beeping mildly and twitching its antennae. Chloe looked to Boone, who looked unsure about the whole setup, but decided to go ahead and settle his things down.

"I guess I could unpack too. Then we can all go see Mr. House," Chloe stated.

"Not so fast, pardner! Mr. House only wants to speak to you alone up in his penthouse! Your friends are welcome to stay here, but he wishes to speak to you now!" Victor informed, motioning for the elevator again.

Boone nodded at her. "Go. I'll watch your dog and robot."

She smiled. "Thanks, Boone. Don't let Cass get too drunk either. I might need her later."

"Wish me luck on that one," he snorted, heading off to his own room.

Chloe sat her courier bag and other supplies down against the wall by the elevator. She kept her guns on her only for the fact that she was unsure about Mr. House or how this was going to turn out. She let Victor take her up to the penthouse.

When the elevator doors flew open and she stepped out with Victor, she hardly had a chance to look around at the fancy, upper balcony of the circular styled penthouse before another Securitron was rolling up, this one with a cartoon face of a beautiful show lady.

"Greetings, sugar! I am Jane, one of Mr. House's gals. He is waiting for you just downstairs in his office."

Her voice was way too pleasant for Chloe's tastes, but the courier simply nodded and smiled. The Securitron motioned for the nearest staircase that wrapped around the upper balcony. She glanced back to Victor, who had remained near the elevator entrance.

"You'll be fine, pardner! I will wait for you right here!"

Chloe slowly took the stairs down, feeling a sense of nervousness come over her. She was about to meet a man who had become a legend across the U.S since even before the Great War. She couldn't believe that the original Robert House was still alive after two hundred years, but she couldn't ignore the facts around her, especially with the Securitrons. These models of security robots were RobCo issue as with the high majority of all robots and highly advanced computers. Robert House was the founder, CEO, and President of the company himself.

_He has to be a ghoul…or something is fishy…_

The penthouse was the cleanest floor of the Lucky 38 so far. There were many Securitrons posted in various areas as well. Chloe hit the lower floor of the penthouse and headed for one of the doorways that had a drape handing in the threshold. She took a gander to the massive windows that went around the penthouse in a way to cause a complete observation of the Strip many floors below.

She moved through the drape, entering into a small, elegant room with the same large glass windows in the back. What immediately caught her eyes was the huge monitor screen and computer sitting in the center, in front a cement structure with the glass windows a few meters behind it. There was a picture of a man on the monitor. He was handsome, looking to be in his mid-forties wearing a suit. He had slicked back black hair and a thin mustache. The picture was in black and white, and Chloe knew right off the back it was just an old photo of the original Robert Edwin House.

"Ahh, it is finally a pleasure to meet you, Miss Maye."

She should have known she wasn't going to meet anyone face to face. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I hired you didn't I? You and six other couriers to deliver to me. However, you are the only one that wasn't carrying mindless junk." The photo on screen seemed to pierce into her very soul. His voice was velvety, charismatic, and Chloe could tell by the tone of the voice that whoever she was speaking to was highly intelligent.

"The Platinum Chip? What is it? It just looked like an oversized poker chip to me."

House chuckled softly. "Of course it would to any ordinary wasteland wanderer. But I am entitled not to tell you what it is exactly at the moment. I have a proposition for you first, Chloe."

She shook her head. "Not so fast. I'm just a bit confused. You look nothing more but a computer to me. There is no way the real Robert House could be living after two hundred years unless you are in fact just a computer running off his neurological scan on a high-tech matrix, or unless you are a ghoul or Super Mutant hiding out somewhere. But your voice sounds like neither of those."

"I am impressed, Miss Maye. You are very intelligent for someone your age. But I assure you that I am the original Robert Edwin House. I am the founder, CEO, and President of the RobCo Industries. It was the largest robotic and computer corporation before the Great War. Now I am the President, CEO, and sole proprietor of the New Vegas Strip. The Three Families are my employees. I helped domesticate them from their tribal days. My knowledge of the science of healthy longevity could fill many textbooks, so I am not about to go into details, but I am very much blood and flesh not silicon."

Chloe could tell he was telling the truth, but it did nothing to settle the uneasiness within her. There was something about Mr. House that she did not like, but could not put her finger on. She hoped the more she talked to him, the more it would go away.

"How did you take over New Vegas?"

"Perhaps we could go into further detail if you take up my proposition. But for now, suffice it to say that I used my Securitrons to domesticate the tribals and renovate the Strip just as the NCR was marching into the region. They took Hoover Dam from the Brotherhood of Steel; I had yet to have time to take it over myself. When the NCR reached New Vegas, there was no war between us, but a treaty was signed. That is when the money started to pour in."

She sighed. "Alright, so what is this proposition you have for me?"

"Good, finally we can cut to the chase," House stated, sounding relieved. His picture on the monitor screen did nothing but stare at Chloe with a serious expression. "First off, I am sorry about your ordeal in Goodsprings. You are probably going to ask me if the Platinum Chip is so important why did I get a harmless courier to deliver it instead of an armed mercenary squad?"

Chloe nodded.

"I wanted to be as subtle as possible. An armed force would have just told everyone that it was important. Unfortunately, the threat was closer to home than I expected."

"You mean Benny?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. It really quite unsettles me for his betrayal. I taught him so much about the history of New Vegas, the ways of business and proprietorship. He's one of the few tribals who actually uses his brain, so to say. But apparently he is much smarter than what I give him credit for. And to think I was going to name him my heir."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chloe said.

"And I am sorry to hear that he tried to kill you over the Platinum Chip and nearly succeeded. I don't mean to sound cold, but it is strictly business. And that is how Benny probably sees it as well. I know what he is planning in a sense. He wants to take over the Strip himself and let the Chairmen rule. It's all in the manner of making sure that his family is endowed with the absolute best."

"So why don't you just send your Securitrons in the Tops and arrest him and get the Platinum Chip back?" Chloe asked.

"Frontal assault on a casino? Not very good for business. Besides, Benny would see it coming, and all he would have to do is hold the Chip up and put a pistol to it. Our foremost advantage is that he doesn't know that I know that he has it. Let's not squander it. He also doesn't know that you are still alive, which brings you into this little game of ours."

"Let me guess, you want me to go in there and get the Chip for you?" Chloe inquired, slightly smiling despite the situation.

"Correct. Fulfill your contract for the delivery of the Platinum Chip to me, and I will double the sum that you were originally going to get. Do that, and good things will come your way. You can live here at the Lucky 38 for no charge, including food, services and all. And if you decide to help me further in my plans for the Strip and Hoover Dam, then I can assure you I will reward you dearly to where you won't have to worry about anything ever again."

"So how do I get to Benny? And what am I supposed to do with him?"

"His fate is for you to decide. All I want is the Platinum Chip. Benny shot you in the head, I think you deserve to decide what needs to be done with him. It will be difficult however. He is always surrounded by at least four bodyguards unless he is in his private suite."

"If the Chairmen are your employees, aren't they supposed to follow orders?"

"They do for the most part. But as with any of the Three Families, they are under a…tribal affinity. They will protect and listen to Benny foremost over me seeing as he is tribe leader…no matter how grateful they are to me for giving them this lifestyle. And like I said before, I cannot send a Securitron into any of the casinos unless invited by the Three Families by direct terms of the contract. The only time my Securitrons are allowed in there otherwise is if any other extraordinary circumstances arise."

Chloe grew quiet, thinking hard. House remained silent after his last words to give her time to think. After a long moment of silence, the overseer of the Strip decided to speak again.

"So, do you agree to this proposition?"

"Alright, I'll do it. Hopefully, I won't get killed over it."

"If you manage to meet Benny in the public eye, you might be able to pressure him into thinking he is being found out and will agree to meet you in private. But as an added threat, I suggest that you tell him that if he tries to kill you that I will kill him and get the Platinum Chip back seeing as you are working under my auspices. That may help dissuade him from trying to kill you again. And be sure to remember that none of the casinos allow any weapons inside. I also suggest that you think clever and hide some holdout weapons where security will not notice them."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess."

"Also, just be sure to watch yourself with any of the Three Families. The Omertas are a brutal bunch, the ones least domesticated and likely to cause trouble. The White Gloves and Chairman have come a long way from their tribal days, but don't forget that they can turn right back if trouble arises."

"Got it."

"Benny is very intelligent so be vigilant. He isn't called the Fox for no reason. It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss Maye. I shall await your return with the Platinum Chip with great pleasure," Mr. House said, and then the monitor on the screen went blank.

Sighing, Chloe left the monitor screen and computer terminals to head back upstairs to the elevator. Victor escorted her a few floors down to the Presidential Suite with her friends. A few of them had settled down, seeing as it was getting late into the evening. Their long trip from Jacobstown had tired them out, and figured that a nice long nap would do them more good than gambling at the casinos outside.

Cass told her that Veronica had vamoosed to the Tops to use that card that Benny gave her for a free drink and a free pass to the Aces Theater. Chloe rolled her eyes, twitching a smile. Lily and Raul were already snoring away. Rex and ED-E had been waiting for Chloe and came over as soon as she had stepped out of the elevator. This left only Cass and Boone, who were sitting in the game room at the other end of the suite. Boone was cleaning his rifle while Cass was still drinking and watching him.

"So how did your little talk go with the top dog?" Cass asked.

"Odd."

"Is he a ghoul or someone totally different?" Boone asked.

"Neither, he's the real Mr. House. However, as much as he told me about his knowledge of longevity and that he was flesh and blood, I only talked to a monitor screen that showed a picture of him. I believe his words to an extent…I believe he is the real Robert House…there is just something fishy about it all though. There's something I don't like about him."

"Alright, well, let's spend the night and then head out. We don't need him," Cass snorted.

"I already agreed to his proposition…but only to figure out what he is really up to. I want to know what is really going on here…and I think Benny can help."

Cass and Boone gawked at her. "You mean you aren't going to kill that bastard?" Cass grumbled. "He shot you in the head for crying out loud!"

"I still don't know what I am going to do when I go and meet up with him…I'm just saying that if I can get Benny to talk, then I might be able to understand House a little more."

"Why do you care?" Boone asked.

Chloe had no idea why she cared. It seemed simple enough to just go in, get her revenge on Benny and then leave the Strip forever. She knew that if she really started to go along with Mr. House that she would be clashing with several factions. It was something she didn't particularly want to do, but she felt that she had to do it. She just hoped there was a reason behind all of this.

"I don't know."

"Alright, fine. We'll go with you to the Tops," Cass sighed, getting to her feet.

Boone had got to his feet as well, just finishing cleaning his rifle, but left the room to probably put the rifle and supplies up. Cass and Chloe watched him go, Rex cocking his head curiously while ED-E floated around the room.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own."

"What will you do about protection then?" Cass asked.

"I will be fine by myself. I will leave ED-E and Rex here with the others. How about you and Boone go to Gomorrah or something? Have some fun?"

"Does he even know how to have fun?" Cass asked, shaking her head.

"I'll buy you a huge bottle of your favorite whiskey!"

"Deal!"

Cass slipped by Chloe. The courier chuckled, following her friend out and watched as she dragged Boone out of the bedroom to head for the casino. Boone was glaring daggers at Chloe and Cass.

"You two have fun!"

The two got into the elevator and went down to the floor level. Chloe turned to Rex and ED-E. "You two stay here and guard our stuff alright? Don't wake up Lily or Raul! I will be back later!"

Rex whined, laying down right where he was. ED-E beeped a few times in a fast manner, as if it was annoyed. Its antennae twitched a bit, but then the Eyebot started to float off. Chloe grabbed her stuff and went to her room. Rex followed her in, jumping up onto the bed to lie down. The courier took off all of her weapons, but made sure to strap a knife to her right ankle, as well as a tiny, one shot peashooter pistol that she slipped into her bra. It wasn't much, but she didn't have many weapons that she could slip through security. Chloe was good with a knife, and she would rely more on that than the tiny pistol on her.

She then left the Presidential Suite and the Lucky 38 resort to be back on the main street to the Strip. She took a moment to gather her thoughts outside in the cool air. The stars were blinded out by the city lights, and Chloe forgot her Pip-Boy so she couldn't check the time. She knew it was getting late, and just hoped that Benny would still be hanging around in the Tops where she could find him.

She slowed to a stop in front of the Tops Hotel and Casino, looking up at the white building with its own bright neon lights of yellow and red flashing. The hotel part was in the back, and she saw several floors towering up into the sky. Across the street, the very large black building of the Ultra-Luxe was lit up with gold lights that bathed their front lawn. Down into the next district of the Strip, Chloe could see the NCR Embassy on the left side, Michelangelo's Shop on the far right, as well as the Vault 21 Hotel on the right, close to the back of the Tops building.

_Well…this is it…I finally get to see Benny face to face…_

Her thought made her lightly feel her bandage on her head. The bandage only needed to stay on for another day. Below it, the bullet wound was almost healed. The bruising was gone, and all that was remaining was an awkward scar that she could luckily cover with some bangs. With a deep breath, she stepped forward to push the front entrance to the Tops open and entered without any hesitation.

* * *

**A/N: Since Mr. House was based on Howard Hughes, Jr. and Benny was based on Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel whom are both very interesting historical figures that changed many things in there time here on Earth, I tried to take that into consideration in writing the characters. Siegel was a famous gangster who played a big part in making Las Vegas what it is today, and you can really see how his story and Benny's goes together...except to how they die...hahaha, Moe Green style. Sorry, too much Godfather on my part! XD Poor Bugsy, anyways, and then Hughes, wow, don't even know where to start on him, he did so much in his life, and was one of the richest men in the world at the time. I meant to upload this chapter last week, but things came up. I already have the next chapter ready to go, but I might wait to post it til later! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter Chloe comes face to face with Benny? Don't you wonder what will happen? :3**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fox

**Chapter 8: The Fox**

**

* * *

**

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down

* * *

Chloe's entrance into the Tops definitively did not go unnoticed. She saw many men in matching grey formal suits. There were a couple by the front entrance, and a couple behind the front desk. As she walked over to the front desk, she felt their eyes on her. The music that was playing was old 50's classic, mostly Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and the rest of the Rat Pack. She only recognized it because her father had loved the same Pre-War music. She could hear gambling and laughing going on. The place had a warm feeling to it, and the Chairmen made sure to greet her with friendly words. Though a couple of the Chairmen were overly friendly with their cat calls and pick up lines.

_Oh boy…_

They all talked like Benny had when she talked to him before he knocked her out and she awoke to him shooting her in the face. The old slang had a charismatic, cool feel to it, and Chloe couldn't help but to smile at the handsome men. She also noticed that every single one of them were armed with a holstered gun.

The man before her at the front desk was writing something down on a notepad. He was handsome, maybe in his early thirties wearing a similar styled suit as the other Chairmen. His dark hair was slicked back and he had warm hazel eyes. He looked up at her, smiling but it only seemed to broaden as he looked her over.

"Hello, baby! Welcome to the Tops! What can I do for you?"

Chloe was taken aback by the intensity he put on the word baby, but his smile almost made her melt, and for a moment she lost her thoughts.

"Uh, hello. Who are you?"

He smirked. "Baby, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Name's Swank! This here's my joint."

So she happened to stumble upon Swank so easily. Chloe remembered that Swank was Benny's older half-brother and right hand man. The King had been good friends with him. She could see the similarity between him and Benny as well.

"I thought Benny ran this place?" she asked. "I'm Chloe by the way."

"Benny overlooks the business, sure, but I run the Tops day to day. I'm his right hand guy, ya dig?"

She decided to not jump right on the gun of asking where Benny was to prevent any kind of suspicion. So, Chloe smiled and nodded, leaning on the front counter.

"This is a very nice place here. Tell me about it."

"Sure, baby, sure. You want the nickel tour, 'ol Swank's happy to oblige," he answered, eyes glued to her. "We have everything you could ever want, slot machines in the back, cards and roulette in the front, fine entertainment upstairs in the Aces Theater. All with your security personally guaranteed by the Chairmen and Mr. House's own Securitron police. It's the tops!"

"I'm new here to the Strip. Can you give me the rundown on it?" Chloe asked, trying to relax.

"Baby, I will tell you anything you want all night long," Swank chuckled. "We got the White Glove Society across from us in the Ultra-Luxe…creepy bunch of cats if you ask me. Sure they act all polite and civilized, but there is something off about them, dig? Don't get me wrong, that resort of theirs is ring-a-ding, but my gut tells me…don't go in the basement. And then we have the Omertas over at Gomorrah. They're a shifty pack of rats. If I were you, I would keep one hand on my wallet and the other on my gun whenever they are around. Mr. House runs things here and is a pretty cool cat. Sure he keeps a tight grip on the reins, but Vegas is a wild horse and you just can't give her her head. It's because of him that the Three Families are no longer fighting for survival out in the Wasteland. And then there's the Chairmen. Baby, we're only the coolest cats on the Strip. We've been here the longest, got the swankiest digs, and we have caps rolling in like the tide. Everyone love the Chairmen, because we show 'em a simple good time, no strings attached."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chloe stated, smiling.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, baby doll? Please tell me that there is," he chuckled.

"Actually, yes. I need to talk to Benny. Do you know where I can find him?"

Swank's smile fell slightly. "Baby, please tell me ya ain't here for any jobs for the Aces Theater. You stick with me, you won't have to work a day in your life. You just sit there and look pretty for me."

_Boy, what a charmer!_

She knew her cheeks were red. "Ah, no, no. It's nothing like that."

Swank pointed over to the section of the casino that held the roulette and card tables. "He should be in that area going over some papers. Can't miss him!"

"Thank you. It was very nice talking to you, Swank."

"Don't be a stranger, doll," he said, watching her go. His expression looked as though it hurt him to see her go.

She was blown away by the decorations in the casino as she came forth to the next area. She tried not to let herself get distracted, but the casino was truly one of the best looking buildings she had been inside in a long time. It was like she was standing right inside a casino straight out from the Pre-War days with no signs of any destruction. The area with all the cards had a few steps leading down to it, with a walk-way area wrapping around the perimeter on the level floor. There were many people here, even as late as it was. The Chairmen weren't shy as she walked past.

Her heart leaped when she spotted Benny flipping through some papers while talking to an older Chairmen in the back. It was hard to miss that black and white checkered jacket. There were four Chairmen bodyguards around them. She hoped that the bodyguards were just as pleasant as the other Chairmen as she slowly made her way around the walkway to the back of the room. She made sure she went around the way that Benny's back was facing so he wouldn't see her coming and recognize her.

The two nearest bodyguards closest to her when she was nearing Benny's back stopped her. Chloe's heart was beating so fast, she feared it would burst from her chest. She did her best to look calm and innocent. The bodyguards weren't suspicious, but wouldn't let her closer until Benny was done talking.

"Boss, ya got a broad here to see ya!" One of the bodyguards called.

Benny handed the papers back over to the older man and nodded. The Chairmen left the area to go back to his own business. Benny rubbed his palms together, grinning like a coyote as he turned around to face her.

"What can the Ben-Man do for-what in the goddamn?" He was definitely surprised to see her there, like he was seeing a ghost. He blinked a few times, and then his composure cooled. He held up a hand, smiling softly. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves. Smooth…like smooth little babies."

She didn't have a chance to speak before he snapped his fingers. The bodyguards aimed their weapons at her. Chloe felt as though she had stepped on fire. She did not let him see her falter, and glared at him.

"Hello!" Benny exclaimed. "That broad everyone saw go in the Lucky 38! That was you? Oh, shit!"

"It seems you need to work on your marksmanship," Chloe stated coolly.

Benny glared at her. "I hit what I was aiming for, guess you had brains to spare. Or are you just thick-skulled? Either way, baby, this is good news! Maybe I can finally sleep at night, knowing that you didn't die."

_I can tell that you've been sleeping just fine you fox…_

"Let's say you and me cash out? Go somewheres more private-like? Any questions you got, I'll answer."

"Give me one good reason not to kill you," Chloe stated, keeping her tone even.

"You want a reason?" Benny scoffed. "How 'bout four? They're called bodyguards and every one of them is packing as you can already see, including me, so baby makes five! Add to that, every Chairmen in this joint is armed, and not with some hold-out peashooter like maybe you smuggled through security. Anyhow baby, you didn't come here for vengeance. You came to get clued in. Like I said, we should be talking somewhere private."

"Alright. Lead the way," she said, her stomach turning.

Benny smirked down at her. He motioned for the bodyguards to lower their weapons. "Relax cats! She's with me! C'mon baby cakes, follow me!"

Benny turned around and headed off. The bodyguards glared at her suspiciously now, but broke off. Chloe slowly followed after the Chairmen leader. She tried to keep calm as they walked together, heading for the back of the casino where the elevators were located. Chloe felt her pulse rise, knowing how easily this could turn out bad.

_Not good, not good…keep calm…you can do this, Chloe!_

"Baby, you look as pale as a ghost…no pun intended," Benny chuckled.

"I'm just trying to figure out why I am walking with you."

"Ain't that a kick in the head? How about I apologize? Will that help?"

"It's a start," she sighed, glaring up at him.

"Sorry, pussycat…for being such a fink. Maybe I can make it up to ya?"

She didn't have a chance to say anything before one of the Chairmen were hollering at their backs. Chloe and Benny stopped not far from the elevators, turning around. Chloe saw Swank walking up with another Chairman at his side.

"Swank? Martin? What's up? Can't ya see I'm busy with a lovely gal?" Benny grumbled.

"Cachino's outside. He wants to speak to you," Swank stated, his eyes falling to Chloe.

"Something to do with the meeting tomorrow in the Monorail Building," Martin added.

"Ah, jeez," Benny sighed. "Tell him I'm busy. Take a message, Swank. You'll be taking my place tomorrow at the meeting anyway."

"But-"

"Not listening!" Benny interrupted, grabbing Chloe's waist and dragging her along. "C'mon baby!"

Swank watched as his brother took Chloe onto the elevator and they headed to the thirteenth floor to his suite. He had glared at his brother's back. He glanced to Martin, who was scratching his head in confusion.

"Did I miss something? Is that his broad?"

"Is it just me, or did she look almost scared?" Swank asked, glaring at the elevator doors. "And when did he decide to just suddenly drop this meeting that House has had planned for weeks?"

"She did seem nervous. Wonder what's up," Martin agreed.

"Go talk to Cachino. And make sure you take Dean and Louis with you!" Swank ordered, heading for the elevator.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Benny has been acting strange ever since he got back…that gal has something to do with it, dig?" Swank grumbled, pushing the button to recall the elevator. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Gomorrah was the rowdiest, dirtiest place on the Strip. The drinks and food were cheap, and so were the hookers. Boone and Cass had got a table with some drinks, watching as gamblers threw their money away or tried to hook up with the many men and women prostitutes running around the place.

"Wow, this is scum central! I kinda like it!" Cass chuckled.

"Do you have any standards? Why are we here?" Boone growled.

"To relax! Do you know how to do that?"

"What does this have to do with us helping Chloe?"

"She told us to go have fun! That's helping her! Look, would it be easier just to tell you that she sent us here to spy on the Omertas?" Cass sighed.

Boone didn't say anything, finally grabbing his drink to take a gulp. Cass smiled, nodding at him. Cass had got them plenty of drinks, and she was pouring her second large glass of whiskey now.

"Why are you with Chloe?" Boone asked.

Cass frowned, lowering her glass. "Because she's a friend."

"What made you come along with her?"

"Well…I knew she was different…from all the other fuckups in this world. She had a heart and offered me a place to go after my caravan was sold to Crimson Caravan. I didn't want to go home to California with my tail between my legs because of what happened to my father's company…and she knew that. In a way, I am very grateful." Cass then grinned. "Besides, she knows how to get into a shit-load of trouble! And that's always fun!"

The NCR sniper lowered his eyes, looking somewhere else for a moment as he seemed to be in deep thought. Cass watched him as she took another swig of her whiskey. She just didn't get Boone. She used to think that all men were the same, and hated them, but there was something different about Boone.

"So, why did you come along with Chloe? You didn't have to after she helped you with that Jeannie May woman."

Boone chuckled softly, surprising her. "You're right. I didn't."

"So why did you?"

"I knew she had the same twisted vendetta against the Legion that I did. I could feel it. I didn't quite understand what, until she told us the whole story back in Jacobstown."

Cass frowned. "Yeah, poor girl. What a way to lose your family."

"I think she can help with what I need. And I can help her."

"Boone, what are you not telling us? You are hiding something about your wife, and about what happened with the Legion. Tell me."

"No chance," he stated evenly. "At least not yet…definitely not here in this hellhole."

Cass twitched a smile, holding up her glass. "Cheers?"

Boone held up his, the faintest smile on his lips. "Cheers."

They dinged their glasses and downed the contents. Cass was filling her third glass when a man stumbled over to their table, clearly drunk. He looked to be a mercenary at first, but closer inspection showed that he was actually a Viper gang member.

"Hey baby! Why are ya with this prick for? He's so boring! Come have a good time with me!"

"How about you get lost before I fuck up your already fucked up face?" Cass snapped.

"Oh, someone's in a bitchy mood! I can loosen you up, baby!"

"She said fuck off," Boone growled.

"You fuck off , bear flag boy!"

Cass held up her hand before Boone could jump to his feet. He watched her, and the drunk Viper gawked as Cass downed her third glass of whiskey, still using her hand to tell Boone to hold on a moment. She gasped, slapping the glass down on the table, and just like that she slammed her fist into the man's face hard.

He yelped, crashing backwards to the floor. They saw his nose busted and pouring blood while he cried. They then saw a group of his Viper buddies jumping up from their tables to storm their way.

"Is Trouble your middle name?" Boone growled, getting to his feet.

"Maybe!" Cass smirked.

"You do know that we are going to either get killed or thrown in jail for this?"

"Well let's hope that we get thrown in jail, that way Chloe can bail us out!"

"Us?" Boone hissed. "You started this mess by punching that guy in the face!"

"He was fucking annoying the shit outta me! Besides, you almost did it yourself before I stopped you!"

There was no time to rely on security. Boone and Cass stuck together to tag team against the small group of Vipers.

* * *

When they came to Benny's suite on the thirteenth floor, Chloe hesitated, watching as Benny opened up one of the double doors and offered to hold it for her. He motioned for her to enter inside, his expression hardly readable. Chloe made sure not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her uncertain, so stepped forward, walking right past him into the suite without faltering. Her body was tense, and she was ready to spring into action if Benny decided to attack her.

She only gave a mild glance to the living room and kitchenette area before turning around to keep her focus on the man who shot her in the head. Benny had already withdrew the very same handgun that he shot her with, and was now aiming it at her head once more. She wasn't surprised at his action, and so did not move.

Benny shut the door and locked it behind him. He walked a few steps towards her, gun still aimed at her face. He seemed to study her for a long moment, as if trying to figure out her motives.

"Baby, you might not believe this, but it hurt to shoot that beautiful face of yours. Please don't make me do it again."

She glared at him. "Did you have to the first time?"

"Why are you here? Why would you be foolish enough to track me down? And please don't say revenge, honey, because that ain't what is written on your face."

Chloe knew exactly what he was trying to do. This was a game. Benny was smarter than he looked, and so she knew she needed to tread carefully. The Chairmen leader was testing her.

"Downstairs you seemed so sure that I wanted clued in," she answered calmly.

"And what makes you think I shouldn't kill you this time and make sure you stay dead, hey?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Benny chuckled. "You think that I don't know that House is onto me? Is that what he told you when he brought you into the Lucky 38? That I had no idea he knew I had the Platinum Chip? Then he is more foolish than I thought. He didn't think I could put two and two together when he suddenly let someone like you enter into the Lucky 38 after two hundred years coincidentally after I stole the Platinum Chip?"

_Either House forgot to take in mind my red carpet arrival into the Lucky 38 would spread like wildfire along the Strip and alert Benny or he purposely told me that Benny wouldn't know when he knew well that he did…_

"You got me," Chloe sighed. "I work for him. If you kill me, House will use his Securitrons to march in here and kill you and take the Chip back."

"And you are here for the Platinum Chip," Benny stated, slowly shaking his head and smiling. "Well, ain't this platinum?"

"So are you going to lower that gun so we can talk one on one, or is this going to be more of an interrogation?" Chloe asked, folding her arms.

Benny sighed, using the gun to motion her over to the kitchen counter. "I like to see what you have on you first, baby."

Chloe hesitated this time. She slowly stepped over to the counter, wondering if she should really be giving up her holdout weapons. Slowly, she bent down to take the dagger hidden on her ankle, eyes still on Benny. She then reached into her bra, watching as Benny smirked as she pulled out the small gun and sat it on the counter as well.

"That's all I got."

"I was hoping for a better show than that, pussycat," he snickered, motioning for her to take a seat on the nearby sofa away from the counter.

She rolled her eyes, moving over to the sofa and sitting down. She made sure to watch his every move, and felt much tension leave her body when she saw him sit his own pistol down on the counter next to her weapons. He moved around behind it into the kitchen, studying her almost curiously with a mild smile.

"Drink, baby?"

"As long as I can watch you pour it."

He chuckled. "Smart gal!"

Benny brought two glasses and a bottle of red wine over to where she was sitting. He sat the glasses on the table and poured them some before sitting on the couch opposite of her. He sat farther from the counter than she did. Chloe wondered why he would sit farther from the weapons unless he was still armed or had complete confidence in himself. Probably both.

There was a long moment of silence. Chloe made sure not to take a drink of her wine until she saw Benny drink his first. Finally, to break the silence of them studying each other, the Chairmen leader pointed to her bandage.

"How's it look? You are one lucky broad!"

"It's a nasty scar, but at least I still have a head."

Benny frowned, leaning back on the sofa. "It might not do me much good, but I do apologize, baby. It's only business."

"Business huh? And you just couldn't steal it from me and leave me alive?"

"I didn't want to have any chances that House would find out. Apparently, he knew all along," Benny growled. "Anyhow, pussycat, I would have rather it been some loser fink than a beautiful angel like yourself."

"What are you planning?" Chloe inquired.

"Surely House already knows that," Benny snorted.

"He does for the most part. I just want to hear your side of the story."

This caught his attention. Benny peered at her curiously. "Why's that, honey baby?"

"I don't really want to be caught up in the middle of this, but something tells me I have to. So, I might as well get the full story on both sides to better figure out what I am going to do. Besides, House came off as a little…creepy."

"Let me guess, you just talked to a computer screen with an old photo of the original Robert House showing."

Chloe was surprise. "Yeah. How did you-"

"He taught me a lot of things. That was how he presented himself to me many times with one of his Securitrons, dig? Or if he is calling the Three Families together for a meeting, that is how he presents himself."

"By how he explained his ability to still be alive, and the knowledge he knows of the past, I believe that he is indeed the real Robert House. But it is that fact alone that bothers me," Chloe sighed. She kept wanting to relax now that they were talking, but kept trying to remind her body that there was no telling what Benny could do.

"Well, I will give it to ya straight, doll," Benny said, leaning forward. "It's quite simple what I am planning. House sees us as chess pieces in his little game for economic reconstruction, dig? He doesn't care about us. Eventually, he will get rid of us."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's all a part of his big picture. It's pretty simple if you think about it. Now, we may not be tribals anymore but we are still a tribe, dig? We still act according to code on some things. Old habits die hard, ya know? As head of the family, it is my responsibility to preserve and protect it. And that includes wiping out the competition."

"You mean the White Glove Society and the Omertas?"

"Exactly," Benny said, nodding. "Even before Mr. House came along my tribe and the Omertas have been enemies. They are nothing but a pack of dirty rats. I guarantee you that they have something nasty planned on their own. Now, I don't know much about the White Gloves, but there is a such thing as being too polite. I know from experience to trust my gut, and they give me the heebie-jeebies."

"But Mr. House has done so much for you and your family," Chloe said. She wondered if she should inform Benny that House had planned on naming him his heir, but then decided against it.

"I never said I didn't appreciate him, dig?" Benny sighed, rubbing his palms together. "But just think about it. Bombs dropped two hundred years ago, but he still thinks he can rule Vegas forever? And only present himself rarely as only a picture on screen? Do you buy that?"

Benny did make a valid point. She sighed, running her hand through her hair for a moment. "So what makes the Chairmen better than anyone else to run the Strip?"

"Because we are the only ones with the charisma and principles to do it, baby. Would you rather the Omertas ran the place? Besides, like I said before. This is my way of making sure my family is forever taken care of."

There was something that Benny wasn't telling her, which didn't surprise her. It was a given. However, Chloe understood the basis of his plan, and it did no good in helping her decide what she was going to do.

"Before we go further into our little discussion, baby, fill me in on what happened after I shot you. How did you make it?"

"One of House's Securitrons dug me up and a doctor in Goodsprings saved my life. Gave me the bullet as a good luck charm too."

"Charming. So, what happened after you became vertical? How did you track me down?"

Chloe grinned at him, despite the situation. She dug into her pocket, pulling out his Zippo lighter and tossing it to him. Benny caught it, looking at it with interest. "You left a trail. And your jacket gives you away. Jessup wanted me to shove that up your ass when I met up with you, but I will pass."

Benny pocketed his lighter, his eyes landing on her again. "You're aren't really a courier, are you?"

"I used to be a mercenary," she chuckled.

"A barn burner such as yourself? Baby, that's impressive!"

"So, are you going to hand the Platinum Chip over?" Chloe asked.

Benny snickered. "You're chip outta luck, pussycat. The Chip is staying with me."

She rolled her eyes at his bad joke. "Well, House wouldn't tell me much details. What's it do?"

"I have no idea!"

She glared daggers at him. "You almost killed me for it, and you don't even know what it does?"

"Chill, pussycat! You don't have to flip your lid. I got a secret weapon that will tell me what it does. All I can gather is that the Chip has something to do with the Securitrons. I think maybe beefing them up or something."

"So what is this secret weapon?"

"Well, if I told you, babe, then it wouldn't be much of a secret, dig?"

"If you are trying to get me on your side, then you aren't doing a very good job," Chloe stated.

Benny slowly got to his feet, making Chloe flinch. "Pussycat, you don't have to be so appealing."

He held his hand out for her. Chloe hesitated, then slowly reached up and took his hand. Benny helped her up to her feet from the couch, and then headed for his bedroom.

"Let's head to my room, baby."

"W-what?"

"You want to see my secret weapon, don't you?"

Chloe remained frozen where she was. "It depends on what it is."

The Chairmen leader shook his head with a grin, coming over to her and pushing her along. His bedroom was spacious and clean with a queen-sized bed, some dressers, a desk, and a closet. She followed him to another door in the back of the bedroom.

"Anything to get you to trust me," Benny said, opening the door and letting her in.

The door led them into a dim-lit room with a few computer terminals on desks. The room was dirtier than the rest of the place she had seen in the Tops, but it didn't take Chloe long to realize that this was a secret room that Benny kept from the others. There was a Securitron standing in the middle of the room, his screen displaying a cartoon smiling face. He swayed his arms as if he was laid-back and good natured compared to his other Securitron brethren.

"This is my secret shop. And this here is Yes Man," Benny stated, motioning to the Securitron.

"Hi there!" Yes Man exclaimed happily. "Benny, it's lovely that you brought your girlfriend along! Is she going to help us kill Mr. House?"

Chloe glared at Yes Man. "I'm not his girl…wait. You are going to kill Mr. House? I should have known!"

"Well how else are the Chairmen going to take over?" Benny asked.

"So, what is your name, Benny's girlfriend?" Yes Man inquired. Again, the robot's voice was pleased and happy.

"It's Chloe. And I am not his girlfriend. I am the courier that he shot to get the Platinum Chip."

Yes Man started laughing. "I know that isn't true, because you still have a head!"

"No, she's the one," Benny sighed.

Yes Man was laughing again, only this time, he sounded almost embarrassed. "That's not funny! You getting shot in the head!"

"Tell me about it," Chloe grumbled. She then turned to Benny. "So, what's his purpose?"

"My purpose is to decrypt all of House's signals and orders he is giving from the Lucky 38 to the rest of the Securitrons! I have been evaluating the Platinum Chip, and I now know what it's purpose is, and where Benny must go next before he is to kill Mr. House! It will be easy peasy! Well, unless you count all the Legion soldiers involved, and the trip there, and then the trip back. And then the only 12% chance that Benny will have to get into the Lucky 38 without getting killed!"

Benny rubbed his temple, looking very much annoyed. "Isn't he just an 18 karat kind of guy?"

"What do you mean, just a 12% chance of getting into the Lucky 38?" Chloe asked.

Yes Man laughed. "Well, Benny has been plotting ways to get into the Lucky 38 to kill Mr. House so he can upload my neuro-computational data onto the matrix system and mainframe and take over. But it just isn't possible as long as House is keeping everyone out of the Lucky 38!"

Chloe laughed, more so towards Benny. "You've been plotting to get inside, and Mr. House invites me in like an old buddy! Now that's funny!"

"So you've been in the Lucky 38? That's just swell!" Yes Man informed. "You can kill Mr. House for us!"

Chloe almost choked on her own air. "What? No, no. I…I can't do that!"

Benny walked over to her. "Don't you see, pussycat? This was meant to be! You and I are supposed to work together. That is why you lived, and now you are here."

"Why should I help you after what you did to me? And why should I trust you? You would just finish what you tried to do at Goodsprings after I finished helping you," Chloe said, eyes narrowing.

"Well, I can't tell you what Benny is planning, as I can't read his brain, but I sure can tell you what Mr. House will do! If you work along with him, and do what he wants done for New Vegas, you will surely be killed in the process! And if you somehow survive to see his new Securitron army take out the NCR, Caesar's Legion, and any other threat, he will be getting rid of the Three Families and expanding New Vegas!"

"Why would he get rid of the Three Families after they have been here so long?" Chloe inquired, folding her arms.

"I already told you," Benny sighed. "We are just chess pieces in his little game. Eventually, he will want people who have no tribal history or lineage whatsoever."

It was completely different on how House explained to her. Chloe had no idea who to trust. She wanted to automatically believe House over Benny just in the fact alone that Benny shot her in the head, but there was something she just did not like about House at all. Benny's motive made sense at least. But how could she trust him after what he did to her? She was definitely in a dilemma, and Chloe knew she would need to make a decision fast and be careful on how she came about it.

Benny must have sensed her uncertainty. "Baby, I know I have been the worst fink to ya ever. I understand completely why you wouldn't trust me. But you have to admit that this seems like it was meant to be…us working together. If you help me do this, I will make it up to you. Whatever you want, it's yours!"

Benny knew he didn't stand a chance of finishing his plan without her. That played in Chloe's favor, but she was still uncertain on what to believe anymore. Sighing, she rubbed her temples for a moment.

"Alright, here's the deal. I am going to go downstairs and get a drink. If you think of a way to get me to trust you, then come down and try it."

Benny grinned. "You ain't gonna make this easy, eh pussycat?"

"Nope."

"I like a challenge, baby. Go on and agitate the gravel. I will be down in no time. Before the night is over, you will trust me!"

Chloe sighed, unsure. "I hope so."

"Wow Benny! Do you really think you can find a way to get her to trust you?" Yes Man asked.

"No doubt in my mind!"

Benny escorted her back into his living room, but they were surprised to see Swank standing by the front double doors, arms crossed and looking very unhappy.

"Swank? How the hell did you get in here?" Benny asked.

"I got a key, remember?" Swank glared at Benny. "So, you plan on taking over New Vegas and killing the man that gave us all of this?"

"He didn't give us anything, Swank," Benny snorted. "It's all contracted. Pretty soon our lease will be up, and we'll be roaming the wasteland again. I am going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And why do you have to drag her into it?" Swank inquired. He didn't even wait for his brother to answer. He just turned to face Chloe instead. "How did you get mixed up into this mess, doll?"

"You don't have to tell him, pussycat. It's none of his business."

Chloe grinned. "He shot me in the head for the Platinum Chip I was delivering to Mr. House. Hence the bandage on my head and my arrival here."

Swank glared at Benny. "You shot this lovely gal in the face? If you weren't chief I would deck you in the face right now."

"I bet you would, bro. And thank you, pussycat, I bet that was hard for you to spill out. How about you go downstairs, and I will meet you down there after I have a little chat with my brother here, hey? And take this card. Free drinks on me, baby."

Chloe took the card, taking one final glance between the brothers. Swank did not look happy at all. She picked up her holdout weapons, taking a glance at the gun that Benny shot her with. The 9mm pistol gleamed in the overhead light, and Chloe was stunned at the beautiful piece of religious artwork on the grip.

She then left the two men alone to talk in Benny's suite to head down to the first floor. She hid her holdout weapons once more, and was deep in thought as she wandered the casino. She got herself a drink, and was relieved to see Veronica coming down the stairs that led up to the Aces Theater. The Brotherhood Scribe smiled upon seeing the courier, and the two women sat down to visit.

"So, did you find Benny?"

"Sure did. Just came down here from his suite."

"What happened? Did you kill him?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, we just talked. I don't know what I am going to do, Veronica! House wants me to work for him, and now Benny is trying to get me to trust him to help him out."

"And you are thinking about trusting him after what he did to you?"

"Well…yeah, I guess. But I really don't trust House either. I can understand Benny's motives, but House still puzzles me."

Veronica looked confused. "So you understand why he shot you in the face and you are okay with it?"

"No! That's not what I meant. But…as soon as he is done talking to his brother, he is supposed to be down here trying to get me to trust him." Chloe slumped her shoulders and took a swig of her drink and sighed. "I have no idea what I am going to do. It seems I am stuck in this no matter what, but I need to decide who to trust and fast."

"I guess you trust whoever has the best benefits for you. At least, that is what I would do."

It didn't take long after Veronica's words for Benny to arrive at their table, rubbing his palms together and smiling down at Chloe. Chloe saw Swank heading back to the front desk, his eyes on her for a long moment before he turned the corner. Veronica and Chloe looked up to the Chairmen leader.

"Okay, so how many caps you want?" Benny asked.

"Excuse me?" Chloe grunted.

"How many caps you will it take to get you to trust me? A grand? Two grand? Three grand?" He made it sound so easy coming out of his mouth like that was a lot of caps, even though Chloe knew that Benny had plenty of money.

"Sorry, but money isn't going to cut it. You can't buy my trust. Try again," Chloe sighed.

"Of course it won't! Stick around, baby! I'll be back!"

They watched him walk off. Veronica turned back to Chloe, watching as the courier kept her eyes on Benny until she couldn't see him no longer.

"So, what will it take to get you to trust him?"

"Well, if he just says please and sits down and apologize to where I can feel that he actually means it, then I might just trust him."

"That's all? Well…okay…"

The two women talked some while enjoying their drinks. Chloe got the time off of Veronica, knowing the evening was getting late. The courier wondered how Cass and Boone were doing over at Gomorrah. She knew Boone wouldn't get into trouble, and she hoped that Cass would hold her fist so long as the sniper was around. The Brotherhood Scribe must have read Chloe's thoughts, because she was soon asking about what everyone else was doing.

Chloe and Veronica were laughing at a joke that Veronica had told by the time Benny arrived back at their table. The Chairmen chief looked so sure of himself as he presented her with a key.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"How about I comp you the Presidential Suite? Best crib in the house, dig? You deserve a taste of the VIP lifestyle."

Chloe shook her head. "House already gave me the Presidential Suite in the Lucky 38. Try again."

"Of course, how fly of him," Benny sighed, heading off.

"Wow, he is really trying, huh?" Veronica laughed.

"He doesn't stand a chance succeeding in his plans without me. I guess that plays in my favor," Chloe answered.

The next hour played out pretty much the same way. Chloe got Veronica and her more drinks and visited while Benny would be back and forth trying to buy or win Chloe's trust. He offered her many things, from an ultra rare and valuable diamond necklace that Veronica was ogling over to things that her father would never say no to. All the while, the other Chairmen hanging around were watching on like it was a sitcom. Chloe knew she was annoying the hell out of Benny in his attempts to win her trust, mostly from the embarrassment he was receiving from the other Chairmen thinking he was trying to woo her and was failing miserably each time.

Chloe was enjoying it. It was a little piece of revenge, seeing as Benny was just too dense to apologize and talk to her. From so many years running a business and acting as chief, he apparently got into the bad habit of treating people like business. She was beginning to wonder if she would have to leave, or if Benny would eventually give up.

Benny eventually went to Swank, who was busy filling out paperwork up at the front desk. The Chairmen leader paced back and forth, with Swank hardly paying attention.

"What's wrong, chief? Lose your groove? You must really want that broad if you are still after her and she is still turning you down!" Martin laughed.

Benny glared at Martin, making the younger Chairmen swallow his drink a little too hard and get back to work. Benny heaved a sigh, trying to think. Swank looked up from his paperwork, studying his younger half-brother.

"Why do broads have to be so damn complicated? I've tried everything to get her to trust me. She's embarrassing me in front of the guys!"

Swank rolled his eyes, turning to face him. "They aren't complicated. Chloe is probably just getting a little revenge, and teaching you a little humility while she is at it…which you really need. My word of advice, bro? How about you sit down and talk to her. Apologize for what you did and mean it. Get to know her…ya know, treat her like a human being which you clearly did not do when you two first met. You didn't even give her a chance, dig?"

Benny groaned, rubbing his palm over his face. "What a way to make me feel like a fink, Swank."

"Well, you sure as hell acted like one towards her, so you deserve it."

"You're just jealous 'cuz I saw her first!"

Swank glared at Benny. "I hardly doubt your first meeting with her counts, seeing as you shot her in the face, dig? Oh and throwing her in a shallow grave too. How respectful of you, Benny. Great first impression. But seriously, I thought she was business, not pleasure? And now you are trying to kill the man who gave us all of this? And you are going to drag her into it? You are even more like Cash than I thought."

"Ouch, that hurts, brother," Benny snickered. "It seems you are still failing to see the big picture. What I am planning is for the benefit of the family and Vegas, hey?"

"I hope so," Swank mumbled, turning away.

Benny headed off to go back to Chloe's table. It was a good thing that he came up to them when he did, because it looked as though the two women were getting ready to leave. Chloe looked to him expectantly with Veronica at her side.

"Got something else up your sleeve?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you would want to talk…one on one."

The courier seemed surprised, and then guarded. It took her a moment to answer. "Alright." She then turned to her friend. "Veronica, tell the others I will be back shortly."

"No problem. Good luck."

Chloe watched Veronica head for the entrance of the Tops to leave just for a moment, and then slowly walked with Benny to the elevators in the back to head up to his suite. All the while, she chewed on her lip, wondering what she was getting herself into, and why she was allowing herself to follow the Fox.

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics to Johnny Cash's "God's Gonna Cut You Down" plays an important role for this story of mine, so that is why I put it at the beginning of this chapter lol. :) So, Chloe finally came face to face with Benny! What will happen next? Who knows! We all know that the Black Widow perk is hilarious when you use it on Benny to seduce him, but seeing as how Chloe isn't that kind of character, that isn't exactly what is going to go down! XD Oh and before I forget, some people might not know what a "barn burner" is. It's Sinatra slang, which the Chairmen use ALOT lol. A barn burner is a classy, gorgeous woman lol. Uh-oh, it looks as though Cass and Boone got themselves into trouble. But you have to wait until next chapter to see what happens to them, and what happens with Benny and Chloe! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps! It means alot to me to anyone who follows this story!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wild Card

**Chapter 9: The Wild Card**

There was an awkward silence between the two. Chloe waited patiently on one couch while Benny seemed to be in deep thought across from her on the other sofa. There were glasses of wine for them, but Chloe knew she had enough already from downstairs. She had already started to feel tipsy, thanks to Veronica. She felt exhausted now, especially when she realized it was already after midnight.

She still knew it would be best to stay cautious around Benny, even if they were working together. She hoped her intuition would come through and explain why she was going through with any of this, either it be Mr. House or Benny. Mr. House had yet to show her a reason to trust him, and until he did, it looked as though she was going to have to place uncertain trust into the man who shot her in the head.

Benny sighed, rubbing his fingers along his hair and leaning back on the sofa. He snapped the lid on his lighter open and shut for a few moments, until he was able to gather his thoughts into words. "My brother made a good point to me. When we first met, I didn't even treat you like a human being. I was so bent on getting the Platinum Chip that I didn't care who you were, gorgeous face or not. Even though I made sure to make the Khans dig you a decent grave, it didn't bother me as much as it should have. I ain't no saint. I've killed lots of people since the tribe days and even up until now as chief. But you…it felt wrong, and I still went through with it anyways to get the Chip. Now here's karma biting me in the ass, dig? I don't blame you for not trusting me. I wouldn't if I were in your shoes. But I seriously think we can help each other. You are here for a reason after all, babe. I sincerely want to make it up to you. So, what I am really trying to say is…I'm sorry."

She knew well enough that he meant it. Still, the uncertainty remained. Chloe was quiet for a few moments, studying Benny. She slowly nodded her head at him. A silent gesture to accept his apology.

Benny seemed relieved. He leaned forward, studying her while taking a drink of his wine. "So tell me, pussycat. What's your story? Where did you come from?"

Chloe lowered her gaze at the mention of the tender subject. "It's kinda a long story."

Benny was lighting a cigarette now. As he was putting his lighter away, he talked with the lit cigarette still between his lips. "I got all night, baby."

"Those will kill you, ya know," Chloe sighed, shaking her head.

"Eh, so will a Deathclaw or Yao Guai or any other thing out in the Wasteland," Benny chuckled, taking a drag.

Chloe decided to get comfortable on the sofa if she was going to tell her story. It hurt to start it, but as she got into it, she felt better letting it all out. Benny remained curious the whole time. She told him everything she could think of that was important, from New Reno, Dad, Shadow, Jacob, the incident at Falling Rock, everything. It went on for a little over an hour, until she was sure she covered what she thought would work.

"Baby, this might sound odd, but I did run into you boyfriend near Camp Golf. He was looking for you."

Chloe was surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah, dark hair, blue eyes. There was a cut on his cheek, and he wore a mercenary outfit. He mentioned your name and a dog named Shadow."

"That is him! I wonder why he followed me. I told him I didn't want to go east. Maybe he decided against it too. I guess I will have to go search for him when I have the time."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father and everything else you had to go through, baby. It makes me feel even more like a fink knowing I just made things worse."

Chloe twitched her lips. "It's fine. I'm handling it a lot better than I thought I would."

She scratched at her bandage from insecurity. Her light touch didn't take much to tear it enough to fall open. She gathered up the useless bandages, feeling along her scalp to see if she could feel the damage. Benny got to his feet, walking over to her. He pulled her to her feet, taking the bandages from her to toss away in a nearby trash bin. He led her to the bathroom, where they entered so she could look in the mirror.

On the hairline above her left eye, the scar was very much visible, and slightly came down onto her forehead just a bit. She had a thin area of hair, probably from the shot itself and from Doc Mitchell cleaning it up. It wasn't infected and was no longer bruised. Chloe had to force her bangs over so they would cover it. She was lucky it wasn't worse than that.

"You do have a thick skull," Benny said, cupping her face with one hand and smoothing his other over the scar gently. "You hardly have any damage. The bullet didn't scatter, but it didn't even pass all the way through."

Chloe reached into her pocket, pulling out the bullet that Doc Mitchell had retrieved from her skull. Benny took it curiously to look at it before handing it back over, their bodies remaining only inches apart.

"Doc Mitchell was surprised too. I just had a few minor side effects while it was healing, so I was definitely lucky."

"You're more than lucky, baby. Maybe you should try your hand at some gambling," Benny chuckled.

She smiled as they walked out of the bathroom together back into the living room of the suite. Just as they were nearing the sofas, and Chloe was thinking it was about time to leave to get back to the Lucky 38 and rest, the phone on a stand near the bar started going off. Benny glanced at Chloe for a moment, and then went to answer it. Chloe waited patiently, making sure to watch Benny closely.

"What's the haps?" Benny asked into the phone. There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other side. Chloe assumed it was Swank. "You don't say? Alright, we'll be right down."

Benny hung up the phone, turning to Chloe with a look that perked her interest. She walked around the sofa to approach him curiously.

"What's happening?"

"A bear flag boy is down in my lobby looking for you. Says a couple of your friends by the names of Craig Boone and Rose something Cassidy are in the jailhouse down by the NCR Embassy."

"What? I leave them alone for a couple of hours and they get themselves thrown in jail?" Chloe sighed, rubbing her brow. "Well, at least I know better not to blame Boone. I'm sure Cass got them into this situation."

"I'm sure he is here to collect their bail from you," Benny said, opening the front door for her.

Chloe passed him, pausing only to let Benny lock his door and get in line with her to head down to the front lobby with her. It was easy to spot the three NCR soldiers waiting near the front entrance of the Tops. Swank and Martin were hanging around, waiting for them to show up. The lead NCR soldier seemed to spot her right away just as they were reaching the group.

"Chloe Maye?" he inquired.

"That's me."

"Thank you. I'm Lieutenant Harnes, ma'am. I am here because two of your friends, a Mr. Craig Boone, and a Miss Rose of Sharon Cassidy have wound up in the jailhouse because of a disruption at Gomorrah. Those two, along with four Viper gang members have been arrested on the account. I hear they are lucky, however, because I was reported that the Omertas killed three Vipers just before the fight was broken up. Anyways, they sent me to find you saying that you could pay their bail. Their bail is set at five hundred caps each."

"I don't have a thousand caps! I was barely able to get through the Gate and that's only because we had a VIP pass! I can't pay that! I'm sure they didn't start the fight. How can you arrest them if they were acting out of defense? That isn't right!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Maye, but if you do not pay their bail, then they will have to serve their sentence, which is eight days."

"I can't believe this. Can I go talk to them?" Chloe asked.

"Of course."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Benny said, holding up a palm. "How much did you need?"

"A thousand," Harnes answered simply.

Benny turned to his older brother. "Well, you heard the cat, dig? Give him a grand of caps, pronto!"

Swank nodded, glancing at Chloe before heading around the other side of the front desk to gather the money. Chloe started shaking her head at Benny, who quickly started syncing head nods to her head shakes.

"No, no, you can't."

"But I just did, babe! Stop fretting. It's the least I can do for you, pussycat. We're working together now, aren't we?"

She watched Swank come back over, handing a sack of caps. "I know, but-"

"It takes two to tango, pussycat," Benny chuckled at her, and then he quickly turned to the NCR soldier. "Is that enough, bear boy?"

"Yes, thank you. I am very sorry about the inconvenience, but it is just a part in the treaty we signed with Mr. House. We even punish our own soldiers this way, and that is the only reason Boone is still in his cell."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you are sorry." The Chairmen leader then turned to Chloe. "Don't you worry about a thing, baby. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

He kissed her scar, and then turned and left on his own. Chloe stared after him for a moment, before following the NCR soldiers out of the Tops Hotel and Casino to head for the NCR Embassy and jailhouse.

Chloe shook her head at the sight in the jailhouse. Cass and Boone were in different cells, with a soldier sitting at a desk doing paperwork watching over them and the rest of the Vipers. Boone was venting in the corner, glaring across his cell at Cass, who was busy playing with a small, red bouncy ball. The few Vipers that were in their own cells were moaning and groaning. There was one with a busted nose with blood all over his face.

"Mr. Boone, Miss Cassidy, you two are free to go. Miss Maye had your bail paid for," Lieutenant Harnes said after nodding to the NCR guard.

The NCR guard moved to unlock their cells. Boone was up on his feet, ready to get out of there. Cass put her ball up and walked over to the door. She grinned at Chloe, waving at her.

"I knew you would come through for us!"

"It's her fault before you ask," Boone grumbled.

Cass glared at the sniper. "Will you just let it go?"

Chloe sighed, though she couldn't help the smile as her two friends came over to her. Harnes nodded to her as the NCR guard slid the now empty cells closed once more.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way. Just remember to stay out of trouble next time."

He turned and left, leaving Chloe to shake her head at Boone and Cass. They went to leave, receiving dirty glares from the Vipers. Cass tapped on the cell with the Viper that had a busted nose. She had a smug smile on her face and waved at him.

"I hope your mother will still love you after this, cuz you were fucking hideous before I popped you in the face, now it's even worse."

He ran at the cell, yelling a nasty name at the caravan woman. Cass stepped just a few inches back, allowing the Viper to slam into the bars and yell at her. Her grin only seemed to widen, and she was about to say more when the NCR guard snapped at them.

"Hey, stop antagonizing the prisoners! Get out of here, will ya?"

Boone grabbed Cass by the arm, dragging her out of there with Chloe picking up the heel. Once outside the jailhouse, the three headed back to the Lucky 38. On their stroll, Chloe wanted to know the story on what happened, so Boone and Cass told her in between various bickering between them.

"So, how were you able to bail us out? Boone and I know better that you had enough caps! What did you do, show him your boobs?"

"I think her standards are a bit higher than yours, Cass," Boone snorted.

"No one asked you!"

"Alright, you two! Sheesh! Actually, Benny paid the bail for me."

Cass gave her a wild look. "The asshole you were supposed to kill because he shot you in the face?"

"Yep. Him."

"Why didn't you kill his ass? C'mon, let's go to Tops so you can finish the job!"

"No!"

They paused, looking surprised. Boone didn't show it as much, but his eyebrow sure did raise curiously at her outburst. Cass was suspicious. She glared over at the flashing neon signs outside the Tops back to Chloe.

"Oh my God, you slept with him, didn't you?"

"W-what? I did not, Cass! We only talked!"

"Why the hell would you want to sit down and talk with the guy who shot you in the head and left you for dead? Please explain it to me."

"She does have a point," Boone mumbled, studying Chloe closely.

Chloe heaved a long sigh. She rubbed her forehead in thought, trying to think of her words carefully. It frustrated her, because she really didn't know herself.

"I…I really don't know."

"That's just great," Cass said, tossing her arms. "You know how much danger you put yourself in? He could have killed you, Chloe! And if he is acting like a gentleman it is just to pull you in. Don't fall for his tricks, his nickname is the Fox remember?"

"I know, it's just-"

"I'm gonna go in there and give that bastard a piece of my mind!"

Cass started storming that way, but Boone quickly caught her arm and pulled her back. "Bad idea."

"Look, I am not a kid! I know how to take care of myself. Just…let me handle my business with Benny. If I get my ass killed, then you can go kill him for me. Alright?"

Cass and Boone seemed unsure, but both of them finally nodded slowly at her. After a moment of awkward silence, with drunken soldiers and rowdy gamblers walking all over the main street of the Strip, the three headed back to the Lucky 38 to get some rest. All the while, Chloe's mind was pulsing with thoughts on what she was going to do.

* * *

Chloe was not surprised that House had no new information for her the following morning. He refused to give her anything she could rely on. The photo of him on the monitor screen stared at her just as seriously as the last time. In the end, Chloe ended up making up the story that she was pretending to get close to Benny to get the Platinum Chip back. A way she explained to him as being safer, as well as sneakier. Mr. House didn't sound too thrilled of her taking on the more subtle approach to seduce Benny and get the Chip, only because he would have to wait longer, but he didn't object. She could only hope that he believed her story as well.

This also led her to tell House to make sure and hide the fact that he knows what Benny is up to. Chloe wanted to get Benny to go to the meeting tonight between House and the Three Families, so she could get a better perspective on what she was dealing with. The Las Vegas Boulevard Building held the monorail for NCR soldiers to have a quick way to go back and forth between the Strip and Camp McCarran without having to go through Freeside. It was where the Families held their meetings because not only was it on neutral ground, but the surrounding NCR soldiers and Securitrons on watch would further keep the risk of a fight breaking out.

Before she left, House had one last thing to say to her. A Securitron brought up a box of old Pre-War devices that were small, slick and looked like a phone. Chloe had no idea what they were until House explained to her on screen.

"These are cellular devices, cell phones. A wireless form of the average telephone you see in the Wasteland. They were common before the Great War as a way to keep in contact with people. Since you and your friends are working for me now, I thought it would be a good idea to have my Securitrons fix some of the towers all over New Vegas to allow you to use these, if ever you and your friends need to split up. This will help you be able to call them if you need anything. Now, there is one here for each of your friends with their own numbers already installed on the device. Please use them wisely."

Needless to say, Chloe was surprised. She thanked the autocrat for his gift and left to go give each of the others their own cell phone. Everyone but Rex and ED-E received one, though Chloe figured the cyber-dog and robot would be sticking with her most of the time anyway. Victor and Raul were nice enough to show them how the cell phones worked. Lily was just giddy over it, as Chloe assumed the small, sleek wireless phone brought back many human memories for the Nightkin. The courier was also afraid the Nightkin was going to crush her cell phone in those giant fists of hers.

They all had lunch down in the lounge on the first floor of the Lucky 38, laughing and in no hurry to head out to do their own things. Chloe made sure to tell them that if they were going to go to the Tops that Benny was off limits so she could deal with him. It seemed mostly everyone wanted to check out the Ultra-Luxe today. Chloe made sure to remind Cass that until they made more money, getting thrown in jail meant staying in jail. Chloe told Cass and Boone that she was lucky that Benny even paid for them to get out.

"If you are trying to get me to go into the Tops and thank him then you're out of your fucking mind, hussy!" Cass snapped.

"You're not allowed within ten miles of Benny because I know you too well."

Cass chuckled. "Alright, alright. Fine. If it makes you feel better, I think I am gonna head out of the city to go search for some caravans that were supposedly ambushed and destroyed like mine was. I want to go check them out, see if I can find any clues."

Chloe was surprised. "Alone?"

"Oh, don't give me that look, Chloe. I'll be fine. I like how you act like the mother of this group yet you are the youngest one here."

"Don't listen to her, boss. At least you act your age," Raul chuckled. The ghoul had a toothy grin on his face as Cass glared at him.

Veronica had snorted to cover up some chuckles, right into her spoonful of beans. Cass was finished with her meal, and was getting up to leave. She checked her weapons and supplies before she headed for the door.

"Alright, I'm gone. Call me on the stupid shell phone if you need me."

"It's a cell phone," Raul corrected.

"Whatever!"

The caravan driver left the VIP lounge downstairs to the open first floor. The few Securitrons guarding the main floor casino watched Cass as she went to the front door and left. The closing of the door echoed across the whole first floor, and even rattled a crooked picture hanging on the wall in the VIP lounge. Bing Crosby was playing on the nearby radio, but soon the mysterious radio voice, Mr. New Vegas, was talking about various news across the Mojave Wasteland. Chloe glanced to the silent Boone.

He heaved a sigh, getting up and finishing his bottled water. "You owe me big time for this."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise! Take ED-E with you!"

The Eyebot beeped upon hearing its name, gliding over to Chloe with interest. Chloe told ED-E to go with Boone and to listen to his orders. The robot made a noise that made it sound disappointed or sad, so Chloe patted ED-E on its face and watched it follow Boone to go after Cass.

Chloe looked around the first floor of the Lucky 38. The lighting was dim for a casino. She could tell it had been devoid of life since before the war. House and the Securitrons may have taken great care of the unique casino and hotel, but the cool, empty atmosphere was enough to almost unsettle Chloe. It almost seemed the place was haunted. Before the radio had been turned on, the place had given off such a disturbing echo, as if this place was forever frozen in time.

Chloe turned to Veronica, Raul, and Lily. "So, all three of you are going to the Ultra-Luxe?"

"Of course!" Veronica exclaimed. "We'll let you know how it is! I hear it is really, really fancy!"

"But they wear those creepy masks. Something not right about that," Raul added.

"It's just for theatrical purposes! We had the same kind of masks in our vault for acts we would put together!" Lily said hoarsely.

Chloe patted Rex on the head, just behind his brain case. "You ready, boy?"

"Ruff!"

"Good luck with Benny, alright? Try not to fall for his charm too fast!"

Chloe glared at the snickering Veronica. Veronica was cleaning up their leftovers to throw away in the nearby trash bin. The old Mexican ghoul was up on his feet next, scratching his head and walking over to her.

"Be careful, alright boss? I'm with you no matter what you decide, just be sure to remember that Benny is dangerous. He's like a rattler in a pit…you are gonna have to step very lightly."

Chloe smiled softly, nodding at the ghoul and hugging him. "Thanks, Raul. Keep Veronica out of trouble."

"Hey! I happen to be a Brotherhood Scribe! I don't need being watched over!"

Chloe was grabbed from behind and crushed to Lily's chest. "Be careful, pumpkin! Leo and I are gonna go with Veronica and Raul! If I find out that you've been hurt by that evil man, then Leo and I might just have to destroy and kill everyone!" Chloe laughed nervously after she was put back down, waving her arms and shaking her head. "No, no! That won't be needed! I'll be fine, Grandma!"

"I'm just gonna run upstairs to grab some stuff! Hold on! Good luck, Chloe!" Veronica said, heading for the elevator down from the VIP lounge.

"Thanks!"

"She can take her time. These old bones are in no hurry," Raul sighed.

Chloe and Rex headed out on their own. Outside on the main street of the Strip, the blazing hot sun was beating down already. The neon lights of the city were off from the daylight, making Vegas look not near as colorful as what it was at night. It was still just as crowded with travelers coming in, gamblers roaming about, along with NCR soldiers and Securitrons. Rex trotted at her side, panting from the heat. His ears and eyes were scanning all around them in utmost curiosity. His tail was slightly wagging, though he seemed more like he was just looking out for trouble. They made their way towards the Tops.

Chloe thought she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. As she was watching to see if she could catch a better glimpse, she wasn't watching where she was walking and slammed right into another person. She stumbled back a bit, but easily caught herself. The man she had bumped into wore a light gray suit very similar to the Chairmen, but she could easily tell he was not from their brood. A dark fedora was on his head, covering his brown hair. He gave her a glare with his icy green eyes.

"You need to watch where you're walking, girlie," he stated, tone thick with venom.

He was definitely not a Chairman with those looks and tone. Seeing as how he was heading for Gomorrah, Chloe figured out he was an Omerta, or at least an Omerta thug. She glared at the man just as Rex started to growl lowly, baring white teeth. His eyes never left the man.

"Excuse me? Who are you? It was just a simple accident."

The man snorted contemptuously. "Nero Omerta, chief of our original tribe, the Slither Kin, and owner of Gomorrah. And who are you, girlie?"

_Oh great…_

If Benny was the Fox of the Strip, then Chloe must have been facing the Wolf. There was something she did not like about him at all. It wasn't because of the way they bumped into each other and the way he was treating her. She saw real malice there in those eyes. There was intelligence there, but also a slight flare of something wild.

"Chloe. Chloe Maye."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that gal that went into the Lucky 38 to see Not-At-Home?"

"Not-At-Home? Oh, you must mean House. Yeah, that's me."

Nero got a sly grin on his handsome face. "So, what's the top dog like?"

Chloe shrugged, trying to avoid saying much. "I didn't see him in the flesh and blood. Sorry. He showed himself to me on a monitor screen like he does with the Securitrons."

"Why ain't I surprised?" Nero snorted, folding his arms. "So tell me, doll face, why did you go to the Tops when you could have had a better time at my place?"

Chloe bit her tongue, faking a smile. "I had business with Benny."

She was aware that Rex was still growling with bared teeth. She tried to hush the cyber-dog, but he remained transfixed on the Omerta chief. Nero chuckled lowly, presumably at her words.

"Business, eh? And you are heading right back there again? Well run along then, girlie. Have fun hanging with a bunch of losers who think they are cool."

He slipped past her, avoiding Rex and heading for Gomorrah. Chloe watched Nero go, settling once Rex stopped growling. Sighing, she praised her dog and they continued on their way to the Tops.

When she entered into the hotel and casino, she was greeted by Swank. Chloe wondered if Rex was going to growl at anyone else. Shadow had been known to see through people's deception. Many times had the pit bull growled or bit someone who Chloe and her father had thought they could trust. They had come to know when to trust the dog if he growled at a stranger that came off as friendly or unthreatening. Chloe hoped that Rex's little stunt with Nero meant that he would do the same. It made her wonder if he would growl at Benny or any of the Chairmen.

"Hello baby! Good to see ya!"

Chloe smiled warmly at Swank's charm. "Hey Swank! How are you doing?"

"Swell, baby, swell! And lookie what you got here! Hello Rex 'ol boy!"

Rex was wagging his tail like crazy, trotting up to Swank to get some petting. Swank bent down to pet the cyber-dog. Chloe smiled, relieved at Rex's laidback, happy demeanor right now.

"You know him huh?"

Swank chuckled. "Yeah, the King's dog. We used to be in the same tribe. I went to visit him in Freeside a few times, and he had Rex with him. What are you doing with him?"

"The King gave him to me after I helped him get Rex a new brain. It was very sweet of him."

"Well, I am glad to here that, doll! Rex has needed a new brain for awhile. I'm glad you found him one!" Swank stood back up as Rex came back over to Chloe's side. "So, I take it you are here to see Benny again, hey?"

Chloe nodded.

"Go ahead and head up to his suite. He just went that way. I'll page him and let him know you are on your way up."

"Thanks, Swank!"

"No problem, doll!"

Chloe and Rex headed to the back of the casino floor, passing by many gamblers, NCR soldiers, and Chairmen. She took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor with the cyber-dog then stepped out when the doors dinged open. She paused outside the double doors to his suite, glancing down at Rex and wondering what he would do. She didn't want Benny to just up and shoot Rex or her if he decided to growl at his presence. Taking a deep breath, and making sure she was ready, she knocked one of the double doors.

"It's open!"

She cautiously entered with Rex into the suite. Benny was sitting at his bar on one of the barstools flipping through some paperwork. He glanced at her, and then his eyes went straight down to Rex, who started sniffing around curiously. The Chairmen leader put his paperwork aside, and slid off of the barstool to come and greet her.

"I did not know I allowed pets in my casino."

Chloe looked from Rex to Benny. "It should be no problem, considering you shot me in the head, right?"

"Sure, pussycat. And of course it is no problem seeing as it's 'ol Brain."

Benny whistled, which caused Rex to perk up quickly. His tail started wagging and the dog came straight to Benny. Benny petted the cyber-dog, who sat down and thumped his tail eagerly on the floor.

Chloe couldn't understand if she was surprised or not that her dog was not growling like he had with Nero. She looked to Benny, slightly smiling. "Brain?"

"That's what I call him. I know his name is Rex, dig? So, what are you doing with Joseph's dog anyway?"

"Joseph?"

"The King. I figured you two were on first name basis if you had his dog. Guess I was wrong!"

"Well, he gave Rex to me after I helped him get Rex a new brain. So, he's mine now. It was very kind of the King to do that."

Benny stood up, studying her curiously while letting the cyber-dog go to sniff out the place. Benny chuckled, turning to go back over to the bar. "Joseph wouldn't just give Brain away to anyone. He must know you are a very special gal."

Chloe slightly rolled her eyes, knowing Benny was probably trying to charm her with his words already, and she hadn't been in the room for five minutes. She followed the chief over to the bar, glancing at Rex to see that the dog looked content in the suite.

"I made up a story to tell House to throw him off for now. Hopefully, he believed it. I told him I was trying to seduce you to get the Platinum Chip."

Benny smirked at her. "Baby, I dig the way you think. We could role-play if you really want to convince him, hey?"

Chloe heaved a sigh, slightly glaring at him and putting her hands on her hips. "Focus. Now, I told him you had no idea that he was on to you. This will enable us to go to the meeting tonight between the Families and House."

Benny looked disappointed, maybe even a little annoyed. "Pussycat, I got myself out of that very same meeting just so I wouldn't have to deal with those losers. It's just a session where we can all tell each other how much we hate each other. We aren't going to miss anything important."

"I want to go to see how the Three Families act around each other. Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright, alright. I get it."

Chloe nodded, reveling in her small victory. "Good, then we are going to the meeting."

"You drive a hard bargain, babe. But really, all you are gonna get from that meeting is a big fat headache, dig?"

"I'll remember that. Has Yes Man come up with anything new yet?"

Benny shrugged, digging out some Nuka-Colas from the refrigerator for them to drink. "Yes and no." He popped the caps open with a knife and handed her one.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. He hasn't figured out a way to help us take care of House for good, but he finished decrypting many files so now we know exactly where to take the Chip."

"Where are we taking the Chip?"

"Beneath an old substation at Fortification Hill."

She chocked on the cold Nuka-Cola he had given her. "The Fort? Why there? And why are you acting as though it isn't a big deal? That's where Caesar is located for crying out loud!"

Benny chuckled. "It'll be tough, baby. I'm not denying that. But I have already figured out a plan to sneak our way through."

"Sneak through a camp full of Legion soldiers? I'm dying to hear it," Chloe sighed, sitting down next to him at the bar. "Is this where your plan to kill me ends? You gonna find a way to expose me to Caesar?"

"Ouch," he said, smirking. "Baby, I thought we've been through this? I ain't gonna expose you. What, are you scared or something?"

Chloe lowered her eyes to the cold Nuka-Cola she was holding in her hands. "I've just had bad experiences with the Legion, that's all."

"Who hasn't?" Benny asked. There was a long moment of silence between them until the Chairmen leader turned to the courier. "Do you really think your father is still alive?"

Chloe shrugged. "It's just kinda fishy on how everything went down at Falling Rock. It makes no sense on why they would take him when he was going to bleed out anyway. I highly doubt they would save him, but why would they take him?"

"What baffles me is why they went all the way to New Reno. Sounds like your father was stood up, baby. Do you think he could have been hiding something from you?"

Chloe flinched, slightly glaring at Benny. "My father wouldn't keep anything from me. It would be hard to anyway, we were always with each other."

"Well, I will tell you this, pussycat," Benny sighed, tossing Rex a piece of jerky. "If the Legion does decide to keep any men as slaves, it is just to use them as gladiators in the ring."

"Gladiators?" Chloe grunted.

"Fancy word for slave fighting, dig? It's like dog fighting, only worse. They can put them up against other male slaves and bet for the winner, or even through in some wild animals. They have to kill to survive, and have to survive to maybe have a chance of being set free. Though, knowing that bastard Caesar, I doubt he'll let any winner have it."

"That's sick."

"It is, and I can't think of one person who would disagree. Caesar's Legion is the worst of the worst. And I can say this easily, even though we used to scalp people for giggles."

They got to their feet, Benny walking over to Rex to pet the cyber-dog while Chloe hesitated near the bar, taking in his words.

"I would hate to see what would happen if the Legion took over Hoover Dam. The Strip would be destroyed, along with everything else. The NCR is not much better, but they at least keep the Legion at bay. Hopefully, the Platinum Chip and House's little plan to clean everyone's clocks will prove to work."

Chloe took a few steps closer to Benny and Rex, but stopped. "Do you think the Legion would destroy the Strip?"

Benny chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Nah, just spruce it up with a crucifixion here and there. Come closer so I can step on you, babe."

She gave him a look. "That's not what I meant. I'm thinking they would turn it into another large fort, not tear it all down. I don't think they will gamble and keep all the neon lights, but you know they wouldn't just burn the Strip to the ground."

They decided to head into Benny's workshop to speak to Yes Man. The smiling Securitron waved at them happily in greeting. Rex barked at the robot, trotting over to sniff him curiously.

"Hello again! Chloe, you are looking very pretty today!" Yes Man exclaimed.

Chloe couldn't help but to smile at the Securitron's ever upbeat tone. "Thanks, Yes Man."

"Anything new since last night?" Benny asked.

"No siree! I've been decrypting Mr. House's signals for hours, and still no new information! I was hoping I could find some more information before you guys leave for Fortification Hill, but I do say that it seems that Mr. House has become much quieter lately. But seeing as how we are going to exploit Mr. House to gain control of the entire Strip, I wouldn't worry about it too much!" Yes Man paused in his happy words for a moment, the smiling face on his screen never moving. "Did I just say exploit? Wow, that isn't a very nice word."

Chloe bit her lip. _I have no idea why I am getting myself into this mess, but I hope it's for a good reason…_

Benny turned to her, a sly smile forming on his handsome face. "You know what the three of us are? We are the wild card, hey? House won't know what hit him 'til it's too late!"

Benny, Chloe, and Rex left Yes Man to go back into the front of the suite. They sat down on the sofas opposite each other. "Pussycat, the meeting starts in a few hours. Let's go find you something formal!"

"Huh? Oh no, I don't do dresses and all that. I think I will be fine in my jeans and shirt and boots."

"You sure you want to meet the other Families dressed like a mercenary?"

"I already met Nero. I highly doubt he is the kind of man I would want to dress up for."

Benny winced. "Oh, do I feel sorry for you, babe. He's the kind of guy I wouldn't want to cross paths with in a dark alley if I were you."

"So I've noticed. Rex didn't like him at all."

Benny nodded. "Sure. For good reason. You know anything on the Slither Kin?"

Chloe shook her head.

"They had a nasty way of tricking people into their camps to kill them and take their stuff. They even took some as slaves. Some of those prostitutes you see hanging around their casino are good examples of that. Nero was the chief of that tribe, but really they aren't much farther from their roots even now. They replace their women constantly. Why? Because they drug them 'til their dead and I also hear they kill them if they get pregnant."

"Then why don't they act like they are scared or anything? I'm sure the other prostitutes would know what was going on as well."

Benny leaned back on the sofa. "That's because Nero brainwashes them. He even uses the women from his own tribe, which goes to show you how much he actually gives a damn for anyone else. For you, honey, I would stay on his bad side. If you even get a feeling he becomes interested in you, that is when you need to be very careful."

Chloe felt sick inside. "I'll…remember that." She then looked at him curiously. "Speaking of which, where are all the women from your tribe? You haven't told me your story. Maybe now's a good time."

"That's a long story, pussycat."

"You said we had a few hours before the meeting. Should be long enough then."

Benny heaved a sigh, crossing one of his legs and rocking his foot up and down for a moment as he thought. Rex laid down by Chloe's feet, looking comfortable enough to take a nap.

"We were once called the Boot Riders, silly name, but that is how we rolled the Mojave, dig? On our feet. We were one of the few nomadic tribes around, and one of the most dangerous, so hardly anyone trifled with us. At one time Swank's father Sinatra ruled the tribe, then my father Cash took over. Swank and I share the same mother, as you already know. Well, when I was a fifteen, many years after Cash had ruled, this guy named Bingo took over. He killed our mother in the process. We had many battles with the Great Khans and the Slither Kin, hence why we all hate each other so much, dig? So, by the time I was twenty that was when House first sent a Securitron to us. We were east of the ruins then, and we knocked it flat instantly. The next day, twenty showed up, so we listened. House offered us everything that a tribe never gets…food, water, shelter, medical treatment. In turn we would run his business and defend the city. Most of the tribe thought we should say no, but I thought it was the best idea ever. I knew we had the panache to pull this off, but it all came down to the chief's decision. Of course, Bingo wanted to stay nomadic. Since I was quick to counter his reasons on why we should go with the offer, he was quick to challenge me to the knife for leadership since I apparently thought I was so much better than him. So, I took the challenge and killed him. And that's how I made chief. Even though I won the duel, some of the tribe thought I was still too young, even though I was Cash's son, especially the women. So almost all the women and older men and children of the tribe left on their own while the younger generation men and a few of them women and few of the older men stayed behind with me. House gave us the Tops to renovate, and gave us all suits, told us we were the Chairmen now. I told the others, the shoes fit, Ta-Ta to the old ways baby. Of course, old habits die hard, and of course it was our luck that he brought in Nero and his filthy pack of rats from Slither Kin to be our neighbors. I heard not long after we had finished renovating the Tops that the rest of our tribe had been wiped out by the Legion. So, now it's only us."

Chloe was surprised. "That's quite a story."

"It was a rough life, but what life isn't out in the Mojave Wasteland? The important thing is that my tribe is well taken care of and we are all happy now."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Benny shrugged, carefully hiding his emotions. "I got my revenge when I let 'ol Bingo bleed out slowly. He thought he was so tough, but really he was so slow. It was harder to accept her death than Cash's. A tribe leader is obligated to defend the tribe at all costs and so his death was a given against Bingo. However, our mother was innocent, and Bingo killed her for no reason at all, only because he had despised Sinatra and Cash."

Again, the suite was enveloped in silence after Benny's story. Chloe took a moment to let it sink all sink in. Benny checked the time across from her.

"I better head down to the main floor and take care of some business before the meeting."

Chloe got to her feet with him. "Yeah, I should go check on my friends. I'll meet you in the front lobby before we head over there."

Benny nodded. "Alright, baby. Swank will be coming as well to help. I'll see you then."

Chloe got Rex up and they headed out of the Tops to go check on the others and get ready for the meeting between the Three Families in the LVB Building. For some reason, Benny's story was stuck in her head, making her want to think that he wasn't as bad as he came out to be on the surface.

* * *

**A/N: I meant for this chapter to go all the way through the meeting, but realized it was already long enough. That's alright though, I think it will help out with the next chapter! So it seems that Benny and Chloe are slowly getting acquainted with working with each other! The meeting with the Three Families will prove to be very interesting...maybe even dangerous lol. I know Nero doesn't wear a fedora in the game, but I figured since he was outside, he may have just put one on lol. And so I decided to have the King's real name as Joseph. Is it a good fit? Lol, I hope! And I know Arcade hasn't been in for a couple of chapters, but don't worry he will be back lol! I'm thinking everyone will really like next chapter lol! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps! Ya'll are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 10: My Baby Knows How to Swing

**Chapter 10: My Baby Knows How to Swing**

It was quiet up in the Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38 save for Rex's panting or occasional scratching. Chloe didn't know why, but she suddenly felt exhausted by the time she reached the floor. She dropped her accessories off to the side so she could plop on her queen sized bed in her room. The cyber-dog laid at her feet now, and she had long been lost in thought. She should have been taking this time to catch up on some sleep before the meeting, but her thoughts were swarming with her current predicament.

She rubbed her forehead, slightly bent over while sitting on the bed. She backtracked her thoughts, replaying every event in her head from since she first arrived to New Vegas. From taking the courier job to now, she felt even more lost than before. She came here for the sake of her father, maybe to get revenge for him from the Legion. Chloe was far from that. She was getting into something way out of her control.

Chloe kept telling herself she needed to get out of here before it was too late. She wasn't a coward. She just knew that she was playing with fire. Then again, her instincts were telling her to keep on going with what she was doing now. It made no sense, as it had nothing to do with her father or finding her own self redemption.

Then there was Jacob. He was searching for her. Chloe wanted to feel happy and excited that he had come to find her after months apart. She wasn't feeling as happy as she thought she should, but she blamed it on being distracted, maybe even uncertain. She knew she would have to find him and tell him everything.

Rex whined, sitting up to peer at her with a cocked head. Chloe broke from her tense thoughts, smiling weakly at the dog and reaching up to pet behind his ear. She knew now would be her only chance to take a nap. Later tonight, Chloe wanted to spoil herself with a bath and wash her dirty wasteland clothes. She reached over to grab her Pip-Boy that she had left on the nightstand. As she was working to set an alarm to wake her up, she heard the elevator in the hallway pull up, and the doors dinged open.

Rex was on his paws instantly, looking to the door to her bedroom and getting in front of her. Chloe got to her feet when she saw Victor roll up to her in the bedroom. She sat the Pip-Boy down on the bed, smiling slightly at the cowboy faced Securitron.

"Howdy, Chloe! Why, you look a little down in the dumps!"

"Just deep in thought," she told him.

"Mr. House would like to speak to you! Something about the meeting, I reckon."

Chloe sighed, nodding. She looked down at her dog. "Stay, Rex. I'll be right back."

Rex growled at her, which ended up turning into a whine. Giggling, Chloe kneeled to give the dog some loving for a moment before following Victor onto the elevator and heading up to the Penthouse to speak to the de facto ruler of New Vegas. Once they hit the top floor, she was again greeted by Jane, who was just giddy to see her. Chloe followed the same path down to the large monitor screen where House's picture was on and waiting for her.

"Yes, Mr. House?" Chloe greeted, looking up at the screen.

"Ah, Miss Maye, I am delighted I was able to speak to you directly before the meeting. I would like for you to dress into something a little more formal than the wasteland clothes you have on right now. Since you are working for me, I would appreciate it if you dress that you do. This is not simply to keep up my reputation, but it will also get the Families to step lightly around you, so they will take you seriously. In a way, it will protect you."

Chloe grinded her teeth together, trying not to flinch. "Alright."

"You don't have to worry about your weapons or anything. The Families are ordered not to bring any to the meeting, and I will also have Securitrons and NCR soldiers around. I'm not worried about the White Gloves causing any trouble, but the animosity between the Omertas and the Chairmen goes far back. Now, I will let Jane pick out some outfits for you."

Jane was already rolling up. Chloe turned to face her. The Securitron with the smiling show lady waved at her. "Hello again, sugar! I'm just going to scan your size real quick!" A blue light flashed out from under her small monitor screen, and scanned Chloe's body. "Why ain't you a petite and athletic little thing? I should have a few outfits picked out shortly. I will send them down with Victor, if you want to go ahead and go, sugar!"

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled. She went to leave, but House was not finished yet.

"Wait just a moment, Miss Maye," he said as the courier turned to face him. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you. You are Colby Maye's daughter…aren't you?"

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. For a moment she forgot how to breathe or speak. She clumsily nodded her head, staring up at the big monitor screen in awe. She stepped forward quickly.

"How do you know him?"

"I do not know him, just know of him," House answered simply. "He has done many missions for the NCR. There was only one bounty he failed at claiming for them. And that was taking out the Coyote of the West. Nearly got himself killed over it, but then again, the Coyote was known to have killed over twenty NCR soldiers by mere trickery alone."

_Oh the irony…_

Chloe and Benny were more connected than she previously thought. But it soon made her wonder curiously. If Cash had been so hard to kill by many others, why had he fallen so easily to Bingo? Chloe had the feeling that something wasn't playing out right with that story.

She shook out of her thoughts. "Yeah, well, he's gone now. Legion took him away…he's probably dead."

"Is that why you are here? Are you searching for him? If I recall, you traveled from New Reno. That is a very long distance to travel just to take a courier job in a region you do not even know."

Chloe looked away. "There are many reasons why I came here."

"Well, in that case, I think I can help you, Chloe. Your father is alive."

Those words made Chloe snap her attention back to Mr. House, her lungs suddenly getting a gust full of air from the sharp intake she took. Those were the words she had wanted to hear for weeks now, but knew that life wasn't so fair. Even now with House saying it with no hint of deceit in his tone, she couldn't believe, was afraid to.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I know everything that is going on in this region. Why wouldn't I? Now, from what I have heard through various information from both the NCR and Caesar's Legion is that Colby Maye was captured at Falling Rock near Quinn. He is wanted for several accounts by Caesar himself."

Those words immediately made Chloe think back to Benny's words about her father being set up at Falling Rock. She swallowed hard.

House had to have been telling the truth. Chloe couldn't think of any other way of him making it up or leading her on. She grew defensive, knowing there was a catch coming up. House was going to want something for the information on her father's location.

"When you bring me the Platinum Chip and complete your contract to me, I will tell you where your father is located. However, I suggest that you do not go rushing to save him, for you will definitely be killed. If you continue to work for me after the delivery of the Platinum Chip, I can guarantee your father's safe return."

She knew it. She knew he was going to pull something like that. Chloe remained quiet, taking in his words and literally shaking with emotion. House's picture on screen never moved, silent and staring.

"The meeting starts soon, you better be rushing off to get ready. Remember my words, Miss Maye, and I hope you consider them wisely."

Chloe didn't say anything. She turned and ran from the monitor, heading for the elevator as fast as she could with tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

"Well? What do you think?"

Rex cocked his head, his brain case flashing with a light. "Aroo?"

Chloe weakly smiled. "I talk to you as if you are going to talk right back. One day you will, and then I am gonna shit my pants."

Rex barked, wagging his tail and standing to his paws. Chloe looked one last time in the full length mirror. Out of the three outfits that Jane had picked out for her and sent down with Victor, Chloe had chosen black dress pants with matching shoes, along with a light blue blouse with flared sleeves that was also tight and showed a bit of cleavage.

Truthfully, she felt naked without her weapons and well worn wasteland clothes and armor. She was taking a big risk going out like this, but it did feel nice to dress up a bit for once. Chloe heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open in the hallway. She knew it wasn't Boone, Cass, and ED-E. She had called them on her cell phone and they were still out investigating ambushed caravan sites. According to Boone, they hadn't had much trouble getting around save for a couple of Bloatflies and wild dogs.

She heard Veronica's laughter, Lily's rough voice, and Raul's thick Mexican accent echo down to her location. She and Rex went out to greet them. Veronica and Raul's jaws dropped open when they saw her.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" Veronica exclaimed. "Got something special you are going to?"

"Yeah, the meeting between the Three Families tonight."

"You look great, pumpkin!" Lily said.

"Eres muy hermosa!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Raul's words. "Huh?"

The ghoul chuckled. "Oh, sorry, boss. I said you are very beautiful."

"Thanks! So how was the Ultra-Luxe?"

"Very nice! The layout of the casino area was just beautiful, and their rooms are like first-class!" Veronica explained, grinning.

"They were really nice, boss. Though, I couldn't help but to be a little uncomfortable around some of them, even though they were just as nice. Definitely hiding something, I think."

"Oh Raul, you worry too much," Veronica snorted, waving the ghoul off.

"Have fun at your meeting, dear! Grandma's gotta go take her medicine!" Lily said, and then slipped by to go to her room.

"Yeah, good luck. I'm gonna go soak in the bathtub!" Veronica said. The Brotherhood Scribe patted Chloe on the shoulder and was off.

Raul smiled weakly at her. "Be careful, boss."

"I will, Raul."

Chloe made Rex stay behind as well and headed down on her own. She took the elevator down to the casino floor, and then waltzed out of the front doors with the Securitrons watching her. She took the glimmering white stairs down to the street and headed for the Tops.

Her mind immediately ventured back to House's words about her father being alive. She kept trying to tell herself that House was only playing her, that it couldn't be possible for her father to be alive. Though there was no hint of deceit in his voice, he could have still been lying and tricking her. Then again, Chloe felt she needed to get the Platinum Chip back to him right away. She couldn't take the chance if it meant that her father could be alive.

It was Mr. House that was angering her though. Chloe knew he wanted his plans to be brought out before he was going to tell her where her dad was located. And though the courier felt compelled to go to Benny and get the Chip back by any means necessary, she knew she would have to find another way. She wasn't going to let Mr. House use her or her father.

She let the thoughts drop as she entered the Tops. The Strip was already starting to turn its lights on as the evening slowly grew darker and darker by the descending sun. Chloe saw Martin look up from talking to Swank. The younger Chairman, who was busy getting a drink from his glass, choked and let alcohol spit out from his mouth. He gawked at her. Swank gave Martin an odd look until he too noticed Chloe and his jaw hung open. He strolled over to her, smiling wide.

"Hellllooo! Doll, you look smoking! You razz my berries, I think I'm real gone."

"Huh?" Chloe giggled, not getting his slang.

Martin walked over. "He means you look gorgeous and impressive and he thinks he is very much in love with you."

"Really, though, doll, I should just send you home right away," Swank quickly quipped.

"Why?"

Swank grinned. "Because Benny will not be able to focus at all. I kinda need him at this meeting, and if you stick around he probably won't even notice if a bomb drops on this place."

Martin snorted in laughter. "Ain't that the truth."

Chloe shook her head, laughing. "Oh come on. I don't look that good. House made me dress up, and that is the only reason why I am wearing this."

"Well, I guess that means no one should have to worry at the meeting. Everyone will be glued to you," Martin stated, smiling slyly.

Swank shook his head. "Actually, we definitely wouldn't want Nero to take any interest in her. He sees a woman he wants, he gets her in one way or another." Swank looked to Chloe. "And they never tend to come back."

"Thanks, what a way to make me feel even better about my run-in with him earlier today."

Swank raised an eyebrow. "So you've met him huh? How? What happened?"

Chloe shrugged. "Bumped into each other, literally. He mainly was just rude and asked questions about me and House."

Before Swank could answer, Martin slapped him lightly in the shoulder and pointed. Swank and Chloe followed Martin's finger to see Benny was on his way up to them near the front desk. Chloe could tell that Benny noticed her when she saw that sly, handsome grin spread on his face.

Swank rolled his eyes. "Here we go. I told you."

"Hello!" Benny exclaimed, rubbing his palms as he walked over, checking Chloe out, shoving Martin aside, who yelped. "Ring-a-ding pussycat! You're lookin' like an 18 karat prize!"

"Thanks," Chloe said, slightly smiling.

"You said you weren't gonna dress up, babe. You sure did lie to me! Is this not considered dressing up to you? Because if so, honey, I would die to see you dress up!"

"Relax, House just made me wear it. He wanted me to dress up for the meeting so I had to do it."

Swank stepped over to Chloe and Benny. "We better get going. Who's being put in charge while we are gone? Martin? Dean? Tommy? Even though it's his birthday?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Benny mumbled, eyes still on Chloe.

Chloe giggled after Swank glared at her. He then walked over to tell Martin to take over while they were gone. They left the Tops, walking with each other across the street to the LVB Station. The old brick and concrete building didn't look as glamorous as the casinos, but it did hold great importance to the NCR for the monorail that could transport them back and forth from the Strip and Camp McCarran. Chloe saw a woman dressed in a faint pink 50s style dress with only one strap. Her hair was short brown and proper and she was walking with a taller, thin man dressed in a black European style suit with a black top hat. He had a thin black mustache and seemed to be speaking to the woman in a hushed tone as they reached the concrete steps that would lead them up to the front entrance of the LVB Station.

"That's Marjorie and Mortimer. They are the leaders of the White Gloves. We don't know much about the tribe they came from, only that Marjorie was the chief. She must be one tough broad, because there aren't much female tribe leaders around. They are very secretive about their past, which to us, brings an uncertainty," Swank explained as they neared the concrete steps as well. "We were nomadic, which meant we knew many tribes as we traveled around, but we never once bumped into their tribe."

Benny was looking down the street to his left, his face turning into a hard scowl. Chloe and Swank followed his gaze to see Nero, Big Sal, and Cachino walking their way. Chloe immediately recognized Nero, but Swank had to point out the other two. Nero had taken his black fedora off, and so the only person wearing one was Big Sal. Sal looked the oldest out of the brothers, his skin a bit tanner as well. Even Cachino looked older than Nero, but Chloe couldn't be sure. Cachino wore the same styled suits as the other two Omertas, with a shaved head and was also the shortest out of the three.

The sudden tension she felt coming from Benny was surprising. She wasn't expecting him to lose his cool in a sense, but he and Swank were both glaring at the three brothers walking and getting closer. It was like electricity was violently popping in the air, that was how thick the tension was. Nero made it a point to speed up his steps, a sleazy grin coming on his face. Chloe figured now would be a good time to get inside, but she wasn't sure she was going to get through to Benny.

"Ahh, Swank. We should go."

Marjorie and Mortimer had already entered the building while they were still at the bottom of the concrete stairs. It was too late by the time Swank heard her.

"Well, well, well look what we got here, boys," Nero sneered, stopping not far from Benny, Swank, and Chloe.

"A couple of half-wits and a pretty gal that doesn't fit in with their crowd," Big Sal said, twitching a smirk. Big Sal had a slow, thick accent that Chloe didn't recognize.

Cachino stayed quiet, but that didn't mean he was glaring at the Chairmen. Chloe figured Nero sent Cachino as message boy when he wanted to inform the other two Families about something, hence why Cachino had shown up the night before.

"No one likes a crumb, Nero," Benny stated calmly.

"Touché, Benny boy. So, where are your bodyguards at? I hear you never go anywhere without them."

"You jealous that my tribe holds more respect for me than yours does for you?" Benny snorted.

"What do you know about respect?" Big Sal snapped.

"Apparently a lot more than what you know about anything, Sally."

"Alright, alright," Swank quickly put in. "We should head inside now."

"Always the peacemaker, aren't ya Swanky?" Nero chuckled. "Gotta look after your baby brother and take his orders like a whipped French maid."

"Well, since you point it out like that, I'm sure 'ol Sal knows exactly how I feel then," Swank answered coolly.

Sal glared at Swank hard. Nero was quick to change the subject when he looked Chloe over. "Well, you certainly look a lot better since we bumped into each other last. I thought you were working for House, baby? Why are you with these losers then?"

"Well, it's certainly better then bumping into another dirty rat along the way," Chloe replied just as calmly.

She was expecting anger or agitation to come from her response to the Omerta leader; instead she received a coy, handsome smirk that made her even more nervous. Needless to say, that totally backfired.

Two Securitrons rolled up, catching the tense group's attention. "Move along, Mr. House is waiting."

"After you, punks," Benny said, glaring at Nero.

"Such a wise guy," Nero snorted. "One of these days, Benny. You just might find yourself whacked, so watch your back."

"I won't have to watch too hard, I can smell ya guys coming a mile away."

The Omertas headed up the concrete stairs first, not looking back. Chloe was relieved that was over. She felt she could finally breathe now. Benny also relaxed, as did Swank, who shook his head.

"They make me sick."

"C'mon," Benny said, heading up the stairs.

Chloe and Swank exchanged looks, and then followed the Chairmen leader into the LVB Building. Inside the first room, which was set up as a large office, Chloe could tell things had been switched around and a long, oval table was in the middle of the room for the Three Families to sit down at. A few NCR soldiers were posted with weapons, as well as a few Securitrons. Chloe saw the Securitron standing at the head of the table had Mr. House's picture on its small monitor screen. Benny, Swank, and Chloe sat down at the end of the table. Chloe could tell that all Three Families had purposely sat as far away from each other as possible, whether it was a couple of chairs down or just plain on one side. Marjorie and Mortimer sat nearest to House, looking prim and proper. Nero, Big Sal, and Cachino sat directly across from them looking bored. Nero even leaned back in his chair, slapping his boots down on the table with his arms behind his head and receiving disgusted looks from Marjorie and Mortimer.

"It's wonderful to see that everyone made it here in one piece. Nero, get your feet off the table please," House greeted.

Nero growled, sliding his feet off the table, and glaring at the Securitron with House's picture on screen. "Of course, how improper of me."

"Let's get down to business shall we?" House suggested. "Now, we are getting near the end of this fiscal year. We all remember last fiscal year's meeting. It will be hard to beat Marjorie's numbers, but it wouldn't be right to announce that all three casinos have had a tremendous boost in profits because of the NCR's numbers pouring in, as well as your own individual ideas to attract customers."

Marjorie sat a little higher, smiling proudly. "I am delighted to tell you, Mr. House, that Mortimer and I will be adding two more attractions to the Ultra-Luxe, and we also have finished refurbishing three more hotel rooms."

Chloe saw Nero roll his eyes.

Mortimer then spoke up. "And it looks as though we are going to only have a couple death accounts in our hotel as well, which will be a new record for this year."

House's picture flickered a bit on the Securitron's screen. "Ah, yes. I've been meaning to go over that topic as well. I know it is impossible to prevent death accounts seeing as how many of the travelers coming in here could be raiders, drug dealers, and criminals. Those are impressively low numbers, Mortimer. I know the Tops has had only eleven this year, and Gomorrah has nearly fifty. I know many of those are in protection of your casino, but I also recall many of those are overdoses from the drugs you sell, Nero."

"Hey, I can't help if those dumb-shits overdose on our products. That's their fault."

"Of course, how dare I forget such a reasonable excuse," House replied, tone full of bitter sarcasm.

Chloe looked to Benny and Swank, noticing that they looked just as bored as the Omertas. Swank looked a little more focused than Benny, who was leaned back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head. Benny was right; all she was getting from this meeting was a big headache, mostly caused by the Omerta brothers.

"Do the three of you even try to act civilized?" Marjorie asked, glaring across the table at Nero.

"Here we go," Swank mumbled.

Benny leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear. "I told you this was going to be a waste of time, pussycat. I would much rather be up in my suite with you instead, dig?"

Chloe smiled, putting her finger on his lips and pushing him back. "Not even a chance."

"Ouch," he chuckled. "But I do deserve it."

They missed out how the heated debate started, but now Cachino was arguing with Mortimer and Big Sal was arguing with Marjorie while Nero had the biggest grin on his face like he was drawing in all the negative energy to strengthen himself. Chloe saw NCR soldiers whispering to each other while watching.

House had to yell above them. "Alright, that is enough! Usually it is the Omertas and Chairmen arguing. I'm surprised in you, Marjorie."

"I'm sorry, sir, but they just aggravate me knowing that they take advantage of you."

"Benny, why are you so quiet tonight? Usually you are just full of smart-aleck quips," House asked.

Benny was looking at Chloe, but turned just enough to glance over at the Securitron that had House's picture on screen. "Sorry, just have too many things on my mind I guess."

Chloe shook her head, slightly smiling. _Boy, he never gives up…_

The meeting resumed after that. It was slow, with lots of sharp remarks from the Three Families trying to stab each other. Chloe mainly observed, though a question from Mr. House occasionally was directed at her. She never failed to notice Benny watching her. That didn't bother her near as much as the looks she was getting from Nero.

After the meeting had adjourned, Marjorie and Mortimer left first, giving sour looks to the Omertas. House told Chloe in front of everyone he wanted to speak to her in his Penthouse as soon as possible, and then his picture went blank on the Securitron and was replaced with the normal cartoon head of a grumpy cop.

Nero and his brothers were walking out, but paused to look at Chloe, Benny, and Swank who had just got to their feet. "Do you always do what he tells you to, baby doll?"

"Get lost, Nero," Benny snapped.

"Now why do ya gotta go and say something like that, huh? She ain't your pet. And if I recall, my question was directed at her, not you."

Chloe glared at Nero. "She has a name. It's Chloe. Hopefully, you will be able to remember it in that tiny brain of yours. As for my business with Mr. House, that really isn't any of your business is it? So, really, I think you guys can leave now."

"Wow, she's got an attitude problem, bro," Cachino stated.

"I think you need to watch your tongue, little girl," Big Sal warned.

"You heard her. Scram," Swank added, glaring at Big Sal.

There were still NCR soldiers and Securitrons on watch in the building, watching them closely. Nero held up his arm to cut Sal off, smiling slyly at Chloe.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, Chloe baby." Nero then looked to Big Sal and Cachino. "She's right though. We should agitate the gravel. We're in the company of bums anyway. Ciao!"

The Omertas left, letting Chloe and the others relax for a moment. She shook her head, almost shaking in agitation. "What a bastard."

"He's definitely a shuck, they all are," Swank snorted.

"C'mon, let's cash out," Benny heaved, taking lead.

They left the LVB Station and were on the street when Chloe figured she should be getting back to the Lucky 38 to talk to House. Benny and Swank paused, looking surprised that she was going to slip off.

"Aren't you coming to our clam-bake?" Swank asked.

"What? You guys are baking clams?"

Benny laughed. "It's a party, pussycat. It's Tommy's birthday today. We're throwing a big shindig for him."

"You haven't been to a party until you've been to the Chairmen's parties! It's the tops!" Swank chuckled.

"Oh, alright, but I should go-"

Benny snagged her arm, pulling her forward. "Forget about House! He ain't going anywhere, honey!"

They headed across the street, straight for the Tops. Chloe glanced over her shoulder to the tall ivory tower that was the Lucky 38 just down the street with all its flashing lights and the brightest white light of all at the top that could be seen all across the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

Chloe lost count of how long the party went on, she was having so much fun. Tommy definitely was charming, and was older than most of the Chairmen with an eye patch over one eye from an old injury in the tribe days. He ran the Aces Theater on the second floor of the Tops. There were drinks, good food, music, dancing, karaoke, and even discounts for the customers that were there for gambling.

It was here that Chloe was able to meet a few of the women leftover from Benny's tribe. There was Elaine, June, and Ladybird. Ladybird was called Lady for short. Then there was Shirley, who was actually pregnant by Tommy.

She later found herself in Benny's suite talking and recovering from the party they had just retired from. The party had been a blast. Chloe felt the happiest she had in a long time. It had really let her comfortably forget about her problems and worries for once.

Benny brought her a glass of wine and sat it down on the table in front of her, and then went to sit down across from her with his own glass. Chloe smiled down at the glass, taking it to get a sip.

"If I didn't know better, Benny, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

Benny chuckled. "Aw, baby that hurts. You'd think I would stoop so low? Then again, interesting things happen when people are smashed."

"Well, I do gotta say, for a guy who goes around and shoots couriers in the head, you sure can dance."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Do you sing too?"

"Hell no, pussycat. I don't do any acts up in the Aces Theater if that is what you are insinuating. It's just not in my groove, dig? How about you?"

"Nope!"

Benny got to his feet, walking over to her. "Do you have any particular talents, baby?"

"Surviving gunshots to the skull, I presume," Chloe answered, smiling softly up at him. "What kind of talents are we talking here? I grew up surviving the wastelands and working as a mercenary with my father. My talents usually include on how to take care of myself and others."

Benny offered his hand for her to take while she sat there on the sofa. She looked from his hand to him, seeing that handsome smile. She knew she shouldn't take it, but she did anyways.

Benny gracefully pulled her to her feet. They had danced a few times down at the party, and so Chloe was feeling a bit more comfortable this close to him, even though her mind kept trying to warn her to stay on guard. He kissed her scar once more, moving his lips down to her ear.

"Are you feeling the same temptation as I am, baby?"

Chloe closed her eyes, knowing this was dangerous territory. "Even if I did, it would still be wrong."

Benny kissed her temple this time. "So wrong…yet so right."

He kissed her fully on the lips, catching her off guard. Chloe groaned softly into the kiss, slowly returning it. They kissed over and over, Chloe started to lose track of her surroundings as more and more pulsing electricity hit her brain. She felt his hands sliding up under her blouse to feel her soft skin.

The next thing Chloe realized was that they were in Benny's bedroom tossing clothes. She tried to reason with her brain, but it was completely overflowing to where nothing was reasonable. Her body was almost shaking with desire as they collapsed onto his bed kissing, groping, and moaning.

* * *

Benny stood over near his queen-sized bed, watching Chloe sleep soundly. It had taken him much patience and caution to untangle himself from her under the blankets to get up and about without waking her. He was already dressed and ready to go. He checked his watch, seeing it was nearly six in the morning. The flashing neon lights from outside that danced into the bedroom was enough to make him see easily. Benny knew he needed to head out right away, but he also had to speak to his brother first. He had already spoken to Yes Man and got his things together. He was on his way to Fortification Hill.

The night they had was incredible. She really knew how to swing. He even told her so. He also had admitted to falling in love with those charlies of hers. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. After they were exhausted with their round, they even talked for some time while snuggled under the blankets. Benny didn't think it was going to be a night he would ever forget.

Benny had gathered Chloe's clothes and supplies, folding them nicely and placing them on the nearby dresser. He had Maria in his hand, knowing that he needed to shoot her now. He quickly realized how stupid he was to consider it. He hid the 9mm pistol away in his coat, bending over to kiss her lightly on the temple. He couldn't shoot her again, not after this. He was surprised he didn't wake up with a knife in his chest, really. Maybe she had really forgiven him, and they could move forward with no doubt. That's really all Benny could ask for, because she really was an angel. He decided to write her a note before he left, placing it on her neatly folded clothes. He then left his suite quietly, and made his way down to see Swank.

Swank was yawning, just having got himself a cup of coffee and was heading to his post at the front desk to start his shift and take over from another Chairmen when Benny caught him. His brother looked at him curiously, as if surprised to his see his younger half-brother up and about so early.

"Listen, Swank, I have some important matters to go deal with. I will be gone for a few days so you are in charge."

"Wait a minute, what about Chloe?" Swank growled.

"She's still sleeping, don't wake her up."

"You're heading to the Fort aren't you? Are you suicidal or what, hey?"

"Don't worry about me," Benny sighed.

"So why aren't you taking Chloe? I thought you two were in this together?"

"We are…I just…want her to stay safe is all. She's had close calls with the Legion…I'm just trying to prevent anymore. It will be easier if I just get over there and get out with just myself anyways."

Swank sighed, shaking his head. "You better drag your ass back here in one piece, I do not want to permanently become chief."

"Just take care of my gal while I am out, dig?" Benny chuckled. "Everything will be fine with me, just treat her the absolute best, like family, hey?"

"Should have known you were going to sleep with her," Swank grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. "I hear ya, I hear ya, get going."

"Don't be jealous, Swank. I called dibs on her fair and square."

Swank rolled his eyes. "I don't think shooting her in the head counts as calling dibs on her, bro. The irony…you shoot her, but yet you get to sleep with her too. How does that make sense?"

Benny shrugged, smirking. "Who knows. Well, I'm cashing out."

"You know she is going to follow you and I won't be able to stop her right?"

"I'm counting on you to make sure that she doesn't, dig?" Benny replied, his tone a warning.

He then turned and left, exiting the Tops and setting out with only Swank left to shake his head and feel worry flood his chest. He checked the time, knowing he would let Chloe sleep in. If she didn't come down on her own, then he would have to go up there and get her. He just hoped Benny knew what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the lateness! I have been not only sick but extremely busy. This chapter was done almost two weeks ago. I wanted to post it last week! Anyways, so what did you guys think about the meeting? Bet you guys weren't expecting the ending lol! Okay, so maybe you were! So now Chloe has to go chase Benny's ass down, and also deal with the almighty Caesar...duh duh duh! And Chloe's father is alive! Yay! Also, the Omertas have a much bigger part in here than they did in the game! Well, that's about it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya peeps! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Mark of Caesar

**Chapter 11: The Mark of Caesar**

The sun was peeking in, and Chloe could hear the faint music of Frank Sinatra playing from somewhere in the building. She was snuggled under the blankets, cozy, but also naked. Her head was pounding, and she felt along the bed to find that she was alone. No surprise there. The courier fluttered her eyes open, looking around the vacant room until her eyes landed on a nearby clock. Her eyes widened as she saw it was nearing noon.

Chloe cursed, falling out of bed and frantically looking for her clothes. She knew House was not going to be happy that she never showed up to talk to him. Her body and muscles ached in certain areas as she moved about in haste. She found her clothes neatly folded on the nearby dresser, but there was also a note lying on top of them. Chloe took it, scanning over the scribbled words and realizing it was from Benny.

_Pussycat,_

_It's nice to know that I didn't wake up with a knife in my chest. You're an angel, baby. Talk about platinum in the sack last night! You know how to swing! Where'd you learn that 18 karat trick with the heels of your feet? You didn't just make my toes curl, they popped off and rolled underneath the bed! Thanks for letting this cat have the best hey-hey he's ever-ever!_

_You'll probably take this the wrong way, but I headed off to the Fort on my own. Just know that I am trying to protect you baby, as I know you have history with the Legion. Stick around and let my boys take care of you! I'll be back before you know it, and we can get to work on our plan, and maybe even start round two if you catch my drift. Because you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't trade it for all the caps in Vegas. Ta-Ta._

_Benny_

"You sneaky little bastard!" Chloe snapped, growling.

She grabbed her clothes, trying to work them on as she stepped out of the bedroom into Benny's living room. She had succeeded pulling her underwear and dress pants on and was in the process of pulling on her bra when the front door of the suite opened. Swank caught sight of her quickly, raising an eyebrow with a hand still on the doorknob.

"Look away!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Swank slapped a hand over his eyes. "Baby, it isn't anything I haven't seen before!"

"Where the hell is Benny? Has he left yet? I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Swank chuckled. "Sorry, doll. He left very early this morning. You really slept in. You must have needed the rest."

"Alright, I'm fully dressed now," Chloe sighed. She was sitting down now, pulling on her dress shoes. She couldn't wait to get back to the Lucky 38 and get her normal clothes back on. "How could I be so stupid?"

Swank walked around to her, looking curious. "What do you mean?"

"Sleeping with him," she answered, rubbing her forehead and shaking her head. "I wasn't thinking. I can't believe I slept with the guy who shot me in the face."

"Look, I tried to stop Benny, but he just wanted to look out for you in his own, weird way. My brother can be a bastard sometimes, but I see where he is coming from this. You have bad history with the Legion. He was just trying to make things easier for you, dig? As for you sleeping with him, I'm going to stay out of it. Just know that he didn't take it as a one night stand. The rest of the Chairmen and myself were given strict orders to treat you like family."

"Family, huh?" Chloe laughed, relaxing a little.

"Of course," Swank answered, smiling. He watched Chloe get to her feet, looking at a note that she stuffed in her pocket. "I'm pretty sure the entire Strip knows what happened between you two, by the way. Just so you aren't surprised."

"What?" Chloe whirled around, eyes wide. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, Benny told all the guys and well…some of them can't keep their mouths shut. And even without that…it wasn't as though you guys were quiet about it."

Chloe slapped her palm to her forehead. "Okay…I better get out of here now. I need to chase after Benny before he gets himself killed so I can kill him instead."

"He told me not to let you follow him."

Chloe glared at Swank. "And what are you going to do to prevent me from going?"

"Absolutely nothing. I say it's your call," Swank answered simply.

Chloe heaved another sigh. "It's my father. He could be at the Fort. House is trying to blackmail me into doing his errands before he will tell me where the Legion has my father. But he has to be at the Fort. I should have told Benny that, maybe he would have let me come with him."

"Why didn't you, doll?"

"Well first of all, I wasn't expecting to have sex with him," she grumbled. "Second, I guess I was just uncertain about the whole thing."

"Do what you gotta do, doll. As much as I would like to prevent you from going, it would be wrong of me to do so. I hope you find your father. And please bring Benny's ass back here so I don't have to do his job anymore."

Chloe smiled up at him. "Thanks, Swank. What's wrong, don't like being in charge?"

"There are times I wish I was in charge of the tribe, but I would rather my brother be alive. The only reason why I am worrying is because it's the Legion. Benny might not look like a scrapper, but he really is. I mean, he killed Bingo with a knife. That cat was 6'3" and weighed over 300 pounds! Cash taught him a lot, and if I recall, there weren't many tougher than Cash."

"When we were talking last night, he told me he got into two bad fights with Nero when the Omertas first came to the Strip."

Swank scowled. "Yeah. House was definitely not expecting it. We've been at it with the Slither Kin for so long, that as soon as Nero saw Benny, bam the fight was on. That was nothing compared to the second round. Nero killed one of our own, he was only fifteen. And then we are sure he was behind the disappearance of Melody, one of the women of our tribe that stayed with us. We never heard from her again. To top that off, Nero and Benny got into it, and Nero almost killed Benny with a knife to the ribs. He was lucky the Followers got to him in time."

"And House didn't do anything about that?"

"He wasn't around at the time, so his excuse was that he wasn't going to listen to the stories and to stop or all of us would be thrown back out into the wasteland again."

"Sounds about right," Chloe responded, mildly shaking her head. "Well, I better get to the Lucky 38. I'm sure House is pissed that I never showed up last night to talk to him after the meeting. Guess I can blame you Chairmen and the party."

"You had fun though. Admit it."

"A blast," Chloe laughed. "It was good to forget about my worries for once. Thanks, Swank."

Swank nodded. "I'll walk with you down to the lobby."

On their way down to the front lobby, if Chloe thought the Chairmen could get any nicer, they just did with her. Swank shooed most of them off, but when they got down to the lobby where Martin was at the front desk, the young Chairman grinned and leaned on the desk as she came over.

"Did someone have a good night?"

"Martin, don't make me stick my foot up your ass," Swank warned.

"I meant the party."

"Sure you did."

Chloe giggled. "Alright you two. I guess I am heading out."

Martin's eyes widened, and he shot a look at Swank. "Benny is going to kill you!"

"Just be careful, doll. I'm sure you know the Legion well."

"I will. I'll be back with Benny, and hopefully my father."

Chloe went to leave, but Swank quickly called her name, causing her to stop and look back at him. Swank seemed unsure, scratching at the back of his head.

"Really, I should send one of the guys to walk with you to the Lucky 38. I don't want Nero to get any ideas."

"I'll be fine. The street is full of people and Securitrons. I highly doubt he'll try anything."

She left after that, quickly heading straight over to the Lucky 38. The hot sun was already beating down onto the Strip. Many travelers, gamblers, and NCR troopers were walking about. Securitrons were rolling around and were also posted in certain areas.

"Miss Maye?"

The male's voice right behind her caused her to jump, but she spun around. There was a man in a black suit as well as a black derby hat. The man was handsome, pale, and slender, but he was also familiar. Chloe didn't like him, she could feel evil radiating off of him like the sulfuric smell of a Cazador.

"Remember me?" he asked, voice cool and velvety. She could tell by how he talked and how he looked at her with those dark eyes of his that he was very intelligent.

"No."

"Remember Nipton?"

Her mouth went dry. Chloe clenched her jaw, it all coming back. Before her stood the leader of the Frumentarri. This was Vulpes Inculta, she didn't recognize him without his Legion armor and fox pelt on his head. He had raided the town of Nipton when Chloe, Cass, and ED-E were passing through. He killed and ravaged everyone, and crucified others, some were burned on stakes.

"Vulpes!" she hissed.

"That's right, but how about you stay a bit quieter, woman? I'm here to tell you that Caesar wants to see you personally."

Chloe was baffled and shocked. She shook her head. "What? H-how? Why?"

"Do I really need to give you a list when you should already know why? Your father, Colby Maye, is a prisoner of Lord Caesar. He's up to some bartering, even if you are a woman. Also, it seems as though your consort is on his way there as well. If you want the two of them back, I assure you better come and see him. You are to arrive at Cottonwood Cove for your passage across the Colorado River. "

Vulpes pulled out a necklace. Attached to the thin chain was a piece of red jewelry shaped into an oval with a black bull on it. Below the bull in very small writing was gold lettering in Latin. He handed it over to her, which Chloe hesitated upon taking.

"It's the Mark of Caesar. It will give you safe passage through our territory. Use it wisely."

Chloe dangled the necklace in her fingertips, as if feeling the burn of its sins. She looked to Vulpes once more, seeing his dark sneer.

"It would be wise to use Lord Caesar's invitation prudently…or you just might regret it."

With that, the leader of the Frumentarri turned and left without even looking back. Chloe watched him go until the Main Gate opened with complaining hinges, and he disappeared once it closed.

She was lost for a moment, standing in the middle of the street. She just didn't understand how they knew where to find her, as well as how they knew that Benny was on his way there. Chloe knew that the Frumentarri were Caesar's scouts and secret agents. Hence why Vulpes was dressed up like a normal gambler. Still, there was something wrong with the fact that he knew way more than what he would normally know on a regular scout run. Chloe wondered if he had any inside information, he had to of. That made her uncertain. Any single person in the Strip could be tipping off the Legion. She had to find out who, and very fast.

Chloe quickly stuffed the Mark of Caesar in her pocket, quickly jogging up the stairs to the Lucky 38. She saw Victor posted right outside the front double doors. Just as she went to greet the friendly Securitron, she heard her name called. Turning, Chloe saw Nero at the base of the steps alone.

"Come here, baby."

She glared down at the leader of the Omertas. "What do you want, Nero?"

"How 'bout you step down here so we can talk face to face, doll? If I so much as put my heel down on the first step here, those Securitrons will fire at me."

Chloe clenched her jaw, cautiously stepping down until she was only a few feet up from Nero. He had a strange gleam in his eyes; like he knew something she didn't and was trying not to boast about it.

"You look like you had a long night, baby," Nero stated, grinning.

"Do you have something to say that is worth my time? I'm in a hurry."

"Oh that's right. You need to go chase after that conniving little fox, don't you? So, where did Benny run off to anyways?"

"I got four words for you. Words I'm sure you've heard from me before. None of your business. Now get lost, Nero."

"Are you sure you want to be talking to me like that?" Nero inquired, cocking his head slightly, expression icy.

"Are you sure that House isn't watching right now?" Chloe warned.

Nero chuckled, a low and cold sound that made her shiver. "Not-At-Home? Fuck Not-At-Home."

"Well in that case, get lost," Chloe snapped again. She turned and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll get lost, baby, but let me fill you in on a little secret. By the time you get to the Fort, your father will be moved."

His words made Chloe freeze. She slowly turned to look down at Nero, hating that dark, twisted smirk on his face. Her fists were clenched now, and she glared at him.

"Oh, looks like I finally got your attention. When you're ready to find your father, come see me."

She closed her eyes hard, turning and running up the stairs. She blew right past Victor without saying hello, entering into the Lucky 38's dim casino floor. She went straight for the elevator up ahead to go up to the Presidential Suite, but her name again was called. Only this time, she recognized the voices of friends. She looked up into the VIP Lounge upstairs on the upper balcony waving down at her. Chloe quickly took the stairs up to the lounge to greet everyone. Rex barked happily, coming straight to her with a wagging tail. He sniffed her legs curiously. ED-E also floated over, beeping in interest.

"Where the hell have you been?" Veronica asked.

Chloe could tell that her group of friends was in the middle of eating lunch. The courier was quickly trying to think up a story to dissuade them. She didn't want them to know that she had slept with Benny.

"Uhh, well I spent the night at the Tops in my own room after the meeting since I had more to discuss with Benny."

She saw Cass roll her eyes. "Yeah, according to your neck, you two had plenty to discuss."

Chloe consciously felt her neck, realizing she had hickies on her neck and chest. "That's not-"

"Not what?" Cass interrupted, challenging her with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

"It's uhh…"

"Why are you even bothering?" Boone inquired calmly.

"Yeah, boss. You're not convincing us," Raul chuckled.

"Alright, fine! I slept with Benny! Are you happy?" Chloe growled, hands on her hips.

"Very kinky," Cass snickered, downing a Sunset Sarsaparilla.

Chloe heaved a sigh, rubbing her eyebrow. "It just happened okay? I wasn't planning it to happen at all."

"I'm sure he did," Veronica muttered under her breath, making the others laugh.

"Alright, you guys can laugh. I'm going up to talk to House and then I am heading out. You guys can do whatever you want."

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on, boss?"

"Is everything alright, pumpkin?" Lily inquired.

"Benny took off on his own to go to the Fort with the Platinum Chip without me. Not only that, but the leader of the Frumentarri, that Vulpes Inculta bastard, told me my father is being held prisoner and they know Benny is on his way there. I need to get them both out of there. Caesar wants to speak to me directly…bargain with me apparently to get them both back."

The lounge suddenly grew tense and quiet. Chloe felt on the spot now, very vulnerable she swore she could hear a pin drop somewhere. Most of her friends were looking at her as though she had lost her mind.

"You are going to Fortification Hill?" Veronica grunted.

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"Well, no. I'll take Rex and ED-E."

"I'm going with you," Boone stated seriously.

Chloe shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but I can't have any of you get into this. You guys shouldn't have to put your lives on the line for something that doesn't concern you."

"But you've put your life on the line for us many times," Raul countered. The Mexican ghoul stared at her intently. "I agree with Boone. I'm with ya, boss."

"Grandma isn't going to leave you alone, sweetie! She'll come too!" Lily exclaimed in her rough, gravelly voice.

"I'm coming too!" Veronica added.

"Caesar only wants to see me. The rest of you will be captured or killed! No!" Chloe retorted, shaking her head.

"And what makes you think we would follow you into their camp?" Boone asked, jaw set. "You really think that you will be able to barter with Caesar? No. You're a woman, which means you'll become a slave before you even have a chance to speak about your father's release. If you want your father and Benny back alive, we are going to have to storm their camp."

Chloe grew quiet, taking in the NCR Sharpshooter's words. He had a point, and she knew he was right. Caesar wasn't going to let her go with anybody. Whatever her father did to have Caesar want him alive, the same reason was now upon her. There was no other way than to fight to her father and Benny.

She slowly nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Boone twitched the faintest of smiles. "I thought so."

"Wait a minute. Now we're fighting?" Veronica sighed. "Well, the Legion deserves to burn in hell, so I'm still in."

"Me too," Raul added.

"Oh, Leo and I will have so much fun ripping the limbs off Legionaries!" Lily yelled with a Nightkin grin.

Everyone looked to Cass, who looked skeptical of the whole situation. The caravan driver shook her head, heaving a sigh. She slammed down the empty soda bottle. "I think you all are fucking batshit crazy, but I'm in."

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed. "You guys get ready and I will go talk to House. I'll be down in the Presidential Suite soon."

The courier quickly left the group to head for the elevator. She was relieved her friends were rallying to go with her. It took the stress off of having to travel without much company or protection. On the other hand, she didn't like the fact that they were all risking their lives to help her.

* * *

House was definitely upset, but it wasn't as though Chloe had to explain anything because the mysterious autocrat seemed to pinpoint exactly what was going on. He almost seemed to be patronizing her for her actions, and that did not go over well with Chloe.

The monitor screen didn't flick with Robert Edwin House's picture on it. "I'm giving you a great opportunity here, Miss Maye. All I ask is that you bring me the Platinum Chip and help me rebuild humanity one step at a time. I'm not the villain here. I am only trying to heal the scars of the past. But you… you are getting caught up with men of power…warlords, gods, and generals. Here you are playing with fire. Need I remind you that Benny betrayed me in the most dishonorable way possible? He shot you in the head, and buried you in a forgotten, shallow grave. You believe his words, Miss Maye. Benny is a master when it comes to persuasion and influence. If you do not start to be cautious around him, you might just end up in another shallow grave…for good. He has even killed one of his own, a singer by the name of Franklin. He was one of the oldest members of the old tribe to stay here in New Vegas. But he missed the tribal days, being nomadic, and he sang songs about it, always talked about wanting to go back. This started conflict within the Chairmen because many started to feel the same way. Instead of reasoning with his own tribal kin, Benny poisoned him to shut him up. Bet he didn't tell you about that, did he?"

Chloe heaved a sigh, putting up her arms. "I think we've established that I made a mistake. That doesn't stop Benny, who is on his way to Fortification Hill. I need to go after him, and I am leaving now."

"How did he figure out to go there?" House asked, tone full of suspicion.

Chloe knew she couldn't say anything about Yes Man, so she shrugged. "I don't know. When I woke up, he was long gone and Swank said that was where he was heading."

"When you get there and get the Chip, head down into the old substation. I have another monitor set up there like this one. I will be able to tell you what to do with it then."

"Fine," Chloe stated, folding her arms. "But I'm going to need caps, weapons, and supplies for me and my friends on our trip."

House was quiet at first, and then slowly replied. "Of course. I will send everything you need down with Victor. It is only fair that I supply you with what you need if you are working for me. Good luck on the trip, Miss Maye. I will call you occasionally on your cell phone for progress results."

* * *

Freeside looked just as dirty and slummy as the first time they came through. It was well afternoon by the time Chloe and her companions got their supplies and headed out. House had supplied them with several weapons, ammunition, and first aid. Chloe really wanted to stop by and visit with the King, but she knew they had to keep moving fast if they were even going to get close catching up with Benny. As they were heading for the eastern gate, they saw a lot going on at Mormon Fort. People were gathered about, many were crying and fighting. There were children huddled between dumpsters, a few adults were dead just outside the gates of Mormon Fort and NCR troopers were in a boiling argument with several Kings members.

Chloe and the others came over to see what was going on. She was relieved to see Julia and Arcade discussing something with deep stress plaguing them. They noticed Chloe and her group as soon as she walked up.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, looking around. "Was there a raid?"

Arcade was quick to answer. "The Frumentarri! They were here! They took Kyle!"

"You mean Vulpes did this?" Chloe grunted, clenching her fists. She just talked to the man.

Julia shook her head. "No. Vulpes wasn't leading them, which is strange. It was a young man. We didn't get a good look at him, but he was definitely calling the shots. Said something about Caesar needing a personal doctor. Luckily, the Kings came in after that, though they still managed to take Kyle. Fucking NCR didn't even show up until they were fleeing. All I know is that we aren't happy on how all this went down and we are worried about Kyle. The residents of Freeside are panicking and mad at NCR, along with the Kings. And the King himself is pissed over how NCR is not doing a damn thing. Frankly, I don't blame him. Four of his boys lost their lives trying to defend us."

"And now the residents are fighting and killing each other in their panic and we are trying our best to settle them down while the Kings and NCR argue over there," Arcade sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Why didn't the NCR do anything? Isn't that their job?" Raul asked.

"They don't care about Freeside. They are just here waiting for House to screw up so they can annex New Vegas," Julia answered, folding her arms.

"We're heading to the Fort. We got business there. We'll get Kyle back," Chloe told them, dipping her head. "Don't worry."

"Why are you heading there?" Arcade asked, eyebrow rising. He sounded worried.

"Caesar has my father. It's payback time."

"I don't mean to be rude here," Julia interrupted. "But how the hell are you going to do that without getting killed?"

"Hopefully, we'll figure that out on the way," Chloe answered, receiving glares from her friends.

"And we should go if you want to reach Novac before dark. It's not good to be stuck out in that territory after dark with Deathclaw breeding season still going on," Boone stated.

"Right, we should be heading out. Good luck, Julie, Arcade. We'll do our best to get Kyle back for you."

"Wait! I want to go with you," Arcade blurted.

Julie looked to her fellow Follower. "What? But Arcade-"

"They were going to take me in the first place, and he got them to take him instead. I owe him this much, more really."

Chloe slowly nodded. "Alright. Only if you are sure about this, Arcade."

"I am."

* * *

"If Aaron was here now, boy would he be getting a ranting from me," Chloe grumbled as they were passing the 188 Trading Post.

They were keeping their feet moving as quickly as possible, knowing they had to hurry if they were going to reach Novac before dark. Making a campfire in the middle of the Mojave Wasteland was dangerous as it was. They didn't need to bump into rutting roving male Deathclaws lurking around, whose aggression peaked at a beyond deadly level. Not to say that they didn't have to worry about running into them in the day. It was just for the fact that Deathclaws were more active at night.

"You mean the NCR President Aaron Kimball? Why?" Arcade asked.

"Because he needs to step up and get the NCR to do its job. If he was here and saw all this going on, he would fix it in a hurry. It's just that for years now, the NCR has been struggling with Caesar's Legion and that's all they are down to worrying about. I know he would help in getting my father back. They've been good friends for years."

"I hear he was supposed to be coming to Hoover Dam soon. Maybe you can catch him there," Boone stated.

"That is if we don't die painfully and horribly at the Fort," Cass snorted.

"You aren't helping, Cass," Raul grumbled. The gunslinger ghoul glared over at the caravan driver.

"Just saying."

They started bickering behind Chloe. The courier twitched a smile, shaking her head. It felt so open out here now that she was out of the walls of the Strip and Freeside. Now vast desert spread out across them, with cracked roads, dead trees, broken down buildings, and crumbling overpasses and interchanges. Luckily, they hadn't had any danger come at them yet. They met a caravan heading to 188 Trading Post about an hour after passing it. The pack Brahmin mooed at them while the caravan driver and mercenary cautiously waved and even warned about some Cazadors up ahead, though Chloe and the others never ran into the giant wasps.

They did, however, come across a mother Yao Guai and a cub eating on a rotting carcass of a Bighorner within a few miles of Novac, as the sun was starting to set.

They got ready, but the mother Yao Guai stayed near her cub and carcass. She stood up on her hind quarters, roaring out a warning at them, but did not charge, which was surprising. Chloe then saw the mutated bear pin her ears back, and she suddenly dropped to all fours and took off running with the cub at her side.

"I guess she didn't want to mess with a large group like us," Veronica stated. "Good."

Boone shook his head. "Something's wrong. That Yao Guai was scared of something, and it wasn't us."

Rex started barking frantically. ED-E was beeping in alarm. The group got their weapons ready

"Oh shit!" Cass cursed.

"Time to run!" Raul hollered.

Chloe saw it. The large male Deathclaw was already sliding down the ridge for them. It tripped on a large rock near the bottom, but caught itself and jumped several feet onto the road. It roared out at them, a high-pitched, gravelly scream.

"There's no getting away from these things, are there?" Cass spat.

They heard more roaring. Chloe saw the Yao Guai cub and mother coming their way with another Deathclaw on their rear. The cub was squealing as it ran as fast as it could. The mother suddenly spun around in an attempt to save her cub. She got a good swipe in to the pursuing Deathclaw's face before it took her down and gored her to death.

The other Deathclaw who was readying itself to charge them with talons caught sight of the squealing cub and went after it instead. The Deathclaw killed the cub with one quick bite to the spine. The crunching of bone echoed out.

"Let's move while we have the chance!" Boone called.

That chance didn't remain long. The male Deathclaws were only distracted a few moments with their kills. ED-E was beeping like crazy for an order, and Rex was barking up a storm, his mouth foaming and ears pinned. Not only that, but Chloe knew that their large group huddled together like this stood out beyond easily.

The Deathclaws with their blood-smeared faces and horns looked to them with thrashing tails. The two roving males trilled at each other. One raised its head and let out a strange, warbling sound.

"That's not good," Arcade said.

"Why?" Chloe asked, already frozen.

"He's calling other Deathclaws. If that's the case, these aren't roving males. They're in an actual pack."

"Just great!" Cass yelled.

They opened fire with their weapons, sticking together. Chloe had to keep yelling at Rex to stay while she ordered ED-E to fire away. The nearest Deathclaw that had gored the mother Yao Guai and was covered in blood fell quickly thanks to Boone's marksman shot to the skull. The other was about ready to charge, but was quickly intimidated by Lily, who had run up with her Vertibird Sword yelling and slashing. The young male Deathclaw looked as though it was going to back off, but then when Lily's sword hit its hip, the large reptilian creature hissed and latched powerful jaws onto the Nightkin's shoulder and quickly took her down. It went to gore her with its horns, but Lily was a bit quicker and impaled her blade through the Deathclaw's throat.

"Let's move before the rest of the pack gets here!" Chloe yelled, hurrying everyone along.

"Yes, we definitely don't want to be dealing with any Alpha Deathclaws," Arcade agreed.

They hurried on, hearing the calls of more Deathclaws echoing out in the distance. Novac was just up the hill now, and then they would be safe. Chloe was quickly reminded why the Deathclaw remained as the most feared creature out in the wasteland. They killed more humans than humans killed them, and that landed them on top of the food chain for the most part.

Chloe just hoped that they would be able to figure out a plan before they got to the Fort. She would be going in alone; there would be no other way. They still had a long way to go to Cottonwood Cove, where the Legion has taken over right there on the Colorado River. From all the mountainous terrain on the other side of the Colorado River, Chloe figured the crossing from Cottonwood Cove was the quickest and easiest route to Fortification Hill. And, hopefully, to her father and Benny.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so now Chloe is on her way to Fortification Hill to face Caesar in the flesh and try to get her father and Benny out alive. So, how will this go down you think? It's going to take alot for her and her friends to storm the Fort, but then more interesting things will play as well! The first section of next chapter will be in Benny's POV also! :) He sure is going to get a surprise when Chloe shows up lol! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! You guys have been great in supporting this Fallout story of mine, and I am always happy for positive feedback! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! But next chapter is gonna have alot of action in it! Yahoo! XD**


	13. Chapter 12: The Cove

**Chapter 12: The Cove**

Benny didn't understand, but Legion scouts were able to catch him even with his Stealth Boys. This told him that they had been watching him for awhile, maybe even following him. Somehow, they knew he was going to show up, and they were ready. He was brought before Caesar. Benny had to admit, the man who sat on the Legion throne inside the main camp's tent was not a man he was expecting. Caesar looked to be getting up there in age. He had no hair, and he looked almost frail and stoic. There was, however, this sharp sense of intelligence, cunning, and inner strength there in his grey eyes. He wore red ceremonial armor, with a blood red cape. His voice came out stronger than Benny had expected. He held his hand up, the Platinum Chip in between two fingers.

"I've been waiting for something like this. Down in the old substation, the same exact symbol is on the sealed doors in there. And we've tried everything to get them open…everything," Caesar said, his tone serious as his eyes beheld Benny.

Benny stayed quiet with his arms tied behind his back while on his knees. Two Legion guards had machetes out pointing to his neck to make sure he didn't get any ideas.

"What were you planning on doing down there with this, hmm?" Caesar asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't get that far," Benny answered smoothly.

"Then you must know what it is used for. Why Mr. House has been searching for it for so long?"

Benny kept his head up high. "Well, that's the thing, dig? I was on my way down there to try and figure it out. Cuz me and House, well, we don't see eye to eye, know what I mean?"

Caesar chuckled softly. "Play your games, Fox. You can wait until Miss Maye gets here. I have summoned her to come and negotiate with me. She'll be here, and she will do what I ask of her if she wants to see you and her father alive again."

Caesar flicked his hand, summoning his soldiers to take him away. "Put him in the pen next to Colby. Maybe they can talk and get to know each other before she gets here."

They heaved him to his feet and shoved him along outside of the tent down to a set of pens lined up. It wasn't meant for dogs, it was meant for prisoners. Benny glanced around, trying to take in the sight of the Fort. There were many small, simple red tents for the soldiers about, as well as a large round fighting arena. On top of an elevated slab of earth was Caesar's large tent that they came from. The substation was far down the hill in the next camp. The Fort was surrounded by a tall wall made out of scrap metal and tin. There were many Legion soldiers walking around, as well as Legion dogs, and slaves.

They cut his ropes and shoved him into the pen, locking the gate behind him. The guards then left, letting Benny rub at his wrists where the rope had dug into his skin. He sighed in relief. That definitely didn't go down like he had hoped. Though Benny didn't expect to get out of this shindig alive, he pondered about Chloe's arrival here.

"Well, well, well…if it ain't the Coyote of the West's son."

The voice caught Benny's attention. He turned to look at his neighbor in the pen next to him. He knew he was looking at Chloe's father as soon as he set eyes on him. He was just as she had described, though he looked a little worse for wear. He now had a few scars on his face, and he also had an eye patch on his left eye. Benny took slow steps over to the chain link fence that separated them.

"How do you know?" Benny inquired.

"You look just like Cash…only more of a city slicker. If I recall correctly, your tribe is now one of the Three Families under House, right?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, and if I recall, you are Chloe's father. How do you know my tribe?" Benny asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

Colby's eyes flashed at the mention of his daughter's name. "I use to contract for the NCR a lot years ago. Came down here to try and catch the one man that no one else could. I failed like all the others. That's how I know your tribe. How do you know my daughter?"

Benny thinned his lips, thinking he could really go for a smoke right now. "It's complicated. And I doubt you would want to hear it."

"Humor me."

"He shot your daughter in the head, and she barely survived, and then slept with her when she came to New Vegas. Isn't that right, Benny?"

Benny snapped his neck over to the entrance to the pen. Vulpes was standing there, grinning slyly. Benny clenched his jaw, glaring at the leader of the Frumentarri. There were some Legion boys bringing in a Follower of the Apocalypse, and they were taking him to Caesar's tent. The evening was darkening. Benny could tell that nightfall was coming soon.

"Don't act so surprised. You should never underestimate the Frumentarri. We are superior. Oh and by the way, I was the one to summon Miss Maye to come and speak to Lord Caesar. This should prove to be interesting."

Vulpes turned and headed off, leaving the two prisoners alone again. When Benny turned to look at Colby once more, he saw the death glare Chloe's father was giving him. Benny sneered at him.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to hear it."

"I should kill you."

"Why? Look, Chloe and I made up. What I did was wrong, and I apologized for it. She took it to heart. What happened between us in Vegas just happened, dig? No need to get so worked up. We're a team now, so drop the animosity, will ya?"

"Why would Chloe fall for you?"

"How could she resist such a handsome gent?"

Colby rolled his eyes. "You really are Cash's son. So, what's Cash doing now? Is he still tribe leader, and in charge in New Vegas with your family?"

Benny shook his head. "Oh no, he died 'bout twelve years ago. Killed by Bingo."

"That mountain of an oaf? That doesn't sound right."

Benny shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I wasn't there when Bingo took over."

Colby could tell that Benny was lying. Whatever the truth was, it seemed to be a touchy topic for the Chairmen leader. "So Bingo is in charge now huh?"

Again, Benny shook his head. "Nope, I killed him seven years ago just after House confronted our tribe about moving into Vegas."

Colby seemed surprised. "So…you're chief?"

"Sure am. Have been for seven years now."

"Great," Colby sighed. "Now I really am confused on Chloe's actions. I told her to stay away from men like you."

"Oh chill out, pops. I told her where her old boyfriend is, since he was searching for her. Uh Jacob, yeah. So, if she wants, she can go back to him."

Colby grabbed the chain link fist, glaring at Benny. "Jacob is searching for her? That fucking bastard!"

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, something tells me that he isn't on your good side."

Colby cursed again. "He stood me up at Falling Rock. He was always behind everything. He's a damn Frumentarri! He is Joshua Grimm's son! I should have seen it in all the signs, but I wanted to believe he was family. I just recently found out that Vulpes is his uncle on his mother's side. No wonder he leads the Frumentarri at times. He was supposed to have led the attack on Mormon Fort to bring back that Follower."

It took Benny a moment to realize that he was starting to worry about Chloe. "Shit."

"He's over there, see him," Colby said, pointing.

Benny looked, seeing Vulpes and a few other Frumentarri in a circle and talking. Benny clenched his jaw when he recognized Jacob. The young, handsome black haired man with blue eyes and a scar on his cheek stood out amongst the rest of the Frumentarri.

Colby sighed. "His real name is Aquila. It means Eagle. If he is after Chloe, it is only because he wants to make her a slave. Which means Caesar isn't going to go through with his bargaining. We're all screwed."

"No wonder he was trying to get her to go east with him after you supposedly died. He was trying to trick her." The leader of the Chairmen sighed, turning back to Chloe's father. "So why does Caesar want you?"

Benny noticed that Chloe's father instantly tried to shy away from the topic. "It's a long story…nothing important."

"Does it look like we are going anywhere, pops?" Benny asked, folding his arms. "It seems to me that you have some skeletons in the closet. Dirty secrets that Chloe should have known about. Am I right, pops?"

Colby lowered his eyes, his jaw tightening for a moment. He let out a soft sigh, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes. I've kept many things from Chloe, but only because I was trying to protect her."

"So, what did you do, pops?"

Colby gave him an annoyed glare. "Why do you keep calling me pops?"

Benny shrugged. "Chloe's my girl; I might as well start calling you that. What, would you rather her be with Jacob?"

Colby sighed again. "If we somehow get out of this alive, or before we all three get sentenced to crucifixion, I am gonna have to talk to Chloe about this."

"About the skeletons or about us?"

"Both."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Even in the midst of all this, you are most worried about your daughter's social life."

Colby snorted at him. "Because men like you are killers, con artists, and no good animals."

Benny chuckled slyly. "It's good that we have this time to get to know each other as we wait for Chloe, pops."

Colby shook his head, slightly turning away from the Chairmen leader. "It's going to be a long, cold night."

"Ya, if only Chloe was here."

Colby shot him another death glare.

Benny chuckled. "Whoa, defensive much, pops? I meant so she could save our necks."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. And I highly doubt my daughter could be able to take out Caesar and all the Legionaries in this camp just to save us."

Benny dug into his pockets, sighing in relief as he felt his pack of cigarettes. He dug it out and drew a single stick and put it in between his lips. He then dug for his lighter, flipping it open to light the cigarette quickly. "That broad survived a bullet to the brain, some Deathclaws and Nightkin, Vulpes himself, and who knows what else, dig? I'm not putting anything else past her. Besides, she has a large group of friends that she somehow gathered throughout New Vegas."

"Give me one of those."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, could you ask again. I don't think I heard you right, pops."

Colby heaved a sigh. "Great, we're out here and could be killed any moment and you are being a smartass. I'll say it again, you're definitely Cash's son, but that really makes me wonder how Chloe could fall for you."

Benny slipped Colby a cigarette, lighting it for the older man through the chain link fence. "Look, pops, I don't expect to get out of this shindig alive, but to hell if I am gonna sit around and let my pride be broken."

Colby chuckled, taking a hit off his freshly lit cigarette. "You know, maybe you and I could get along after all."

* * *

Even though House had given Chloe plenty of caps for the road, Boone was able to get them free rooms back in Novac. Arcade took care of Lily's wounds from the skirmish with the Deathclaws. Luckily, as a Nightkin, she would heal quickly. They spent dinner congregated in Chloe's room while eating. Raul told them stories from the Pre-War days, while Arcade elaborated on how life used to be back before the bombs fell.

Chloe interacted, though she felt herself withdrawn many times. All she could think about was her father and Benny. It felt wrong staying here in the hotel while the two of them were in Legion custody. They had tried many times to figure out a plan on how to ambush the highly secured Fort, but none ever seemed to be foolproof.

She sighed, lowering her eyes to the floor. Rex was sleeping by her feet, his mechanical body folded around to where his tail was touching his nose. ED-E was floating around the room contently while everyone talked. The courier felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Arcade.

"We'll figure out a way in there. Don't you worry."

"Thanks, Arcade," she said softly, smiling.

"I say we give Boone a big dose of Psycho, maybe even some Buffout or Jet and let him loose into the camp," Cass chuckled, trying to get the last drops from her bottle of whiskey.

"So you can sit around and drink whiskey while we all work?" Boone snorted.

"Hey, this makes me quite rowdy. If you want me to really kick ass, give me a bottle of whiskey. I'm simple to please," Cass defended snidely.

"Are you sure, amiga?" Raul inquired. "You get into a lot of trouble for someone who is pleased easily."

The whole room chuckled inwardly.

Veronica looked to Chloe curiously. "So, why would Caesar want your father, Chloe?"

Chloe was quiet at first, thinking back to Benny's words of her father keeping secrets and being stood up. When he first spoke them, all she wanted to do was laugh. Her father wouldn't keep anything from her. But the more and more Benny's words revolved in her head, the more she was unsure.

"I…don't know."

Arcade checked his watch. "Alright, we should all get to our own rooms. We want to leave by dawn to get to Cottonwood Cove early."

The others mumbled in agreement. Rex perked up as everyone gathered their supplies and left Chloe's room for their own, leaving just her, the cyber dog, and the Eyebot. No sooner had everyone left and it had just turned to silence did her door knock again. Confused, Chloe hardly moved from the bed.

"Come in."

The door opened, Rex and ED-E watched for a moment until they realized it was Boone and settled down. Boone was silent, shutting the door behind him. Chloe looked to him in worry. The sniper had been acting strange since they arrived in Novac. He seemed even more locked up, but now he seemed anxious, maybe even sick.

"I want to tell you something…Something I never told anybody."

Chloe got to her feet, walking over to him. "Is something wrong, Boone?"

"I've been thinking…about what you said a couple days ago. About how the more we know about each other…the more we can trust one another. And since we are on our way to…to Cottonwood Cove, it's only appropriate that you know this about me."

Chloe only nodded, her heart fluttering in worry. She didn't like where Boone was going with this. His eyes were dark, and he kept them down and wouldn't look at her. Shame and guilt was what she was reading on his face.

"I told you that my wife was sold into slavery to the Legion, thanks to Jeannie May Crawford. You asked me how I knew she was dead. Well…I killed her."

Chloe blinked, swallowing hard. "You…killed her?"

Boone clenched his jaw for a moment. "I took the shot from a cliff about a mile away from Cottonwood Cove. I wanted to go down there and save her, but…I just didn't want her to live that life…so I ended it for her."

Chloe felt sick. She took a moment to close her eyes and take a breath. "You did what you thought was right. No one can blame you for that."

"Was it right?"

Chloe was quiet, then weakly answered. "I think so."

"There's something else," Boone mumbled, turning towards the door.

"What?"

"She was pregnant."

"Oh…Boone."

"Does it seem right now?"

She could feel his tortured feelings, and they made her nauseas. She felt tears trying to build in her eyes. She covered her mouth, the shock of it all mentally stopping her in her tracks. She was often confused by Boone's behavior. She knew he had a dark history, especially being an NCR 1st Recon Sharpshooter, she knew he had seen a lot, from the Bitter Springs incident to wars without no end. But this…she wasn't expecting this. And she didn't know what to say…how to comfort him.

"That's what I thought," Boone mumbled, stepping towards the door. He took her silence as her answer.

"Boone, wait."

His hand was on the doorknob. He glanced back at her. "What is it?"

"You did what you thought was right. And that is the best you can ever do. If you think I will think different of you, I won't. You're a good man, Boone. I'm glad I was able to meet you…because honestly, I wouldn't be here without you."

He let his hand slip from the doorknob, and he was able to catch her eyes. He twitched the faintest of smiles, and she could feel the tension in the room dissipate. She could see the burden lift from his shoulders a little, just enough to let him breathe a little more.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

It felt unfair now. She was going to go in and try to save her family. Boone didn't get that chance. There was nothing she could do to change that either.

* * *

The morning air was cool, but they kept on the broken road as dawn gradually lightened and warmed the wasteland quickly with the present sun. Chloe was checking her Pip-Boy as they walked along. They were mostly quiet, save for Cass's occasional quip, or Arcade's scientific approach to something. They were coming close to Camp Searchlight, an NCR base that had used to be a town.

"That's funny," Chloe stated.

"What's up?" Veronica inquired.

"My Pip-Boy is reading a lot of radiation coming up…coming from Camp Searchlight, actually. That can't be right."

"Wonder if something happened," Raul said.

ED-E started beeping angrily, followed by Rex's barking. They got their weapons ready, just in time to see feral ghouls dressed in NCR attire coming for them fast. It was a whole pack, and the raging zombies raced for them with claws out and ugly grins.

Chloe and the others opened fire on the oncoming feral ghouls. The Eyebot zipped around, firing its lasers and beeping while the cyber dog would drag down an enemy and tear it to shreds. Lily took them out like pins while swinging her massive Vertibird Sword.

"Can't you talk to them or something, Raul?" Cass barked.

"Are you loco? They'll eat what's left of my face off!"

"You aren't going to turn feral now, are you?" Cass asked, blowing the head off a rushing, snarling ghoul.

"If I do, I'll be sure to eat you first, how's that?"

"Not funny!"

"You asked for it, amiga!"

"Alright, you two! Shouldn't we focus more on the ghouls that want to eat us?" Chloe yelled.

"Yes, boss!"

Boone pointed his rifle up the hill. "Chloe, get down! There's a glowing one coming!"

"Shoot that thing down before it hits us with radiation!" Veronica hollered.

Chloe ducked. Not even a second later, did she hear Boone fire. The bullet whizzed right over her head. She watched the green, glowing feral ghoul's head explode and the body crumbled.

No later had they taken out the feral pack had more started to come over the hill. Chloe cursed, and they got ready for more. Before they could fire their guns, they heard more gunfire burst out from behind them. The oncoming feral ghouls were taken down, and Chloe and the others spun to see a whole squad of NCR Rangers coming for them.

"Never thought I would be happy to see that bear symbol," Veronica sighed.

Chloe lowered her weapon, the others followed. None of them were Veteran Rangers, and so didn't wear the black armor and mask with the trench coat. They were normal Rangers, dressed in the tan vests, white shirts, and brown pants as well as the brown Ranger hat. There had to be ten of them, and only one of them was human, the rest were ghouls. The human Ranger, looking to be the one in charge stepped forward.

"I am Ranger Erasmus. State your business." He wore a darker vest than the rest, and he was in his thirties, with a dark mustache and brown eyes.

"Does it matter to you?" Cass snapped.

"Actually it does. Seeing as how that once you go over that hill into Camp Searchlight, you'll be swallowed by radiation. Why do you think you were attacked by so many feral ghouls dressed in NCR armor just now? That, and we just saved your ass."

"Don't mind her," Chloe sighed. "What happened?"

"Legion. They ambushed the base and dumped gallons of nuclear waste to kill off everyone. Your best bet is to steer clear of the camp. Where is it you are trying to go?"

"Cottonwood Cove," Chloe stated calmly.

Ranger Erasmus raised an eyebrow while the ghoul Rangers perked up at her words. "Why?"

"My father and…uhh…"

"Boyfriend. Go on, say it," Cass heaved.

Chloe glared at her friend. "My father and partner are being held there. As well as a Follower we are trying to release."

"What do you plan to do, storm the camp?" A ghoul Ranger snorted, folding his arms.

"We sure are."

Erasmus sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Maybe you should come up to Ranger Station Echo then. We have a good viewing of the cove. We are actually the ones who watch it. It will give you a shortcut to the cove. It might be a little rockier heading down the slope, but at least you will stay away from Camp Searchlight."

"You are going to help them, sir? We can't allow them to go and kill themselves like that," another ghoul Ranger stated.

"We cannot stop them if they want to go. That is their decision. We cannot leave our post to try and stop them." Erasmus then looked back to Chloe and her followers. "This way to Ranger Station Echo."

They started following the group of Rangers. It was back the way they came, and then they left the road by going right into the desert, and then heading up a steep ridge into the camp. Ranger Station Echo was fairly secured, and it was located right on a ridge that overlooked Cottonwood Cove and the areas around it. Chloe could see the highway go straight down the mountain to the Colorado River. There were a few more ghoul Rangers back at the station, as well as a human NCR soldier that was working as the Communications Expert.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are most of you guys ghouls? Did Camp Searchlight affect here as well?" Veronica asked.

Erasmus chuckled. "No. Ghouls make up much of the NCR's elite because they can take much more damage than humans and are healed by radiation." The head Ranger then looked over to the only other human NCR soldier. "Green! Where's Phoenix at?"

"Went to the lookout to see what a group of Legion scum was doing. He should be back any moment."

Chloe perked up at the familiar name. _Phoenix? Nah, it couldn't be the same Phoenix. I could have sworn he got transferred to New Canaan._

Erasmus turned back to Chloe. "Take your time and rest, and make sure you think through to see if you really want to do this. It's a suicide mission, I hope you know, but we are not going to stop you. The ridge is just outside the camp on the east side. You can watch and see what they are doing with some binoculars."

"Thanks," Chloe stated, but instantly got distracted when she saw a Veteran Ranger walk into camp.

The trench coat rustled in the light wind as the black armored veteran soldier headed their way. He must have been the only Veteran Ranger in camp. He looked just like any other Veteran Ranger that Chloe had seen. However, she grinned as she recognized the leather strap on his hip that dangled a foot long Deathclaw talon.

"Phoenix! I thought you got transferred to New Canaan?" Chloe asked, trotting over to him.

The Veteran Ranger pulled off his helmet, making Chloe grin wider as she recognized the blue eyed ghoul with patches of black hair on his head and a scarred up face. He tossed his helmet to Green, who barely caught it.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite smoothskin! It's been a couple years! How ya been? I was for awhile, but then I got transferred back here." His voice was rough like many ghouls.

They hugged. Phoenix picked her up and spun her around. When he sat her down, he ruffled her hair. "Where's 'ol Colby at?"

Chloe frowned, looking outside of the camp towards the cove. She pointed down there to Cottonwood Cove, making the ghoul soldier clench his jaw.

"Caesar has him?"

"Yes. I thought he was killed back at Quinn near New Reno, but it turns out they wanted him alive for something. I'm on my way there with my friends here to get him and some others out."

Phoenix looked between her group, his eyes clouding in thought. He scratched his temple. "This is your ambush party?"

"You make it sound as if we aren't qualified," Cass quipped, putting a hand on her hip.

Phoenix ignored her, and turned back to Chloe. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go speak to Caesar alone. He summoned me to do some bargaining to get my father and uhh, my partner back, so I was going to go in alone, and then the others were supposed to come in behind me with the ambush a bit later. That's really all we got."

"Chloe, I know you're father taught you better than that," Phoenix sighed.

The courier shook her head. "I would rather it just be me, so I wouldn't be risking anybody's lives, but my friends here insisted. I'm not going to let my father and Benny rot away when I have a chance that I could free them."

"We got your back, pumpkin!" Lily exclaimed roughly.

"Yeah, boss, don't make it sound as if we are extra baggage. You've done so much for us. Now it's our turn," Raul added.

"See?" Chloe chuckled.

Phoenix twitched a smile. "Alright, I tell you what. Take a break, go check out the cove with some binoculars and talk it through. I'm going to have a little talk with Erasmus."

"Uh-oh, you have your scheming look on your face, Phoenix," Chloe stated, giving him a suspicious look. "What are you planning?"

Phoenix mocked being offended. "It's been a couple years. I highly doubt you can remember my scheming face."

He patted her shoulder before taking his helmet from Green and moving on to Erasmus. Chloe and the others headed outside of the camp to the large cliff on the other side, taking turns to look through the binoculars to watch Cottonwood Cove. Chloe could see many of the soldiers and some slaves down there, as well as some freshly crucified victims. There was a large raft that she figured was used to cross the Colorado River to Fortification Hill.

"We are so gonna die," Cass heaved, shaking her head. "Look at them all, crawling around like Radroaches! And that's not even the damn Fort."

"Thanks for boosting our confidence, Cass," Arcade sighed.

"Can I put a muzzle on her?" Boone asked, turning to Chloe.

"Try it, and I'll break your hand," Cass retorted, grinning.

"Don't make me order Lily to toss the two of you off this cliff," Chloe sighed. She was chewing her lip as total realization was starting to fill her brain on exactly what she was planning. She felt nervous, and already she felt adrenaline trying to start pumping throughout her body.

"So, anyone have any new plans? Ones that will make me feel better about rushing into the pit of death?" Veronica asked.

"If only we could let loose a pack of Deathclaws down there. That would solve our problem," Raul stated, slightly smiling.

Boone patted Chloe while looking through the binoculars. He pointed across the ravine, over onto the other rocky ridge opposite of them. He handed them to her so she could look. The courier saw the decaying remains of the Cottonwood Overlook and the rental lake cabins that took up most of the area.

"Yeah, so?"

"Look towards the cliff that overlooks right over the cove. You see that big red truck?"

"It's carrying nuclear waste!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I bet that is where they got it to bomb Camp Searchlight," Boone stated evenly.

"Well, let's give them a taste of their own medicine," Chloe said, tightening her hold on the binoculars. "How long will all that radiation take to kill everyone down there?" She looked through the binoculars again, watching the Legion soldiers move around the cove. Her heart sank when she saw the slaves…innocent lives. "Never mind…I can't go through with that while there are slaves and prisoners down there. We'll have to think of something else."

"Care to listen to my plan?"

Chloe grinned, spinning around as Phoenix walked over to them. The Veteran Ranger ghoul had his helmet tucked under his armpit, and looked down at the cove with them before turning to get their attention. "Well, I had a talk with Erasmus. Since Ranger Station Echo as well as a few other NCR posts in this area are sick of rotting away while Camp Golf ignores our requests for more backup and supplies, we are all going to gather together and help you take the cove and the Fort. In a way, it will be helping us, as well as help you. It also will give you a good reason to go visit Kimball when he arrives after you save Colby. You know he'll take care of you guys."

"Are you serious?" Chloe grunted, surprised. "A whole NCR squad is going to help us ambush Fortification Hill?"

"It would be good for us, if we were to succeed. If we just sit around here and rot with the likelihood of Camp Golf not responding to our needs, then the Legion will pick us off one by one anyways. So, we might as well. If you head on down to the Cove yourself, since you were summoned to Caesar alone, that will give us enough time to gather and take the cove. If you leave now, and everything goes as planned with the Cove, then you should be expecting us to invade the Fort within the hour. You'll have troops from Ranger Station Delta, Camp Forlorn Hope, Nelson, Echo of course, as well as the last survivors of Searchlight. What do you say?" Phoenix explained thoroughly.

Chloe instinctively turned to Boone, who slowly nodded at her. The others thought it through, and slowly agreed with Phoenix's plan. Chloe swallowed hard, knowing she would have to go on alone for now. She extended her hand to shake with Phoenix, but he just grabbed her into a hug, making her giggle.

"Make sure you be careful. I promise we'll get into the Fort and free everyone," Phoenix said seriously.

A wave of relief tried to come over her from his words, despite her body wanting to start tensing and readying for the inevitable. She nodded into his shoulder, pulling away. Phoenix rubbed her shoulder, nodding towards Cottonwood Cove.

"Better head out. It won't be long now."

"R-right," she mumbled.

"Take Rex with you. He at least will help you, and they shouldn't say too much considering he used to be one of their dogs," Arcade stated. "If anything does go wrong, it will be good to have some sort of protection."

Chloe nodded. "Alright." She turned to ED-E. "Now listen here, ED-E, you listen to Boone while I am gone. Be good."

ED-E beeped at her.

The courier sighed, checking her supplies and heading out. She handed over her cell phone, caps, and a few other supplies to her friends before heading off on her own. She kept the Mark of Caesar out for quick access, knowing the Legion soldier would be swarming her once she neared the cove. She could hear her companions call at her back to be careful and that they would be there shortly. Chloe could only trust their word as she started down the ridge with Rex at her side for the broken road that would take her down into Cottonwood Cove.

* * *

**A/N: And Chloe is going in! Let's just hope that her friends and her new NCR help will get there in time before disaster strikes! Will she be able to save her father and Benny? At least Colby and Benny have a chance to get to know each other lol. And what did you guys think about Jacob's true identity? Pretty sneaky, huh? :3 Now if you think back to the event at Falling Rock, even more things will make sense! Let's hope Chloe doesn't fall for his trap! Maybe Colby or Benny will warn her in time! Hehehehe, I'm so excited about next chapter! I have much planned for it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait also! Thanks for all the reviews and support on this Fallout fic so far! It means alot! Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter, peeps! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Render Unto Caesar

**Chapter 13: Render Unto Caesar**

The trip down the mountain following the road to the cove was quiet. Chloe felt vulnerable in the open alone. Rex was whining a lot, and kept looking back, as if expecting the others to catch up. She kept urging the cyber dog on, until he started growling and three Legion soldiers were running up. She quickly had to order the dog to stay as they came up. She noticed how close she was into entering the Cottonwood camp, and could also see rotting bodies, skeletons, and freshly added victims upon crosses on either side of the road. The buzzards and carrion crows were making a fuss up in the air, circling.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming down here, woman," a Legion soldier stated venomously. "State your business."

Chloe held up the Mark of Caesar, hearing the three men gasp before her. Rex had his lips curled, his body tense as he watched the soldiers like a hawk. The one soldier sneered at her, nodding to his two fellows and turning towards the cove.

"You must be Colby Maye's daughter. Caesar has been waiting for you. This way. And no funny business. Just because you have the Mark, does not mean we won't kill you if you step out of line."

They escorted her through the camp, where many Legion soldiers stopped to watch her walk by. Dogs growled at her legs or at Rex. Though she caught the slaves' attentions, they dared not stop doing their chores. The slaves still locked away in chain link pens came over to check her out, but the Legion soldiers hit the cage hard to knock them back. Chloe bit her tongue hard, anger boiling inside. They reached the deck where they led her to a soldier who was standing guard by the raft that would take them across the Colorado River.

"Here is Miss Maye. Caesar wishes to speak to her in person," the Legion soldier stated.

The raft guard nodded, and then turned to Chloe. "Ave. This way. Please board the raft."

Chloe stepped onto the raft with her dog. The three Legion soldiers as well as the raft guard got on as well, and they worked to take the raft across the river. The ride across the river was stressful, and it only worsened the closer she got to the other side. The Legion soldiers talked to each other while watching her, from thoughts about her to recent news that affected them. Chloe kept silent and still, her body tense and ready for anything. It made her sick as they discussed her. Caesar's Legion treated women like cattle. They believed that women were physically and intellectually inferior to men, and were meant only for childbearing.

Once they reached the other side of the Colorado River, it was a hike to Fortification Hill. At the gate, her weapons were confiscated, and she was further escorted into the camp where many more Legion soldiers, dogs, slaves, and even Legion kids roamed about. There were more crucified people on crosses just on the other side of the gate, as well as a caravan driver. The young Legion boys were running drills and as they got up the hill into the main part of the camp, Chloe saw many soldiers sharpening weapons, practicing fights, and fighting and breeding dogs.

One Legion soldier, a handsome young man with steely dark eyes and dark hair was talking to another with a dog at his side until he caught sight of her and Rex. He instantly came over, his mongrel dog following him closely.

"That's Caesar's old dog! It's Caedo. He has fathered many great pups," the soldier said.

"Ya, I thought that was him," one of the soldiers escorting her said, stopping. "Of course you would recognize him Antony. You are in charge of the dogs after all."

Antony nodded, studying Rex closely, though he could tell the dog wasn't going to let anyone but Chloe near him. Antony kneeled down, his dog brushing up against him with wide yellow eyes on Rex and sniffing.

"Yeah, remember him, Lupa 'ol girl?" Antony asked, petting the dog behind the ear.

"We better get her to Caesar. Get back to your duties, Antony."

"Yeah, of course. Of course," he mumbled, catching Chloe's eyes as he stood up. He gave one final look to Rex before turning and leaving with Lupa.

They took her up a ledge, where a large, blood red tent stood overlooking the rest of the camp, including the circular arena. The large golden symbol of the bull decorated the front flap of the tent. The soldiers nodded towards the large tent, folding their arms and standing together.

"Caesar is in there. Think your words carefully, woman. Ave."

Chloe sighed, lifting the flap of the tent and entering with Rex at her side. It was much cooler in the large tent than outside in the sun. Chloe saw many members of the Frumentarri standing along the large tent. Chloe saw Caesar sitting at his throne on the other end, with Vulpes standing right by his side. She walked slowly down first section of the tent, Rex licking his lips nervously. Chloe was nervous too, her heart was pounding in her throat, and her body was sore from being so tense.

She looked to her right as the tent spread out. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes landing on Benny, who was on his knees with rope tying his hands behind his back. He caught her eyes for a moment, his expression going from surprise to falling to the ground in shame. Chloe took a deep breath, turning to finish walking over to Caesar, whose gray eyes watched her from as soon as she entered the tent. He wasn't at all what she had pictured. Before her sat a frail, old man dressed in emperor's ceremonial clothing. He was going bald, and he looked tired. But his eyes held a deep intelligence, and his voice was definitely that of a man who was ruler, judge, and punisher.

"Chloe Maye, is it? You have certainly come a long way to answer my call. I appreciate that. You are definitely Colby's daughter."

"Where is my father?" Chloe demanded, not showing him any fear.

Caesar was studying Rex for a moment. He held his hand out to the cyber dog, but Rex merely growled and stepped away. His gray eyes went back to Chloe, and he looked so calm in that throne of his.

"He was taken to Legate's Camp. I must be sure you will do what I want before I will hand him over. I have Benny here for you, but I think we should come to an agreement with what must be done with him."

Chloe felt anger bristling across her entire body. It took all the control she had not to attack the tyrant in front of her. She should have known something like this was going to happen. She took a moment to calm down, though anger was clearly apparent on her features.

"I don't understand why you need me for anything! What do you want with my father? What did he do to you? Just let the three of us go, and I promise we won't cause any trouble."

"Your father has faulted me on many accounts," Caesar answered simply. "I'm surprised you know nothing of his actions. It seems he keeps a lot from you, doesn't he?"

"My father never keeps anything from me."

Caesar lightly chuckled, shifting in his chair. "Of course, if that is what you think. So what about the Fox here? You think he never keeps anything from you as well?"

Chloe glanced back to Benny, who was watching her closely in her conversation with Caesar. He had a guard on either side of him with machetes.

"What do you want with me?" Chloe sighed.

"You fascinate me. You get shot in the head, and survive. You track down the man who did this to you, surviving Deathclaws, Nightkin, and all hell. House lets you into the Lucky 38, which hasn't been entered since the bombs dropped like you were old buddies, and then you seduced one of the most powerful men in New Vegas. You put your mind to something, and get it done. I like that."

Caesar held up something between his fingers. Chloe instantly recognized the Platinum Chip. "I know you are working for Mr. House. I want you to take this and go down to the substation. I want you to destroy whatever it is that is down there that Mr. House wants. That and kill him, take him out. After you do those two things for me, I will let your father go."

"What about Benny?"

Caesar curled his lip, flipping the chip like a quarter and thinking for a moment. "After what he did to you? Shouldn't you be killing him?"

Chloe slowly shook her head. "I don't need to kill him."

"You're a naïve girl, Miss Maye," Caesar sighed, shaking his head. "If you think you can pretend nothing has happened between you and the son of the Coyote, that is fine. But you should know better than to not expect that he will eventually turn on you and finish the job. He's a killer, Miss Maye. He might look sophisticated and domesticated, but he is still a tribal. They're like dogs, you know? I would know, considering I conquered 86 tribes already."

"Just let him go. I'll take him with me. He can help," Chloe answered, trying to make it that she and Benny could get to the substation before the others arrived to ambush the place.

"While I think about it, how about you go over there and confront him?" Caesar retorted.

Chloe slowly turned, walking over to Benny as the two guards left him and walked away so they could speak privately. She looked down at Benny, and couldn't help but to muster a smile at his pitiful state. He looked so cute looking up at her with a slightly cocked head and smile.

"Pussycat, ain't this platinum? Had I known you were coming, I would have baked a cake! I bet you're pissed at me for leaving you and hightailing it here on my own. Well, I don't blame you."

"Yeah, that wasn't shitty at all," Chloe mocked. She tapped her chin, grinning down at him. "Now where have I seen this before? This little sight seems nostalgic somehow."

Benny glared at her. "Ha ha, babe. I get it. I see the irony of this picture, dig?"

"Good. Glad you are paying attention."

"I was trying to protect you. I must say though, you are looking absolutely gorgeous today, babe! Too bad a conjugal visit isn't practical here."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can think about while you sit there on the ground with your hands bound and death around the corner?"

"Why shouldn't I? After our last turn, I'm head over heels for you, baby!" He grinned, and then nodded with his head up at her. "Look, I got you to blush."

"Do you have any advice to give me here?" Chloe sighed.

"Okay. How did your meet and greet with Baldie go? What does he want you to do?"

"He wants me to go down into the substation and destroy whatever is down there to free you and Dad."

Benny dipped his head. "Sure. Oh, but you don't want to do that, baby. That's where your key to Vegas lies."

"Wow, you didn't say we. How come?"

Benny snorted. "I don't expect to get out of this shindig alive! Just do whatever House wanted you do to, and then when you get back to Vegas, talk to Yes Man. He'll help you plot against House. And tell Swank he is in charge."

Chloe glared at him. "I'm getting your ass outta here, so don't talk like that."

"You got a plan?" Benny inquired, sounding interested. "Sing baby! You've got a captive audience!"

"Shh!" Chloe hissed, glancing over her shoulder at Caesar, who was watching them closely. Rex came closer to sniff Benny, his tail slightly wagging. "Was my father really here? Did you see him?"

"Sure was. We were neighbors. They hauled him off to Legate's Camp at dawn with the rest of the Frumentarri, including your boyfriend Jacob. Apparently, he was behind Falling Rock and set your dad up and now he is after you."

Chloe didn't know how to respond at first, and then glared at Benny. "You must have that all wrong. Jacob would never do such a thing."

Benny shrugged. "Of course you wouldn't listen to me. If only your father was here so you could hear it straight from the horse's mouth, babe."

Chloe cut him off. "Forget it. We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need to focus on a way to get Caesar to let you come with me into the substation before-"

"Miss Maye, are you through consorting with your consort?" Caesar questioned from his throne.

Chloe gave Benny one last look before walking over to the ruler of the Legion with her cyber dog. Caesar held out his hand, revealing the Platinum Chip. Slowly, very gingerly, the courier took it from his hand and looked at the chip that nearly cost her everything. She quickly pocketed the highly coveted chip and focused on Caesar.

"Now listen to me, Miss Maye. Go down into the substation and-"

He was cut off by a huge explosion that shook the ground below their feet. Dogs were howling, men were battle crying, and gunfire started creating a storm. Chloe knew that her companions, Phoenix, and the NCR troops that united with them were now here. A soldier flew into the tent, rushing to the ruler even as the Frumentarri and other guards were getting ready for battle.

"NCR, my lord! They have ambushed us!"

Vulpes was quick to step in and help Caesar to his feet. "My lord we should get you out of here immediately. They cannot take the entire Fort on this side of the river. Our best bet is to retreat to Legate's Camp and send reinforcements back to flush them across the river again."

Caesar pointed to Chloe, eyes flashing. "This is your doing, isn't it? You led them here; this is all your plan!"

Chloe didn't answer. Caesar gave the motion, making the Frumetarri come forward and grab her. Chloe fought back against the four men that were holding her. Rex exploded, attacking one soldier with a vicious snarl.

"Rex! Go find Boone!" Chloe yelled. "Seek, boy!"

Rex released the mangled wrist, taking off running with soldiers running after him. The Frumentarri tied Chloe's arms behind her back, forcing her down to her knees right next to Benny. Vulpes was pacing, hearing the battle growing closer and closer.

"My lord, we should leave now!"

"Yes, of course," Caesar stated. "Leave a guard in here to watch these two. I highly doubt this ambush party will get much farther. We'll come back once the battle is over and deal with these two."

Vulpes nodded. He and the other five Frumentarri escorted Caesar out of the large tent and were gone. The guard Vulpes ordered to stay put glared down at them with a machete ready. As the battle got closer and closer, the soldier became more antsy. Chloe started to work at her ropes behind her back, moving her body and trying to loosen the ropes good enough where she could slip them over her hips and legs to her front. The guard caught her and quickly stepped forward, yelling out. Chloe instinctively kicked out her legs, tripping the soldier onto his back. She was going to quickly counter again while he was down, but Benny was already one step ahead. He kicked out his leg, slamming his heel down hard onto the soldier's face, busting his nose and killing him.

Chloe was distracted by that for only a moment before she remembered to start working the ropes again. She finally got them loose enough to where she could start slipping them down her back and butt to her legs. Benny watched her with a sly grin as she did so, causing her to glare at him.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Nothing, baby, nothing. You got some moves there, that's all."

"Men," she growled as she finally worked her bound arms through her legs to where her arms were now in front of her body. She grabbed the nearby machete, getting to her feet with Benny.

She took a moment to position the blade correctly to cut her own ropes. She then went straight to Benny's back and cut his ropes. The battle sounded like it was right outside now, with explosions, cries, and thunderous shots. Benny hissed as his ropes were cut, and he quickly brought his hands around. Worried, Chloe rushed around to his front.

"What is it?" she grunted.

"My hands fell asleep."

Chloe heaved a sigh, glaring at him. "There's a damn war going on out there and you are worried about your hands falling asleep?"

She watched him as he ran over to the other side of the tent where the Legion had a table set out with some maps and notes written down. She saw his gun sitting on it, and he grabbed it up. As he walked back over to her, Chloe saw Benny aim Maria at her. For a moment, her heart stopped upon seeing that very same barrel that had put a bullet into her skull not even a week ago. She didn't even have time to open her mouth and say anything before he fired a single shot. The bullet whizzed right past her, and she heard the yelp of a man come behind her. She spun to see a Legion soldier crumble to the floor.

A shaky breath escaped her lips, and she slowly turned back to face Benny, hating that wily grin he had on his handsome face, yet loving it at the same time as he came over to her. He kissed her deeply on the lips.

"You thought I was going to shoot you," he mumbled into her lips, kissing her again.

"Did not," she mumbled, twitching a smile.

"Did too," he chuckled, reaching around her waist to pull her into him.

"I can't believe you only have one thing on your mind while a blood bath is going on outside."

"I blame you."

She pushed him off of her, pointing at him. "Down boy. Let's get to that substation to figure out what the hell we are supposed to do."

She reached into her pocket to grab the Platinum Chip, relieved that Caesar didn't take it back before he left. But then she realized it wasn't there, and quickly checked her other pocket. Her heart skipped, she had to have it still!

"What the hell?"

"Looking for something, pussycat?" Benny asked innocently.

She saw the chip in his fingers, a ghost of a smile on his lips. She glared at him. She should have expected that coming. He really was a fox.

"Whatever, come on."

"You don't have any weapons."

She bent down to pick up the machete they used to cut their ropes. She then caught sight of a 10mm pistol on the other soldier and checked it as she picked it up. "This will work until I get my weapons back."

"Baby, I hear you're a real scrapper."

Chloe turned to him, slightly smiling. "I hear the same about you."

Before she could say anything else, the flap to the tent flipped open, and people were rushing in. Benny and Chloe aimed their weapons, but Chloe quickly lowered her arms when she realized it was just Boone, Cass, and Rex. Benny soon lowered his gun, but Chloe noticed the glare that came on his face.

"Please tell me this isn't the guy that shot you in the face, and then you slept with?" Cass heaved, shaking her head.

"Jealous, baby doll?"

"What did you call me?"

Boone grabbed Cass arm as she jerked forward. Chloe immediately came between them. "Okay! No time for this! Boone, Cass, this is Benny! Benny, this is Boone and Cass! They are the two that you so generously paid to get out of jail!" Chloe noticed how that settled Cass down a bit. "Now, if you guys don't mind to keep the Legion busy, Benny and I are running down to the substation!"

"What?" Boone grunted.

"Not even a thank you? We thought you were hurt! What about your father?"

Chloe shook her head. "They moved him to Legate's Camp…whatever that is."

Boone clenched his jaw. "The main stronghold of Caesar's force in this region. Legate Lanius is his second-in-command. It would be impossible to try and dent that place."

"That's where the Frumentarri took the old bastard," Benny stated, glancing to Chloe.

They could tell that Chloe was upset from hearing that news, and she didn't say anything. She chewed on her lip in deep thought, tapping the pistol against her thigh. Boone stepped over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are upset, but you'll get another chance. Right now, we only have half an hour if we want to make it out of here alive before reinforcements from Lanius come flooding this place. Whatever you have to get done down in the substation, go now."

She barely nodded at his words. They left the tent, coming out into a battlefield drenched in blood. The Fort was a mess, with fires, splatters of blood and gore, and fighting men. Chloe was glad to see the NCR soldiers winning over this battle, but knew it wouldn't be long before too many numbers would force them into retreat. She saw Raul, Lily, Veronica, ED-E, and Arcade in the battle as well, and she whistled for the Eyebot. ED-E flew right over, beeping happily.

Chloe faced Boone. "Watch out for the others. Try and help Arcade find Kyle."

Boone nodded. "I will. Watch your backs, be careful." Boone reached into his pocket, withdrawing Chloe's cell phone. He handed it over to her. "Here's this. I'll call you if it gets bad up here."

Cass looked as though she had something she wanted to say, but kept it to herself as Chloe, Benny, Rex, and ED-E headed off down the hill to the next camp where the substation was located.

* * *

The substation turned out to be a weather monitoring station on the surface. When Benny closed the door shut behind them and they looked around, it was easy to spot the equipment and paperwork. Their run down the hill to this building proved to be more difficult than they anticipated, with slaves bolting and Legion soldiers spilling out of tents down in the next camp. Boone and Phoenix took out the most with their sniper rifles from the cliff from the first camp for them. Chloe was a bit hesitant at searching the room, glancing back at the front door and worrying about her friends. Rex sniffed around curiously. He wasn't tense anymore, so Chloe was assured that the danger had passed for now. Even ED-E was beeping curiously while scanning the room.

The room was dirty and dusty, with a couple of desks and broken down computers to one side. In the back, file dressers where lined against the wall. Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by loud thumps that sounded like hollow metal. She looked up to see Benny stomping down on what looked like a long metal hatch on the floor.

"You'd think they could be a bit more clever in hiding this," Benny sighed, walking over to the console to the right of the hatch. Chloe followed him over there, watching as he slipped the Platinum Chip into the slot. The hatch withdrew from its lock, revealing concrete stairs that led down. Benny and Chloe glanced at each other after he took the Chip back before heading down. They followed the hallway until they came to a small, rounded room with two doors that held the Lucky 38 insignia on each one.

Benny was rubbing his palms together, grinning. "We're getting close, pussycat!"

"Let's just hope there isn't something down there that can kill us," Chloe sighed, pushing the button.

The Lucky 38 doors slid open, revealing an elevator. Chloe, Benny, Rex, and ED-E entered, and the elevator descended into a new area. They had their guns ready before they even stepped out. They followed the room into the next one, where Chloe realized they were entering into a Vault.

"Why am I not surprised that you are down here with him?"

Chloe and Benny jumped, whirling around to see a large monitor screen with House's picture on it. They settled upon realizing there was no danger, but Chloe knew she would have to come up with something fast, if she could even manage to pull the wool over House's eyes.

"He has a name you know," Benny stated.

"You traitor! I should have had my Securitrons arrest you for what you did to me, Benny."

"Can you blame me? In the seven years we have known you, have we ever seen the real you? How do you expect me to believe you are flesh 'n blood? People are starting to wonder what you really are!"

"I'm real enough to have given you and your family everything you have now! If it weren't for me, you would either be dead, a slave for the Legion, or still fighting over food and shelter amongst yourselves!"

Before Benny could retaliate, Chloe grabbed him, slapping her palm over his mouth. "Okay! Let's settle down! My Pip-Boy is picking up radiation! I would like to do whatever needs done so we can get the hell outta here! If you could just forget about Benny and tell me what you want me to do!"

"I'll tell you what needs to be done, Miss Maye, but don't be surprised if he shoots you down here and leaves you just like before. Luckily, if that happens, I have a different approach. However, I do want to remind you that doing this for me will greatly improve your chances of getting your father back alive," Mr. House replied coolly. "The Platinum Chip is actually a data storage device. I need for you to manually upload it into the bunker's main database in order for my Securitrons to receive the upgrade."

Chloe let go of Benny. "Sounds easy enough. We're on it."

"Just a moment! I can only control this monitor within this bunker. So I am unable to disable all of the security bots. By the looks of it, it seems as though all of them are functioning. So either you two will have to hack into the system from the computer right up ahead, or shoot them down yourself."

"Great," Benny grumbled.

"Got it," Chloe said, dipping her head at the monitor. "Let's go, Benny!"

They headed past the monitor, the cyber dog and Eyebot following right behind them. They descended the small flight of stairs into the actual Vault area. Chloe shook her head, getting that feeling she always got in Vaults. The small hallways and plain concrete walls made her feel trapped, and knowing that most of the Vaults in the wasteland were used as experiments by the government over a way to save the population when the bombs fell only furthered giving her the creeps. However, Chloe noticed how this Vault was made out to be more of a bunker, and was different from the populated Vaults across the wasteland.

They could already hear the mechanical steps of Protectrons up the hallway, along with the robotic voices that spoke when the security bots would speak. Chloe read the labels above the doors. One was the security office. They went inside, where Chloe found a few computers. The one that controlled the Protectrons was locked down, but Chloe saw she could still hack into the one that controlled the turrets. Benny watched her curiously as she typed away. In only a few minutes, she was able to disable the turret system.

"How'd you do that, toots?"

She gave a crooked smile. "Learned from the best. My dad was a scalawag all around."

"Should have known."

Chloe checked the small 10mm pistol she had taken off the dead Legion soldier's body. She only had nine bullets. "How much ammo you got?"

"Maria is a 9mm, babe. I can't share," Benny replied.

She gave him a look. "I meant that I hope you have more than I do."

Benny checked the beautiful pistol real quick. "Thirteen rounds. Legion boys took the rest of my supplies away."

"Great. I guess we'll have to make do. ED-E, go ahead and take out those Protectrons. Rex, sick 'em boy!"

The Eyebot whistled, as if excited it finally had a job to do, and whooshed away down the hallway. Rex was running right under the robot barking loudly. Chloe and Benny followed in pursuit, coming out into a large, rectangular room. There was a walkway following the perimeter of the room, but the rest was crowded with running machinery. ED-E's lasers were taking out the Protectrons easily. Rex couldn't do much with his teeth and claws on the metal bots, but he proved to be a worthy distraction until ED-E could scrap them.

When it grew quiet, Chloe stopped Benny for a moment. "Okay, I know I asked this before, but I just have to ask it again. Why is it a bad thing for House to rule New Vegas?"

"Ain't we covered this? " Benny snorted, shaking his head. "Mr. House hides New Vegas under his skirt when the bombs dropped 300 hundred years ago so it belongs to him? Forever? You buy that? Baby, every boss has a line to explain why he is special, why everyone has to do what he says. Just now figuring that out? Vegas gotta swing, baby! Gotta have pizzazz. Respect where due, but that old man is square to the core."

Chloe sighed, flicking back a strand of hair. "Okay, so do you have a line to explain why you are special and everyone has to do what you say?"

Benny slowly smirked, and Chloe regretted being a smartass. "Can I answer that?"

"No," she quickly replied.

They followed the walkway, finding four rooms holding reactors that were sparking from age. They eventually came out into another rectangular room, only this one was empty and had observation windows on each side. There were a couple of Securitrons standing on the other side of the windows on each side, all with blank screens. Benny went to the left side of the room to look out of the window. He grinned.

"Jackpot! House really does have a robot army!"

The sight made Chloe's breath catch in her throat. There had to be hundreds of Securitrons on just this one side. It made her nauseas, because she was still unsure of House's plans. He seemed bent on protecting New Vegas, and if he was going to awaken all of these Securitrons with upgraded power, then he must want to take out the Legion and the NCR.

"My creep meter just went through the roof," Chloe sighed. "This…I don't know about this."

"Relax, baby. This is a good sight. This is what's going to save Vegas!"

Benny grabbed her hand, yanking her to go on. Rex and ED-E followed them up a few more flight of stairs until they were in the control room of the bunker. While Benny dispensed the Platinum Chip into the large computer, Chloe walked over to the observation window to look down on another squadron of silent Securitrons. It seemed it only took a matter of minutes before everything went black. The whole bunker went out.

"What the fuck?" Chloe spat, jumping from the sudden blackness.

The power came back on, and Chloe could hear much more power running through the lines of the bunker. When she turned to look back outside the observation window, she had to jump back when she saw a Securitron roll over to the window to peek inside. All of the Securitrons down here had cartoon faces of grumpy soldiers smoking cigars. The upgrade had only taken a few minutes, and now it seemed as though the Securitron Army was well on its way to being ready.

Chloe slowly turned to Benny, who was getting the Platinum Chip back from the computer. He flipped it like a coin, having a boyish grin on his face.

"This 18-karat charm is hot like you, baby! Looks like our job here is done! Let's agitate the gravel before we're stuck down here for good!"

She nodded, her feet heading in his direction before her cell phone started ringing. Startled, she grabbed the sleek phone device from the Pre-War era and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_It's Boone! Chloe, you need to get your ass out of there! The reinforcements from Legate's Camp are almost here! Phoenix and Erasmus are already pulling back the NCR cover. I got your confiscated supplies and we found Kyle. Now get out of there!"_

Chloe felt her heart jump to her throat. "Alright! Just get everyone and go with Phoenix! We'll meet you at the Cove!"

"_Got it. Watch your back!"_

She sprinted forward, grabbed Benny's arm and spinning him around awkwardly. "Let's go! The reinforcements are almost here!"

They ran the whole way back through the bunker, with Rex and ED-E on their heels. Luckily, all of the security bots had been dealt with. When they hit the front room with House's monitor, the autocrat tried to stop them.

"Where are you two running to in such a hurry? I have my next set of orders for you, Chloe."

"Those can wait! We have to get out of the Fort before we are captured again! The others have already retreated!" Chloe yelled.

They didn't give House a chance to reply to her words before they were running to the elevator and taking it back up. Once on the level floor of the station, they darted for the front door, exiting back onto the campgrounds. Benny and Chloe stayed low, coming around the side of the building to look up the ridge to the next camp. They could already see reinforcements flooding in.

"Shit, we're trapped! That's the only way out!" Chloe hissed.

They were at the north end of the Fort. Their way back to the Cove was completely blocked off now. Benny grabbed her wrist, yanking her up from her crouch so they could start moving.

"Where are you going?" Chloe snapped.

"To find a way outta here, babe! Or do you want to stay here and become a slave?"

They kept to the side of the building, going around continuing north away from the main camp. They soon came to the large wall that surrounded the whole Fort made out of scrap metal and tin. Benny got to work at tearing and bending one of the sheets back. Chloe helped him try and warp the thin metal so they could slip through. Even Rex was trying to help, digging at the dirt excitedly. ED-E beeped at Chloe.

"Shh! Stay quiet, ED-E!"

ED-E gave an annoyed sound, and fired a single laser beam. The shot took out a piece of metal that was holding the sheet strongly in place. The sheet was torn from their hands in the effort to tear it back, making Chloe and Benny fall over on the dirt. Luckily, Chloe fell on Benny.

"What the hell?" Benny growled. "It could've at least warned us! Don't you train that thing?"

"Does it matter? He gave us our way out! Good job, ED-E!"

Chloe and Benny got to their feet, hardly dusting themselves off. Benny looked through the hole to the other side to make sure it was safe. He pulled back to face Chloe.

"Alright, this will lead us to some cliffs that overlook Lake Mead. Let's hope we can find a way down. We should be able to cross the lake to Callville Bay near Bitter Springs."

Chloe took out her cell phone. "Well, that means I better call Boone and tell him that we aren't going to make it to the Cove."

She dialed Boone's number, hearing it ring a few times before her companion answered. _"Chloe? Is everything alright?"_

"We have a change of plans. They are already swarming the main camp. We're heading down the northern cliffs to cross Lake Mead to Callville Bay."

"_That's near Bitter Springs. Okay, be careful. We can meet up at the 188 Trading Post."_

"Alright, take care of the others. We'll meet you there."

"_Don't worry about us. Be careful, Chloe."_

The courier pocketed the phone, nodding to Benny. "Alright, let's see if-"

"Halt there, outsiders!"

The sudden yell made them jump. Rex was barking already, and ED-E automatically opened fire on the Legion soldiers running for them. Cursing, Chloe and Benny slipped through the hole to the other side of the wall. Rex and ED-E followed, but it didn't take long for a mob of Legion to be chasing after them. They fired off rounds of ammunition that barely missed Chloe and Benny as they desperately slid down and descended rocky terrain and cliffs that towered several feet above ground. ED-E easily maneuvered through its flight, and was able to cover them as they descended. Chloe was relieved that three out of four of Rex's legs were robotic to make his footing better and prevented any wounds in the descent.

Their rabid movements down slippery rocks and jagged ledges drove them to a dead end. The overhang was suspended over the lake, with roughly a sixty foot drop to the water's surface. Peering over the edge, Chloe immediately felt a sense of vertigo come over her. Benny looked down, then up to where the Legion was coming for them.

"Are you ready to jump?" he asked.

"What?" Chloe spat, eyes widening. She didn't get along well with heights. They made her freeze up.

"It's either jump or become a Legion slave, pussycat!"

"I-I don't know if-" she trailed off once she tried looking over the edge again. "Oh God."

A bullet almost took out Benny's head. They ducked by the ledge. Rex was whining while ED-E continued to fire and take damage.

"Would you rather be crucified, babe?" Benny asked, glaring up at the closing in Legion soldiers.

"No, but-"

"Okay then, bottoms up!" Benny shoved her off the edge. She screamed as she fell. Benny looked to the dog, which watched her go over and was barking. "Fetch, Brain!"

Rex jumped off the cliff. Benny was nearly hit with another bullet, and so threw himself off of the cliff as well. ED-E whistled, whirling around and following after them in flight. They hit the water with a loud splash. The force almost knocked the air from Chloe's lungs. She felt her skin start to sting as they swam across the Lake Mead to Callville Bay. All the while, Chloe was cursing and shouting at Benny. Rex doggy paddled beside them, looking none too pleased that he was wet and having to swim. ED-E floated over the water's surface, guiding them along towards shore while keeping an eye out. It was a long swim thanks to the size of the lake, but they finally made it across to the dock that lined Callville Bay. They climbed out of the water, drenched and tired.

Chloe collapsed onto the dirt to catch her breath with Benny doing the same next to her. Rex shook the excess water from his fur and started panting and sniffing around.

"You…asshole," Chloe gasped, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're just mad 'cuz you didn't have the nerve to jump yourself. Besides, baby! I saved your life!" He was panting too, and trying to wring out his clothes.

"Maybe so, but you could have warned me before pitching me off of a cliff."

"Touché," Benny sighed, getting to his feet. He extended his hand out to help Chloe up.

She reached up and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Her legs felt wobbly still from the long drop. She also felt sore all over from the impact with the water. Worse yet, they looked like a couple of drowned rats as wet as they were.

Chloe checked her very little supplies she had on her. Her cell phone was broken from the water, and her gun was wet but nothing horrible. What she was worrying about the most was having to trek all the way to the 188 Trading Post with only ten bullets in her gun. They could handle wild dogs, geckos, feral ghouls, centaurs, and raiders easily. Chloe was worried about Nightkin, Super Mutants, Deathclaws, Night Stalkers, giant Radscorpions, and Cazadors. They didn't have the firepower or the supplies to take them. They sure as hell didn't have any anti-venom for the venomous creatures mentioned.

"You think we'll make it to the 188 Trading Post in one piece, babe?" Benny asked, smirking down at her.

"If we have to fight a Deathclaw with our bare hands, so be it," Chloe sighed, trying to be a smartass, though now she felt exhausted.

"You crazy broad," Benny stated, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a soaked pack of ruined cigarettes. He looked pretty disappointed over it, and it made Chloe chuckle. "Great…"

"Let's go," she laughed. "We might have to spend the night at the Post, depending on how things go."

Benny took to her side as they started walking with the cyber dog and Eyebot. "Sweet to offer, pussycat, but I was hoping for a place a bit more private."

Chloe chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Why am I not surprised to hear that come from your mouth?"

"Glad you could agree, babe."

The courier opened her mouth to quickly retaliate that remark, but then stopped herself, knowing that Benny would cleverly think of a way to turn that around on her as well. She gave him a playful glare.

"I hope your reflexes are as sharp as your tongue."

Benny tossed the ruined pack of cigarettes. "Just because I have been livin' the high life doesn't mean I ain't a scrapper. Remember I used to be a nomad? I know the Mojave Wasteland like the back of my hand, baby. I know all the good secrets in surviving out in the middle of nowhere that only tribals know, dig?"

Chloe smiled. "Good to hear. Now let's get to that Post!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, Chloe and Benny were able to get away in almost one piece, but her father is still in captivity and Caesar got away. Don't worry, this story isn't over yet! We got a long way to go, hehehhee! Oh and if I forgot to mention last chapter, Aquila means Eagle and that is Jacob's Legion name. He'll come in soon enough, but who will Chloe believe? Benny? Or Jacob? :3 Drama! Ahem, also Caedo means Killer in Latin, and I figured it would have worked for Rex's Legion name even though Rex is Latin for King...Oi...Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a blast writing it, especially the banter between Chloe and Benny. And of course there is more of that to come lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! To those who have been loyal so far with this Fallout fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means so much to me! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Paths

**Chapter 14: Two Paths**

Their walk to the Trading Post was mostly smooth sailing save for a few coyotes, giant mantises, and geckos. All were easy enough, especially with Rex and ED-E taking them on directly.

Though their wet clothes cooled them under the intense sun of the wasteland, it didn't take the cloth long to air dry for the most part by the time they reached the post. Chloe's boots had finally stopped sloshing water, but her skin felt wrinkled to the bone from her socks being soaked.

She and Benny took the time to get to know each other on their walk to the post. That went on until they were walking up the hill on the broken highway into the post itself. An NCR flag flapped in the wind near the outdoor shop. Chloe checked her Pip-Boy for the time, relieved that the gadget on her arm was water resistant because it would have been fried too. It was going on five in the evening. That gave them a few hours before the sun started to set. They should be able to make it back to the Strip by then.

Chloe was relieved to see all of her companions sitting around at the picnic tables eating and talking. They all jumped to their feet when they saw her and Benny. Rex was barking happily, tail wagging.

"Wow, what the hell happened to you guys?" Veronica asked.

"Benny here decided that we were going to jump off a sixty foot cliff into Lake Mead," Chloe sighed, looking down at herself to her dirty, still slightly wet clothes.

"You're welcome," he replied, and walked over to the trader to see if there were any cigarettes available.

Chloe shook her head, twitching a smile. "It was either that or be captured."

"Let me check you guys over," Arcade said.

"No, that's alright, Arcade. We're fine. We should be heading back to the Strip before it gets dark anyways. How were Phoenix and the others before you guys left? And where's Kyle?"

Arcade slumped his shoulders. "He got shot on our way out of the Fort. He didn't make it."

"Oh, man…I'm so sorry, Arcade."

The blond Follower dipped his head. "It's fine. I'll be okay. But that means that the Legion will be after another Follower to serve as Caesar's doctor soon. Caesar used to be a Follower himself, and knows many of the members."

Boone came over to Chloe. "Everything else went smoothly. We took the Cove, and freed about forty slaves. Phoenix wanted me to give this to you."

The sniper dropped a four leaf clover charm into her palm. It looked as if it used to be a little keychain, made out of silver and emerald. Chloe laughed inwardly at it, looking at it closely before slipping it into her pocket. Boone also handed over her confiscated items, including her weapons and courier bag.

"What's the clover for?" Raul asked curiously.

Chloe chuckled. "He would use to tease me about being lucky after always coming out of trouble unscathed when I was younger. Kinda an inside joke."

"I told him that we were going back to the Strip and that is where he could find you. He's going to get you a meeting with Kimball when he comes in to help you get your father back," Boone added.

"Phoenix has always been good to Dad and me," Chloe stated, relieved of the news.

Benny was back at her side now, with a fresh pack of cigarettes and a lit one in between his lips. "We're burning daylight, pussycat."

"Yeah, you're right. Is everyone ready to head out?"

Her companions tiredly nodded, forming a group and heading out northwest towards Freeside and the Strip. They were probably a hundred feet from the 188 Trading Post when Chloe's stomach started growling loudly, causing everyone to hear. Benny, who was in the process of taking his cigarette from his mouth between two fingers, peered at her oddly.

Chloe blushed. "Yeah, that was me. I'm hungry, dammit!"

"It's not good for a growing girl to go hungry, pumpkin!" Lily rasped.

"Why didn't you eat while we were at the Post?" Benny sighed.

"Because I was in a hurry to get back before dark. You didn't sound too enthused about sleeping on the mattresses laid about in that bus back at the Post either."

"I might have something in this bag, hold on," Veronica said, reaching into her supply bag. "Hmm, Nuka-Cola, Sunset Sarsaparilla, some dirty water, Fancy Lady Snack Cakes, Sugar Bombs, and some Mole Rat jerky!"

"Give me that Nuka-Cola, and those Sugar Bombs," Chloe said. She smiled when the Brotherhood Scribe handed them over. She opened the small box of cereal, offering some at Benny who shook his head at her. "Nothing like a box of 300 year old cereal to fill your empty stomach!"

She started munching on the cereal as they walked in their group. As she went to open the Nuka-Cola bottle, she fiddled for her pocket knife while chewing on Sugar Bombs loudly. Benny took the Nuka-Cola from her hands, using a knife to pop the cap off. Chloe smiled sweetly at him when he handed it back over, guzzling the soda down.

"Well, let's hope that we don't run into any trouble on our way back," Arcade sighed. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day…or maybe my whole life."

"Oh Arcade, everything will be fine. Trust me," Veronica stated, patting the Follower on the shoulder.

"Except that I am thinking that the boss here is a magnet for trouble," Raul chuckled.

Chloe glared back at the Mexican ghoul. "I heard that, Raul."

"Did I stutter?"

"So, what happened inside that tent? How did your meeting with that old bastard go?" Cass inquired.

Chloe and Benny exchanged glances, and then the courier sighed. "Oh you know, he threatened and blackmailed me and wanted me to kill Benny and blow up the substation before I was going to get Dad back. But as soon as your ambush hit, he tied me up and said he was coming back for me."

"Jeez, what a fucked up asshole," Cass replied, shaking her head. "You're lucky you got out of there when you did."

"And he did say they took your father to Legate's Camp?" Boone asked.

"Yes. I am very much looking forward to seeing Aaron, because I know he will do all in his ability to help get Dad back…but at the same time, I know he won't be able to do much in the position he is with the Dam and with his forces."

"I never would have guessed that you were good friends with the NCR President, pussycat," Benny chuckled.

"Everyone says that," Chloe replied, grinning. "See? I might not look like much, but I am on good terms with a lot of people in high places!"

"Heads up. We got company," Boone stated.

There was a group of Great Khans walking their way. There were five of them, led by a punk dressed woman that Chloe instantly recognized as Melissa. She was relieved, knowing that Melissa was thankful for Chloe's intervention at Boulder City. It then hit her that they wanted Benny dead, and she glanced over at the Chairmen leader.

"I don't know about you, babe, but I ain't on good terms with these finks."

"Yeah, I remember," she replied. "Just don't say anything stupid."

Melissa recognized Chloe and her group, nodding at them but her eyes soon narrowed upon seeing Benny and halted her group of Khans.

"Benny, I sure am glad to see you," Melissa stated.

"Are you? Because I was sur-ouch!" Benny glared at Chloe, who had interrupted him by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey Melissa, I know you are on bad terms with Benny, but I kinda need him for a little longer."

Melissa looked at Chloe as if she was crazy. "You? Need him? Isn't he the asshole that shot you in the head that you were looking for?"

"Uhh, yep."

"So why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Because I am making him work for me right now. He has to do anything I tell him to." Benny glared at her, and she elbowed him again. "Drop and give me twenty, you dipshit!"

"Are you kiddi-ouch!" Benny growled something low and got down and started doing push ups. Chloe's other companions were trying not to laugh, especially Cass, whose face was turning red.

"That is priceless," Melissa said, smiling.

"Isn't it?" Chloe asked, laughing hesitantly. She hoped it would make the Khans decide to leave.

Melissa pulled her gun, her smile disappearing. The Khans with her also drew their weapons. In a chain reaction, Chloe and the others got their weapons out, even Benny who jumped to his feet at the sound of Melissa's gun cocking.

"You killed McMurphy, you bastard," Melissa hissed. "You think I am just going to turn my head upon meeting you again? I knew better than to make a deal with the Fox but Jessup and McMurphy wanted the money too bad!"

"Okay, Melissa," Chloe stated calmly. "How much was Benny supposed to pay you? I'll pay you."

"That won't bring him back!" Melissa yelled, aiming the gun at her.

"Hey, hey! Don't aim that gun at her! I'm the one you want, girlie not her!" Benny shouted.

"I don't understand. He has wronged you as much as he has wronged us. Why are you with him?" Melissa hissed.

"It's complicated. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Chloe replied calmly. "I know what Benny did to both of us is terrible. He knows it too. We've all done terrible things out here. It's the wasteland…and sometimes it is the only way to survive. If you just walk away right now, I will pay you double of what Benny owed you."

Melissa hesitated, taking in Chloe's words. She looked hurt, and Chloe couldn't blame her. She missed McMurphy, but she knew her tribe needed the caps. She let out a deep, unsettled breath. "Twenty thousand. That's double of what he owes us."

Chloe glared at Benny. "When we get back to the Strip we are having a talk." She then looked back to the Khans. "Okay, I only have five grand. But, I give you my promise, not Benny's, that I will pay the rest. I'll even come alone and pay it. Let's meet up at the 188 Trading Post. Plenty far enough from NCR territory for you guys. Deal?"

"Are you insane?" Benny yelled.

"Ya, stupid!" Cass spat.

The courier ignored them, watching as Melissa thought it through. She even looked to the other Khans for their suggestions. The other four were nodding their heads eagerly. Sighing, Melissa slowly nodded.

"Fine. It's a deal. But there's an abandoned shack just north of the Post across the highway and by the railroad tracks. Let's meet at there tomorrow night so we can avoid NCR, but you come alone. It will just be Jessup and me."

Chloe was relieved. She dug through her courier bag until she found the sack containing the five thousand caps that House had given her. She handed that over to Melissa, who hesitated upon taking it. "Good to hear. See you tomorrow night."

"We better," Melissa warned, and then headed off with the other Khans.

Chloe and the others headed out, mostly in tense silence until someone had the nerve to speak out about what just happened.

"Are you loco, boss?" Raul asked.

"They'll skin you alive!" Veronica exclaimed.

"If there is one thing I know about the Khans, they never betray a person who has helped them. I helped them get out of Boulder City alive by negotiating with the NCR, therefore, Melissa and Jessup will not harm me."

"Unsurprisingly, this is Benny's fault. You like to cause a lot of trouble, don't you, city slicker?" Cass snapped.

"My tribe and the Khans go way back. We never liked each other. Old habits die hard, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, when we get back to the Tops, you are hacking up the rest of the caps. It's the least you can do," Chloe stated, glaring at him.

Benny grimaced. "Damn, baby, you are harsh…but I do deserve it."

"You can't go alone though. Even if you are so sure about the Great Khans, you cannot say the same for the wildlife or raiders," Arcade informed.

"He has a point," Boone said.

"I know. We'll figure it out later. Let's just get back to the Strip."

* * *

Her bones were aching by the time they stumbled onto the Strip. It was dark and the whole place was lit up like a magical land once more, blocking out many of the stars and blaring music out onto the street. It was more crowded now that it was night. Drunks stumbled around, hookers danced outside of Gomorrah, and gamblers and travelers went on their way.

Arcade had decided to stick with them. He didn't feel comfortable going back to Julie with the news about Kyle and wasn't ready to face that. Chloe offered for him to stay in the Lucky 38 with the rest of them, seeing as how there was plenty of room in the Presidential Suite.

Her companions went on in to the Lucky 38, leaving Chloe and Benny standing out on the street right in front of the flashing staircase to House's fortress. Benny glanced over his shoulder to the Tops, then back to Chloe.

"Pussycat, you should come home with me."

"I don't know if you didn't notice, but we are both filthy and in highly need of some clean up and rest. I have to talk to House anyways. Isn't that what we planned? I'll talk to House and you talk to Yes Man, and figure out what we are going to do next?"

Benny slyly grinned. "Which means you will be stopping by my place to talk after we have cleaned up and spoken to House and Yes Man?"

Chloe laughed softly. "We'll see."

Benny kissed her on lips, and then on the scar. "Don't keep me waiting, pussycat."

He turned and headed for the Tops. Chloe shook her head, smiling and watching him go for a moment. She swore, he never quit. It still confused her on how they ended up like this. All Chloe wanted before was revenge, now she was falling for the guy and helping him do a coup. The bright fire from across the street at Gomorrah caught her attention. It was then Chloe remembered Nero's words to her before she left for the Fort to save Benny and her father. He knew way more than he should have, leading the courier to believe that the Omertas may have had a link to the Legion. Either way, Nero said he knew how to get her father free. She knew she had to believe it was a trick. But it was tempting, seeing as how her father was now located in Legate's Camp and impossible to get even with Aaron Kimball's help. Even if Nero would help her, he was the kind of man who would want something in return. As badly as she wanted to save her father, she knew she couldn't risk going to Nero. It would be a deathtrap, and she knew it.

Taking her eyes off of the building, she turned and headed up the flashing staircase to the large double doors of the Lucky 38, where Victor was awaiting her arrival. She needed to clean up first before going to speak to House.

* * *

Chloe had to fight to keep her eyes open by the time she got up into the penthouse to speak to House. The day's events were wearing down on her body, especially the grand escape she and Benny made from the Fort. She was now dressed in fresh, clean clothes. It felt nice to also not be over cumbered with supplies and weapons. The Pip-Boy was off her wrist, and she was now only carrying a knife and a 10mm handgun.

Yawning, her mind getting fuzzy, Chloe stood in front of House trying to pay attention to what he was saying. The autocrat was mostly bickering to her about Benny and the close call at the Fort.

"I just don't understand this charade, Miss Maye. Tell me the truth on what is going on between you and Benny."

_Oh boy…how the hell am I supposed to answer that? I don't even know myself…_

"Uhh, well…it's complicated. I really don't know how to answer that."

"I know he is trying to trick you into his game, Miss Maybe. He wants to use you to take over the Strip and then finish what he wasn't able to back in Goodsprings. Why can you not see that? Besides that, it doesn't make any sense why you would be on good terms with the man that shot you in the head and left you for dead. If you really want your father back alive, Miss Maye, I suggest you dispose of Benny and focus on completing the missions I need fulfilled before I can even grant that for you."

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Chloe sighed, rubbing at an eye absently.

"Dispose of Benny, then we will talk."

Chloe gawked at the monitor screen picturing House's ever serious photo. "Are you crazy? First of all, he saved my ass back at the Fort. Second, I can't just waltz into the Tops and kill him! I won't live to make it to the front doors!"

"Then you will just have to think of a way to lure him out. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how you are female."

"And if I cannot accomplish that?"

"Then I will have Benny destroyed myself."

Chloe gritted her teeth. "Alright. I'll be back when I get that taken care of."

"Don't take long, Miss Maye. We still have much that needs to be done."

Chloe turned and left, not noticing how her fists had clenched at first. When she got back down into the Presidential Suite, her companions were all in the game room laughing and talking. It definitely improved her mood, stepping into the doorway to watch them. She had to admit, it was amazing and relieving to see an NCR Sharpshooter, a Brotherhood Scribe, an ex-Enclave and now Follower of the Apocalypse doctor, a rowdy caravan driver, a Nightkin, a ghoul, a cyber dog, and an Enclave Eyebot all getting along like a big, strange family.

Boone, who had reframed from interacting with Rex so much because of the dog's background with the Legion, was now petting the dog in silence. Rex was enjoying the attention, and his tail was thumping on the floor. Cass, Raul, Veronica, and Arcade were playing pool. It looked as though it was Cass and Raul against Veronica and Arcade. ED-E was hovering above the pool table, watching the game progress while Lily watched to the side.

Cass was the first to spot Chloe in the doorway of the game room. "Well, look what rolled in! How did your talk with Mr. Almighty Ruler of New Vegas go?"

"Oh, uhh good."

"What job do you have to do for him now?" Veronica inquired, posing in her stance to shoot the cue ball with her stick.

Chloe decided it was best to not tell them that House wanted her to kill Benny until she decided how she was going to go about any of this. It had finally come down to it. She had to choose what side she was on. She had to choose Benny or Mr. House. She had to sit down and really think on who she could really trust, and who was her best option to help her get her father back.

"He hasn't given me one yet. He just told me to get some rest. I'm sure he will tell me tomorrow."

"Well, come join us, boss! We have food and drinks. There might still be some alcohol left if Cass hasn't drank it all yet!" Raul said, beckoning her over with the arm that wasn't holding the pool stick.

"You know, she has a naturally high resistance to alcohol. Higher than most men. That's scary to me," Arcade sighed, shaking his head.

"I get it from my father," Cass chuckled, beaming.

"And here I thought you were bottle-fed the stuff," Boone stated. He received a glare from the caravan driver for his rare act of being openly snide.

Chloe laughed softly. "Thanks guys, but I just want to be alone for a bit. Give me like half an hour, then I'll come around."

The courier left, going into her room and shutting the door behind her. Her face fell and before she could head for her bed, she heard scratching at the door and a soft whine. Twitching a smile, she opened the door just enough to let Rex pad in. After closing the door again, she walked over to her bed and collapsed. Rex jumped onto the bed, crawling over to her and licking her ear. She pet the dog while her mind became lost in thought. She was torn between Benny and House.

House wanted to be in control of everything. And, in a way, it was one of the best solutions for keeping New Vegas safe and a lot less chaotic. However, there was only so much Chloe could trust a computer monitor. It gave her a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that House's true form was something not meant for nature.

Then there was Benny. The Chairmen Leader and chief of the tribe had shot her in the head for an oversized Platinum Chip and left her in a shallow hole to die. The thought made her reach up and feel her scar, feeling the pang in her heart. But, for whatever reason, she had fallen for him. Benny's motives were clear. He wanted to protect his family and tribe. But he also wanted Vegas to be independent, with himself and Yes Man running the show. But he was called the Fox for a reason. Benny had a natural talent of manipulating and conspiring others to gain control. From what Chloe had heard and learned, this behavior was apparently inherited by Benny's father Cash, the Coyote. She was sure she was in love with him, but there would always be that tiny sense of uncertainty between them.

Someone was tapping on her bedroom door. Sighing, Chloe sat up, still petting the cyber dog. "Come in."

She was surprised to see Arcade. The Follower doctor smiled nervously, as if he was unsure about coming in here to see her. He walked quietly over to her bedside, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is something wrong, Arcade?" Chloe asked.

"I uh, well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You have a lot on your mind. If I am correct on what it is you are worried about, would you mind my input?"

Chloe dipped her head. "Sure."

"You are torn between helping House and helping Benny."

She was surprised that he said it so easily, like it was the most logical thing possible. "Was it that easy to figure out?"

Arcade chuckled. "Well, I tend to pay more attention than the average person and I have a real knack of putting one and two together."

She laughed at that. He made it sound so simple, but really she could tell that Arcade had good insight. He was very intelligent, easily smarter than her and the others, considering his high status within the Followers as well as his dark past.

Arcade sighed, as if trying to gather up his thoughts before he spoke. "Look, it's not an easy decision to make. It will determine the fate of everything within New Vegas. I've witnessed firsthand the neglect that House has brought on Freeside and other areas. He has the power and the money to help start rebuilding the whole region, but for the past seven years has only pampered the Strip and left Freeside to rot. And, on top of that, he put tribes to run the Strip. I don't know how much Benny has told you about his tribe, but the Boot Riders were nomads that were nowhere near as civil as they are now."

Chloe lowered her eyes, catching Rex's wide, inquisitive ones. The dog curled one lip, cocking his head slightly at her. She scratched him behind the ear and brought her eyes up to Arcade.

"The Omertas, when they were running around as Slither Kin, they were the most dangerous pack of wolves in the whole region. Nero killed his own flesh and blood to take over the tribe. Why House would even think it was a good idea to let his pack in is beyond me. But you can definitely see the consequences. The White Gloves aren't any better, considering they come from a tribe of cannibals."

"Cannibals?" Chloe hissed, drawing back. "How the hell did you know that? No one knows their past!"

Arcade twitched a smile. "Let's just say I have a lot of connections. You're missing the point. House thinks he needs to be in control of everything. It's all about monopoly to him."

"I get it. You don't think highly of House. So, what about Benny?"

Arcade took a moment to think, folding his arms and tapping his fingers on his elbow. "Well, the Boot Riders have come the longest way from their tribal heritage. I think most of that is contributed because it is only the younger generation that is remaining. Most of the Chairmen at the Tops were teenagers when Benny took over so they could drop the nomadic life and work for House seven years ago. Even back in their tribal days, the Chairmen were very protective of their own."

Chloe nodded at him. "I can tell. The Chairmen…they're a family and operate as one."

"Benny is a bit more complicated, however. He had a harsh life growing up. Not saying that no one else has, but it affects everyone differently. Benny became much like his father Cash. That, and all these years as chief has also made him very dangerous. You saw that firsthand when he shot you in the head for a poker chip. Now, I can believe that Benny wants to take over the Strip to protect his tribe while also wanting the power as well. I do not see him doing many things different from House…and that includes helping areas like Freeside."

The courier sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"It's hard to trust a man after he did what Benny did to you. But I saw and felt the chemistry between you two…and I think it is real. I think Benny really cares about you. He could have easily killed you by now, or left you to defend yourself at the Fort. But he didn't. And while some people, like Cass, think he is using you just to get into power before killing you off, I don't see that personally. But my insight could very much be wrong, and it can be possible."

Chloe slowly smiled. "In the end, it still comes down to me. Thank you so much for your input, Arcade. It has helped me a lot."

The Follower dipped his head. "Of course. I only want to help. You and I want the same thing…a much better, more independent New Vegas. And don't let House try to persuade you by using your father. You know we will all help you get him back. You don't need House to accomplish that."

That hit home. Chloe smiled, standing up and hugging Arcade. "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

He dipped his head at her, smiling. He left the room without another word, leaving Chloe to her thoughts. It didn't take her long to decide that she was going to head over to the Tops. Even though she was drop dead tired, she needed to hear what Yes Man had to say. House refused to tell her anything more until she took care of Benny. Chloe knew that walking to the Tops would mean that she was going to stay with Benny. The decision scared her in a way. That uncertainty resurfaced, but as she left the Lucky 38, leaving her friends to socialize together and leaving Rex to sleep on her bed, she pushed it away.

There was something about Benny that kept drawing her in. He was definitely far different from most men she had come across in her life. The fact that she still didn't understand if that was good or bad kept her on her toes.

When she entered the Tops, she was greeted by some of the boys. She didn't see Swank or Martin around, and so figured they were doing other business. She headed for the elevators in the back, noticing all the people that were here having a good time. She bumped into Swank as she turned the corner to go into the hall with all the elevators.

"Well, hello there, doll!" he greeted.

"Hey, Swank. I was just on my way to see Benny."

"Yeah, he looked like something a cat dragged in. He explained everything to me. You two are very lucky getting out of the Fort alive."

"I very much agree," Chloe chuckled.

"Thanks for bringing my idiot brother back. Don't know what he was thinking going into the Fort on his own. I did not want to take over being chief."

"You're welcome."

"Well, he's in his suite. Go right in. I'll catch ya later, baby doll." He rubbed her shoulder as he slipped by.

She took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor, finding Benny's suite and opening the door. She entered into the familiar suite; the memories of what happened here the last time coming back and making her have to shake her head to get them out.

Benny walked out of the bathroom wearing only a dark pair of pants. He was rapidly running his fingers through his wet and untidy hair. He had a towel in his other hand. Chloe walked over to the nearest couch, smiling as she realized he had just got out of the shower.

He grinned when he saw her. "Well, look who decided to show up! How did your discussion with House go, babe?"

"I'll be brutally honest with you," Chloe stated, walking over to him. "House wants you dead before he tells me anything else he wants done."

"Ouch," Benny said. "I do hope you aren't here to assassinate me. I am way underdressed."

"Are you important enough for it to be called assassinate? Because I was just going to go for murder," Chloe replied sarcastically, smiling up at him.

As she moved away teasingly from him, she felt a sharp pop hit her ass and she jumped. She whirled around, glaring at him as she realized he had just popped her with the towel. That sly grin was on his face again as she decided to lean on the bar counter.

"So, how did it go with Yes Man?" Chloe asked.

"Funny you should ask, pussycat," Benny stated, walking towards her. "That cat says now is the time to do the coup. So, the question is which way are ya leaning, baby?"

The question affected both of them. It defined where they stood now. And though Chloe was still uncertain with the path she was going to take, she hoped it would lead her in the right direction. She had the uncanny feeling that the decision, even though she knew what she was going to do, decided whether if Benny was going to kiss her or kill her.

"How the hell are we supposed to overthrow House?" Chloe asked. "It seems impossible."

"It's simple. You're the key, babe."

"The key?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"You and your friends are the only ones who can even enter the Lucky 38. And you are the only one who can go up into his Penthouse. In the Penthouse, there's a tightly locked passage that will lead to the real House and from there, we can take over the Securitrons. After House is dead, Yes Man will be able to upload himself into the mainframe and control everything while taking orders from us. From there, we should be able to finish the rest of the plan to get the Securitron Army ready."

Chloe thought about it for a moment. The plan was dangerous. The Securitrons in the Penthouse would swarm her if she even got close to the real House. It was then that questions started popping up.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about this locked passage? I've never seen it while I was there."

"Yes Man explained it to me. It's there."

"I'm not putting my friends up to risking their lives to take over Vegas. And don't even think you are ditching out on this part of the plan. We have to think of a way to sneak you into the Lucky 38."

The Chairmen leader was walking over to his fireplace on the other side of the living room. He tossed the towel over the top of the nearest couch. Chloe pushed herself away from the bar, walking towards him.

"Can't pretend I'm dead and haul me up there. The Securitrons would be able to see through that. Can't pretend to be your prisoner 'cuz House would see right through it. I'm sure we will think of something, pussycat. Yes Man will definitely have a full plan by tomorrow. We can go from there."

"Which reminds me," Chloe sighed, walking up to him and snatching the cigarette right out of his mouth before he could light it. He glared at her, but she ignored it, keeping a hold of the cigarette. "You need to hack up the rest of those caps. I have to deliver them tomorrow evening."

She could tell that Benny was contemplating whether to snatch that cigarette back or not. He eventually pulled out another one and put it in his mouth. As he went to light it, she snatched it again before he could evade.

"Yeah, yeah. I already talked to Swank about it. He'll have it ready tomorrow. This is just between the three of us. I don't want the boys to know that I'm helping out our enemies. You're lucky I'm rich, babe."

"It's the right thing to do," she stated.

Benny snorted, slightly smiling. "Yes, goody two-shoes. Now can I have my cigarettes back or what?"

"Smoking is bad for you."

He rolled his eyes. "So is eating 300 year old cereal, or eating irradiated food, or running from Deathclaws."

"True," she said.

Benny tried snatching his cigarettes back, but Chloe was ready and lifted her arm away. She went to move her whole body away, but Benny was able to snag her waist and pull her into him. She was expecting him to fight for those cigarettes. She was not expecting him to start kissing her the way he did. Her mind instantly went blank, her lungs aspirating on the sudden lust that had taken over them. It was a moment later before she realized that Benny had leaned her over the top of the nearest sofa kissing and groping her.

"Round two, pussycat?" he whispered into her hear.

She smiled, deciding to mock him in their position. "I dig that."

"I hear "dig" from you, babe, and all I can think of is a shovel. This relationship of ours is all kinds of wrong, but I find myself enjoying every passing second with you."

"I'll never understand it myself," Chloe sighed.

"Oh well, let's no dwell on it, hey?" Benny chuckled, suddenly picking her light, slender body up and quickly heading for the bedroom. The sudden action made Chloe squeak, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

The activity from outside woke her up from slumber. The neon lights that bathed the Strip throughout the night fought their way through curtains. Chloe could hear loud, rambunctious people on the streets, along with the music that played outside. Just enough light peeked in for her to see that it was almost four in the morning. The Presidential Suite in the Lucky 38 offered a much more quiet and comfortable place to rest up high in the ivory tower.

Benny was with her this time, sleeping soundly without the slightest clue of awakening. Chloe slipped out from under him gracefully to go the bathroom. She used the light from the bathroom to find her underwear and slipped them on. She then dug through one of Benny's drawers for a pair of boxers and a nightshirt.

She was restless for whatever reason now. The thoughts that ran through her head were jumbled and caused a headache. She wasn't sure if killing House was such a good idea. And though her feelings for Benny seemed to be escalating, she needed to be sure of Benny's motives with her before continuing on with him.

It was then that it hit her. Yes Man had been programmed to tell the truth and be as helpful as possible to anyone, not just Benny. This played in Chloe's favor. If Benny told Yes Man any true plans he had for her, then Yes Man would tell her on the spot. She snuck pass the queen sized bed, hearing Benny's light snores. She worked her way into the secret workshop in the back. The faint lights from terminal screens were all that lit the room, dim and shadowy. She saw Yes Man easily with his glowing screen face, with the ever happy cartoon smiley face. The bulk of his Securitron body was mostly shadowed in the workshop.

"Hi there, Chloe! You sure are up early! How 'bout some coffee?" Yes Man greeted enthusiastically.

"Shh! Benny is sleeping!"

"Oh," Yes Man whispered harshly. "Sorry. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks," Chloe replied. "I actually have a question I need for you to answer for me."

"I'll do my best!"

For a moment, she was afraid to ask. She was afraid of what the truth could turn out to be. If Yes Man came out and told her that Benny was planning on killing her after the plan was finished, then Chloe knew she would either have to bail as fast as she could, or kill Benny in his sleep and scram.

"Did…did Benny say anything to you about what he is planning to do with me after we take over New Vegas?" Chloe asked, her heart suddenly speeding up.

"No. He sure hasn't! I wish I could be more helpful, but I just don't know anything he has planned for you. The only thing he said about you today was just before his shower. He told me that you looked like a beautiful angel when you entered Caesar's tent and that you two made a great team. That's it!"

Not the answer she was seeking, but it did ease the tension in her chest. She figured that would have to do it. Chloe knew it was best to leave it alone now. She needed to crawl back into bed with Benny before he woke up.

"Thanks, Yes Man. That has helped me a lot."

"Swell! Glad I could help just a little bit at least!"

Chloe said goodnight to the happy Securitron and made her way back into Benny's bedroom. She slipped into bed quietly, disturbing Benny just enough to move and give her some room and then grabbing her to pull her back into his chest. He kissed her neck softly, making Chloe smile and then slowly drift to sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been so busy for the past couple of weeks. I had someone really close to me pass away, and work and personal life has been hectic as well. I hope to start getting things back on track this week. Thanks for being patient, everyone, it means alot! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was going to stay quiet about this, but I really can't help myself...Jacob shows up next chapter! Oh, how I wonder how this is going to go down, lol. Thank you so much for all of the reviews to this story so far. It means alot everyone! Thanks and have a good week! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: First Love's Return

**Chapter 15: First Love's Return**

Chloe and Benny spent the good majority of the day planning their attack on House. Chloe had finally sat all her companions down in the Tops' Presidential Suite to fill them in on what she was planning with Benny. Needless to say, they weren't expecting to go that route. Cass wasn't shy to point out that the courier was making a stupid mistake, seeing as how Benny shot her in the head and House did not. Arcade thought it was for the better, as he did not like House. Boone didn't care either way. In his mind, both men were manipulators and deceivers. Veronica felt it was a good way to go. House had helped in wiping out the Brotherhood in the Mojave Wasteland just as much as the NCR. Lily just wanted Chloe to be happy, not unlike most grandmothers' opinions. And even though the old Nightkin confused them with her behavior, Chloe still valued her input. Raul wasn't shy to speak his mind either. The Mexican ghoul went off in a rant in Spanish before Chloe interrupted him to tell him to speak in English. Raul sounded as though he approved of getting rid of Mr. House as well, though he did state his worries about Benny.

Despite their thoughts on the matter, Chloe was glad to see that her friends were up to the challenge to help her. This also enabled them to get to know Benny and the Chairmen better. By the evening, before they were about to head off to meet the Great Khans, the only two still a little unsure were Boone and Cass.

Benny wasn't going to go with them at first to exchange the caps, but then he had a gut feeling that he needed to come along and protect Chloe. So, he grabbed the case of caps, and looked to Swank.

"You're in charge 'til we get back, dig?"

"Nah, really? I thought you were going to put Tommy in charge," Swank snorted. "Because there isn't a week that goes by that I ain't put in charge for awhile."

Benny pointed at him. "Watch it, bro."

"Just get those caps to the Khans and get back here. It's Thursday night, dig? It will be busy."

Benny slightly glared at Chloe. "Well, my baby here just had to make those rats an offer."

"It's your own fault for hiring them when you went to kill Chloe and killed one of their own," Swank added, crossing his arms.

"Don't talk to your chief like that."

Swank smirked, chuckling and pinching Benny's cheek playfully. "You may be the chief but you are still my little brother, hey."

Benny hit Swank's hand away and stalked out with Chloe to meet the others outside. Chloe was laughing at Swank's sweetness, furthering annoying Benny by pinching his cheek as well.

"You have such a wonderful big brother," Chloe teased in a baby voice.

"Stop it, will ya?" Benny sighed, though he did smile and flicked her ear.

"Alright, Arcade, lead us to the Follower's Outpost. You said you could see the abandoned shack from there just down the hill from the 188 Trading Post, right?" Chloe asked.

The blond researcher nodded, lips twitching. "Yes. We can easily cover you while you deliver the caps, in case something happens. As good of a shot Boone is with a sniper rifle, he would be able to drop them or any ambushers before they got to you with a clear shot."

The courier smiled at this. "Sounds great. Now, let's deliver these caps before it gets too dark so we can get our asses back to the Strip and relax and have some drinks."

"Here, here!" Cass laughed.

"Yeah, deliver the caps to the rats that will use it to make drugs. Glad to know that my money is going to such a good cause. 'Cuz God knows we need more Fiends running around," Benny stated sarcastically.

"He does have a point," Boone stated.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do to save your ass? I didn't want to kill them."

"Baby, sometimes you just don't have a choice in the matter," Benny answered.

Chloe thinned her lips, watching Rex sniff around as they walked along the broken road and ED-E sway back and forth in its flight. "Well, I did this time."

* * *

Their long walk to the Follower's Outpost got them into a gunfight with some Fiends. The high raiders were crazy and ruthless, but they managed to drop all six of them without anyone getting hurt. They also ran into a few coyotes and a radscorpion as well. Chloe was glad to see the Follower's Outpost come into view, surrounded by old, red train cars that were rusting away. The outpost was a small cabin standing nearly two stories high on wooden posts with stairs leading up to the wrap around deck and front entrance. There were mercenaries stationed around, and they gathered to evaluate Chloe's group until Arcade came through and talked to them.

While Arcade and Veronica went inside to visit with the other Followers, Chloe and the others stayed out on the deck to check their sights. Arcade had pointed the abandoned shack out to them, about a quarter of a mile up from the railroad tracks. Boone could easily see through his scope, as could Cass.

"I see the Khans. They are almost at the shack," Boone informed her while peering through his scope.

Chloe nodded. "Good."

The courier turned to Rex and ED-E. "You two stay here and listen to Boone. I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful, boss. And watch your back," Raul stated.

"If I hear you scream, darling, I will come and kill everything to save you," Lily said in her rough voice.

Chloe chuckled. "Thanks, but that shouldn't be necessary."

She turned to Benny, studying him a moment and the emotions in his eyes that she could not read. She offered her hand out to take the case. Benny hesitated before bringing it forth to her fingers. It took him a moment to let the case of caps go.

Chloe sighed, twitching a smile at him. "I'm sorry I am taking your money from you."

Benny barely shook his head. "Caps don't matter, got plenty of them. I'm worried about you. Something ain't feeling right here, dig? Just be careful, pussycat."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Glad you care so much. I'll be fine. Here, you can even take my binoculars so you can watch."

She pulled the binoculars from her courier bag and slapped them into his hand. He shook his head at her, turning to use them to look out at the abandoned shack. "Well, glad to see that Melissa kept her promise. It's only her and Jessup. They shouldn't cause any problems, and if they do, they are easy to handle."

Chloe nodded at her friends. "Alright, I'm heading that way. Keep watch."

She headed down the stairs and through the rusting train cars onto the railroad tracks. She walked along them, keeping her eyes trained on the abandoned shack as she slowly got closer and closer. She could see Melissa and Jessup talking, their dirty outfits and punk-like style clearly showing them off as Great Khans. When they spotted her, Jessup pushed himself off from leaning against the boulder where the shack was built into.

Chloe dipped her head. "Well, here I am. Fifteen thousand caps like I promised."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Melissa stated, pointing a small handgun at the courier. "But open the briefcase for us."

Chloe complied and slowly opened the case for them, sitting it down on the nearby table for them to see all the caps. There were three bags in the case, each containing five thousand caps.

"You've done real good by us," Jessup stated, smiling softly and taking the case after Chloe closed it. "Our tribe will remember this. Thank you."

Melissa still seemed unsure, but sighed. "Yeah, thanks. Just watch out for Benny. He may not look it, but he's a manipulator and a real killer."

Jessup snorted. "Yeah, we would know. Grew up with him with our tribes battling all the time. I feel foolish for taking his offer, when I should have known better. And McMurphy had to pay the ultimate price for it."

Melissa patted Jessup's shoulder.

Chloe slowly nodded, finding herself frowning. "I will. Thank you."

She was relieved to see the two Khans turn and head off towards the 188 Trading Post without another word. They kept their end of the deal, and caused no problems. Still, Chloe watched them until they disappeared over the rocky hill. She turned and started slowly heading back to the Follower's Outpost along the railroad tracks. She was doing fine until a bullet whizzed right by her cheek, and she heard a yelp behind her. Chloe spun, eyes widening as she saw a group of Legion soldiers heading for her. They had ambushed her as quickly and quietly as they had appeared. Boone and Cass were taking shots, dropping Legion soldiers down by the count.

Chloe grabbed the first gun she felt in her courier bag and withdrew it. It was her 10mm submachine gun, and she swept the gun side to side to take out the three that were closing in on her with rapid firepower. As she turned to run, she felt bullets hit near her boots. She could see Rex and ED-E rushing for her, Lily and Raul not far behind them. Even the mercenaries guarding the outpost were coming out to cover her.

Chloe leaped over a rock to hide in cover. She felt the bullets that impacted the rock behind her head. Veronica, Arcade, and Benny were now out in the field firing away with Cass and Boone still sniping. The Legion ambush party had also taken shelter behind rocks, logs, a nearby rotting car, and mesquite. Chloe knew they were after her personally. This was revenge for what she pulled at Fortification Hill and almost killing Caesar.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Veronica yelled over the gunfight.

As Chloe went to move, a spear struck the earth just inches from her leg and she cursed. She blind fired over the rock. She peeked to see the Legion soldier come out from behind the mesquite, only for his head to explode with a geyser of blood.

"Nice shot, Boone!" she yelled.

They were getting down to only a few Legion assassins when more gunfire erupted from Chloe's right. She was relieved to see three NCR rangers, but it soon turned to shock when she saw who was leading them.

"Jacob!"

He looked just as she remembered him before they parted ways in New Reno. He wore mercenary attire, firing a hunting rifle with deadly aim. His untidy black hair was glossy like a raven's feathers, and his blue eyes shone with determination as he helped take out the remaining Legion soldiers. The scar across his cheek had some dirt on it like other parts of his face.

When the last Legion soldier dropped dead Chloe dropped everything and ran for him, grinning and laughing. She saw Jacob smile too, shouldering his rifle fast enough to be able to scoop her into his arms.

"Jacob, oh my God!" Chloe yelled.

The NCR rangers only watched for a moment before walking over to study the dead bodies of the Legion assassins. Jacob spun Chloe around, laughing with her and then put her down to look into her face before kissing her forehead.

"Chloe! Thank God you're alive!"

"What are you doing out here?" Chloe asked, feeling out of breath as her heart pumped faster and faster.

"Looking for you and Colby! I heard that he was still alive and Caesar had him prisoner, so I came here to find you so we can get him back together. I've been at Camp Golf for a few days. I'm trying to hunt down a Legion raiding party that took some people as slaves. I figured I could help them and look for you at the same time."

"Yeah, I know they got Dad! I've been trying to get him back! I was almost captured by Caesar as well," Chloe informed. "Jacob, I've missed you so much."

"Me too," he said, stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry about our fight in New Reno. You're right, there is nothing east. I've talked to President Kimball already. When we get Colby back, we should head into California."

"I agree!"

Chloe heard someone forcefully clear their throat. When she looked over, she saw all her companions gathered around along with Benny. Benny didn't look happy in the least, and his glare that suddenly filled Chloe with nervousness was directed at Jacob. Cass had been the one to clear her throat.

"So uh, who's your friend here?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Jacob you guys! Remember, I told you about him before!"

Jacob waved at them. "Nice to meet all of you. Damn, Chloe you've made quite a lot of friends down here. Well, Colby always said you made friends easily."

Rex came padding up, blood smeared along his lips and ears and a small splatter on his brain case. He started sniffing Jacob's legs and boots, tail stiff along with his legs.

"This is Rex, my cyber-dog."

"What happened to Shadow?" Jacob asked.

Chloe frowned. "He died protecting me from a Yao Guai when I first arrived in this region."

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder, frowning. "I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good dog."

"Yeah, he was. But Rex here is just as good, aren't ya boy?"

As soon as she finished her words, the German Shepherd bared his teeth and started snarling at Jacob. Those ears flattened on his head and those eyes grew wide with intensity. If the cyber-dog hadn't of had the robotic parts all over him, they would have been able to see his hackles bristling.

"Rex! What's the matter with you? Quit that!" Chloe scolded, shooing the dog away.

Jacob sighed. "Figures. Dogs just don't like me for some reason."

Still growling, Rex slinked back over to Benny. Chloe didn't understand what was up with that. Shadow had always acted the same way towards Jacob. Yet, Rex could get along just fine with the man who shot her in the head. She understood the murderous look Benny was giving Jacob, but she was surprised to see that some of her other companions looked suspicious of him also. Boone and Arcade seemed to be the worst out of them besides Benny.

Chloe shook the uncertain thoughts from her mind and went ahead and introduced Jacob to every one of her friends. Jacob pointed at Benny, recognition clearly on his handsome face.

"We've crossed paths before," he stated.

Benny folded his arms. "Yeah, a few times. We passed on your way to Ranger Station Charlie that suspiciously ended up dead and raided the next day, and then on your way to Camp Golf. Oh, but let's not forget at Fortification Hill while I was locked up with Colby and he was telling me the whole story on how you set up the ambush at Falling Rock. You ain't gonna fool me like you are fooling Chloe, fink."

Jacob blinked, looking confused as he glanced down at Chloe. "What's he talking about?"

Chloe blushed. "Don't listen to him. He's just a little jealous because we are…uhh…kinda together."

"That's putting it mildly," Cass stated, receiving an elbow to the ribs by Boone. "Ouch, jerk!"

Jacob slowly nodded, looking back to Benny. "Well, that's alright. We had our shot. Benny, you don't have to worry about me taking Chloe away."

"Of course I won't worry, hey? I'll make sure I'll expose you for what you are before you have the chance, dig?" Benny's words were venomous. The look in his eyes was deadly, to the point that it even frightened Chloe. This was the killer inside Benny pushing itself out into the surface. She recognized those eyes from when he shot her in the face.

"Benny, knock it off. Jacob didn't betray Dad and set him up. I've known him my whole life. He wouldn't do that."

"Well, I don't blame Benny," Arcade stated coolly, eyes narrowed on Jacob. "Because he was the one who raided Mormon Fort. I saw his face clear as day as he took Kyle away, and that is the face right there."

"I don't even know where Mormon Fort is," Jacob answered, glancing to Chloe. "You guys must be getting me mixed up with someone else."

Boone snorted loudly, contempt clearly in his voice. "I've been in the NCR for a long time. I've dealt with plenty of Legion, and that includes Frumentarri. I can tell you are lying with every word you spit out. And the NCR rangers you have with you aren't real rangers. I can tell that by the way they walk."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was three mouthed opinions openly framing Jacob for things he couldn't have done. It even looked as though Cass was going to say something, so the courier quickly jumped in.

"Alright, that's it! Enough with the blame games, Jacob is innocent! I know him better than anyone else! Let's just get back to the Strip, alright?"

Boone shrugged. "I'm not going to stand here and try to get you to believe me. Believe what you want, Chloe. Just watch your back."

Her companions started heading off slowly without her. Chloe turned to Jacob. "I'm sorry about them. Come to the Strip with us! You have to see it!"

Jacob smiled. "Is that where you are staying? Wow, must be living the high life huh? Look, let me finish trying to find these slaves the Legion claimed. After I've rescued them, I'll let these two rangers here take them back to Camp Golf for some care and then I'll come to the Strip and see you. Maybe then we can start planning on what to do to get your dad back. The colonel at Camp Golf knows Oliver Lee's number. Maybe we can head in his direction, just the two of us, and he can help us get your father back. Kimball won't be in the area for another week or so."

Chloe slowly nodded, unsure. "Alright. Sounds good. See you soon then. You won't be allowed in the Lucky 38 because of Mr. House, but just stop by the Tops and the Chairmen will page me."

"I'll remember that. Take care and travel safe back to the Strip."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I will."

* * *

The trip back to the Strip had proved to be tense and quiet. Rex kept looking behind them, softly growling and watching closely. Her friends' reaction to Jacob had got Chloe thinking, and it made her heart heavy. She glanced over at Benny, who was still irked as they walked together. He kept a watch out in the horizon, and Chloe could tell he was thinking hard, maybe even calculating.

By the time they entered into the Strip, most of her friends split from her to go into the Lucky 38. Chloe and Rex walked with Benny back to the Tops, no words spoken until Swank greeted them.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Legion ambush party," Chloe answered simply.

Chloe, Benny, and Rex went up to the thirteenth floor into Benny's suite. Chloe was relieved they were finally alone. They needed to talk. Benny walked over to the fireplace, getting out his pack of cigarettes to light one up in his mouth with his lighter.

"Benny, you have to be wrong about Jacob. I know him. He would never do any of that," she stated calmly, standing near one of the sofas as Rex laid down on the floor.

"Say what you want, baby," Benny replied, his tone sharp as he turned to face her. "I saw what I saw at the Fort. Your father told me the whole story while we were both in the cage. Jacob was there with the other Frumentarri. His father was Joshua Grimm, Caesar's legate before Lanius. His uncle is Vulpes Inculta. Jacob set everything up at Falling Rock, and he confronted Colby about it. You can tell me that I am wrong. Just know that you are also saying that your father is wrong, dig?"

"There has to be some kind of mix-up going on."

Benny snorted, shaking his head as he took another drag of his cigarette. "Love is blind, dig? Boone and Arcade were absolutely sure on their inputs. They aren't men that would lie. You have a dog that is trained to sniff out Legion soldiers, raiders, and other scumbags that is growling at him. You had another dog that did the same thing. Coincidence? Or are you just afraid to look at the facts, baby?"

Chloe glared at him, feeling threatened for some reason. "Yet here I am with the man who shot me in the face and left me in a shallow grave. Are these feelings I have for you real? Hell yeah they are. Am I terrified that you are just going to kill me after you use me to kill House and take over New Vegas? Hell yeah."

It took the Chairmen chief a moment to reply to her words. "Of course it will always come down to that. It won't ever go away. Yet, I am sure if your father was here saying the same exact words I'm saying, you would believe him."

"What makes you better than Jacob? How do you plan to improve New Vegas if you take over? You've killed lots of people, cheated them, manipulated them, the list goes on and on. You're chief of a tribe that was once known for their brutality to survive and scalping for fun. You're the son of the Coyote, and have earned the nickname the Fox for a reason. So, how could Jacob be any different from you?"

"I don't take orders from an old man who thinks he is a god, believes in slavery, and crucifies people," Benny answered simply.

Chloe closed her eyes. "I wish I could believe you, but I can't. I've known Jacob for most of my life."

"Believe what ya want, pussycat. I ain't stopping ya."

With that, Benny turned and headed into his bedroom. Chloe presumed he was going to talk to Yes Man. Sighing, the courier turned and left, patting her thigh to get Rex's attention. She would give Benny time to cool off and then come back to talk to him some more.

She stopped by the front desk to get some advice from Swank before going back to the Lucky 38. Swank was able to read her feelings right away, and frowned, putting his pen down.

"You look sadder than a drooping flower, baby doll. What's the matter?"

"Benny and I aren't getting along right now."

Swank raised an eyebrow. "Uh-oh. What happened, baby?"

"While out delivering the caps to the Great Khans, we got ambushed by a group of Legion soldiers like we said earlier. Well, we had help taking them out. My ex-boyfriend Jacob showed up. He's been looking for me."

Swank twitched a smile that was weak and understanding. "He's jealous. I get it. He'll get over it."

Chloe shook her head. "That's not the end of it. He swears that Jacob is a Frumentarri and was behind the incident at Falling Rock with my father. Benny said my father told him the whole story when he was being held prisoner at the Fort. I know Jacob isn't like that. Not at all."

Swank scratched his chin, thinking. "Hmm. Well, my brother may be an ass sometimes but I know he does really care for you. That tells me that he wouldn't lie about something like that, even if he was jealous. Was anyone else suspicious of Jacob?"

Chloe lowered her eyes, frowning. "Actually, yes. Boone, Arcade, and Rex here was."

The handsome Swank thought his words carefully before answering her. "I cannot tell you what to believe. This is all you, doll. You have to make a choice in the matter. Who do you trust more? It's your call. Sorry, baby."

The courier slowly nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Swank. You've helped enough. Goodnight."

"Don't be a stranger, doll."

* * *

Chloe didn't sleep well. She was too busy thinking over Jacob and what the others had said about him. She was also worried about him. She got up and dressed herself. Rex had slept on the foot of the bed and was up with her, while ED-E had went into hibernate mode on the nearby desk. The Eyebot perked up and came to life once sensing her movements.

Down in the casino's lounge, she found that Boone, Cass, and Arcade were already up eating breakfast. She ate with them, even though they were all still quiet from what happened yesterday. Chloe was relieved to see Veronica, Raul, and Lily come up and ease the tension. After she was finished eating, the courier told them she was heading to the Tops and would be back later. She took Rex along for company.

Swank wasn't up front, so she let herself up into the thirteenth floor and entered Benny's suite. She found Benny and Swank near the bar talking, though both men turned to see her as the door opened and closed behind her. Swank got up from the chair he was sitting at, walking over to her to pat her on the shoulder.

"Morning, baby doll. I'll leave you two to talk."

He left quickly after that. Benny studied her a moment, his eyes still dark, before he got to work on his papers before him. Chloe felt as though Benny didn't cool off in the least. Chloe sat down where Swank had been, across from Benny. Rex lay at her feet, slightly panting.

"Sleep well?" Benny inquired, his tone even.

Chloe twitched her lips. "No. I was overwhelmed yesterday. Benny…could it be that maybe you are just jealous of Jacob? We aren't together anymore. You don't have to worry about him taking me away."

She could see it in his face that he was jealous, maybe even possessive, but he didn't say anything to respond to that particular question. Chloe should have known that Benny was going to be too proud to admit anything of the sort.

Chloe stared at Benny as the Chairmen leader leaned back in his chair to look at her. "I'll prove to you that Jacob is innocent."

"How so?" Benny scoffed.

There came a knock on Benny's front doors. One door opened and Martin had his head stuck in peering at them nervously. "Uhh, chief? There's a guy named Jacob in the front lobby who is asking for Chloe."

Chloe glared at the younger man. "I'm right here. You could have just said it to my face."

Martin quickly shook his head. "Sorry, Chloe. You ain't the boss, dig?"

Martin then left, closing the door. Chloe and Benny moved to get to their feet right at the same time. Benny slightly glared at her, causing Chloe to glare right back at him. Benny opened the door for her, still glaring at her and they walked together down into the main lobby with the cyber-dog.

Chloe saw that Swank and a small group of Chairmen had gathered around the lobby to greet Jacob. She found this unusual, until she noticed how on guard the Chairmen were. She glared at Benny even deeper.

"What is this? Did you tell the guys to keep a watch out for him?"

Benny dipped his head. "Got that right, pussycat. I don't let scumbags into my turf."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "For the love of God."

The group of Chairmen split apart to let Chloe and Benny through. They went over to Swank, who was near a cautious looking Jacob. He relaxed upon seeing her and smiled. Chloe hugged him, glaring at the Chairmen as she did so.

"You didn't say your friends were going to treat me like I was a raider or something," Jacob greeted.

"Sorry, they aren't usually like this. It's because of Benny. He's jealous, and he is their chief."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Chief? You mean these guys are tribals?"

Chloe nodded at him. "I'll explain later. Let's just go somewhere private so we can talk."

Jacob dipped his head at her. He saw Benny, carefully taking a step towards him and putting his hand out. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I-"

He was interrupted as a few of the Chairmen drew their firearms and aimed directly at Jacob. Though Jacob didn't flinch, he slowly backed up. Chloe was now furiously, especially watching the smug look on Benny's face. She looked to Swank for help but Benny's brother's eyes remained on Jacob like a hawk.

Jacob slowly put up his hands to show that he meant no harm. Chloe jerked forward, unafraid of the firearms as she directed her anger on Benny.

"Benny, knock it off! It's wrong of you to treat Jacob like this!"

"Maybe it is," Benny replied coolly. "But it sure was wrong of him to treat your father like a prize and betray both of you, hey?"

"Whatever, I'm not discussing this any longer. C'mon, Jacob." Chloe grabbed Jacob's wrist, tugging him for the front entrance so they could leave. Rex bolted out the door with them.

"Don't make me say I told you so!" Benny called to her back, but Chloe clenched her jaw and ignored him.

The streets of the Strip were crowded as always. Chloe took Jacob over to the LVB Station to sit on the concrete stairs that led up to the front entrance. Rex trotted along but stayed away from Jacob. When Jacob tried to pet the dog while they were sitting on the stairs, Rex would curl his lips and growl and move away.

"I wonder why dogs hate me," Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "It really makes me feel bad, like there is something wrong with me."

"Oh, Jacob," Chloe chuckled. " You're fine. Rex just needs to get used to you."

"So, tell me about Benny. Does he treat you good? I just want to make sure you are happy with him."

Chloe fiddled with her fingers. "Our relationship is…complicated."

"How so?" Jacob asked, cocking his head.

"Well, first off, Benny shot me in the head and had me thrown into a shallow grave when we first met. That's why I have this scar on my forehead."

Jacob's eyes quickly narrowed and he glared across the street to the Tops. "He what?"

Jacob went to get up, but Chloe quickly grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down into a sit. "I wouldn't try. You would be dead before you even reached Benny."

"Yeah, he's a chief. What did Colby tell you about getting caught up with his type? You're lucky you're even alive Chloe! Why the hell are you with him now?"

"I-I don't know. It confuses me too. I came here to get revenge on him, and well…one thing led to another, and now I've seen to fallen head over heels for the guy. He's been good to me since. He regrets what he has done and I've forgiven him for it."

Jacob shook his head, clearly agitated. "It's not easy to forgive somebody who has done something like that. It's not really any of my business, but I guess I'll take your word for it."

Chloe decided to change the subject. "So, did you find those people who were taken as slaves and free them?"

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, not far from Bitter Springs actually. I let the two NCR rangers take them back to Camp Golf to get treatment and everything. Actually, I was hoping you were up to a trip to Camp Golf with me."

"Why?"

"Lee Oliver is stopping by later today to talk to the colonel about the attacks on ranger stations. It would be the best opportunity to talk to him about Colby. You know Lee. He highly respects Kimball, and he knows that Kimball is good friends with Colby. He would be our best bet in getting your father back!"

It had been a long time since Chloe seen Lee Oliver, but he wasn't a man she would quickly forget. Jacob spoke the truth. With Kimball still not in the region for a few more days or so, Lee would be their best hope in getting her father back alive.

Chloe felt alive now, jumping to her feet. "Alright, let's go! I'll go get the others!"

Jacob was on his feet now, but he was quickly shaking his head. "No, just the two of us. Camp Golf is very high maintenance. They don't allow many non-NCR inside all at once. Besides, it's not like you're going to leave forever. If anything, we can talk Lee into coming here to the Embassy and talking to Ambassador Crocker for assistance. I can have you back here before it even gets dark."

Chloe thought it over carefully, then slowly nodded, smiling up at him. "Alright, sounds good. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this update! I had so much personal matters going on, busy with work, plus tornado season was in and constant storms kept me away from the computer! Anyways, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Jacob's back! So what is going to happen you think in the next chapter? :) Thanks for being patient with me guys, but I'm back now lol! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves on this fanfic so far! You guys rock!**


	17. Chapter 16 You Think You Know A Guy

**Chapter 16: You Think You Know A Guy**

As they headed out of the Strip, Chloe decided it was a good time to explain everything to Jacob on what happened after they split up in New Reno and she came here. Rex trotted at her side, sniffing, and keeping watch for thugs wandering the streets of Freeside. Chloe waved at a few Kings who also waved back. Some gave curious looks to her new traveling companion.

Chloe had spoken the quick version of her story, and so was finished by the time they were outside the walls of the city and in the open ruins in outer Vegas. Jacob seemed to think her story over before voicing his own words.

"Wow, Chloe. You are so lucky to even be alive. It's a good thing you know how to make friends. This is all my fault. If I would have just stayed with you, then Benny would never have shot you in the head, and Shadow would most likely still be alive. And you wouldn't be caught up with this Mr. House guy either."

"This all isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You did that with Dad too."

Jacob smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to make it up to you. And to Colby. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

Chloe smiled back at him. "Thanks, Jacob."

They stuck on the main highway leading into New Vegas, only having to battle a few raiders and a pack of wild dogs that were scavenging for food. By the time they were out in the Mojave Wasteland, away from the city and following crumbled highway towards Lake Las Vegas where Camp Golf was located, Chloe started thinking things over. She knew she should have told her friends where they were going, in case something happened.

_Some of them would have fought me on Jacob though. They have to be wrong about him. They have to be mixing him up with someone else…_

Boone and Arcade were not men who would lie. Benny may have been a bastard sometimes, but Chloe didn't think he would use her dad to start something with Jacob. Shadow was always very protective of her, and Chloe was sure Rex was the same way…at least she thought she was sure.

"Uhh, Jacob?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"Who do you think everyone is getting you mixed up with?"

"I have no idea. I haven't been in this region long enough to know any major Legion soldiers or agents, especially Frumentarri. Must look hella of a lot like me though. I sure hope I don't have an evil twin or something. Dad would have a lot of explaining to do if he was still alive. But I'm curious about it though. Maybe Caesar is doing something to make me look like a bad guy to divide you and your friends."

Chloe came to an immediate stop. Rex was softly growling and licking his lips as he looked around them. The cyber-dog stayed right beside the courier. Jacob heard Chloe's boots scrape on dirt in her stop, and so he slowed, turning to face her. His look was that of mild confusion and interest.

"Chloe?"

"You…you said Kai-zarr…not See-zerr…I've only heard Legion soldiers pronounce it Kai-zarr."

Jacob raised his eyebrows, like he was surprised. "Weird, guess I didn't notice. Must have been all the damn soldiers and centurions I've helped the NCR interrogate. They probably got me saying it like that. Thanks for pointing it out, that could get me in trouble."

Chloe felt something change. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she knew something was deathly wrong. Rex was barking, his brain case lighting up. Chloe saw Jacob's features grow cold, and the next thing she knew, they were surrounded by a group of Legion soldiers. She had no time to reach for her weapons, and she was snagged from behind. Her arms were twisted behind her back hard, and Chloe immediately started struggling against the steel hard grip. Her supplies and weapons were taken away.

Rex was barking and biting at soldiers trying to grab him. He kept his paws moving to avoid being grabbed, and drew blood and broke bones on unfortunate hands and limbs that got close enough to his jaws.

"Just put the damn thing down!" Jacob ordered, walking over to Chloe.

"No! Rex go get help!"

Jacob drew a handgun, cocking it. The sound made Rex snap, spinning and lunging with a crazed howl. He slammed into Jacob hard, jaws crushing down on the traitor's right hand. Chloe heard the snap of bone and Rex was off, sprinting back for the Strip.

Jacob cursed, getting to his feet. He ordered a few soldiers to go after the cyber-dog, and they didn't hesitate in their orders to go after Rex. One soldier decided to question why.

"It's just a dog, sir. It won't bring back help."

"It's a cyber-dog, you idiot. It's much more intelligent than your average cur," Jacob replied, looking down at his mangled hand.

"Damn you, Jacob! Why are you doing this?" Chloe hissed, trying to fight. She felt her heart breaking inside her chest. It hurt more than the bruising hold the soldier was holding on her.

Jacob wrapped his hand in a white cloth that quickly soaked with blood from the crushing dog bite. Blood was dripping off his hand onto the ground as he walked over to her, blue eyes cold and calculating.

"Why am I doing this? Look, Chloe, you've been played. I've never been anything else but a Frumentarri. Father and I manipulated you and Colby all these years. I'm not who you think I am, never was."

"Then Boone, Arcade, and Benny were telling the truth," Chloe spat, feeling guilt and shame fall over her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Sure was. I attacked Mormon Fort and took Kyle away from the Followers, those two NCR soldiers with me when we reunited were actually Legion soldiers in disguise. And yes, I was there at the Fort when Benny was being held prisoner with Colby." Jacob took a moment to stroke Chloe's cheek with his uninjured hand, smiling wickedly. "And while I'm admitting it all, I was behind Falling Rock. I set Colby up, and I was the one who knocked you out afterwards."

"Why are we so important to you? To Caesar?" Chloe asked, her voice cracking. She felt she had just been stabbed in the chest by a dagger.

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course Colby didn't tell you. You know, he sure does keep a lot of things from you. If it's his way of protecting you, then it sure isn't doing a good job. I bet you feel real gullible right now, don't you?"

"Fuck you," Chloe spat, kicking her leg out and striking Jacob in the abdomen hard enough to make him have to step back to catch his balance.

"Keep her under control," Jacob ordered, glaring at the soldier. He brushed on his clothes where Chloe's boot hit him. "Well, you will learn everything soon enough, Chloe. Caesar will fill you in before you are sold to your new owner. You should be happy. You will be able to see your father for one last time."

"Sold? You mean he's already sold me as a slave before you even caught me?" Chloe asked, her temper rising.

"Yeah, somebody paid big caps for you ahead of time. You'll meet him soon enough. We are on our way to meet up with them right now."

Chloe could care less about her fate right now. "What is going to happen to Dad?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment. "Well, Caesar said either he was going to either kill Colby or keep fighting him as a gladiator until he falls. If it is the latter, then I am sure Caesar will pit him against the one creature that man has not been able to kill bare-handed or with only melee weapons…an Alpha Male Deathclaw. That would be worth watching, I think. Knowing Caesar, he'll let you watch your father's fate in person."

Everything made sense now, and Chloe felt utterly ridiculous and gullible for not having seen it earlier, or listening to her friends closer. Benny had said that Jacob was Joshua Grimm's son. Jacob and Joshua changed their last name while being in New Reno with Chloe and Colby. Then Joshua's disappearance to New Vegas and death by the Legion was really Joshua returning to Caesar to become his legate and fighting in the first battle for Hoover Dam. His failure caused Joshua to be burned alive and thrown into the Grand Canyon. Jacob had always been Frumentarri, and he only now had his uncle, the wicked Vulpes Inculta as surviving family. Whatever Dad did to cause Caesar's wrath upon them, Jacob was making sure he was making it up to Caesar for his father's failure.

"Let's move out. We don't have all day," Jacob announced.

Chloe was being cuffed now, her hands remaining bound behind her back, and her feet bound just far enough where she could walk. Another Legion soldier carried her supplies. She felt a storm of emotions flood through her like a hurricane. There was anger, hurt, betrayal, worry, all of it. She glared up at Jacob as they started marching along.

"Rex will get help, and my friends will come."

"The dog will be dead before that happens. And if he somehow survives and makes it back to your friends, you will be long gone by then. There will be no way they could get you back without getting themselves killed in the process. Besides, the man who bought you has a reputation of making women disappear off the face of the earth without a trace. And I am not even going to worry about Benny. He isn't going to risk his chance to take over New Vegas by coming after you, especially after he told you the truth about me and you didn't believe him."

Chloe looked away, her face falling. She knew Jacob was right. Benny wasn't going to come for her. And she couldn't rely on her friends to risk their lives. She was going to have to find a way out of this herself, or die trying.

Chloe kept her head lowered as they walked and walked. She felt like a shell, so broken and alone, and it wasn't helping her come up with an escape plan. They walked for hours, the Legion soldiers battling Yao Guai, Super Mutants, Powder Gangers, Cazadors, and Radscorpions.

The next thing Chloe knew, they were arriving in Nelson as the sun was turning large and orange in moments of setting. The red and gold rays cast upon the ravaged town that the Legion had taken. Burned down buildings were smoldering, bodies were lying in rubble, bullet shells were scattered all over, and some victims were hanging on crosses in the town square. Only a few buildings remained standing and untouched, and Chloe was reminded of the town of Nipton.

"Chloe," came Jacob's voice beside her. She felt him grab her arm and start dragging her over to a group of men that were not Legion. She recognized them easily, and didn't know whether to be surprised or not that they were here doing business with the Legion.

"I'd like for you to meet your new owner. He'll be taking you once Caesar has spoken to you again directly, and you have said your goodbyes to Colby. I've heard you two have met before. Well, I'm sure that will make things easier."

When her eyes fell onto the all too familiar man and his wicked smile, she felt her stomach knot up, and she became very nauseas. Goosebumps rippled throughout her body and she was shivering now.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Benny didn't realize he was pacing back and forth in front of the front desk until Martin had said something. Benny snapped something ugly at the younger Chairmen, making him hunker down behind the front desk like a whimpering pup. This caused Swank to glare at his brother as they both watched Benny pace back and forth. Chloe had turned up missing, and they all knew she was with Jacob. Benny was trying to convince himself not to be worried. He had done all in his power to warn her, and she didn't believe him. The consequences would fall on her, and there was nothing Benny could do about it. He tried to tell himself there was no point in going after her. Chloe had obviously chosen Jacob over him. She would have to learn the truth the hard way, and end up paying for it.

"You need to go after her," Swank stated, his eyes following his brother in a glare.

"I don't need to do anything. I warned her. She chose him."

"Then why are you worrying about it?"

"I'm not worried!"

Swank rolled his eyes. "Surely, she would have told one of her friends where she was going with him. Maybe you should go talk to them and see."

"Why should I?" Benny growled, stopping his movements to whirl on his older half-brother.

"Fine. If you won't, then I will. Just goes to show who cares about her more," Swank retorted. "You are letting your pride get in the way again, Benny."

Swank came out from the other side of the front desk, heading for the front entrance. Benny grabbed Swank and slammed his back into the front desk. The brothers were glaring at each other. Martin made himself even smaller as the other Chairmen gathered to see what was going on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Tommy asked, barging his way through.

Swank kept his glare on his brother, their grips on each other still tight. "Nothing. Nothing is going on."

Swank shoved Benny away, straightening himself to fix his jacket. Benny pulled on his sleeves, his body tense. Tommy looked between the brothers. Being one of the older men leftover from the tribe, he decided to keep cool and settle the chief and his brother down before the younger Chairmen got any more nervous.

"Are you two fighting over that Chloe girl? Don't you think running this business and taking care of our family is a little more important right now? She is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. Our place is here, don't you agree Swank? Boss?"

One of the doors to the front entrance of the lobby swung open. The Chairmen looked over, including Swank and Benny. Their eyebrows raised in surprise as they watched some Kings members walk inside looking around the lobby. Pacer and the King himself were the last to enter into the Tops casino. The Kings boys stayed near Pacer and the King, and for a moment, both groups studied each other.

"Joseph?" Swank asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You call him the King, hey? Know your manners!" Pacer spat, pointing at Swank.

"Knock it off, Pacer. These are still our family members even though we have moved on. Swank and I go way back. He can call me that if he wishes," the King replied calmly, stepping forward.

The King and Swank shook hands, but Benny wasn't near as easy. "What do ya want, Joseph?"

"I see you haven't changed much, Benny," the King answered, frowning slightly. "Well, I might as well get to the point, seeing as how Chloe is in danger."

Benny and Swank immediately perked up. Benny tried to grab the King out of anger, to demand about Chloe, but luckily Swank grabbed his brother to stop him.

"What happened?" Benny demanded.

"My boys saw Chloe leaving with the Frumentarri that attacked Mormon Fort. Tall, black hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek."

"Yeah, Jacob. They have history together," Swank quickly explained. "What of it? We know he's bad news but she didn't believe us, dig?"

"Well, I thought it was bad enough that she was leaving with him, but then my boys also reported to me that they saw this Jacob talking to a specific man we know all too well…before Jacob went into the Strip to get Chloe. This man has quite the reputation for making women disappear off the face of the earth. He killed his own parents, uncle, and oldest brother to take over the tribe, and he has killed the most chiefs in this region in history. Sound familiar?"

Swank and Benny quickly exchanged shocked looks. "Nero!"

The King dipped his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "I figured you would realize who it is with ease. If Nero gets to Chloe before you do, then you will lose her forever."

Benny was already heading for the front door. The Chairmen knew what he was up too, and they were quickly following after him. Swank tried to call after his brother, but it was too late. The King dipped his head to his boys, and they followed on with the Chairmen to head for Gomorrah. Swank, the King, and Pacer quickly brought up the pace, leaving only Tommy and a few Chairmen in charge of the Tops.

The hookers that were dancing outside of Gomorrah saw the Chairmen heading their way, and they bolted inside. The NCR soldiers stopped and looked on, not sure what was going on at the moment, and not wanting to get mixed up with the Families. By the time Benny had stepped onto Gomorrah's property line, Omerta thugs were stepping outside with guns ready. The Chairmen and Kings members had their guns ready, and Securitrons were rolling over quickly to make them stand down.

"This is in violation to your contracts with Mr. House. Please stand down and return to your duties," one Securitron stated.

"Give House a message. Tell him if he wants Chloe to help him take over the whole fucking region then he better let me find her," Benny snapped. He then turned to the Omertas. "I want to speak to Nero. Now."

"Oh Benny, why do ya have to be such a wise guy, eh? You are only causing trouble. We ain't budging here," one Omerta thug stated.

"Shut your hole, Joey, and do it!" Swank demanded.

The front entrance to Gomorrah opened, and Cachino stepped out with a few more thugs. He looked all over, his features cool, and he was brave enough to come to the front just feet from Benny.

"What is this, Benny? You know if Nero was here, you would be dead by now. Do us all a favor and get back to your foxhole."

"Where's Nero?" Benny asked, his hands forming into fists.

"Like I know? I don't ask my little brother where he is going. He is the chief and he can go wherever the hell he wants to. He's killed some of our other siblings for them asking shit like that. I'm not that stupid. If ya got a bone to pick with him, I'm sure you can wait 'til he gets back. Knowing Nero, I'm sure he would just love to talk to ya."

Benny slammed his fist into Cachino's smug face. Cachino yelped out, feeling his nose snap and he cursed. The Omertas and the Chairmen were about to blow up into battle, but Cachino quickly waved the hand that was not covering his pouring nose. Swank was holding Benny back, the Securitrons flashing lights and beeping warnings to stand down.

"No! Everyone back off. Get inside. We'll listen to Not-At-Home's rules for the moment," Cachino ordered. He then turned to Benny to glare at him, nose seeping blood like a river. "Alright, prick. He went to Nelson. Can't wait 'til he brings your carcass back home to hang as a trophy."

"He will be the one that is dead, fink."

The Omertas and Cachino retreated back into Gomorrah. The Securitrons were ordering Benny and his tribe to head back to the Tops. Benny told Swank to head back. Benny saw a few of Chloe's friends hanging around on the bottom of the lit up steps to the Lucky 38. They were apparently watching the show. Benny had to head over there to tell them what was going on with Chloe, and get their help.

He jogged over there, seeing that it was Cass, Veronica, and Raul standing there watching. Cass narrowed her eyes as he came up, but Veronica and the ghoul seemed curious.

"Hey, Benny. What's happening over there?" Veronica greeted.

"Chloe went with Jacob alone. The King told me that his boys saw Jacob talking to Nero before coming into the Strip. That asshole is going to hand her over to him. I have to get her back."

"What the hell?" Raul grumbled. "Why didn't she tell us she was leaving with him?"

"She didn't tell anyone," Benny replied.

Cass crossed her arms. "And we should trust you because…?"

"Oh, Cass, knock it off! Chloe needs our help! Raul! Go get Boone to come talk to Benny. We'll get everything ready!"

Raul nodded, heading up the stairs for the Lucky 38. The Brotherhood Scribe motioned Cass to follow and started up behind the ghoul. Cass smirked down at Benny, standing on a few steps higher than the Chairmen chief.

"Yeah, let's get Craig to come talk to him."

Benny snorted. "What is he second-in-command or something when Chloe isn't around? I don't care; we just need to get moving."

Benny waited impatiently as they left. He paced on the sidewalk by the stairs that led up to the Lucky 38. About five minutes later, Boone was heading down the stairs towards him, his eyes on Benny like a hawk.

"We need to get to Nelson," Benny stated, not liking how Boone was glaring at him.

The NCR 1st Recon Sharpshooter was quiet like he normally was. He took a moment to think, and his words were cold towards Benny. "Seeing as how you shot Chloe in the head, we have a trust issue here. How about you convince me that you truly care for her before I lead the others into certain death to get her back?"

Benny glared at the taller sniper, practically bristling. "Are you kidding? There's no time for this! We have to get her back. We have to get to Nelson."

"I know I can get her back without your help. If you truly care for her then you will prove it to me. What are your intentions for Chloe? You seem so caught up in using her to get to House."

As annoyed as Benny was with Boone, he knew the veteran had a point. Benny knew he was going to have to prove himself to Chloe's companions if they were going to get her back. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I never intended to hurt or kill her after she helped me with House, if that is what you are insinuating. Maybe if she wanted to, I was going to ask her to stay with me…become part of the family, but she also has told me about returning to California with her father after he is rescued. If that is what she wants, then I'll…let her go."

Boone studied him hard for a long moment, and then slowly dipped his head. "Then let's go to Nelson."

Benny blinked. "That's it? I thought I was going to be interrogated more."

"It was written all over your face as you spoke your answer. I believe you. I hope you are ready to head out. I'm going to get the others." With that, Boone turned and headed up the stairs without another word.

* * *

Benny, Boone, and the others left the Strip as quickly as possible. Benny left everything over to Swank even as the King stayed to visit. Once they got outside into the outer ruins, they immediately started heading for Nelson. In the distance, Boone spotted something before anyone else.

"That's Rex!"

They saw the cyber-dog sprinting for them, barking like mad. Over the hill a ways were a few Legion soldiers. Boone and the others quickly drew their guns and took them out. Rex practically slid to a halt into Boone, whining and panting. The cyber-dog was exhausted, and his robotic parts and fur were covered in blood. His lips had blood along them, but it looked as though the German Shepherd had licked most of it away.

"Shit! We're too late!" Cass cursed.

"No, I'm sure Jacob took her straight into an ambush. They have to be heading to Nelson right now," Benny stated, kneeling to pet the dog.

"He's right. We better keep going," Boone said.

"Why Nelson?" Veronica asked.

"Have no idea. That's all I was able to get out of Cachino," Benny said.

"And you said Nero is in on all this? Wow, how much worse can this get?" Arcade sighed.

"Rex, can you take us to her? Go seek," Boone ordered, flicking his hand out.

Rex barked, turning and heading on, still panting but keeping at a much slower pace then he had been. They followed the cyber-dog, wondering how they were going to go about getting Chloe back once they reached Nelson.

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe it. She was shaking; she was at the brink of vomiting she was so sick. She stared at Nero as his grin grew even wickeder. Big Sal stood not too far away with the few other Omerta thugs that were with them. He was smoking a cigarette, his fedora neatly in place and eyes just as glued to her as Nero's. Nero reached up to stroke her neck, and Chloe couldn't move away thanks to Jacob's hold.

"You never stopped by to talk to me, Chloe baby," he said. "It was an open invitation, ya know."

"Fuck you, Nero. I'm not going to be your slave," Chloe hissed, using all her strength to try and break free.

"You want me to fix that mouth of hers for you, boss?" an Omerta thug chuckled behind Nero.

"Why would I want that?" Nero snickered, looking her up and down. "The more defiant the better. Let's see how long Chloe will outlast the other women."

Jacob checked his wristwatch for the time. "We'll be heading out in the morning to go to the Fort. After Caesar is done with her and she has said her goodbyes to her father, then we will meet you back here so you can take her. But since I hear you are staying the night here with us, I don't see why I can't let you have Chloe for the night."

"You know how to do business," Nero chuckled.

Chloe could feel Jacob pushing her towards Nero, and her legs locked and she cried out. She was scared now, and it made her fight harder. "Jacob, please! Don't do this to me!"

"Sorry, Chloe, I have to. Don't worry, Nero will take good care of you. Speaking of which, Nero, try to keep off from injecting her with anything. I need her sober and coherent for tomorrow."

"That's no fun, but I'll remember that," Nero stated, grabbing Chloe and yanking her towards him.

The Omerta thugs immediately came over like hyenas, laughing and drooling and hungry. Chloe felt her energy drained, and she found it hard to fight against Nero. Nero chuckled at his men.

"You can look, but you can't touch. I was the one who paid 50,000 caps for her. Most I paid for a broad in a long time."

"Damn, chief. I haven't seen a woman this beautiful in a long time."

Chloe watched as Jacob turned and headed away, walking for a couple of Legion soldiers to order around. Chloe saw a centurion walk over to Jacob and they started discussing something she could not hear. Next thing she knew, Nero was dragging her for one of the small houses that were still standing as dusk came. It was just the two of them heading for the house, and so Chloe knew what was going to happen next. She started fighting again, struggling to keep her body from getting any closer to that house.

"Fight all you want, baby," Nero chuckled.

"Let me go!"

"Or what?"

"Nero, wait."

Nero came to a halt, Chloe still fighting as Big Sal came up. Nero's other older brother had finished his cigarette, and looked from Chloe to Nero.

"I think we are going to head out. Jacob said some scouts saw Benny heading this way with Chloe's friends. We need to get to the Fort."

Chloe felt relief explode inside her. She closed her eyes and thanked God. _They came for me!_

Nero chuckled. "That bastard really knows how to get around. Let me guess, the cyber-dog probably pulled a Lassie."

"Maybe, but it wasn't as though the dog knew we were coming to Nelson."

"Right, remind me to bash Cachino's skull in when we get back. He must have talked like a damn rat. Guess I'll be down to only one brother then."

"I'll keep it in mind. Let's just get going. Jacob's going to leave the ambush party behind to take care of them."

"And here I thought I was going to be able to have a little fun beforehand," Nero grumbled. He grabbed Chloe and shoved her forward, making her follow behind Jacob and a few Legion soldiers. The Omerta thugs brought up the back as they continued on for the Fort with only the stars and moon to give them light.

"Guess our little fun time is going to have to wait until we get to the Fort," Nero whispered into her ear, and then Chloe felt him kiss her neck a few times, hands squeezing her hips and making her shiver.

* * *

**A/N: So...do you think Benny and the others will make it in time? Or is poor Chloe screwed? Raise your hand if you want Jacob to die miserably! See what love does? It blinds you and makes you a fool, poor, poor, gullible Chloe. She should have listened to the guy who shot her in the head...lol. Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys! I appreciate them! I wish I had more time to reply to every review personally, but sometimes work and personal matters prevent that! Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Coup De Main

**Chapter 17: Coup De Main**

The familiar Fort came into Chloe's weak, tired vision. It was lit up quite well behind the walls, unlike their trip to the Fort from the outside. The moon and stars only provided so much light out in the wasteland, and the raft ride across the Colorado River proved to be distressing. The flowing water was blacker than black under the night sky. With coyote cries and Deathclaw roars echoing across the terrain, it did little to provide security.

Chloe had long tired of fighting. She had screamed, kicked, punched, bit, pulled all the defense moves her father had taught her, but there was no way to get around the group of Legion soldiers and Omerta posse. She was mostly dragged along by Nero, but there were a few times that Big Sal took over. Jacob led the whole group into Fortification Hill, and grinned smugly as Vulpes Inculta greeted them at the gates.

"Uncle! Ave!"

The leader of the Frumentarri still had the fox pelt over his head, and he dipped his head at his nephew. "Ave, nephew. We weren't expecting you back until tomorrow."

"We had a change in plans. Chloe's friends were tracking us to try and rescue her. I left an ambush squad behind to take care of them and we just continued on," Jacob explained.

Vulpes nodded. "Good. Well, Lord Caesar is resting at the moment. He isn't feeling well. Go ahead and stick Chloe in the pen next to her father. We have business to discuss with Nero anyways."

"Of course."

Jacob turned, taking the few steps over to Chloe. Nero shoved her into Jacob. Chloe was exhausted and hurt, but she still had enough strength to catch herself and glare at Nero's wicked smirk before the Omerta chief turned and left with Vulpes Inculta. Big Sal followed along as the other Legion soldiers that had escorted them dispersed.

"I hope you burn in hell, Jacob," Chloe hissed.

"Hey, be grateful. This will be the last time you get to see your father. I'm providing that for you, and I can easily take the privilege away. Keep talking like that and I'll just hand you right back over to Nero."

Chloe grew quiet much to her discomfort by Jacob's sneer he gave her afterwards. He dragged her throughout the Fort, heading for the pens that they kept some of the slaves in. They were once used as dog pens, and so were only around four by six feet, with the chain link fencing standing a good eight feet tall with a cover over the top. Chloe could care less. Despite the situation, she was getting ready to see her father again after months of thinking he was dead and gone forever.

She saw him first. Her heart burst with relief and love. She felt the happiest she had in a long time, and tears were already sliding down her cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs out of pure passion.

"DAD!"

Chloe must have said his name several times, even though Colby spun around the first time, his expression shock and bewildered. He slammed into the other side of the cage. Jacob kept a firm grip on her as the courier tried to lunge forward to touch her father, to make sure he was real.

"Chloe! You're alive! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I can say the same thing for you!" Chloe replied, tearing herself from Jacob's hold as he opened the pen and shoved her inside. Jacob locked the gate, watching as father and daughter ran to the side of their pens that gave them the closest interaction. They reached their arm through the holes to touch each other.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Colby? She sure has grown up a lot since Falling Rock. You should see all the friends she made," Jacob stated coolly, walking over to where their cages met.

Colby glared darkly at the Frumentarri. "No thanks to you, scumbag."

Jacob chuckled softly. "Chloe here had perfect opportunities to see through my deceit. I'm really surprised to see that your friends have come for you after you didn't believe any of them over me. Especially Benny, since he said he spoke to Colby here face to face. You must really feel gullible now, eh Chloe?"

Chloe lowered her eyes, guilt spreading in her chest again. She did feel gullible and stupid and heartless for not believing her friends or her lover. But she had grown up with Jacob being her friend, boyfriend, and business partner. How could she not trust him before finding out the truth?

Jacob slightly shook his head. "It's alright. I would hesitate on believing Benny too. After all, he isn't any better than us. He's a born killer and a crafty manipulator too. I find it quite interesting that you would believe him and trust him at all after he shot you in the head out of cold blood for a poker chip."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage? Go report to your old sack of shit you call a lord like a good puppy dog, Jacob," Colby snapped, glaring at the Legion agent.

Jacob shrugged. "Fine. I better let you enjoy your time together while it lasts anyways. Your friends are going to be slain, Chloe. No help will come for you. I hear that Benny might be captured because Nero wants to kill him himself. After that, Colby here is going off to his execution, and you get hooked onto Nero's leash once more. It's been nice knowing the two of you, but it will be a relief to finally see this chapter come to an end."

With that, Jacob turned and headed off back up the hill to the main part of the Fort. Colby looked to his daughter, wide eyes.

"Nero bought you?"

Chloe barely nodded her head, at a lost for words at the moment.

"Fuck. We need to get out of here."

"How do you know about Nero?" Chloe asked.

Colby gave a weak smile. "I know a lot of people, honey. Nero works for Caesar, in a way. Caesar sought him out because Nero has a huge underground trafficking business going for selling and buying young girls like you. Rumors say he even has contacts that lead back to the Pitt. Now Caesar wants him and his tribe to take over the Strip, overthrow House and the NCR Embassy, some kind of massive slaughter. Nero loves getting his hands dirty, but I know all too well that he has to have something hidden up his sleeve. He knows working for Caesar will eventually get him and his tribe rounded up as slaves like all the other tribes that Caesar made deals with. It was Nero's tactics that helped Caesar be able to take down the Sun Dogs. The only reason Nero is working for Caesar is because he has a plan to make it blow up in Caesar's face."

"Can things possibly get worse?" Chloe groaned, pinching her nose. "This is a disaster."

They grew quiet, both lost in thought. As the night drug on, father and daughter talked here and there while trying to rest and collect their thoughts. Chloe thought hard on everything they had been through, how they had got mixed into this mess. She slowly looked up to her father, swallowing hard.

"Dad…what did you do to earn Caesar's wrath?"

Colby's eyes lowered to his feet, and Chloe saw his features change. He thought about his answer to her, but before he could give it, they were interrupted.

"Go on, Colby. Tell her the truth. How can you call yourself a father when you stand there still trying to hide the truth from your own daughter?"

They jerked their heads over to see Caesar approaching the pens. He wasn't alone. Vulpes Inculta, Jacob, Nero, and Big Sal were at his sides as the tyrant stopped near the cages.

Colby clenched his jaw. "You should leave her out of this, Edward."

"If you call Lord Caesar by that name again, I shall kill you myself," Vulpes hissed.

Caesar raised his hand, instantly hushing the leader of the Frumentarri. "It's alright, Vulpes. Colby and I go way back. He is allowed to call me by my former name, Edward Sallow. He is only one of the few I allow."

"This personal favor seems irrelevant if you are just going to execute him anyway," Jacob stated.

"That doesn't apply to you, does it Aquila?" Caesar snapped, looking over at the young Frumentarri. The tyrant then turned back to Colby and Chloe. "Go ahead, Colby. Tell her the whole story or I will."

Colby heaved a rough sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Chloe had her eyes on him, her heart pounding intensely waiting for the news he was about to admit to her.

"I was an NCR general. I grew up with Aaron Kimball, that is why we know each other so well. I was the youngest general ever to be appointed. One day, I led my unit into the Grand Canyon where we were going to ambush the Fort that Caesar had been staying at. We were founded out, and my men were slaughtered around me. I realize now that it was Joshua that gave us away. He played me as much as Jacob has played you, Chloe. Caesar saw a use for me, and wanted me kept alive. I went through torture and hell, and they trained me their ways. I pretended I was broken…defeated, when really I was just waiting on my chance to escape. I lost track of time down in the Grand Canyon, but eventually I made centurion. It wasn't long after that when I met your mother, Chloe. Sweet, sweet Janna. She had come from a tribe in Arizona that the Legion had wiped out. I fell in love with her, but Caesar wanted her for himself as a slave. I had already started creating my plan to escape with her and the other slaves when God had answered my prayers. Aaron Kimball led the assault down into the canyon. I escaped with the slaves while Caesar and the Legion retreated, the old Fort destroyed. I was able to use my skills as a centurion to kill many of the others, including the old Frumentarri leader, Anguis Nequam. I was reunited with Aaron, and we went back to California with the slaves. I was going to let your mother go and be free, but she wanted to stay with me. We got married and not long after that you were born. You know the rest. I know you weren't very close to her, Chloe, but your mother loved you. She had problems showing her emotions, caused by the trauma and horrors as a Legion slave, something she was never really able to get over."

Chloe was in shock. She didn't know that her father had kept so much from her. She was hurt by it. She shook her head, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"I was just trying to protect you."

"And look where that got you," Nero chuckled.

Caesar glared at Colby. "Anguis was my favorite son. I thought I could use your skills to help me defeat the NCR, but instead it all blew up in my face. You'll pay for your crimes of killing some of my best warriors and escaping with the biggest collection of slaves we ever had. And after you, the bear will fall and that includes Aaron Kimball."

Colby clenched his jaw. "How long do you think you can hold out, Edward? You sure are getting up there in age, not to mention that tumor in your brain. You've become a shell of your former self! You can kidnap all the Followers you want to try and save yourself, but without a clinic, they just don't have the right tools to do it."

Jacob's eyes widened, and he looked to Caesar. "Lord? What is he talking about?"

"Yeah, this sounds interesting," Nero stated, turning to face the tyrant with Big Sal.

Vulpes hushed Jacob. "Never mind Colby's foolish words."

Caesar was practically bristling with anger. "Get him into the pit. I want him crucified now!"

"No!" Chloe cried, hitting the chain link fence.

Legion soldiers went into Colby's pen and started dragging him away. Father and daughter tried to touch one last time, but he was shoved away at the last moment. Chloe's cage was opened, and she was grabbed by Nero and Big Sal. She fought hard, wanting to go and help her dad, but both men had her secured. She managed to elbow Big Sal hard in in the stomach. She lurched forward, her anger on Nero, and then she saw the gleam of a syringe. He stabbed the needle into her neck, grabbing her hard and keeping her secured. She felt the cool liquid flow into her veins and her willpower suddenly collapsed. She was dizzy and first, and she stumbled around drunk, hearing Nero and Sal laugh at her.

Nero grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him. Chloe had no idea what was happening to her. She was fully aware of everything around her, but it was as though she lost all control of her body.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" she mumbled, blinking but unable to fight.

Nero held up the empty syringe. "A little gift I like to call Trance. It was created by the Enclave. You know, I always highly respected them for their torturous ways. They have all kinds of interesting technology. Luckily, this is one of many that can easily be reproduced. I use it a lot on girls such as yourself. Makes the experience a little more…smooth."

"You fucking sicko," Chloe blurted, realizing her voice was softer than she wanted it to be.

"Now, let's go watch your father die and then we can head out. If Benny is captured and brought here before we leave, I'll be sure to let you watch him die before we get down to business."

Chloe was being dragged towards the pit, where several Legion soldiers were gathering around. Colby was being held secured inside the pit as they waited for Legion soldiers to carry over a large cross. She couldn't understand it, dawn was already coming and the sun was peaking over the mountains. She didn't realized how much time had passed while here.

Her voice was too weak to enable her to yell out at him, though they did lock eyes. Colby twitched a weak, reassuring smile. Chloe was going to have to watch her father be nailed to a cross and die a slow, agonizing death. She couldn't understand why her father looked so brave while awaiting such a fate. The cross was brought in, carried by six men and vaulted upright and struck into the ground.

"How long do you think you can hold out, Colby?" Caesar mocked icily. "I'll enjoy watching you wither away slowly."

"Why don't they just shoot the poor bastard?" Sal asked, leaning into Nero.

Nero shrugged. "This is a bit more entertaining, don't you agree? Oh, by the way, were you able to get a hold of Cachino?"

Sal nodded. "Yeah, he says everything is ready."

"Good. Little does he know that he won't be joining us in celebration."

"Is it necessary to dispose of him? Maybe he figured he would send Benny out this way to make it easier for you to be able to kill him. We are the only three Omertas left. How are we going to bring the Omerta name back to power with just the two of us?"

Nero sighed, obviously annoyed as he continued to watch Colby struggle as they dragged him toward the cross. "You worry too much, Salvatore. Cachino's never been worth much to us anyways."

Sal narrowed his eyes. "He's our brother. Just like Adrian and-"

"Do you really want to go there?" Nero snapped, his tone a warning.

Chloe was surprised to hear that Sal was unsure of his younger brother's plans. He seemed so loyal, but she saw uncertainty in his eyes as he grew quiet from Nero's tone. It wasn't everyday that the youngest member of a family was able to kill the parents and some of the siblings and rule the rest of the family. She had even heard that he sold some of his sisters and nieces as slaves. Nero was feared for obvious reasons, and Chloe knew she was going to have to get through him in order to escape. She knew her chances were very slim so long as she remained under the influence of the drug he injected her with. She wished all of the Securitrons underground were able to come up here and fight, but until she finished House's plans they would remain on standby.

No sooner did she think of that did several Securitrons burst through one of the gates, immediately shooting soldiers down with precise aim. Explosives were going off, and everyone was scattering. Luckily, the noises distracted the guards, enabling Colby to quickly revert to survival mode like an animal. A sniper took out a few around him, and Colby slammed a fist into a soldier's face before drawing the stunned soldier's sword and going crazy. Chloe was so relieved and happy, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was still drugged and couldn't move very well. She recognized Lily coming in bludgeoning heads in like eggs, and so knew the others were here as well. She recognized Victor among many of the Securitrons, so she figured House had come to her rescue in a way as well.

Nero was already leading her away. Vulpes and the Praetorian Guard were getting Caesar to safety while Jacob and the rest of the Frumentarri were sent to destroy the ambush.

"This is the second time her friends have crashed the Fort to save her! Can none of you idiots do anything right? Jacob left behind an ambush for them at Nelson and they still arrived with reinforcements! Call Lanius now! Nero, get that girl out of here before I kill her myself!"

Nero's men were already showing back up, ready to defend their tribe leader. Big Sal had a hold of Chloe, and she watched as Nero waved his tribe mates over. "Where are you going, Lord Caesar?"

Chloe could hear the venom dripping like acid on the word Lord when Nero spoke it.

"Leaving here, what do you think?" Caesar snapped.

Nero chuckled, "No, you're not."

He snapped his fingers. The Omerta thugs aimed their weapons and started firing at the Praetorian Guard until they dropped one by one. Vulpes had lunged for Nero, but he pulled out a Desert Eagle from his jacket and fired a single bullet that blew the leader of the Frumentarri's head clean off. Blood sprayed all over Caesar, and he was suddenly cursing up a storm, calling for the others though no one heard him in the commotion of the battle that was going on.

"Nero! What the hell are you doing?"

"Aww, c'mon, don't act so foolish, Edward," Nero stated, shaking his head and keeping the Desert Eagle aimed on the tyrant. "You can't use and abuse me, I know your plans. You are gullible if you think I am like all the other tribes you have swallowed into the Legion. Thanks for all of the weapons, money, and contacts, but our relationship ends here. I need for the war over Hoover Dam to start a bit sooner so my plans can soar, so sorry old man, but it looks as though you need to be finished off for that to happen."

"You bastard. Lanius will find out about this, and he will come for you," Caesar hissed.

Nero chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Uhh, no, he isn't. He isn't that clever. You see, this is just going to look like another ambush from NCR. That will make our big boy want to go ahead and start the war. Let's see how great the Legion does with a real bull leading the charge."

Nero fired the Desert Eagle, the bullet striking home in Caesar's heart and the tyrant collapsed like the others. Nero motioned for the others to follow. "Let's roll, boys!"

"You heard him! Let's get down to the rafts and cross the river before anyone notices us!" Big Sal called.

It was easy to avoid the main area of battle. Nero led the way through the back way of the Fort back towards the main entrance where the Colorado River waited for the rafts.

Chloe was trying to fight, but the drug wasn't making her be able to do much. They weren't too far from the rafts now when she heard her father call out Nero's name. They looked, and Colby barely had time to slip behind part of the cliff before Nero's men started firing. Chloe hated feeling so defenseless, but she could not overpower the drug no matter how much she fought.

"Let her go, Nero! If you do that, you guys can go freely!"

Nero laughed like it was the best joke he heard all day. "You want her? Come and get her! You certainly aren't in the right position to be popping off propositions like that!"

They were getting on the rafts now and setting sail back across the river. Some of Nero's men steered the raft, while others were ready to aim and fire back towards the shore where Colby was hiding. Chloe watched, her eyes heavy from the drug, but her father did not come out again.

"And you call yourself a father?" Nero hollered. The raft drifted farther and farther away from the Fort's shore, retreating back towards Cottonwood Cove.

Three quick gunshots rang out, taking down two of Nero's men and the third grazing Big Sal's hand. The older Omerta brother yelped out. Nero grabbed Chloe to use her as a shield. Chloe could see the shooter on the cliff, but it wasn't her father. It was Benny!

"Benny! Aren't you running a bit late?" Nero yelled. He motioned for his men to take him out.

Benny slipped into cover as Nero and the other's returned fire, only for Colby to appear out of his hiding place and shoot down a couple more. They hurried the raft along, until they were a safe distance away from the shore. Chloe could see her father and Benny standing next to each other. Benny cupped his hands over his mouth to help strengthen his words over the river, his eyes sharp in the rising sun.

"You're gonna regret it when I catch up to you, Nero!" Benny's voice echoed over the flowing river, and they heard it without any trouble.

Nero's chuckle was cold and sardonic. "And you are going to regret catching up with me."

* * *

Benny cursed out loud. They didn't have much time at all, or Nero was going to get away. He turned around and started running up the hill, not even acknowledging Chloe's father. He could tell that Nero had drugged Chloe, and that meant they had to get to her fast. Colby watched Benny take off, and with one last look across the river, he turned and followed the Chairmen Leader.

Rex was barking at Benny urgently at the top of the hill, and they hurried. The cyber-dog led them over to Caesar who was struggling to even stay alive. Boone and Cass were around him, and Benny could see that the NCR sniper had gone stiff with anger. Benny could tell that the tyrant had been lung shot, for he was coughing up blood as he tried to crawl and was moaning in pain. He mumbled words, but Nero's name came clearly off his lips.

"Nero did this to you?" Benny asked, using his boot to kick the old man onto his back.

Caesar glared up at them, his arms shaking from the pain and shock that was consuming his body. He didn't answer Benny, but stayed there on his back, his life slipping away.

"Why would Nero want to kill Caesar? Wasn't he getting pay offs and in on the plan for New Vegas?" Cass asked.

"It makes no sense. There is no way Nero could get any benefits killing him," Boone stated, aiming a 10mm pistol to Caesar's face.

"Bastard…wants…to start…war sooner," Caesar choked. He then chuckled coldly, which caused him to cough up more blood. "My son Lanius will lead us to victory!"

"We'll make sure he fails just like you did. Now you can burn in hell where you belong," Boone growled, pulling the trigger.

Caesar slumped dead and became silent. Boone holstered his pistol and the group turned to each other. Benny looked out to the battle that was still going on within the Fort.

"Still doesn't make sense. What's the point in starting the war sooner?" Cass grumbled.

"Apparently, Nero has his own coup planned. I'm thinking he wants the war to happen sooner so he can see which side is going to win the war. He must have a plan to take out whoever wins victory," Colby explained. "I've overheard Caesar telling Nero that he wants him to do a mass slaughter in the Strip and take out House. But Nero said something about waiting on a certain weapon from the Enclave."

Cass's eyes widened. "Enclave? What the hell else can we get ourselves into?

"Does it matter right now? That means Nero is heading back to the Strip as we speak, dig? We need to go after him before it's too late! He's going to use Chloe and my tribe isn't going to be expecting anything! Let's go!" Benny yelled

"Cass, signal the flare! Let's get out of here!" Boone ordered.

Cass withdrew a flare gun, shooting it straight up into the air. The bright red flare hissed as it flew up into the clear sky and igniting in an even brighter red ray of light before it exploded much like a firework. Raul was already coming down from the east side of the Fort, looking horrified. He was shouting something in Spanish.

"English, you idiot!" Cass snapped.

"Lanius and reinforcements coming in from the east! Fast!"

"Let's move!" Colby hollered.

Benny, Colby, Cass, Boone, Raul, and Rex were already down at the Colorado River's shore, getting the next large raft ready. The Securitrons were keeping the rest of the Legion soldiers busy while they waited for the other four.

"Will Lily be able to ride without sinking us?" Raul asked.

"Shit, I didn't think about that," Cass cursed.

They could see Arcade, Veronica, ED-E, and Lily heading down the trail for the shore. Raul and Boone were manning the raft as the Follower researcher and Brotherhood Scribe splashed into the water and climbed on. ED-E flew around, and quickly received an order from Boone.

"Take out any Legion that tries to shoot at us from the shore!"

ED-E beeped in response, and the Eyebot flew around to position itself. Lily crashed into the water, but she did not try to climb onto the raft. Instead she grabbed the end of the raft, almost knocking them off balance and started pushing them across the river.

"Grandma's a bit too plump to ride, but I'll push us across!" she said.

ED-E beeped drastically in warning as some soldiers were skidding down hill to the shore to start shooting. The Eyebot started firing its lasers while Benny, Veronica, Arcade, and Cass fired with their guns, covering Raul and Boone as they tried to man the raft. Lily was pushing them across the river much faster than they could ever so they gave control to the Nightkin and covered the others.

The survivors on the Legion side gave up when they were halfway across the large river. Benny and the others stayed alert, but now watched as Cottonwood Cove came into view. It was still empty from the last battle they had to invade the Fort. But they could see a man coming onto the Cove's shore in a rowboat.

"Who the hell is that?" Cass asked.

"That's Jacob!" Colby shouted. "We need to get him before he gets away!"

As Jacob was climbing out of the boat, he turned and looked back out to the river, and saw them coming up pretty fast on the raft thanks to Lily. He quickly took off running. The occupants of the raft were jumping onto the deck that went out in to the water before Lily even stopped the raft.

"Rex, sick 'em!" Benny ordered.

The cyber-dog took off at a full sprint, barking and snarling. Boone fired off a warning shot, but Jacob slipped around one of the buildings of the cove. Rex was on his heels. They heard an engine start up of some kind, and then suddenly, Jacob was sliding out of there on a dirt bike. The Pre-War vehicle seemed to be in good condition and was running fine compared to most. As he throttled up on the bike, Rex came around and latched his jaws on Jacob's leg. Jacob yelped out, and Rex kept his jaws locked and was dragged by the bike a good thirty feet before Jacob was able to kick the dog off and make his escape.

They caught up with the cyber-dog, who shook the dust from his pelt and turned to his allies, no signs of bad injuries on him. They watched as the dirt bike headed up the huge hill towards Searchlight, the noise of the engine fading in the wind.

"What the hell is he doing out here? I figured he be at the Fort still with the other Frumentarri," Benny growled.

Colby looked to him. "When Lanius arrives and sees that Caesar is dead, he will kill everyone who survived because they failed him. Most Legion soldiers will accept this, but it seems as though Jacob is too much of a coward to face this fate. Lanius also does not believe in the Frumentarri. He would kill them anyways now that he is taking Caesar's place."

"Great. This day just keeps getting better and better," Cass grumbled.

"Hey guys! Over here! Look what I found!" Veronica exclaimed, motioning them over.

They headed over in her direction. They saw what she was referring to. It was a huge diesel truck with a flatbed trailer carrying some lumber that was strapped down. The Pre-War diesel truck was somewhat rusted and dirty, but Colby climbed in and it started right up. The power engine cranked over no problem, and the noise echoed along Cottonwood Cove with harsh force. They could smell the fumes, and black smoke hissed out of the exhaust off the top of the truck.

"Do you really know how to drive that thing?" Benny asked, looking up at him from the ground.

"I know a lot of things, son. Now, are you guys going to climb on the back so we can catch up or not?"

Benny gave him a small glare, and then followed the others to climb up on the trailer. Lily sat down at the end of the trailer, while the others secured themselves in the middle, using the lumber as seats.

The diesel truck pulled forth, getting onto the cracked road and gaining speed. Cass was holding onto her hat so it would stay on her head. Benny found that Rex had decided to stick his head out from the trailer and get some wind, tail wagging excitedly. ED-E floated along, beeping and keeping an eye out.

"How does the Legion have Pre-War vehicles that work?" Veronica asked, looking surprised. "It makes no sense! The only people ever known to be able to fix these things are the Brotherhood and the Enclave!"

Boone looked at her. "That's not true. The NCR has fixed much more in California."

"I'm sure they stole all the vehicles they came across," Benny snorted. "Question is, how did they know how to drive them?"

They grew quiet, unable to answer that answer. They watched as the terrain sped by. Colby was hitting the truck into high gear, speeding along the cracked highway. They kept a watch out for Jacob and the Omertas. But there was no sign of them as they took a detour around the highly irradiated Searchlight and decided to take the shorter route up towards Novac to get back to the Strip. The dirt bike could have easily gone off the road to prevent them from spotting Jacob so easily, but they had no idea how the Omertas seemingly disappeared with Chloe.

"Do you think the Nero found a vehicle too?" Arcade asked.

Before anyone could answer their question, they heard the high pitched throttle of a dirt bike. Jacob flew over a slope off of the road, coming straight for the diesel truck. Benny and the others quickly got their weapons ready. Jacob fired a few shots at them and the tires.

"Is he fucking crazy? He stands no chance against us!" Cass barked.

Over the slope came three Deathclaws, roaring out and quickly catching up to the speeding vehicles. Jacob dodged a few shots that Benny fired off, and drove the dirt bike alongside the diesel, slipping past the large truck and getting ahead of them.

"Run his ass over, Colby!" Benny yelled.

"I think we should worry about these guys first!" Raul called, shooting at the nearest Deathclaw.

The large reptile abominations were getting alongside the trailer. The bullets that pelted their hide only seemed to anger them more. One Deathclaw rammed the trailer with its head, horns almost impaling Boone and Benny. The force from the ram knocked everyone over, and Colby almost lost control of the truck.

Boone quickly grabbed his sniper rifle before it could slip away from him. He aimed at the nearest Deathclaw, his crosshairs bouncing from the bumpy ride in his scope. He waited and pulled the trigger just as his scope was coming down towards the Deathclaw's eye. The shot blew a bloody cavity in the thing's skull, and the creature immediately crumbled and rolled to a stop. As Boone reloaded, he saw Benny and Cass drop the second Deathclaw before it could reach the trailer. The third Deathclaw was farther behind, but it slid to a halt next to its fallen brethren and watched its prey drive away.

There was no more sign of Jacob. He must've slipped off the road once again and disappeared. The group settled once again. Benny yelled into the cab to Colby, hoping Chloe's father could hear his words.

"Don't stop for anything! Head straight for the Strip! We don't have much time!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Long time no see guys! So sorry for the ultra late update! But I am finally getting back into the groove! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, including the big twist! I had planned on going in a completely different direction than this before, but then this idea hit me and I felt that it was a good idea to use! I hope it works! :) Anguis Nequam means Wicked Serpent in Latin, just so you guys know! So the question is now, will Benny and the others get back to the Strip in time? What role is Jacob going to play now that he has abandoned the Legion in a way? And is everyone happy that Chloe's father is free? Lol! Well, next chapter will be extremely action-packed with lots of violence! Yay! Again, sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter made up for the time I was out! Have an awesome week, peeps!**


	19. Chapter 18: What Little We Know

**Chapter 18: What Little We Know**

Chloe knew the drug was wearing off as they drove the beat up old Pre-War Jeep into the outskirts of Old Vegas. She remained silent, unmoving, knowing that acting upon her desire to try and escape with her senses now back in full swing would get her drugged once again. She was sitting in the back in between Nero and Big Sal, while two of their thugs were up front, with the driver speeding ever closer to Freeside's walls. Another Jeep drove alongside them, full of more Omerta thugs. As Chloe thought hard on a plan now that she could think straight from the Trance drug loosening its strength on her, she watched as the other Jeep swerved to purposely run over a Fiend that had come out to try and shoot at the rigs.

A few more Fiends came out of hiding within the plenty of areas in the rubble of the ruins. Chloe barely flinched as the Omertas fired away at the raiders or slammed into them with the vehicles, laughing and howling like animals. Chloe made sure to remain phlegmatic with the commotion so as to not attract Nero's suspicion.

The getaway vehicles they commandeered from Cottonwood Cove proved to cut the time back to the Strip greatly. Chloe had overheard that Nero had been responsible for the vehicles for the Legion, and she wondered how he could get a hold of such precious working technology. The vehicles hadn't been there when she had been dragged to the Fort, but apparently more of his thugs had dropped them off at the Cove without even stopping by the Fort.

The Jeeps slid to a halt near the large entrance to Freeside. They jumped out, but Chloe was sure to let Nero grab her and escort her like she was still drugged. Her chances of escaping them inside Freeside proved to be slim as well, because the Omerta thugs made sure to properly surround Nero and Sal.

The Securitrons at the Strip entrance let them enter without a word. Chloe couldn't help but to look up to the tall, ivory tower of the Lucky 38, but as always it stayed silent as she was dragged into Gomorrah.

The cool air inside was relieving to the sweat that had started to bead on her temples. Patience was never one of her strong points, but Chloe knew if she was going to escape, she would have to wait for the perfect moment to come along before Nero drugged her again.

The rest of the Omerta thugs who had stayed behind with Cachino whooped and hollered upon seeing Nero and Big Sal. The prostitutes shied away from Nero as he came near, watching Chloe curiously. Cachino made his way to the front, grinning upon seeing his brothers and raising his hands.

"Finally! I was starting to worry about you guys!"

"Upstairs. Now," Nero growled, shoving past his older brother.

Big Sal avoided Cachino's gaze as he followed Nero and Chloe to the back of the casino where they went upstairs to the brothers' private lounge and rooms. Cachino followed along nervously. A few of the thugs came upstairs with them, motioned by Nero, while two stayed on guard at the bottom of the stairs as always.

Nero handed Chloe over to Big Sal just as Cachino and the other Omertas came into view from the stairs. The lounge overlooked the casino on the floor below, and the music could be heard easily. There were a couple of pool tables in the main lounge area, but both of them had weapons on top of them. Chloe could see into Nero and Big Sal's offices and down the hall on the other end of the lounge, was another set of stairs that most likely went up to the brothers' rooms.

Big Sal stood with Chloe on the side with the other thugs, while Cachino and Nero stood in the middle of the lounge, staring each other down. Cachino was a bit nervous, and Chloe noticed the black eye he had.

"What's going on? I see you all made it back in one piece, and you have the broad you wanted. Why such a foul mood, brother?" Cachino asked. "I've been in charge like you asked, and we've only had two incidents while you were away."

"Really? Two incidents? And what would those be?" Nero asked.

Cachino hesitated at first, and then swallowed. "Ahh, well, Carlitos took Joana and ran away. I have men out searching for them."

Nero grinded his jaw. "You let one of my most valuable, money-making prostitutes just walk out the door with a traitor? Wonderful, Cachino, you are already on a roll. What else?"

"T-The t-three call girls that have been missing…well, I found out w-what happened to them," Cachino stammered. He immediately continued upon Nero's glare. "Clanden…he killed them. I haven't acted, and he d-doesn't know that we know, but only because I've been waiting for you to return to see exactly w-what you want to do."

"That fucking queer!" Sal snapped.

Nero snapped his fingers at three of his followers. "Bring me Clanden. Now."

They immediately left. Cachino looked like he was about to collapse in relief, and thought he was done, but stiffened when his younger brother started interrogating him again.

"Oh, dear brother. You seem to have a black eye. You're nose looks nasty and maybe even broken too. What happened?"

Cachino gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, t-this? N-nothing! Got into a little fist fight with Benny, that's all."

"Benny?" Nero asked, faking surprise. He took a few steps closer to his brother. "How did this happen? I'm very curious."

Cachino flicked his eyes over to Sal for help, before they darted nervously back to the grinning Nero. "He and his boys came over here demanding where you were. We got into a l-little scuffle before House's Securitrons warned us to stop. I f-figured since you've always wanted to kill Benny, and since it is impossible to kill him here in the Strip, I would tell him where you were so you would get the pleasure."

"Oh, so that's how Benny knew where I was, and had reinforcements to ruin my plans."

Cachino paled, his weak smile turning instantly into a sour frown. "Uh, well, I…I ahh, didn't mean for that to happen. How many reinforcements did he bring? All the Chairmen are still here."

Nero pointed directly to Chloe, and it took much willpower not to react to it. "Her friends. House's Securitrons because she works for him! Honestly, Cachino, how stupid can you be? I had to cut my plans short, and kill Caesar in the open and leave without the benefits. You've cost me a lot of money and weapons thanks to the ambush that hit the Fort."

Nero grabbed a baseball bat from off the pool table, looking at it inquisitively before twirling it around in his fingers and walking slowly for his brother. Cachino started to back away slowly, bringing up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! I didn't know all that was going to happen! I was just trying to hand Benny to you on a silver platter! You can't blame this all on me! Sal! Help!"

Big Sal turned his head so he didn't have to watch. Chloe shut her eyes, growing sick to her stomach as she heard Nero bash Cachino's skull in over and over until his screams grew silent. When she opened her eyes, Cachino was dead on the floor, blood all over the carpet, wall, Nero, and his bat. Nero tossed the bat to the side, turning and walking over near the office with a smirk.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you. Now I want this mess cleaned up when we're through here, capiche?" he ordered the tribe members.

Chloe knew that Big Sal did not want this, that he was starting to second guess Nero's plans. It seems their plans together had changed over time due to Nero's ambitious, malicious intentions. Chloe wasn't saying that Sal was better than Nero, they were both sick, twisted people in their own way, but Nero was definitely worse. This gave her a plan. Maybe she could turn the last two brothers against each other. It could give her the time she needed to escape if it worked.

"Nero's insane. He doesn't care about the Omerta family, the tribe. He's killed your parents, older brothers, nephews, cousins, grandparents. He's sold your sisters, nieces, cousins as sex slaves. I guarantee you after he takes over the Strip, he'll kill you too."

Big Sal glared down at her, and he acted like he was about to say something, when voices could be heard and steps coming up the stairs. The three thugs returned with Clanden. Chloe was surprised, the guy looked like a weak, nobody wearing khaki pants, a light blue long sleeved shirt, with a green vest over it. His brown hair was messy, and he had a light beard and mustache, but his voice was very polite even as he was being guided along.

"Can someone please give me an explanation? I would like to-" Clanden paused upon seeing Nero, and he smiled sheepishly, walking over to the chief and bowing. "Oh, Nero! Thank goodness you are back! You know I have much work to do for you know what and-"

"Cachino says you have killed three of my women," Nero stated, lighting a cigarette and sliding it between his lips.

Clanden snorted, shaking his head. "What? Do you think I would be so foolish? Look, I've been contracted by you to help kill certain people on the Strip, not your hookers. Where is Cachino? I would like to hear that come straight from the horse's mouth."

Nero pointed to the floor, where Cachino's dead, bloody body still remained. "My brother never lied to me. Even if it ended up getting him killed. If you tell me the truth, I just might spare you, Clanden. After all, you are very important to our cause. I need you to kill a lot of people in a short amount of time. I doubt I can find anyone else with your talents."

Clanden smiled. "Well, you really do compliment me too much, Nero. Alright, alright. I did kill the three hookers. I should have told you much sooner, I really should have. I kind of…go crazy during sex. I hope you understand. I will pay you the money of what those girls were worth."

Nero puffed on his cigarette, chuckling darkly. "See? Honesty is the best policy. Wouldn't you agree, Sal?"

Sal was quiet, his eyes dark and avoiding Nero as he held onto Chloe. The courier was starting to get restless, but she still had to act drugged.

"So, tell me Clanden. Is everything ready for our shindig on your side?" Nero asked, finishing his cigarette.

Clanden nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! I got the Chlorine Bomb finished just this morning! It should wipe out all the NCR soldiers in the Embassy easily! I just talked to the crooked soldiers you hired that's been helping Troike smuggle some of the weapons in. They said they would deliver the bomb as a package. Unless you no longer want the bomb to act as our signal?"

Nero pulled out his Desert Eagle from inside his jacket. "Great. Glad to hear it. How about you leave that to me? Don't you worry about it," Nero stated, pointing the gun at Clanden.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing? You said you needed me!"

"I just needed your bomb, silly. I never said you were off the hook for killing my hookers. That costs me money, you know."

"I said I would pay you! And, and! I know stuff! I know where Carlitos and Joana are, and I know a secret about Troike!"

"Interesting, do tell," Nero stated, lowering the gun slightly.

"Promise you won't kill me? I can continue my work for you for free until I pay off the three hookers I killed! There's even twenty thousand caps in my safe you can take too!"

Nero shrugged. "Alright, go on."

Clanden about died out of relief. He grinned like a rat, sacrificing others to save his own hide. "Carlitos and Joana are hiding out in Vault 21! And Troike has made enough Thermite to destroy all the weapons you've stored in the basement and plans to set it off because he's sick of being blackmailed by you!

"That could ruin everything we worked for," Big Sal growled, glaring at Nero.

"That certainly is valuable information, Clanden. Thank you," Nero stated.

Clanden smiled. "You're welcome, boss!"

"But, I find it interesting that you knew these things and didn't even bother telling anyone until you're life was on the line," Nero added. "Joey, put a bullet in his head."

"WHAT? You said you wouldn't kill me!" Clanden screamed.

"I said I wouldn't kill you," Nero chuckled. "I'm keeping my word

One of the Omerta thugs pulled his gun out and shot Clanden dead. Nero shook his head, sighing at the mess on his floor. He was soon back to stating orders in a moment.

"You two, go to Vault 21 and kill Carlitos. I want Joana back alive and undamaged. You four, go downstairs and interrogate Troike, find the Thermite. If Clanden spoke the truth, kill Troike and get rid of the body and the Thermite."

The Omerta thugs quickly dispersed from the chief's orders. This left two more thugs, Big Sal, Chloe, and Nero upstairs in the lounge. Nero looked to Big Sal and Chloe.

"Sally, my favorite and only brother left. I guess you can help clean this mess up with Joey and Vinny here. I'll take my girl here and go settle in a bit before starting our big party."

"No," Big Sal stated, shaking his head.

Nero paused in his steps, a scowl forming on his face. Joey and Vinny's eyes widened and they inched away from the brothers. Chloe hoped this was her chance. She hoped she was able to get through to Sal.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Nero growled.

"I said no. I'm not going to clean up my dead brother off of the floor when I didn't want him dead in the first place," Sal stated, tone low.

Nero and Sal were glaring at each other. Nero snapped his fingers at Joey and Vinny, barking an order at them quickly, without looking away from his last brother. "Take Clanden's body and dispose of it!"

The two men quickly grabbed the dead body, picking it up and raced for the stairs to leave the two brothers alone in the lounge. Chloe kept still, pretending to still be drugged and waiting for the right moment to bail. She hoped it would get ugly. All she needed were a few seconds.

"Don't make the same mistake Cachino did," Nero stated. "We're partners, remember?"

"Cachino was only trying to help by sending Benny to you to kill. And if we are partners why are you always ordering me around like the others? Like Cachino? Are you going to kill me too after it is all said and done? Am I just like our other brothers to you? Pawns?"

Big Sal was serious, he was angry. Nero suddenly grabbed his older brother and slammed him into the wall. The tension rose quickly, and Chloe knew she had to make her move now.

She darted for the stairs as quickly as her legs would take her. Her boots thumped hard downs the steps, and she flew past the thugs that were guarding the door at the bottom. They watched her go right past them, confusion on their faces at first before they realized who she was and went after her. She could hear Nero yelling orders to catch her. Chloe was quick and nimble, able to evade and dodge the thugs as she headed for the front entrance of the casino. She didn't dare look back, and only focused on her front for a way out.

A man caught her, and she instantly slammed her fist in his face and he let her go. She was off again, and then two more grabbed her. She used her legs to break free, kicked one man in the groin, and tripping the other. She didn't have time to grab any weapons off of them, she had to move. The front doors were right there, only thirty feet away. As she bounded for them, she was grabbed again. She struggled as another pair of hands grabbed her and she yelled out in defiance. A sharp pain hit her in the back of the head, and Chloe was instantly knocked out cold, the world spinning before everything went black.

* * *

Chloe groaned, feeling pain pulsate throughout her skull. She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a dim-lit bedroom on a very comfortable bed. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears, and for a moment she was confused and forgot how she ended up here. Upon moving to sit up, it all came back and she saw Nero sitting in a chair not far from her smoking a cigarette.

She tried to move, anger instantly making her want to get up and attack him, but found she was handcuffed to the headboard. She looked down at herself, relieved that her clothes were still on her. She spit at Nero as he got to his feet and glared at him.

"Sal tells me that you tried to persuade him into thinking I was going to get rid of him like Cachino. You are too smart for your own good, Chloe. Pretending to be drugged while you weren't, and trying to turn Sal against me. I knew the price I paid for you was worth it," Nero said, stopping at the edge of the bed.

Chloe struck her leg up, aiming for Nero's groin, but he caught her ankle in his hand and twisted it hard. She cried out in pain, but he ended up let her go. He reached over, grabbed her throat and pressed down on her. Chloe's air supply was shut up and she tried to fight as Nero bent over the top of her.

"I'm only going to tell you once, baby. You aren't going to get out of this. I know Benny, your daddy, and your friends are on their way back to try and save you. Well, they won't get too far with what I'm about to unleash on the Strip. It's too bad that I have to get to work so soon, because we still haven't had a chance to have some fun. But don't worry, there will be plenty of time once the Strip is mine."

He let her throat go, and Chloe gasped for air. Nero kissed her on the lips and the raised up to his full height just to pull out another syringe. Chloe immediately started to struggle, kicking her legs and pulling with all her strength against the cuffs. Nero injected the needle right into her neck, and Chloe lost her spirit in mere seconds. The drug filled her brain and made her calm. Nero's wicked grin appeared right above her face.

"Now that's more like it, love. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking you with me to kill House."

"You'll never get to House," Chloe said, blinking rapidly from the drug.

"You forget who you are dealing with," Nero chuckled. "Let me tell you a little secret, Chloe baby. I took a little trip to Navarro, surely you have heard of it being from California and all. I was able to get some very valuable Enclave technology, as well as a Holodisk that shows every last secret base they had here in the western United States before getting wiped out. Their powerful technology is what's going to win me the Strip."

He undid the handcuffs, grabbed her arm and pulling her up. He was heading out the bedroom and back out into the lounge upstairs. By this time, Big Sal just reached the top of the stairs with some men before spotting Nero dragging Chloe along.

"The bomb has been planted in the Embassy. Everything is ready to go, weapons, men, plans, everything," Sal stated.

"Great! Then the only left we need to wait for is this," Nero chuckled, pulling out a small, robot that looked similar to an Eyebot, but no bigger than Nero's hand. It was black, and as Nero revived the Enclave technology, not only did it start to fly around very quickly, but it sprouted little arms and beeped. It hung around long enough for Nero to order it to wipe out House's mainframe, before it took off like a rocket.

Nero turned to his brother and the few men he had up here. "As soon as the Securitrons drop, set the bomb off, and let's begin," Nero stated, a slow, crooked smile coming onto his face.

Chloe was dragged downstairs, where she saw many of Nero's men with Enclave weapons. There wasn't any Enclave armor, and Chloe didn't know whether it was because none of them had power armor training or if there had been no armor in the first place.

Nero kept a hold of her as they exited Gomorrah. The Strip was going on with its business and as they were walking across the street to the Lucky 38, the Securitrons suddenly dropped and went offline. Chloe wanted to fight but the damn drug was still affecting her. She heard the chlorine bomb go off down at the end of the Strip at the NCR Embassy, most likely wiping out most of the NCR soldiers on the Strip in one go. She closed her eyes, pain striking her heart and growing sick.

Nero chuckled maliciously as his men were coming out to start taking over the Strip. The NCR soldiers that were still around automatically started firing back, but there were no Securitrons to help them. Chloe knew it wouldn't be long before Nero's men invaded the Tops and the Ultra-Luxe. NCR soldiers were coming out of the LVB station and the casinos to join the battle, but that's all she was able to see before Nero dragged her inside the Lucky 38.

The Securitrons inside were down, their screens showing errors. They went straight for the elevator, and Nero pushed the button to the Penthouse. As the elevator started to go up, Nero rubbed his palms and grinned at her. Oh how she wanted to get over the drug and kill him.

"Now let's see what House really looks like, eh?"

* * *

They could hear the screams, and explosions, and gunfire from Freeside. Freeside's residents were in a frenzy, with NCR soldiers trying to keep everyone calm, and other soldiers heading for the Strip. Benny didn't see any Kings, and wondered if they had stayed in the Strip. In the distance, he could see the monorail from Camp McCarran heading for the Strip as well, full of soldiers. They were too late.

The entrance to the Strip was unguarded. The Securitrons were down and unmoving, errors flashing on their screens. Benny and the others pushed through the entrance into the battlefield. Benny recognized Nero's men, as well as many mercenaries fighting NCR soldiers with Enclave weapons. Bodies and blood were all over the place.

The soldiers weren't the only ones. There were some White Gloves, Kings, and Chairmen outside the casinos fighting as well. Benny instantly thought about Swank and his tribe, but Colby soon distracted him.

"We need to find Chloe!"

"Maybe she is in Gomorrah!" Cass yelled.

"All of this blood and violence! Oh, I think I'm going to be sick…or faint," Arcade mumbled.

"We need to spread out, help the others," Boone stated.

"Sounds good to me!" Veronica exclaimed.

The group started to scatter to the battle. ED-E was quick to start shooting down Nero's thugs, with Lily coming right up behind him to bash them like vegetables. Boone and Cass started sniping, while Raul took shelter to have his shootouts. Arcade and Veronica took shelter as well.

Benny looked down to Rex, who was whining and licking his lips. "Brain! Seek!"

Rex barked, instantly putting his snout to the ground and started sniffing. The cyber-dog was instantly heading for Gomorrah. Benny pulled out Maria to start firing at nearby enemies. Colby was already ahead of him with the sawed-off shotgun he picked up. Benny slid to a halt, noticing Nero's men slipping into the Tops. Colby and Rex were almost to Gomorrah's doors.

Clenching his jaw, he knew he had to go check on his tribe. He reluctantly changed directions from Colby, running for the Tops and dodging laser beams and gunshots. He burst through the front entrance of the Tops, seeing the place a mess with civilians hiding or dying with his tribe fighting back. He saw Martin behind the front desk, a gunshot to his shoulder.

"Martin! Are you alright?" Benny asked, kneeling down to the youngest of them.

Martin slightly smiled. "Well, that depends, boss. My threads are soaked with blood, I'm shot, and Nero's men are storming the place up the wazoo."

"Where's Swank?"

"Uhh, upstairs somewhere I think. I think everyone is hiding in the Aces Theater, while Swank, Tommy, and a few others are taking care of our little infestation."

"And you were just left down here?" Benny growled.

"No, no, don't rattle your cage, dig? I'm helping…or was."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Martin," Benny sighed, checking the surroundings before grabbing him and pulling him up.

Martin groaned in pain, but he was able to walk while holding his gunshot wound. They immediately headed for the stairs, in which Benny stopped at the base and motioned for Martin to go up.

"W-what?"

"Get your ass inside the Aces Theater! I need to find Swank!" Benny ordered.

"But I can still help, boss! I can-"

"Don't argue! Now cut out!"

Martin quickly ran up the stairs to the Aces Theater, while Benny started for the back of the casino to the elevators. Just as he was turning a corner, someone took a shot at him. Benny dropped down, using a potted plant to hide behind. He took a couple of shots, but missed. He heard gunshots come from the other side, nearest to the elevators and the guy dropped dead. Benny got up moving around the corner and bringing his gun up just as the other guy did. It was Swank, and the brothers lowered their weapons quickly. Swank jogged over to him.

"Jeez, Benny, what the hell took you so long? Nero is killing everyone!"

"Martin is in the Aces Theater, he's been shot," Benny growled. "It's your responsibility to watch over him!"

"I know that, don't you think I tried to find him? We got outnumbered," Swank sighed.

"Is everyone else alright?" Benny asked.

"Just peachy, dig? What do you think?" Swank growled. "Luckily, Joseph was here with the Kings for more numbers. We've wiped a lot of them out, but some keep coming through the front door. We don't have any casualties…yet. Did you get Chloe back?"

"No, I bet Nero still has here. I don't know where," Benny replied, thinning his lips.

Swank motioned to the front entrance. "Well! Get after her! We got this! Find a way to kill that bastard while you are at it, dig?"

Benny dipped his head. "Yeah, I dig."

Benny turned and left the Tops, hoping Swank and the others could hold their own. He quickly headed for Gomorrah again, wondering if Colby and Rex were able to find her. He saw Rex at the front door, tearing a mercenary's throat out. When Benny called the dog, he turned and started to wag his tail and bark. Where the hell was Colby?

Rex looked as though he wanted to go across the street, but Benny ignored the dog's barks and whines to enter the casino to try and find Colby. Rex followed on behind him with bloody paws.

* * *

Colby had no idea what happened to Benny, but he had continued on with Rex until running into trouble. The Gomorrah casino had been pretty much empty save for prostitutes hiding in fear, drugged and unable to fend for themselves. Colby felt sick, but had followed behind Rex until they were greeted by Big Sal. He had a handgun aimed, and Rex was snarling at the older Omerta brother.

"Where's Chloe?" Colby asked, glaring at the second-in-command.

"Has daddy come to save his precious daughter? Well, she isn't here. She's with Nero. But I'm not going to talk. I'm just going to follow orders and kill you."

Colby looked down to Rex. "Keep seeking, boy."

Rex pinned his ears back, looking up at Colby with a whimper. The cyber-dog started sniffing around once more, and was heading back towards the entrance of the casino.

"So, I'm going to ask again. Where is my daughter?" Colby asked, keeping his shotgun behind his back.

"With Nero. Find Nero and you find her."

"If you don't tell me where she, you are going to regret it," Colby stated coolly.

"I'm just dying to see you try. You are in no position to take a shot at me," Sal replied, keeping the gun trained on Colby.

Colby saw the nearest table to his left. He took a moment to ready himself, and then shot to the left. Sal fired twice, both missing Colby. But as Colby vaulted over the table for shelter, he felt a bullet strike his arm.

He rose up with the shotgun aimed just in time to see Sal dive behind a pillar. He pulled the trigger, the loud blast taking a huge chunk out of the pillar and catching Sal's side. He heard the Omerta cry out, and he pulled his gun out from the pillar to blindly shoot at Colby. Colby was struck in the shoulder, and it brought him down. As he was trying to get to his feet, Sal came around his shelter with his gun aimed. Colby felt another bullet strike him as he raised the shotgun and fired it right at Sal's abdomen. The force blew Sal backwards, and he was hit the floor hard.

Colby tried to move, but found that it was painful to do so. Hissing, he sat himself upright against the table, looking at this three gunshot wounds he received. He cursed out loud, but knew he had to move in order to find Chloe. He glared over at Sal, who was bleeding quickly to death.

"Where's my damn daughter you son of a bitch?" Colby yelled.

"L-Lucky 38," Sal stated, coughing up blood and chuckling before his life quickly slipped away.

Colby tried to get up, but found that too much pain was starting to consume him. He felt weak now, and he cursed some more.

He heard barking, and looked to see Rex trotting over with Benny right behind him. Benny noticed Sal's dead body, and then looked to Colby.

"Did you find where Chloe is?" he asked.

"Yes," Colby grumbled. "I'm fine by the way."

"Cut the crap, pops. Where is she?"

"Lucky 38. Hurry!" Colby replied, deciding to stay put.

"I'll send Arcade here to tend to you," Benny stated. He looked down to Rex. "Stay, boy. Guard him."

Rex barked, and then walked over to Colby to sit down. Colby dipped his head at Benny, and then the Chairmen leader turned and quickly left Gomorrah. He looked up to the towering ivory building, glaring right up to the penthouse where he knew Nero was with Chloe. He balled his left fist tightly, while his right fist clenched onto Maria even harder.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That chapter took a lot out of me for some reason! So much going on, and we still have much more next chapter! This chapter's name What Little We Know, is based off of the mission on Fallout:New Vegas dealing with the Omerta's plans. I hope you all enjoyed it, because now I'm exhausted! It's time for dinner and ice cream! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**


	20. Chapter 19: A Knife to Your Throat

**Chapter 19: A Knife to Your Throat**

It was surreal to walk into the ivory tower and see all the Securitrons crumbled on the floor. Even Mr. New Vegas' voice had been cut from the radio that cast out from the Lucky 38, leaving only white noise behind to make the main floor an eerie stage.

Chloe did all in her ability to slow Nero down while under the drug. The Slither Kin chief only dragged her along, not worrying that she could pose a threat while under the Trance drug. When they reached the main elevator, Nero called it by slapping the button. It didn't take long for the doors to swing open with a chime. Nero shoved her inside before getting aboard himself and hitting the button for the top floor, the Penthouse.

"I know you are dying to see the real Mr. House just like I am, darling," Nero snickered.

"Burn in hell," Chloe hissed in reply, though the effects of the drug made her voice soft and weak.

They walked onto the upper balcony of the Penthouse as soon as the elevator opened. Jane, like the other Securitrons, was knocked out on the floor with an error on her screen. Nero dragged her along some more, heading down the small flight of stairs to the main floor of the Penthouse. They easily found the huge monitor that usually depicted House's picture on it. Instead, the monitor read the same error screen as on the Securitrons. Chloe could hear more white noise up here, as well as the creaking of the outside rails of the building as the rough winds outside blew past the tower. She wasn't close enough to the large windows to look down into the Strip and see what was happening.

To the left of the huge monitor was a small control room. More Securitrons were here, piled on the floor like scrap metal. The door they were guarding was tightly locked down, but since the mainframe was down, it took no time for Nero to hack into the controls and unlock it. The door slid open with a hiss, and before them sat a dark, long room filled with many pipes and machines. It reminded Chloe of a boiler room. Nero dragged her along, their feet echoing on the metal of the catwalk that was a bridge to some kind of large capsule on the other side.

There was a computer at the end of the catwalk, but it was still a good fifteen feet away from the glowing capsule. Chloe had no idea what it was, but she was starting to feel sick and nervous, and it wasn't the drug. Nero played with the computer for a moment, and then a steamy hiss burst from the capsule. The pod was opened, broke apart by two large mechanical arms. The bottom rose up, and slung out towards them with whatever had been contained in the capsule.

It stopped not far in front of them, revealing the true Robert House. If Chloe hadn't of been drugged, she would have lost her mind and her lunch, but the drug just made her stare in disbelief, her stomach lurching and twisting. What she was staring at looked like a mummy flailing around while strapped to the bottom half of the capsule, with tubes entering brown, leathery, wrinkly skin. You could see every bone, with the ancient skin looking like it was just draped over. There was no hair on the head, just a skull with skin on it and sunken eyes that looked all over with great intensity and intelligence. Long, bony fingers, and old grown out fingernails ripped through the air, going along with the raspy voice that echoed in the chamber.

There was no doubt any longer that this was the same Robert House that had lived before the Great War over 200 years ago. He had somehow managed to keep himself alive this long. House was telling the truth. Chloe remembered back on his words, and how House had promised to teach her his secrets of longevity after completing his work. This was taking immortality way too far.

"Well, well, well, so this is the real you, eh Mr. House?" Nero chuckled venomously.

"Nero! You're behind this? You son of a bitch!" House yelled, his voice gurgling and raspy.

Nero sneered at the undead corpse. "And you thought the only one to worry about was Benny. He couldn't come up with a master plan like me if he tried! Honestly, House I thought you could do better than that. Even your courier here has been turned into nothing more but a puppet under my control. And in a few minutes, so will the Securitrons."

"You've ruined everything that I have worked so hard for over the last 200 years! You cannot rebuild humanity without me!"

Nero snorted. "Who said anything about rebuilding humanity? Me…I just want to watch it crumble and burn. There's nothing left of humanity worth saving!"

House had finally stopped failing, his ribcage rising and falling heavily with gasping breaths as he grew weaker and weaker outside the capsule. "You will be the one to crash and burn, Nero."

Nero cocked his head, smirking. "Oh? Is that an empty threat, you old sack of shit? Well here, have a bullet from me. You should thank me, House. I'm putting you out of your misery."

Nero pulled his Desert Eagle and aimed it at House. Chloe moved to grab Nero's arm and the gun, despite her weak state. She could hear Mr. House challenging Nero again, but didn't catch the words as she grabbed his arm. The gun went off as she shoved his arm upward, the bullet striking a pipe above them and making steam start to hiss out. Nero struck Chloe with his gun, knocking her to the floor. The blow didn't knock her out, but left her on the floor dazed and in pain. Through blurry, confused vision she watched Nero aim the Desert Eagle once more at House and pull the trigger. The shot echoed loudly in the chamber, stinging her ears as it hit House and killed him instantly.

House became limp in his container. His life support and other devices hooked to his corpse shut down within a minute of his death. Nero chuckled darkly, saying words that Chloe wouldn't listen to as she stayed on the floor in pain and disoriented. She watched him get on the computer to start reprogramming everything to go under his command. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on getting over the effects of the drug so she could kill the son of a bitch.

* * *

Benny wasted no time sending Arcade to Gomorrah to tend to Colby. Veronica went with him to give them cover. Benny took one last look around the Strip, noticing that it had turned into a battlefield. He ran across the street to the Lucky 38, running up the flashing stairs to the main entrance and throwing the doors open. The lobby was unnervingly quiet, save for the soft white noise that came from the speakers of the radio.

The Securitrons looked dead on the floor, and so Benny started striding towards the main elevator in the center. The dim lit casino had buzzing neon lights above the bar and chip station, flickering eerily. As he reached the elevator, he called it, hearing the gears turning to call it back down. Not even a split moment later, did Benny jump because the Securitrons were rising like the undead. The error on the screens disappeared, and was replaced by a picture of a rattlesnake wrapped around a human skull. Benny immediately recognized the picture, having had to grow up knowing what it meant. It was the Slither Kin tribe's logo.

Benny knew this was very bad. He started pressing the button over and over again quickly; his back against the elevator doors and wishing it would hurry up and get here. The Securitrons were alert once more, and the four that were here in the casino quickly turned to face him. Nero had taken over the mainframe, and now the Securitrons were under his control. This was bad news for the civilians and NCR soldiers outside. Benny kept pushing the button rapidly, his mind cursing as his back was plastered to the wall.

The Securitrons quickly recognized him as an enemy. Benny didn't have time to wait for the elevator. He ran towards the bar, leaping over it and sliding across the top to drop down on the other side for cover. Bullets were already flying. Benny didn't have a chance against the robots. As he was cursing every word in the book, he heard the faint ding of the elevator doors opening.

The Securitrons were rolling towards him, still firing upon the bar. Glass was exploding all around Benny as he focused on where he was going to run to next. Before he could move, he noticed that the Securitrons had ceased shooting at him behind the bar and were now attacking something else in the casino. Their rapid fire quickly died in a series of explosions. Benny slowly peeked up from behind the bar, seeing the four Securitrons on the floor like scrap metal with black smoke rising from the bodies.

Yes Man rolled over to the bar, his happy face still on screen. "There ya are, Benny! I figured I better come and find you once I realized House was dead and his mainframe was taken over, just in case you got into trouble! Good thing I did, otherwise you would be mince meat right now!"

Yes Man laughed afterward, like it was a sick joke. Benny didn't have time to glare at the robot, even if he did just save his life. Benny wasn't surprised to hear that House was dead. There would be no other way for Nero to take over the mainframe of House's network. Nero was always one to get straight to the point. This meant that Benny was running out of time to save Chloe.

"Thanks Yes Man. Now let's agitate the gravel and go get Chloe, dig?"

Benny ran towards the elevator, with Yes Man rolling along right behind him. "Aye aye, Captain!"

The elevator rose to the Penthouse floor in such a slow manner that Benny felt he was going to explode if it didn't hurry and open. Yes Man whistled a tune next to him, swaying his robotic arms as patient as could be. Finally, the elevator ceased at the top floor, and the doors swung open. Yes Man covered Benny as they were greeted with another Securitron. Benny had never been up here before, and so looked around to try and figure out where to go. He decided to jog down the stairs to the Penthouse floor from the elevator, but didn't even make it halfway before another Securitron was rolling up to kill him. Benny spun and ran back up the stairs, dodging bullets. Yes Man covered him from beside the open elevator. Benny ran along the upper balcony of the Penthouse, looking down below for a way to get to Chloe. He saw the big monitor screen in the back, next to an open room that looked to be a control room of some type. Benny grabbed the railing and vaulted himself over, dropping ten feet to the floor below.

The remaining Securitrons were distracted with Yes Man, so Benny went forth, his gun ready in his hand. The monitor screen still showed an error, but Benny moved on to the open control room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you still alive?" came Nero's voice.

Benny tensed, turning to the voice. Nero was walking through an open doorway that had led into some kind of dim lit boiler room. He had a hold on Chloe, with a gun to her temple. She was still under the drug so her struggles against Nero were fruitless.

Benny sneered at Nero. "What's wrong, Nero? Have to use a woman you drugged to use as a body shield? Pretty pathetic."

Nero only chuckled. "Says the chief who has five bodyguards."

"They protect me willingly, dig? Because my tribe has more respect for me than yours does for you. You can't control everything by making people fear you, Nero."

"I can't wait to prove your words wrong, Benny. You're such a spineless prick, I always wondered how you were able to kill a guy like Bingo to become chief. You might be Cash's son, but you're nothing like him."

Benny eased a sly smile. "I'll be glad to show ya personally."

Nero snorted. "Please. The last time we fought you almost bled out. How's the scar by the way?"

"Still there. Still a reminder."

"In that case, let's duel. I'm sure the classic challenge to the knife will be right up your ally. I would love to watch you bleed out in front of your squeeze here. Don't worry Benny, after you are dead and my coup with the Strip is over, I'll be fucking her plenty!"

Nero's laugh was venomous as he shoved Chloe over to the side. He dropped his gun and drew a sleek knife from his jacket. Benny reluctantly let Maria slide from his fingers. The gun hit the floor with a clank. Benny slowly withdrew his knife, glancing at it momentarily. The blade was double-edged and clean, but the knife was old. This was what he had for years using to hunt food, protect himself, and scalp people. Just another reminder of his days in a nomadic tribe. This blade had also helped him kill Bingo, avenging his innocent mother, and gaining him the title as chief.

Benny looked over to Chloe. The effects of the drug looked like they were wearing off. She looked worried, and shook her head at him. Benny only gave her his trademark smirk.

"Don't worry, pussycat!"

"You won't be saying that for long," Nero snickered.

The two chiefs faced each other with knives ready in their hands. The tension rose high, and Benny knew he would need complete focus. His last fight with Nero ended in failure with Benny almost ending up dead. Luckily, the fight had only wounded his pride in the end, and the scar was a constant reminder of his shameful loss.

Nero had a wicked grin on his face, looking like a blood hungry wolf as he started to move towards Benny with confidence. He twirled the knife in his fingers, and then his speed quickened to lunge at Benny. Benny ducked to evade the slash, shoving forward to slam into Nero full force. He tried to stab his knife into Nero's side in the process, but Nero was quick and slammed his elbow into Benny's face, kicking him back afterward. They circled once more and then lunged again. The two men exchanged punches, trying to work in a chance to stab the other in a fatal spot.

It didn't take long for the scuffle to get violent, with Nero slamming Benny into the wall or Benny striking Nero down to the floor. Chloe watched on anxiously, the drug preventing her from being able to help. Though to her, this seemed to be a fight that Benny needed to finish on his own.

She heard Benny yell out in pain as Nero was able to stab him in the same exact spot as before on the floor. Benny managed to kick Nero in the throat hard, and it enabled him to get to his feet, blood soaking his jacket on his stomach. They went right at each other again. Benny dodged several of Nero's attacks, and it was starting to agitate his opponent.

"I'm still confused on why they call you the Fox, Benny. Is it because you dance around and evade and don't actually fight your opponent?" Nero growled.

"You think I'm going to tell you why, you crumb?" Benny retorted, wincing in pain from his knife wound.

"I guess it doesn't matter, because I'm just going to kill you anyway," Nero chuckled, looking at his blood soaked knife.

He lunged forward, slamming Benny into the wall. His free hand was clenched hard around Benny's throat, nearly crushing his airway. Nero went to stab his knife into Benny, but he was a split second too slow. Benny aimed for Nero's arm, stabbing the blade right into Nero's wrist and preventing the knife from coming down. Now it was a stalemate over power. Nero didn't even seem to register the knife through his wrist that prevented his arm from going down, or the pain and blood that it caused. He just continued to push his arm down, slowly trying to overpower Benny to get the blade to go into Benny's neck.

Benny risked moving his free arm that was clenching Nero's shoulder to try and keep him back to move it down to his jacket. He was quick about it, because Nero was overpowering him, and withdrew another blade. Benny slashed the blade across Nero's throat with lightning speed. Nero immediately broke away, stepping backwards. Benny had let go of his knife that was in Nero's wrist, and so it remained in the limb, squirting blood out just as much as the throat.

Nero's look was one of shock and anger. He didn't remain standing for long before he crumbled to the floor dead from blood loss. Benny stared down at the body in disbelief for a moment, before his thoughts quickly returned to Chloe and he jogged over to her after scooping up Maria, ignoring the pain that was burning his body from the hole in his stomach.

"Chloe! Baby, talk to me!"

Chloe didn't say anything, and Benny felt the blood drain from his face. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck hard. Benny returned the hug, smiling softly. He was kissing her neck tenderly before he heard Yes Man rolling up.

"I don't mean to interrupt your lover's reunion but we need to fix the network to save the Strip!"

Benny groaned, slowly pulling away from Chloe. She nodded towards the control panels, smiling softly. The drug was wearing off slowly now. Benny guided her towards the super computers that lined the wall. Yes Man was quick to get to work to fix House's network.

"Well, I guess this is one way to take over the Strip, eh Benny?" Yes Man laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," Benny growled.

"Would you like me to go ahead and upload my data to House's matrix system? I can get everything under control, and then you can be the new leader of the Strip!"

"That was our original plan, dig? Go ahead. Just fix the network and the other Securitrons!" Benny ordered.

"Will do!" Yes Man answered, and rolled over to the huge monitor. "I need the Platinum Chip!"

Benny slipped his hand into his pocket to pull the chip out. He walked over to the monitor, handing it to the happy Securitron. He then stepped back as Yes Man got to work. It didn't take long before Yes Man popped onto the huge monitor while his Securitron body dropped to the floor.

"Wowzers! It sure is roomy in here!" Yes Man exclaimed.

"Okay, gent, we get it, now reprogram the other Securitrons!" Benny grumbled.

"I'll get right on that, boss! But really, you aren't looking so good. You should go get some medical attention!"

Benny knew that Yes Man was right. They had to get to Arcade. Chloe was wounded as well, and Benny hoped the Follower would have something to counteract the drug that was in her system. Grabbing her hand, Benny started pulling her towards the elevator. Pain jolted up his abdomen at each step, and he could feel blood still seeping out. He glanced back at Nero's limp, bloody body as they rushed for the elevator.

He cursed as the elevator seemed to take its sweet, slow time descending to the casino floor. Static played on the speakers, and Benny started to feel dizzy. Chloe was watching him intensely. And it was then Benny realized she was keeping him from stumbling.

"You don't look so good," she stated softly. The drug was definitely wearing off of her now.

Benny shoved her away. "I'm fine."

He tried to straighten his dirty jacket, standing up proudly and glaring at her. Chloe understood why he was being bitter. An old habit of defending himself to prevent showing weakness from his days in the tribe. It wasn't being valiant, it was being stubborn.

When the elevator settled on the first floor, the doors slid open after the bell. Benny was quick upon drawing Maria and aiming at the figure that had appeared right in the doorway with his own weapon aimed. Chloe jerked forward, crying out in relief even before her father lowered his weapon from Benny. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and Colby dropped his gun completely to hold his daughter.

"Chloe! Thank God!"

"Dad! You're alive!"

Arcade, Rex, and Veronica were also on this floor. The cyber-dog went straight to Chloe and Colby, pushing his nose into Chloe's hand to get some attention and whining. Benny stumbled towards Arcade, who jumped off of the table he was sitting on to run over to the Chairman leader. Veronica was right behind him to help him out.

"Holy crap, Benny! You don't look so hot!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I don't feel hot," Benny growled. "Just patch me up, dig?"

"Crap, I used most of my supplies on Colby! I need more!" Arcade yelled while digging through his supplies.

"The suite!" Chloe shouted, pointing to the elevator. "There are plenty of medical supplies up there!"

"Good, let's get Benny to that floor, and quick before he bleeds out," Arcade stated hurriedly.

Arcade tossed one of Benny's arms around over his shoulders while Colby did the same with Benny's other arm to help carry him along. Chloe pulled open the elevator doors, the adrenaline running in her veins from worrying about Benny making her start to quickly get over the drug more so than normally.

"I can walk on my own two feet, dammit!" Benny snapped.

"Can it, asshole," Colby grumbled.

In those split seconds of getting onto the elevator, Benny fell unconscious. Veronica pointed it out as Chloe pressed the button for the Presidential Suite floor. Rex barked anxiously at her side, his head cocking at the limp Benny.

"Uhh guys!" Veronica yelled, pointing out Benny's state.

"That's not good!" Arcade groaned.

Chloe grabbed onto Benny's jacket, her hands becoming soaked in blood from his jacket. "Please, Benny! Hang on!"

* * *

**A/N: Man oh man so sorry for the long wait on this! Ugh I have been so busy, it's crazy! I also apologize for this chapter's shortness, but next chapter should pick up on track and be longer. I was a little unsure of this chapter when I wrote it, for some reason I felt torn with wanting to do it over. Well, I'll just leave the opinions up to you readers! :) Thanks so much for being so patient, and I hope to get back on schedule soon enough! Thanks for reading and reviewing you cool cats! ;)**


	21. Chapter 20: So Much at Risk

**Chapter 20: So Much at Risk**

His dreams were fevered. There was a lot of pain throughout the replays of events that took place in his past. He dreamed of his days in the tribe out in the Mojave Wasteland. Learning to hunt and kill and defend at a young age, surviving on scraps, walking place to place, stealing, and surviving against wildlife and other tribes all replayed in his head. He dreamt of his father, his mother, and tribe members he had lost before he had taken over as Chief. He dreamt of killing Bingo again, taking down the mountainous, violent man with the same technique he used on Nero. He had been called the Fox in the same way his father Cash had been named the Coyote.

He had to watch his mother be killed again, feeling the pain and bitterness of being defenseless and unable to do anything about it. It had tortured his soul far more than he thought it did. And he realized what kind of man he really was in the years leading up to now. He was no better than Bingo. He was a killer, manipulator, and deceiver. It had been all in the name to protect his tribe, but he had gotten selfish. Power hungry. The guilt flooded over him as he watched a replay of what he did to Chloe. Up in the cemetery of Good Springs, a defenseless woman tied up, lost, confused, hurt and he was the cause of it. A shot to the head, the sound echoing in his own skull like a siren, and then she was thrown into the shallow grave and forgotten. How many people had Benny done this to? He couldn't remember. Chloe had been the one and only to live out of them all.

He thought he had sophisticated himself living the high life as chief in New Vegas, being rich and well taken care of with his whole tribe. But he had been far from it. His criminal acts made him no better than an animal, no better than a Legion solider, no better than any of the tribes he had tried to best.

Surviving out in the Mojave Wasteland was harsh and cruel at times. It didn't matter in this post-apocalyptic world where you were, in order to survive you had to do things other could not. Survival was rooted deep within humanity. Benny was a survivor, but he also did things beyond what was needed, to prove a point, or for his greed. And that he was starting to realize, was wrong. He was only realizing this because of Chloe. He couldn't fathom how important she had become to him in just this short amount of time. She was the reason he was starting to see things on a different level, a level that was deeper and very confusing to him. It was something he was going to have to understand if he was ever going to start changing his ways.

* * *

"Oliver will you just listen for a damn moment?" Colby snapped.

The Ambassador's office was thick with tension as Colby, Chloe, Ambassador Crocker, and General Oliver Lee were standing on opposing sides. Rex sat at Chloe's side, listening intently on the arguments going on. Ambassador Crocker had remained silent throughout most of the discussions, partly because he was on Colby's side, and also because Oliver wouldn't let him get a word in otherwise. The Embassy had much damage dealt to it, thanks to the Omertas, but reconstruction was under way. Crocker's office had the least amount of damage, but the computers were still down. In the week that had past since the Omertas' slaughtering rampage, the remaining Families, citizens, and NCR soldiers had been working hard to clean the Strip back up and restore it to its former glory.

The Kings had stepped in to help as well, and were even making agreements with Yes Man, the Chairmen, and the White Gloves to take over Gomorrah. The women who were not under brainwashing of Nero's power stayed only because they had nowhere else to go. The ones that were brainwashed after getting treated were then taken home or stayed behind depending on their situations. In the week that had past, business on the Strip was already starting to turn back to normal.

The final results of cleaning up the Strip and restoring it were better than Chloe could have imagined. Yes Man was doing a great job taking over the leadership, especially while Benny was still at Mormon Fort in a coma. Chloe herself had been asked to lead the Strip in a way. So she had been working closely with Yes Man the whole week. She felt accomplished, but not without a great deal of stress and exhaustion on her shoulders. She was worried about Benny, she was worried about the Strip, she was now even more worried since Oliver Lee walked through that door. She had never liked him, even when she was a kid. She didn't understand why Aaron Kimball made him General. He wasn't the right man for it, and he was corrupt. He didn't respect Kimball at all, and only wanted power and money. He could care less about the world or the people in it that needed help.

"For what, Colby? So I can listen to more of your excuses? As soon as the President arrives, I am going to discuss with him the matters of taking over New Vegas once and for all. The slaughter that happened the beginning of this week just proves that the Strip is controlled by tribals. House is dead and so that automatically cancels the contract out. I am going to demand total annexation of this region. Caesar is dead, which we knew would be a matter of time because of his brain tumor, and so now we only have to worry about Lanius. The NCR will utilize this region just like it should have years ago. I will make sure of it."

"You don't care about anything but power you son of a -" Chloe hissed but was interrupted by her father.

"Talk all the shit you want, Oliver. I'm gonna have a talk with Aaron myself. Let's just see who he listens to."

"Taking action to go against your country's plans of taking over this region and going as far as to manipulate the President? That is treason Colby. You two need to be thrown in prison for this. If I was President, this whole scenario would have played out much differently. The NCR would already be in control."

The General stood proud in his uniform, his glare matching Colby's. This man made Chloe sick and disgusted. Rex growled beside her, ears pinning back as his eyes were intently fixated on Oliver.

"Yeah, and you would have had many more lives dead in the end," Chloe spat.

"C'mon, Chloe, let's go," Colby stated, eyes still glaring with hate at the General. "This isn't the end, Oliver."

"I'll make sure that it ends very soon," Oliver stated venomously at their backs as they left Crocker's office and the Embassy.

As they were walking along the Strip, Chloe was still riled up from the heated discussion. The hot air outside, along with the dry wind started to help calm her down, as well as the classic songs that were playing on the streets. There were NCR soldiers patrolling as usual, as well as Securitrons. And though the Strip wasn't as busy as it used to be, it was getting back to its old self faster than they originally thought. The Strip looked good. Gomorrah was shut down for good, and the Kings had started remodeling for whatever they were planning to do with the place.

"Aaron will listen to us…right?" Chloe asked, starting to worry now.

"Don't you worry, dear. You have enough on your plate already. Aaron will listen to reason. He is a good man. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just make sure you are extra cautious. I don't trust Oliver. Never have. I won't be surprised if he tries to pull something where we don't get the chance to talk to Aaron…permanently. Understand?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's go join all your friends at the Tops."

"Actually, Dad…I'm gonna go see Benny. I'll catch up with ya in a bit."

Colby dipped his head at his daughter, smiling. "Of course."

* * *

Benny opened his eyes slowly. At first they were blurry, and his head was pounding. Soon they cleared, and it was then everything came crashing back to him. He jolted up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain, and realizing he was on a cot in a tent inside Mormon Fort. His chest was bare, except for the bandages wrapped around where Nero had stabbed him.

"Easy, bro, easy. No need to fall outta bed."

He was relieved to hear Swank's voice, saw him sitting not far from the bed. He gave a weak smile, head pounding but very much alert now. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week. You were almost six feet under, dig? You can thank Arcade and Julie for saving your life."

"What about the Strip? What happened?"

Swank chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Of course you would be worried about that. Don't worry about it. Yes Man has been doing a good job. And Chloe's been sort of leading as well. The family is all good, no casualties."

"How's Martin?"

"He's better. He's good enough to work. Good enough to be back to his smartass self."

Benny moved to get up from the cot. Swank was quick to his feet, wanting to stop his younger half-brother from going too fast. Benny didn't need any help getting to his feet, only swayed for a moment.

"I don't think you should be getting out of bed," Swank stated.

"I've got work to do."

"No, you don't. Chloe and I got it covered," Swank grumbled.

"Do you have some smokes?"

Swank sighed, digging into his jacket to pull out a pack and handing him a cigarette. Benny put it in his mouth and Swank lit it for him.

"How's Chloe doing?"

"She's stressed but good. We've had to kick her out of here plenty. I think between worrying about you, the Strip, her father, and the trouble with NCR, she has just about collapsed. Poor dame."

"What trouble?"

"The General arrived, and he's none too happy with what happened. He is threatening to convince the President to annex New Vegas now that Mr. House is dead. They know Nero was behind it all, and they say the Families are still tribals and do not belong here. I think Colby and Chloe have been in heated debates with him and the Ambassador all week."

"Great," Benny sighed. "He's crying in the rain though."

"Don't be so cocky. This ain't over 'til the fat lady sings, and that fat lady is the President."

Benny shook his head. "Not while I have Yes Man."

"You willing to go to war with the NCR?" Swank asked.

"I'm willing to do what's right."

"Right for you? Or right for everyone else?" Swank growled.

Benny glared at him. "The NCR can't even protect their caravans, dig? Do you think they can hold down this region? They'll toss us out like dogs, and anyone else they consider a tribal. The Strip would be turned into a base. I don't know about you, but I don't want us to go back to scalping people for fun."

Swank sighed. "I just don't know what's right anymore."

"Don't worry. Dad and I are going to try and work something out with Aaron."

The men looked to the entrance of the tent, seeing Chloe there with Rex panting beside her. Benny smiled at her, and Chloe ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Benny winced in pain, but hugged her back.

"Uhh, baby, can you please loosen the hold a bit? Still sore."

"Oh sorry. I was worried about you."

"He's like a Radroach. Trust me, it would take a lot more than that to kill him," Swank joked, receiving a glare from his brother.

Benny kissed Chloe deeply on the lips. "When does the President come in?"

"Tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Hoover Dam in the morning. He's going to be working with all the high officers and tacticians to form a plan of attack against Lanius. The final battle is approaching, but I don't know if the NCR will have what it takes to defend Hoover Dam on its own. It depends on who wins the war on what's going to become of the Strip and the rest of New Vegas, of course. But we're going to be hopeful and work out a compromise with Aaron with what to do with the region. I think annexation is the wrong move. There's too much independence here. I hope we can get it through his head that it would be more trouble than it's worth."

"That will be tough," Benny stated.

"Well, if anyone can change Aaron's mind, it's Dad. They go way back, were best friends since childhood. I'm just worried that Oliver will try and attempt something to where we won't get a chance."

"What about Jacob?" Benny asked.

"He's still at large. I don't know what he plans on doing. Lanius will most likely try and kill him because he was a Frumentarri, and that he failed at protecting Caesar, but that doesn't mean I won't be hunting him down."

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do, pussycat," Benny sighed.

"You mean they."

They followed the new voice to see Julie Farkas enter into the tent. The leader of the Followers was glaring at Benny, holding a clipboard under her white lab coat.

"S'cuse me, doc?"

"I haven't released you yet, Benny. You still need rest."

"But I'm fine! Baby, tell her!"

"I agree with her," Chloe stated. "You still have some healing to do. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it…hopefully with good news." She turned to Swank. "Take care of him."

"Of course, doll."

Chloe kissed Benny on the cheek, looking depressed. "I'm sorry. You'll be up and around in no time."

She left the tent with Rex trotting at her heels. Julie ordered for Benny to lay back down, and he did so reluctantly and made sure he sounded it out loud in protest. Swank just chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. Julie checked him over, scribbling some notes and then left.

"I'm going to Hoover Dam tomorrow whether I'm released or not," Benny grumbled.

"You're the one crying in the rain now. No one ever crosses Julie. She can be quite scary, dig?"

"I'll be gone before she ever realizes it," Benny chuckled.

Swank rolled his eyes. "If I had any sense, I would tell her to strap you to that bed before I agitate the gravel. But you are the boss and you are going to do whatever you want to do with no one to tell you differently. Just make sure you are careful, alright?"

"Thanks, Swank."

"Yeah, well…if I have to take over as chief because your dumbass got killed, I won't be too happy. Just remember that my dear little brother."

"You worry too much, Swank."

* * *

Chloe had a lot on her mind as she and Rex headed back to the Strip. She had seen many NCR soldiers held up in the Mormon Fort from their injuries sustained in the attack from the Omertas. Many more died. The soldiers that were leftover on the Strip had worked diligently to clean the Strip up and give help to the wounded. She could tell that they were all exhausted and worried as she was.

Things weren't looking good for the NCR at the moment, especially with the final battle over Hoover Dam approaching. Lanius was known as the Monster of the East for good reason. She had heard stories how many thought he was invincible because he could not be killed. He was strong and mighty, but also very intelligent. Everyone had feared Caesar, but even more feared Lanius.

As far as Chloe was concerned, Lanius was the Bull that the Legion was represented by. She knew there was going to be no other option than to grab the bull by the horns in this final battle, but she feared that if something didn't give, the NCR just might lose this war.

Chloe shook the thoughts from her head. She would only stress herself out more thinking like that. She glanced over to the building of Gomorrah, which was shut down at the moment. The name had been taken down, and she could see the Kings working on refurbishing the casino and hotel.

"Well, sweetheart, what do you think?"

Chloe smiled, turning to the King who had just walked up behind her with Pacer and a couple of other Kings. Rex barked excitedly, receiving pets from his old master.

"It looks great. What are you turning it into?"

"It's my new School. But we are also keeping the casino, bar, and hotel open as well. The money we make here on the Strip will go towards helping Freeside. I still have many of my boys on watch there at the old School while I'm here."

"That's great, Joseph. Can't get any better than what this place used to be. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

"If we are even able to finish it with the war," Pacer grumbled.

"I'm hoping Dad and I will be able to make a compromise with Aaron," Chloe sighed, turning to them. "But it still doesn't rule out the possibility that the NCR could lose the final battle."

"If that happens, we're all fucked. And not in the good way," Cass stated, having walked up coming from the Tops. She had Boone with her.

"I hear you are leaving for Hoover Dam in the morning. Travel safely, sweetheart. And good luck dealing with the President," the King stated.

"I'll do all that I can. I promise."

The King smiled, dipping his head at her. He then left with his posse, heading for the old Gomorrah building and leaving the Courier with her friends.

"Are you guys going to be ready tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Boone stated evenly, studying her closely.

"Yeah, we're all worried about you, Chloe. Especially your dad."

Chloe twitched her lips at Cass's words. There was so much going on. So much to worry about. So much was hanging on a very thin thread, and Chloe knew that thread was starting to break under the pressure.

"Did you tell Benny?" Boone asked, his tone lighter just for the fact that he was trying to reassure the young woman.

"No. I didn't. I will eventually."

Cass and Boone exchanged glances, as if they didn't believe her weak words. Boone subtly nodded towards Chloe while glaring at Cass. Cass gave him a face, in which the sharpshooter shoved her forward gently. Cass heaved a sigh, putting an arm around Chloe and pulling her close.

"Alright, someone needs to be around good company. Come on, girl. Everyone's waiting for you over at the Tops. Let's forget about our troubles right now, and we can focus in the morning when we set out."

Chloe slowly smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Just for the record. It was my idea. Craig had nothing to do with it. He's too grumpy to have a good time."

"You're asking for it, Rose."

Her eyes widened and she glared daggers at Boone, who had a faint smile on his lips as he held that glare that could kill. "No one calls me Rose!"

"Well I just did. Get used to it," Boone snorted, heading past them to lead the way to the Tops.

Chloe chuckled at the two. "Well, Cass…looks like you finally met your match."

"If I wasn't so worried about you, I would bitch slap you in the face."

"Thanks, Cass."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter and that it was so short lol. Still trying to get back on track with some stuff, and going through bit of some writer's block with this story right now. Nonetheless thanks for being patient, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as short as it was. This story is getting close to wrapping up! Thanks for all the loyal support on it! I have appreciated it tremendously! XD**


	22. Chapter 21: Hanging by a Thread

**Chapter 21: Hanging by a Thread**

His dreams were fevered. There was a lot of pain throughout the replays of events that took place in his past. He dreamed of his days in the tribe out in the Mojave Wasteland. Learning to hunt and kill and defend himself at a young age, surviving on scraps, walking place to place, stealing, and surviving against wildlife and other tribes all replayed in his head. He dreamt of his father, his mother, and tribe members he had lost before he had taken over as Chief. He dreamt of killing Bingo again, taking down the mountainous, violent man with the same technique he used on Nero. He had been called the Fox in the same way his father Cash had been named the Coyote.

He had to watch his mother be killed again, feeling the pain and bitterness of being defenseless and unable to do anything about it. It had tortured his soul far more than he thought it did. And he realized what kind of man he really was in the years leading up to now. He was no better than Bingo. He was a killer, manipulator, and deceiver. It had been all in the name to protect his tribe, but he had gotten selfish. Power hungry. The guilt flooded over him as he watched a replay of what he did to Chloe. Up in the cemetery of Good Springs, a defenseless woman tied up, lost, confused, hurt and he was the cause of it. A shot to the head, the sound echoing in his own skull like a siren, and then she was thrown into the shallow grave and forgotten. How many people had Benny done this to? He couldn't remember. Chloe had been the one and only to live out of them all.

He thought he had sophisticated himself living the high life as chief in New Vegas, being rich and well taken care of with his whole tribe. But he had been far from it. His criminal acts made him no better than an animal, no better than a Legion solider, no better than any of the tribes he had tried to best.

Surviving out in the Mojave Wasteland was harsh and cruel at times. It didn't matter in this post-apocalyptic world where you were, in order to survive you had to do things other could not. Survival was rooted deep within humanity. Benny was a survivor, but he also did things beyond what was needed, to prove a point, or for his greed. And that he was starting to realize, was wrong. He was only realizing this because of Chloe. He couldn't fathom how important she had become to him in just this short amount of time. She was the reason he was starting to see things on a different level, a level that was deeper and very confusing to him. It was something he was going to have to understand if he was ever going to start changing his ways.

* * *

"Oliver, will you just listen for a damn moment?!" Colby snapped.

The Ambassador's office was thick with tension as Colby, Chloe, Ambassador Crocker, and General Oliver Lee were standing on opposing sides. Rex sat at Chloe's side, listening intently on the arguments going on. Ambassador Crocker had remained silent throughout most of the discussions, partly because he was on Colby's side, and also because Oliver wouldn't let him get a word in otherwise. The Embassy had much damage dealt to it, thanks to the Omertas, but reconstruction was under way. Crocker's office had the least amount of damage, but the computers were still down. In the week that had passed since the Omertas' slaughtering rampage, the remaining Families, citizens, and NCR soldiers had been working hard to clean the Strip up and restore it to its former glory.

The Kings had stepped in to help as well, and were even making agreements with Yes Man, the Chairmen, and the White Gloves to take over Gomorrah. The women who were not under brainwashing of Nero's power stayed only because they had nowhere else to go. The ones that were brainwashed after getting treated were then taken home or stayed behind depending on their situations. In the week that had past, business on the Strip was already starting to turn back to normal.

The final results of cleaning up the Strip and restoring it were better than Chloe could have imagined. Yes Man was doing a great job taking over the leadership, especially while Benny was still at Mormon Fort in a coma. Chloe herself had been asked to lead the Strip in a way. So she had been working closely with Yes Man the whole week. She felt accomplished, but not without a great deal of stress and exhaustion on her shoulders. She was worried about Benny, she was worried about the Strip, she was now even more worried since Oliver Lee walked through that door. She had never liked him, even when she was a kid. She didn't understand why Aaron Kimball made him General. He wasn't the right man for it, and he was corrupt. He didn't respect Kimball at all, and only wanted power and money. He could care less about the world or the people in it that needed help.

"For what, Colby? So I can listen to more of your excuses? As soon as the President arrives, I am going to discuss with him the matters of taking over New Vegas once and for all. The slaughter that happened the beginning of this week just proves that the Strip is controlled by tribals. House is dead and so that automatically cancels the contract out. I am going to demand total annexation of this region. Caesar is dead, which we knew would be a matter of time because of his brain tumor, and so now we only have to worry about Lanius. The NCR will utilize this region just like it should have years ago. I will make sure of it."

"You don't care about anything but power you son of a -" Chloe hissed but was interrupted by her father.

"Talk all the shit you want, Oliver. I'm gonna have a talk with Aaron myself. Let's just see who he listens to."

"Taking action to go against your country's plans of taking over this region and going as far as to manipulate the President? That is treason Colby. You two need to be thrown in prison for this. If I was President, this whole scenario would have played out much differently. The NCR would already be in control."

The General stood proud in his uniform, his glare matching Colby's. This man made Chloe sick and disgusted. Rex growled beside her, ears pinning back as his eyes were intently fixated on Oliver.

"Yeah, and you would have had many more lives dead in the end," Chloe spat.

"C'mon, Chloe, let's go," Colby stated, eyes still glaring with hate at the General. "This isn't the end, Oliver."

"I'll make sure that it ends very soon," Oliver stated venomously at their backs as they left Crocker's office and the Embassy.

As they were walking along the Strip, Chloe was still riled up from the heated discussion. The hot air outside, along with the dry wind started to help calm her down, as well as the classic songs that were playing on the streets. There were NCR soldiers patrolling as usual, as well as Securitrons. And though the Strip wasn't as busy as it used to be, it was getting back to its old self faster than they originally thought. The Strip looked good. Gomorrah was shut down for good, and the Kings had started remodeling for whatever they were planning to do with the place.

"Aaron will listen to us…right?" Chloe asked, starting to worry now.

"Don't you worry, dear. You have enough on your plate already. Aaron will listen to reason. He is a good man. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just make sure you are extra cautious. I don't trust Oliver. Never have. I won't be surprised if he tries to pull something where we don't get the chance to talk to Aaron…permanently. Understand?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's go join all your friends at the Tops."

"Actually, Dad…I'm gonna go see Benny. I'll catch up with ya in a bit."

Colby dipped his head at his daughter, smiling. "Of course."

* * *

Benny opened his eyes slowly. At first they were blurry, and his head was pounding. Soon they cleared, and it was then everything came crashing back to him. He jolted up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain, and realizing he was on a cot in a tent inside Mormon Fort. His chest was bare, except for the bandages wrapped around where Nero had stabbed him.

"Easy, bro, easy. No need to fall outta bed."

He was relieved to hear Swank's voice, saw him sitting not far from the bed. He gave a weak smile, head pounding but very much alert now. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week. You were almost six feet under, dig? You can thank Arcade and Julie for saving your life."

"What about the Strip? What happened?"

Swank chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Of course you would be worried about that. Don't worry about it. Yes Man has been doing a good job. And Chloe's been sort of leading as well. The family is all good, no casualties."

"How's Martin?"

"He's better. He's good enough to work. Good enough to be back to his smartass self."

Benny moved to get up from the cot. Swank was quick to his feet, wanting to stop his younger half-brother from going too fast. Benny didn't need any help getting to his feet, only swayed for a moment.

"I don't think you should be getting out of bed," Swank stated.

"I've got work to do."

"No, you don't. Chloe and I got it covered," Swank grumbled.

"Do you have some smokes?"

Swank sighed, digging into his jacket to pull out a pack and handing him a cigarette. Benny put it in his mouth and Swank lit it for him.

"How's Chloe doing?"

"She's stressed but good. We've had to kick her out of here plenty. I think between worrying about you, the Strip, her father, and the trouble with NCR, she has just about collapsed. Poor dame."

"What trouble?"

"The General arrived, and he's none too happy with what happened. He is threatening to convince the President to annex New Vegas now that Mr. House is dead. They know Nero was behind it all, and they say the Families are still tribals and do not belong here. I think Colby and Chloe have been in heated debates with him and the Ambassador all week."

"Great," Benny sighed. "He's crying in the rain though."

"Don't be so cocky. This ain't over 'til the fat lady sings, and that fat lady is the President."

Benny shook his head. "Not while I have Yes Man."

"You willing to go to war with the NCR?" Swank asked.

"I'm willing to do what's right."

"Right for you? Or right for everyone else?" Swank growled.

Benny glared at him. "The NCR can't even protect their caravans, dig? Do you think they can hold down this region? They'll toss us out like dogs, and anyone else they consider a tribal. The Strip would be turned into a base. I don't know about you, but I don't want us to go back to scalping people for fun."

Swank sighed. "I just don't know what's right anymore."

"Don't worry. Dad and I are going to try and work something out with Aaron."

The men looked to the entrance of the tent, seeing Chloe there with Rex panting beside her. Benny smiled at her, and Chloe ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Benny winced in pain, but hugged her back.

"Uhh, baby, can you please loosen the hold a bit? Still sore."

"Oh sorry. I was worried about you."

"He's like a Radroach. Trust me, it would take a lot more than that to kill him," Swank joked, receiving a glare from his brother.

Benny kissed Chloe deeply on the lips. "When does the President come in?"

"Tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Hoover Dam in the morning. He's going to be working with all the high officers and tacticians to form a plan of attack against Lanius. The final battle is approaching, but I don't know if the NCR will have what it takes to defend Hoover Dam on its own. It depends on who wins the war on what's going to become of the Strip and the rest of New Vegas, of course. But we're going to be hopeful and work out a compromise with Aaron with what to do with the region. I think annexation is the wrong move. There's too much independence here. I hope we can get it through his head that it would be more trouble than it's worth."

"That will be tough," Benny stated.

"Well, if anyone can change Aaron's mind, it's Dad. They go way back, were best friends since childhood. I'm just worried that Oliver will try and attempt something to where we won't get a chance."

"What about Jacob?" Benny asked.

"He's still at large. I don't know what he plans on doing. Lanius will most likely try and kill him because he was a Frumentarri, and that he failed at protecting Caesar, but that doesn't mean I won't be hunting him down."

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do, pussycat," Benny sighed.

"You mean they."

They followed the new voice to see Julie Farkas enter into the tent. The leader of the Followers was glaring at Benny, holding a clipboard under her white lab coat.

"S'cuse me, doc?"

"I haven't released you yet, Benny. You still need rest."

"But I'm fine! Baby, tell her!"

"I agree with her," Chloe stated. "You still have some healing to do. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it…hopefully with good news." She turned to Swank. "Take care of him."

"Of course, doll."

Chloe kissed Benny on the cheek, looking depressed. "I'm sorry. You'll be up and around in no time."

She left the tent with Rex trotting at her heels. Julie ordered for Benny to lay back down, and he did so reluctantly and made sure he sounded it out loud in protest. Swank just chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. Julie checked him over, scribbling some notes and then left.

"I'm going to Hoover Dam tomorrow whether I'm released or not," Benny grumbled.

"You're the one crying in the rain now. No one ever crosses Julie. She can be quite scary, dig?"

"I'll be gone before she ever realizes it," Benny chuckled.

Swank rolled his eyes. "If I had any sense, I would tell her to strap you to that bed before I agitate the gravel. But you are the boss and you are going to do whatever you want to do with no one to tell you differently. Just make sure you be careful, alright?"

"Thanks, Swank."

"Yeah, well…if I have to take over as chief because your dumbass got killed, I won't be too happy. Just remember that my dear little brother."

"You worry too much, Swank."

* * *

Chloe had a lot on her mind as she and Rex headed back to the Strip. She had seen many NCR soldiers held up in the Mormon Fort from their injuries sustained in the attack from the Omertas. Many more died. The soldiers that were leftover on the Strip had worked diligently to clean the Strip up and give help to the wounded. She could tell that they were all exhausted and worried as she was.

Things weren't looking good for the NCR at the moment, especially with the final battle over Hoover Dam approaching. Lanius was known as the Monster of the East for good reason. She had heard stories how many thought he was invincible because he could not be killed. He was strong and mighty, but also very intelligent. Everyone had feared Caesar, but even more feared Lanius.

As far as Chloe was concerned, Lanius was the Bull that the Legion was represented by. She knew there was going to be no other option than to grab the bull by the horns in this final battle, but she feared that if something didn't give, the NCR just might lose this war.

Chloe shook the thoughts from her head. She would only stress herself out more thinking like that. She glanced over to the building of Gomorrah, still shut down at the moment. The name had been taken down, and she could see the Kings working on refurbishing the casino and hotel.

"Well, sweetheart, what do you think?"

Chloe smiled, turning to the King who had just walked up behind her with Pacer and a couple of other Kings. Rex barked excitedly, receiving pets from his old master.

"It looks great. What are you turning it into?"

"It's my new School. But we are also keeping the casino, bar, and hotel open as well. The money we make here on the Strip will go towards helping Freeside. I still have many of my boys on watch there at the old School while I'm here."

"That's great, Joseph. Can't get any better than what this place used to be. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

"If we are even able to finish it with the war," Pacer grumbled.

"I'm hoping Dad and I will be able to make a compromise with Aaron," Chloe sighed, turning to them. "But it still doesn't rule out the possibility that the NCR could lose the final battle."

"If that happens, we're all fucked. And not in the good way," Cass stated, having walked up coming from the Tops. She had Boone with her.

"I hear you are leaving for Hoover Dam in the morning. Travel safely, sweetheart. And good luck dealing with the President," the King stated.

"I'll do all that I can. I promise."

The King smiled, dipping his head at her. He then left with his posse, heading for the old Gomorrah building and leaving the Courier with her friends.

"Are you guys going to be ready tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Boone stated evenly, studying her closely.

"Yeah, we're all worried about you, Chloe. Especially your dad."

Chloe twitched her lips at Cass's words. There was so much going on. So much to worry about. So much was hanging on a very thin thread, and Chloe knew that thread was starting to break under the pressure.

"Did you tell Benny about what you are planning after this is all over?" Boone asked, his tone lighter just for the fact that he was trying to reassure the young woman.

Chloe shook her head. "No. I didn't. I will eventually."

Cass and Boone exchanged glances, as if they didn't believe her weak words. Boone subtly nodded towards Chloe while glaring at Cass. Cass gave him a face, in which the sharpshooter shoved her forward gently. Cass heaved a sigh, putting an arm around Chloe and pulling her close.

"Alright, someone needs to be around good company. Come on, girl. Everyone's waiting for you over at the Tops. Let's forget about our troubles right now, and we can focus in the morning when we set out."

Chloe slowly smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Just for the record. It was my idea. Craig had nothing to do with it. He's too grumpy to have a good time."

"You're asking for it, Rose."

Her eyes widened and she glared daggers at Boone, who had a faint smile on his lips as he held that glare that could kill. "No one calls me Rose, jackass!"

"Well I just did. Get used to it," Boone snorted, heading past them to lead the way to the Tops.

Chloe chuckled at the two. "Well, Cass…looks like you finally met your match."

"If I wasn't so worried about you, I would bitch slap you in the face."

"Thanks, Cass."

* * *

The following morning, Chloe was the first one up and ready. Even though it was before dawn, she knew they had to head out early to get to the Hoover Dam in time. She left the Penthouse in the Lucky 38 down to the Casino Floor. Before she left, she talked to Yes Man on the huge screen to go over there plans once more. She also noticed Victor rolling around the Penthouse tidying up. She was glad Yes Man let Victor stay him instead of turning him into a normal, upgraded Securitron.

She had taken over the Penthouse as her own since House was dead. Her father was sharing with her up here, and the others were still sharing the extravagant Presidential Suite not many floors below.

On the casino floor, she got coffee and breakfast going for their group meeting up in the large lounge. It was easier for them to all meet up in here rather than cram in the Presidential Suite or Penthouse. She had a lot on her mind as she got everything ready, and then made sure she had all the supplies she needed on her. Rex and ED-E had come down with her from the Penthouse and were hanging out as she finished up breakfast and coffee.

Rex was suddenly barking. Chloe didn't react as quickly as she could have. She figured had it been a threat, the Securitrons on guard on this floor would have already taken care of it. She noticed that it was Ambassador Crocker, and he was heading up the rounded stairs to the lounge above to join her. Surprised, she turned to give him her full attention.

"Ambassador Crocker? How can I help you? What are you doing here?"

The older gentleman was looking around the place, being his first time in here from all the years of sitting next door and not being allowed because of House. He looked tired, but alert, maybe even stressed. He wiped his hands on his old Pre-War suit.

"Chloe, I wanted to catch you before you leave. The General left yesterday evening after you and Colby left for the Hoover Dam. He is already there, but I overheard him talking to some of his men. Now, I don't know what this means, or how far this is going to go, but I want you to be prepared out there. He told his men to stall you guys with any means necessary."

Chloe gritted her jaw. "That bastard."

"Just be careful. And prepared. I just don't understand why Oliver is this hell-bent on stopping you two from talking to President Kimball, but he's going too far."

Chloe nodded, knowing she was going to have to inform her father and the others when they got down here. "Alright. Thanks Crocker. I appreciate it."

The Ambassador dipped his head. "Good luck."

* * *

Sneaking out of Mormon Fort had to have been one of the easiest slips Benny had ever had to take. Even with being slowed down from the pain and bandages on his torso, and the ache in his legs from not being used for a while, he still managed to slip by Followers and NCR soldiers undetected in the darkness before dawn. He was even able to find his clothes and his gun in a case behind his tent.

Knowing he wouldn't have time to run to the Tops for supplies, Benny decided to slip into the Followers supply building and grab up some necessities. He was feeling better, but knew he shouldn't overdo it. Otherwise he could wind up disabled on the side of the road out in the Mojave Wasteland, and be an easy picking for anything coming across his path.

Once the chief was sure he had all that he needed, he slipped out of the Mormon Fort undetected, and immediately headed out of Freeside to the Mojave Wasteland. The Hoover Dam was located southeast of here, and so he had a good trek ahead of him.

He would meet up with Chloe later when they were far away enough from the city for her not to make him go back. And so once he was outside the walls of Freeside, he started forth without looking back, the moon bathing him with soft light. He could hear coyotes howling not far off, but he had his trust Maria with him.

_Better hurry, pussycat, or I might just beat you there. _He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Wow it has been a LONG time since I updated this story. I am sorry it has taken me this long. I became a recluse for awhile, and even though I have been back, I am still not updating like I should. I understand if most of you have abandoned this story. But I felt another chapter was needed for all you guys who have asked for it, even though it was a while ago lol. I need to get back on track and start uploading chapters to more stories that I have left on the side, and FINISH them! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, I apologize again for the long wait if there are any of you left lol. Have a wonderful week! :)**


End file.
